Catherine Scarlett
by Sarwenaletari Elanesse
Summary: Follow the journey none of us wanted to end. Can Rhett and Scarlett find their 'happily ever after? And if so how long could it possibly last before another tragedy hits their lives? Will they draw together or drift apart? R&R! Rated M for abuse & death
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing and this is just fiction. **

**Please Review!!**

**This is my first GWTW fic, but I am an absolute fan! **

**This story starts off going along with some things in the Novel Scarlett... but in a couple of chapters it breaks off...**

**Enjoy the ride.**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler stood alone on the doorstep where Rhett had left her.

The fog swirled where he once stood uttering words that would be burned into her heart forever..._Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn..._

How could he not care about her! Hadn't he promised her that she would feel safe and warm?

A chill ran down her spine as goose flesh rose beneath her black twill dress. Now she would be mourning more than Bonnie... more than Melly... Now she would be mourning for the love she lost... the love she threw away only to want it back... more than life.

Turning on her heel she vowed there must be a way to get him back... there must be. He would always come back before... he simply had to now, after all, she loved him-

But he didn't know that, or have a reason to believe her now.

"I can't think about this now... I'll go crazy if I do..." She cried. "But I must think about it... I must..."

The dim light from outside that had filtered through the windows had all but fled... had the light fled with Captain Butler, or had it been a gradual leaving... did he go all at once from her, when was she left in total darkness?

At length Scarlett carried her bones of lead up to her room to try to sleep... sleep too was fleeting and illusive, so she turned to her outlet... her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_There are so many thoughts so many things that I would like to say to him. So many times I would just like to tell him how I am feeling. Not that he would believe me, he didn't today... but I spent so much time not saying anything. I wouldn't even know where to begin. Starting with 'I love you' is just so cliché and I cannot...I would write him a letter... if only I knew what to write... If only I had known what to say when he returned from London...If only I had expressed to him how happy I was to see him. If I had been at the bottom of the stairs instead of the top, if I had thrown myself around him and hugged him even if he did not want to be hugged if I had kissed him instead of letting him speak. If only I had told him what was in my heart then. Maybe he would have acted differently... Maybe I would not have swung at him...maybe I wouldn't have..._

After counting how many '_if'_s' there were on her page, Scarlett slammed the book closed.

_Too many chances gone by, none taken__... _She scolded herself.

Scarlett sat alone staring at her reflection trying to figure out what to say to the only man she would ever love if her chance ever returned. It had only been a little while since he walked out of her life...

Reopening the book, one page at a time... over all the time she had come to her book, instead of going to him...

Finally reaching the page... here at the end...her scribbled words on the page, laying there written, and useless... She knew better than to hope she would have the chance but she did not know better not to dream of it.

Scarlett O'Hara always found a way to get what she wanted. Now knowing, painfully too late that it was Rhett Butler. The man of her dreams... the lost image in the fog... it was him that she needed and wanted so desperately.

_Why did I have to find out so late that it was him? Has it been him all along...when did I stop loving Ashley? _Scarlett wondered idly to herself.

In the reflection of the mirror, the glow of the warm fire sparked up and the flames licked higher for a brief instant ...glancing again at the unrecognizable eyes, swollen and red, an idea flickered like the flames through her mind...

Losing their own gaze, her eyes trailed down, her hands coming into view first, and then the drawer... which at one time held such escape and fostered such pleasant dreams...the everlasting picture of Mister Wilkes...

She opened the drawer slowly... deliberately...then with concentrated movements Scarlett looked at hands that seemed to move of their own will, as they laid hold of the beautiful brass encasement, opening the clasp her eyes came into focus and her mind was ablaze, full of anger and hate toward the lifeless image.

_Ironic_, she thought to herself, _this lifeless image looks like it has more life than Mister Wilkes himself now_...

Her eyes took in the picture with a new mind, a mind clear of the love that had once captured her and held her for ransom. Once again the fire caught her attention in the mirror.

Scarlett looked at herself in the mirror and saw a woman she began to hate, before only this only longing eyes would greet her, but today she did not feel an ache in her breasts for his hands, she did not feel anything but irritation at herself, at her own weakness at her own blindness...

With the same deliberate movements she removed the picture from its encasement and held it in her hands, and stood slowly...

Pacing back and forth, Scarlett paced through her life... As she felt the warmth of the fire near, fire began to burn in her blood. Never again would Scarlett O'Hara be a slave to such a weak illusion.

"Good bye Mister Wilkes" far too late in my opinion...

She flicked the picture away from her and into the flames and watched as the image of the 'long suffering Mr. Wilkes' as Rhett once called him, started to bubble and burn, only to finally turn into ash...

_Quite fitting_...Scarlett congratulated herself, turning to the decanter on a nearby table.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhett waited at the railway station for the train to Charleston. Pulling his watch from his vest pocket he noted the time... 5:00... The sun had lit the sky, but was defused through the typical fog. Returning his watch to its place, and getting a hold on his luggage, Rhett headed out to the platform in attempts to expedite his departure. He had to get out... get away. Hope rose in his veins, that Scarlett would not follow him to the train station.

Recalling his choice of words when leaving, however, left Rhett with some assurance that she would decide against such a course.

_She seemed upset... Perhaps she was over me, but more over Ashley, perhaps Melly... she doesn't really care that much... not about me.. Scarlett wouldn't chance such a rejection. NO. ..._

Looking down the railway again for the approaching train, Rhett again checked his pocket watch... "5:05" ... he raised the watch to his ears, just to make positive he could still hear the _click click click_

_Cant this train come any faster..._

"Captain Butler" a man spoke from the doorway, "Your train will be boarding on platform two."

Rhett hadn't noticed that there were no other passengers to board then looked above at a sign that hung over the rail... _One. _

Quickly, he gathered his luggage and silently followed the man to through the door out to the opposite track, to find the waiting train.

"All aboard!" the director called after Rhett boarded the train.

When the wheels started to move he settled a bit more. He didn't have to strain to see if he could hear her voice asking for him...He didn't feel any real need to worry, she hadn't come after him the last time as he secretly hoped she would have...

That last awful time when he had taken their daughter and went abroad...Secretly he hoped that she would come to the station and ask him not to leave, or get on the train and insist on going along...but she hadn't that time and she hadn't this time...

Rhett opened his bag and pulled out a leather journal. Always traveling with it, his journal was a closer companion than his valet. The custom of writing came long before a valet... since he left his family... Oh so many years ago that was. A long sigh escaped from Rhett's clinched jaw.

_How could I be so, so foolish to hope? All my hopes had lain with what Melly whispered to me. I wish Scarlett had cared a great deal. I wish she did love me. God help me. Why do I love her? She is cold, uncaring and selfish. Scarlett O'Hara only wants what she wants, and cares not who she hurts in her attempts to secure it. Sure she returned to me at home saying she loved me. But how could I believe? After how many years of throwing herself at that spineless Wilkes, how could she have the gall... the arrogance... the insolence to she think she can come back to me and say all this 'oh darling' crap! _

_I would be the child to forget what I have known all that I have learned about her. I must get away from her. I need to be free of her. It is my Life! And by God, I will be free of her. Somehow I will be free!!...I must be free... I am Rhett Butler! I refuse to be enslaved...especially to a woman! _THAT_ woman._

Firm on his resolve, Rhett closed his book and returned it to its place. Closing his eyes, rest seemed to be a welcome idea. There was alot that lay ahead... a life to build. Focus was needed.

Rhett was returning to Charleston and he had to find his way back into the good graces of his family and his home town. That is what he would focus on, that is what he would pour his energy into. He would no longer run away from his past. There was but one choice: make it good and then, get on with life

There was much to be done...

His mind started to work thinking of how he would begin, but he was too tired.

Effectively Rhett stopped thinking about Scarlett and drifted off to sleep.

A single tear slipped from his closed eyes...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review please!! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett went down the long flight of stairs and walked through the house desperately trying to figure out what to do. She paced through the house until her mind was raw. She couldn't settle on a solid place to begin...

_I know_ she thought to herself, _I will have a drink and that will ease and open my mind._

She knew her servants watched the decanter of Brandy in the large dining room and that is why she cleverly hid others in places she thought terribly clever. One was in a guest room rarely used an inner closet of a closet. There was one Rhett kept in his closet too... Rhett's room... She went there often when he left because the mere presence of him was intoxicating. The smell of his cologne the smell of him...She longed for his smell on her. She retreated and would think in some peace and quiet away from the sound of...nothing. She was surrounded by quiet whether she wanted it or not. As she approached Rhett's room she faltered. She knew he wasn't in there, she could just walk in.

_No, I am not ready yet... I need my journal._

She walked away from the door back down the hall to her room and retrieved her journal from the desk and a pen and some ink. Then returned to the room where her husband had spent so much and yet so little time...

She touched the cold handle of the door and felt a shiver run down her spine and through her whole body. She closed her eyes and slowly opened the door. She inhaled deeply and felt her body rise and her head get light...

A single tear escaped her closed eye as her senses were overwhelmed. She closed the door behind her and went to the closet and opened the door. Inside she saw a large red, velvet chair that she had sat in so many times before. She put the lamp and her journal down on the small table beside the chair and went back and closed the door of the closet. She looked around and saw most of Rhett's clothes still hanging. She walked around in the closet gently running her fingers across the fabric. She saw one of his night robes hanging there in the dim lit room. She ran her fingers down the amazingly soft fabric. She took out the handkerchief from the pocket within the folds of her night robe and inhaled it as she looked at the robe. Then the tears flowed freely again... She unhooked the clasps of her robe and let it slowly fall to the floor. Then she slid the straps of her night dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor revealing her naked body. She stepped out of the mound of the fabric at her feet and took Rhett's robe and wrapped her tiny frame in his robe enveloped in the smell of him, all that was left of him to her and with time that too would be gone... Returning the handkerchief to her face she walked back over to the seat and curled up in the chair. She poured herself a drink from the decanter Rhett had left on the small night table and drank deeply. She felt the rush of the heat spread through her and the smell of Rhett all around her and she was lifted to another level. She opened the book and prepared to write...

Rhett arrived in Charleston late it had already been dark for several hours. He figured he would go to the house of his mother. He was a bit grateful that it was dark. He didn't want people to see him coming with bags and things. He had always known of the death dealing blows of gossip and now he cared about what people thought, so while it was not of importance to him in the past, he wanted approval now. Before he didn't care two cents what people said about him, but this time was going to be different.

As he approached the door he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Eleanor Butler had been passing on her way up the stairs when she heard the knock at the door.

She paused briefly as Manigo her butler went to the door to answer. She saw the form at the door and could not believe her eyes!

"Rhett!" she breathed and caught her breath in her throat.

"It can't be..." she thought out loud in a tone just above a whisper.

"Good evening M'ist Butler, wasn't 'spectin to see you 'round these parts." Manigo said.

Eleanor returned down the stairs and said "Rhett darling you've returned home at last!" With arms outstretched she went to her most loved son.

"Mama!" he said warmly and fell upon her neck. She embraced her son for what seemed an eternity.

Manigo took Rhett's bags and walked past the happy reunion to take his bags to his old room.

Eleanor stood tearfully embracing her son and stroking his bent head and neck. "Oh my son, I can not believe you are here in my arms. At last. Oh how I have missed you my dear."

Rhett breathed in the smell of his mother. He at once felt as if he was a little boy again and his mother was comforting him because he had scraped up his knees. Then tears began to slip from his eyes.

"Come my dear" she said in a way so tender that only a mother can to her most beloved son.

They walked together to the drawing room and Rhett pulled himself together. He could not openly weep before his mother. She would worry to no end. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes before his mother could see.

They took a seat in the drawing room and began to talk.

"My dear I am so happy you have returned to me. How are you? Where is Scarlett?"

Rhett caught his breath, he knew he was going to have to face that question, he did not figure it would be the second question out of his mother's mouth...

"I am well enough under the circumstances..." he began. "Scarlett," he continued "decided to stay in Atlanta. She has a business there and can not leave it. I needed to get away from Atlanta, the memories are just too much for me to bear and I really miss my..." his voice trailed off.

"Shhhhh, I know darling. Don't worry. You can stay here just as long as you need to in order to heal." She could see how much pain he was in over Bonnie and decided not to bring up Scarlett or Atlanta anymore. She moved closer to her son and embraced him once again.

"I am going to make it up to you mama...Everything. The time I was away, the shame I caused..." His voice trailed off. "Everything," he looked up into his mother's eyes and saw the shining love and made a solemn promise to try to undo all the damage he had done.

"Now, now Rhett, don't fret" she said with a smile in her voice. He had heard her say that so many times before. It felt good to be home. It felt right. He was right to come home. Here he felt safe. With his mother's love nothing could touch him. He would become strong again. The first thing he wanted though was a drink to relax...

She could sense that her son wanted to go up and relax, "Come dear, come upstairs and rest your things and relax."

He followed his mother up the stairs and she left him at his door. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek and hugged her once more. "I love you mama."

"I know. I love you too dear."

"I never told you enough..." he said honestly. "I love you" he said again.

"And I love you my son. Good night."

"Good night."

He closed the door softly behind him and saw his night clothes laid out on the bed and his bag resting by the bureau. The only thing left in it was his journal and some papers the pen and ink. He took the things out and put them in the drawer of the desk in his room.

He changed his clothes and sat at the table with a lamp lit. The room was very dim and he looked at a blank page of the book in front of him and could only stare at it. Next to the lamp there was brandy and a glass. He poured a drink and downed the first glass in only two swallows. He poured a second. He looked again at the pages.

_Scarlett...Scarlett. How could you... Didn't I love you enough? Wasn't I enough? Melly said you loved me. If you did...oh if only you did... Why could it not be me that you want to come to? Why could it not be my voice you hear in your head? How could it be that it is not me you want intertwined with your body? I will get you out of my head! I will never be enslaved to you again! I will never be this weak man over you again...Not ever. Not ever. Not ever..._

He kept repeating those words over and over to himself as if each word was a brick and he was building a wall. Over and over he kept repeating. Was he making himself stronger? Only time would tell.

_I have so much to do _he changed the subject. _I have to try to win over this old town. How do I even begin? Maybe I will restore this old house to the glory it used to have... Yes I believe so. But first I must make myself visible again. I will ask mother what she suggests. I really do not know. I do know that I have to think of a way to make my money look clean or else no one will accept what I am going to do..._

_Dunmore landing, I want to make that beautiful too..._

_Maybe I will start a business. _

_Ugh, I can't believe she went to him when I was in jail and married that Frank...and practically stole that store, and that mill. Then joined that Ashley Wilkes to her like a...That's it! Miss Ashley. Julia. Julia Ashley. _

_She has an amazing head. She also has land out by Dunmore Landing. I can see what she is doing, maybe I can figure a way to do a business including the landing and I will be doing two things at once. I can find out from her maybe next week. _

Rhett closed the book happy that he had thought of something. So he finished his drink and prepared for a good nights sleep.

As Rhett slept his mind moved over his past life with Scarlett and he began turning to and fro and shaking his head...

Scarlett...no... Scarlett! No!

He woke up in a cold sweat. He had kicked his blankets off and was sitting up wondering what had happened.

The same thing that always happened...He would wake up in a fit, only to realize he had been having the same bad dream that he could never remember...Only Scarlett and the cold sweat and the irritation...

This only meant he needed another drink... Then perhaps she could be able to stop thinking about her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Here is more.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Melly's funeral was today. I can not believe the disgrace! Even though it was for Ashley's own good! He was going to break his neck!! Someone had to stop him. I promised Melly to take care of him. I wouldn't be doing so if I had let him kill himself! I did what she would have done... Melly would have done the same thing... I have to believe Melly would have saved someone's life... She did at the hospital; that is the type of person Melly was..._

Scarlett sat and tried to convince herself that she did the right thing.

_Dr. Meade was wrong. I wasn't doing damage. Why did everyone have to be so mean to me? I just won't think about that now. I miss Rhett. I wish he would have been there to hold me. Maybe I _will_ write him a letter. _

Scarlett took some paper from the desk and looked at it.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin_"..._she thought out loud.

_Dearest Rhett,_

_My dearest love... I never called you that enough. Did I ever call you that? My love, I am so sorry. I know I have said that before. I am sorry. Perhaps if I keep telling you maybe you will believe me one day. I have to make you believe. I have never in my life been so sad over someone that I have hurt as much as you. I never realized how much you mean to me. I love you the way I never thought I could love. I did not know such feelings were possible. I wish I could just hear your voice, hear you laughter, see your face, tell you how much I love you and would do anything you want. Every night I long for your body, I long for your touch. Sometimes I imagine it is you holding me, instead of me cradling myself, but it is no where near the same... I want your arms about me, I want your hands on me... Sometimes I sit in your room and just think about you and wonder what you are doing, who you are ... It is my fault that you are not here my darling, and I promise you I will make it up to you. I can not live without you..._

She looked at the words on the page...words so painfully honest. _He probably won't even read it. He will probably see who it is from and just throw it away without even reading it..._

_Even if he did read it, he probably wouldn't believe me at all..._

"Forget it_" _she said to the empty room.

I could not bear if he just threw it away or laughed at me and _then_ threw it away... _Here let me help you..._she thought. She crumpled the paper and tossed it in the fire

Instead she would prepare to go to Tara. She could not stand this silence a moment longer, and with nothing to do, she would positively go mad...

Tara...

She had to leave now... "Pansy" she ordered for her maid. "We have to leave now, is everything ready?"

"Yes Miss Scarlett." Her maid said in a whimper.

Rhett arrived home late in the evening after spending the day with Miss Julia Ashley. Rhett went up the stairs and into his room, poured himself a drink to rest his nerves. He put on his silk night clothes, his slippers and robe and prepared to have a quiet evening of reflection. He stood at the window looking out over the night sky thinking about his plans. He had so much to plan. After discussing with Miss Julia the possibility of investing in local work, he came to the decision to buy the old phosphate mine and put some workers in it. It would do good for some of the local darkies and it would be a product in demand, so people could think he was as successful... as much as needed.

He reasoned in his mind, _my money wouldn't be looked at as dirty if there is a way that I can earn it respectably. People are so funny that way...They believe whatever they want to about a person..._ He continued to muse about restoring his gardens and how beautiful he would make Dunmore landing look again...

He poured himself another drink and drank deeply and quickly and his mind started to wander, he remembered the fallen down burnt buildings then his mind flashed back to burning Atlanta...Narrowly escaping the scorched town with Scarlett...

He took the decanter and poured another drink...

He recalled their farewell before he went off to join the war...

He recalled the long days there after...the explosions...the death... wanting Scarlett...his love of her and desire to see her again getting him through those next awful months...Had he allowed himself to love her the way she loved Ashley? Then he thought hard about that...and took out his journal.

_Am I that sick weak thing like she was? Ashley never really loved her and she just pined after him for so many years, ever since the day he met her. I have been exactly the same way about her since the day I met her..._

_But she was amazing, she was life, she was passion, she was the reason for my passion and my drive...what would I do without her to love? What am I to do without her to love? Who will I love instead? I need her... How could I be so weak to love a person who doesn't love me? How could I want someone who never really wanted me? How could I want to go after someone who doesn't even want to come after me??? It doesn't matter. I love her. I need to stop loving her. _

He took another drink and climbed into bed. He held a pillow close to his chest and sobbed quietly. He ached to hold her body next to his to caress her hair... to kiss her sweet lips. He ached for her love...

He wept silently and bitterly ... "Scarlett...I need you..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews:) I am glad that you like the story so far. I hope everyone continues to like it. Please keep reviewing, I write more based on your reviews, so if you would like a particular plot twist, let me know, I am at your service, I will try to work it out.**

**Note: I own nothing and this story is completely fictional, any similarity to reality is purely coincidental. Eventually you will see some things that may be probable in history, but it is purely fictitious. **

**Now that the disclaimer has been made, let's get on with it...**

Scarlett arrived at Tara only to find her Mammy awfully sick...she sat near her old, thin, dying mammy and wrote...

_Oh diary,_

_My mammy is dying. I do not know what to do. She comes in and out of consciousness and I do not know how to bear it when she doesn't know who I am. I need her so much right now. How can I begin to figure out what to do without my mammy? How can I show her how much she has meant to me all my life? I do not want to take advantage of her the way I did everyone else who mattered to me. I won't allow it. I will show her. I will never let anyone who means something to me not know how much they mean to me ever again._

Scarlett looked at her mammy and whispered to her "I love you mammy. I love you."

Mammy lay still and quietly resting. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

Scarlett knelt down by the bed and asked her mammy "Is there anything that you want mammy?"

"I want to see Mister Rhett."

"I know mammy, I sent for him, just like you asked."

The old woman coughed a bit and Scarlett soothed her.

Then the frail old lady fell back asleep.

Tears streamed down Scarlett's face... _Rhett please come before it's too late..._

_-------------------------_

Rhett returned home after trying to hunt down a couch that the Yankees stole from his mother's house. He went up to his room and found a telegram on his table. The words stung his heart...

MAMMY VERY SICK STOP. DYING STOP. ASKING FOR YOU STOP. PLEASE HURRY STOP.

SIGNED WILL B. STOP.

Rhett picked up the coat he just dropped and his bag and returned to the station.

As he was on the train his mind was preparing to see Scarlett. He had to remain strong. He was not going to allow himself to be weak again. No matter what she said or was going to say. Actions were louder than words and she hadn't done a single thing! Rhett built up everything he had in his mind. He thought about the sleepless nights. He was going to get past this. He was Rhett Butler. He was not going to die over her. He was a survivor. He thought about the past several weeks that he was getting his life on track. He had direction. He conveniently forgot about all the tears he shed and how much he really wanted to be with her. For the fact that he was going to where she was meant he could not let out a bit that he wanted her. He was not going to go to her again. Never again... He would be happy if he surrounded himself with positive things and with positive people and with love. Not with bitterness and hate. He was determined...

_Though_, he reasoned with himself, _she will need some comfort. I won't be angry with her... I will just comfort her and then be on my way..._

------------------------------------

"Mammy, its okay, go to sleep" Scarlett soothed her Mammy, "Rest now."

"Mister Rhett..."

"I know Mammy, he..."

Scarlett couldn't bear to utter the words. She got up and Suellen sat in her place.

Scarlett walked over to the fireplace and tears fell down her face. She took out the note she had been carrying since she sent word to Rhett. She had decided to give him a note, in case words failed her at the moment.

_My Dear Rhett,_

_Thank you so much for coming to see Mammy. She wanted to wait for you so much. I knew that you would not let her down. My darling, I am so sorry about what has happened to us. Please let me try to make it up to you. I know you don't put much stock in words, so let me show you my darling. I love you. I will do anything..._

Scarlett folded the note and put it back in her pocket and went back over to her Mammy. She had to be strong for her.

She returned to the bed and sat next to Sue. They held each others hand and Scarlett had a hand resting on her old mammy.

...Mammy opened her eyes and smiled...

"Mammy..."

Rhett stood in the door way and set his coat down on a chair.

------------------------------

Scarlett wrote furiously, recounting what had transpired...

_How could he do that to me! How could he lie to Mammy like that? Her last dying wish and he just disregarded it like it was nothing!! Even admitting he was a scoundrel. How could he walk out on me like that, with me begging! He totally wanted to humiliate me like that in front of my family and the servants! _

Scarlett's mind wandered back to those painful moments over Mammy's deathbed. He was so near to her and she could feel the heat emanating from him. And then those words, saying that nothing had changed. He was wrong. She had changed.

_Why didn't I say anything? Why didn't I follow him out the door and try to talk to him? Why didn't I ask him if we could talk? Nothing; I didn't do a single thing. I just stopped myself. I couldn't bear the embarrassment of it. The shame. How could I? _

_How could I? She panicked and then dropped her head in total dismay..._

She heard the paper rumple in her pocket. She totally forgot to give him his note...

With all the commotion and humiliation she forgot to give it to him... How could she?

_Now I will never have my chance..._she thought to herself.

------------------------------------

Rhett sat in his compartment on the train with a blank stare on his face.

With hands not his own and a mind gone he took out his book.

_...Scarlett. I am so sorry. I meant to be more caring. You just lost your mammy. I know that. I meant to be there for you without letting my personal conflict take over... I am sorry. One day I hope I can tell you..._

_--------------------------------------------_

**Question to the readers...**

**I do not want to bore you nor myself, so I have a question. Does it interrupt things if I flash forward to another part of the story, or skip ahead? We do not have to, but really it is a lot of the same frustration until we get to see some movement. Let me know how you feel about moving ahead in the timeline...Thanks. If I do not hear anything before I convince myself to do so, then I guess I will go ahead with skipping some things, in which case I will do a summary of what we moved past... If we move past, then I may skip all the way ahead until around the time Scarlett goes to Charleston after Rhett...then that will be somewhat quick because I want to get to where she is going to visit her Grandfather... from there, the story will depart from following the Novel Scarlett for the most part...Thanks for your thoughts... See you next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok happy readers. Here is another one for the books.

I own nothing and you may see some similarities to the Novel in this chapter, but hey that is what some fan fiction is right? Working of the genius of another man (or in this case woman)... Thanks for reading, and pop in a review too.

_Dear Diary! _

_Oh my goodness... wow it has been a while...it was 3 months ago that Mammy died at Tara..._

_I arranged for Wade and Ella to stay there at Tara and I came back to Atlanta... There is no one who will speak to me. I can not even go down to the store without getting seriously ugly looks. _

_Oh well no bother. I will just not let it affect me. They do not know the real me. They only see what they want to see. They can not really hurt me..._

_I am getting ready for a masquerade ball. To be masked and enjoy dancing and frolicking I can not wait. Hopefully it will be an enchanting evening..._

_----------------------------_

Rhett prepared to go to the masquerade ball and could not really admit to himself that he was nervous...

_What's the matter with me? So what, I know that I will see her, that's why I am going. In reality, I do not even have to let her know that I am there..._

_She won't recognize me; I can just look at her from a distance and then leave..._

_No, I need to be with her tonight...It's been three months since I have seen her. I need to smell her. See that smile. Why? Oh well, no matter, it is only one night. _

__

The transformed opera house was amazing to behold. Rhett had not recalled such an evening. There were people everywhere and music, laughter and dancing. He was right to come. He deserved this. He would have an amazing time. He arrived alone but entered with a group of masked revelers. He quickly took up a post in a dark corner and waited.

The band played a romantic waltz, and Rhett wanted so badly to dance with Scarlett, but he had not spotted her yet.

There was an amusingly intoxicated woman headed in his direction, he decided to dance with her.

They moved around the floor and she laughed and he smiled. But it wasn't the same. He wanted Scarlett. He bowed to his dance partner and disappeared in the crowd. It was around 9 o'clock and he still had not spotted her. But indeed the opera house was huge! It really did feel like a king's palace. Right then he spotted her. Looking like a queen... Queen of hearts... his lips curved upward as he was truly amused. _My queen of hearts... only for tonight..._

He watched her dance from a safe distance for an hour then decided to go to her...He danced with someone random to get closer, but then decided not to...

Upset by the strange feeling in his stomach, he decided he needed to go have a drink first. So he went back over to the refreshments table and prepared himself a little 'cocktail' and waited.

And waited...and waited...

He extracted the watch from his pocket and looked in disbelief! He had been just watching her for almost 3 hours! He would have to go now, or he would not have his chance to dance with her at all!!

Rhett took a position leaning against a door jam and waited for Scarlett to spot him. He bowed and she glanced back at him again...she turned her back and Rhett smoothly stepped around and showed up at her side with out her knowing. As she turned he wrapped his arms around her and began to dance.

"Good evening ma'am" Rhett said in his best pirate voice.

"Good evening sir." She said playing along with his game.

"Sir... Black beard..." Rhett said twirling his mustache.

"Oh really..." said Scarlett.

"Don't you believe me Scarlett" Rhett asked.

"Oh you skunk! How did you know it was me?"

"How could I not?"

She blushed and looked down then returned her gaze to his.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Keeping down gossip" he replied.

"Oh really, how convenient. This is a MASKED ball."

"Well in about 4 minutes we will be taking off our masks and then everyone will see us. We will dance for a little while then be off."

"Oh really" she said in an amused voice mimicking him when he is amused. Then it registered "...wait what!" she asked a bit flustered. She would have to show her face? That was not something she planned on doing.

"Don't worry Mrs. Butler I am here to protect you from the daggers." Rhett said with a snicker...

Rhett and Scarlett enjoyed the rest of their dancing and went back to the house.

"Goodnight Scarlett." Rhett said. He needed to get upstairs.

"Goodnight." She said simply.

Rhett went upstairs and into his old room quickly. He could not stay close to her like that. It was becoming too much for him to bear. He went to his closet to find his decanter that he left in his dressing room...

As he located it, he felt a presence he could not quite describe...A faint smell of...

Rhett returned to the desk and pulled out his journal from his bag and prepared to jot down some thoughts.

---------------------------------

_Dear Diary..._

_You won't believe what I am about to say..._

_Rhett is down the hall. Yes in this very house down the hall... How many nights have I spent in there wishing he was there? How many nights in his empty bed... in his dressing room... Now he_ is_ in there. I so wish I could just go to him. It would be so nice. But I can not. Tonight was too beautiful. I do not want to ruin it. He came to the ball! It was amazing. He just appeared as he usually does out of no where. How does he do that? Because he is Rhett that's why! He was in some ridiculous pirate costume. Not really a costume at all. But that is Rhett right? He is wonderful. He just showed up like the knight of my dreams. _

Scarlett closed the book and went to a peaceful sleep dreaming of her love just down the hall.

---------------------------

_She is just down the hall..._Rhett began to write...

_So many times, I just wanted to be near her. Now I am here and she is here. I could just go down there. Funny, somehow it feels like she is here in this room with me. I can almost smell her sent on my bed, in my pillows. Am I going mad? _

_No...I can not go to her. Tonight was nice. I want to remember it as nice. I don't want to ruin it or say anything mean or that will make her be mean. I will just keep this little memory with me. It will have to due. I was right to come. Maybe one day..._

Rhett closed his book and packed it away. He took a drink and settled in for a nice rest. He needed to leave early. He could write her a note... No he would wait till the morning and write her a note. He did not want to say anything that he would later regret revealing...


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! Special note to _Original Recipe Bluesneak_: **

**I appreciate your comments. I agree with you it's a tricky balance. I think perhaps I will try to use more conversational entries, since the way I write is not completely true to the way of speaking for southerners in that time period anyway, so it may be more advantageous that they are not so stiff. Thanks for the ideas I will see what I can do for you. ;) This chapie is for you.**

**Thanks to my other reviewers too! My friend Embyr! I love you my 'Ray of sunshine'! Your light reaches me even all the way in Mexico.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Rhett arose early the next morning right as the sun was rising.

_It's too early to leave_ he thought to himself. He paced around the room for a little while.

_It's no use, just go ahead..._He thought to himself in an undertone.

Rhett exited his room by way of the side door into the room that was adjacent to her boudoir. He saw the large portrait of her on the wall in that beautiful blue gown and he looked at it hoping that would be enough.

He stood there for a few moments just thinking about her, looking at her look of innocence.

_It's no good..._he thought silently.

He sighed deeply and looked longingly at the door. All he had to do was open it...there she would be...peacefully sleeping...

Without another thought he was at the door and he had opened it without making a sound. He saw her bed across the room and she slept soundly...

He quietly walked across the room to watch her. He pulled up a footstool and sat near her bed. So many nights he spent sitting there, watching over her lovingly.

_Why can't she always be this way? ...Peaceful and beautiful...precious..._

She stirred just a touch and Rhett knew if she caught him here he would die. He waited silently without breathing for her to rest from her movement.

When she settled he moved quickly and silently across the room back to the door and closed it just as carefully as he had opened it.

Rhett took out his journal once more...

_Oh Scarlett... if I could only tell you what you mean to me. If only you could really know. ...Perhaps..._ then it came to him maybe he could write to her...

He took out a loose piece of paper and started to write without thinking.

_Scarlett, my dear... How many times I have wanted to hold you. To take care of you, but you never wanted me. I regret that I was never the one you wanted. Melly told me when you were ill that you cared a great deal. I wanted to believe her so much. I still do. Now, perhaps more than ever, I want to believe those words. _

He looked down at the words on the paper and realized that he could not give her this. This would equate to begging! He would never beg any woman to be with him. He was Rhett Butler! He walked away from the desk to the window. He walked back to his desk and found his watch...

He needed to bathe and dress for his trip. He closed the book and went to dress...

------------------------------------------

Scarlett stirred; her sleep disturbed...her eyes opened.

Thinking she heard something she blinked and looked around. She closed her eyes and could smell a faint sent of Rhett... I must have been dreaming. She continued laying there; however she could not sleep anymore. There was something odd this morning. She felt as if someone were in the room with her... she looked around again, seeing no one she closed her eyes and breathed in again. Then she was struck with a brilliant idea. She could give Rhett his note that she had neglected to give to him before. She decided that was a great idea...

She arose quickly and went to where she had put it. She kept it in a velvet box with other papers, letters she had received over the years, love notes from old beaus but mostly letters from Rhett when he was abroad.

She located it and put the box down on the table and went to do her good deed. Pansy happened to be passing in the hall on her way to Scarlett's room.

"Miss Scarlett, you is up early miss."

"Oh never mind that, where is Mister Rhett?"

"He is bathing right now Miss"

Scarlett's eyebrow skidded upward then she regained her composure in front of her maid.

"Ok. That's fine. Go lay out my blue dress, I will be there in a minute for you to dress me."

"Yes miss."

Scarlett figured that this would be even better. She could just leave it in the room and wait for him in her room. He would be sure to come find her...

She went to the door and opened it..._hummm..._ _Different this time..._she thought to herself. It had kind of an eerie feeling...She saw the clothes on the bed, and heard him in the back. She looked around and saw a book on the desk. A beautiful leather book...she walked over to it and stood above it deciding that was a good place to leave his note...

She opened the book to see her name jump off the one of the pages, -_I could strangle you Scarlett!_

Her eyes opened wide, then she turned hear Rhett coming out of the back.

She slipped the note in the back of the book between some pages and ran out of the room and closed the door silently.

She didn't get a chance to read on and see what he was so upset about... She didn't even know when he had written it. Then she thought about it. If it was something that he wrote in like a journal, then it could have been at any point in time.

She went back to her room her mind flooding...

She just had to make it up to him somehow...she just had to. She had been so horrible to him, how could she find a way to show him...

--------------

Rhett came out of his dressing room and looked around.

_I could've sworn I heard someone..._he thought to himself.

Then he looked in horror...he left his book out! How could he have been so stupid! He walked over to the desk and put the book away at the bottom of his bag, then prepared to dress and go downstairs to leave...

----------------

Scarlett sat dressed in her room waiting for him...

After a while of waiting she thought to herself..._You know, he probably won't even see it, since I stuck it in the back. Perhaps I should go downstairs and see if he is there..._

She entered the dining room to find him finishing up his breakfast...

"You're up early this morning Scarlett."

"Good morning Rhett."

"I am glad, that means I do not have to leave you a note."

"You are leaving?"

"Yes," he took out his watch and glanced at the time. "In fact I am a little late."

"But I thought that perhaps...well maybe..."

"Yes?"

"Stay Rhett..." Scarlett said in a tone soft, close to a whisper.

"I said I would be come back often enough to keep down gossip."

"But if you leave, then won't that start more gossip?"

"You can tell everyone I went to South America; Chile or Argentina or something. I will probably be back in 6 months or so. That should keep your reputation in tact..."

Scarlett's face turned cold and color drained from her face.

Rhett didn't mean to say that, he knew she would be sensitive about her reputation, seeing as how it was so awful. He figured it would be better if he just left, and he headed for the door.

"Well fine go, and get lost in South America!" she shouted at his back.

Rhett clinched his jaw and opened the door. He relaxed then looked back at Scarlett.

"Goodbye my dear."

She just stood there and could do nothing as the door closed behind him.

"...Rhett." she sighed.

Scarlett stamped her foot in irritation and looked around. That is not how she meant for their meeting to go at all...She had planned it, she would tell him she loved him, she would go to him and hug him. She would tell him it would be all better...

Instead she let a simple comment ruin everything. She had said something she didn't mean to say at all. That is not what she meant. She wanted to say, 'Can I go with you? Can we start over?'... that how she felt in her heart...

None of that came out, instead she made him leave upset...

Completely dejected, she headed straight for the decanter in the dining room...


	7. Chapter 7

**I would like all the readers, especially the reviewers. I love getting reviews. Please review and keep reviewing. And thanks for reading my story. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been months since I have written... In truth, I've been ashamed. The day Rhett left me, I drank. I drank too much. I started drinking and kept on drinking... Days turned to weeks. And the weeks kept on going. _

_I didn't know what to do. I didn't feel like writing down what I was going through. Actually, I couldn't hold a pen steady if I had wanted to._

_But that is all past now._

_All that matters is the future. Charleston._

_I am on the train, on the way to see my aunts. They wrote me a while back and told me I was horrible for having to stay at the store and that I should be with my husband... So I decided that if that is what he was going to say, then he would have to eat his words. I will go to him. I know that I am going to have to sit in this dreary lifestyle of boring Charleston, but that is okay. I will do it for him._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Rhett arrived back in Charleston after his trip to Atlanta exhausted.

_How could I do that to her_ he thought. _I was so mean._ Oh well no matter.

He unpacked his things and took out his journal and put it on the desk.

He opened the pages and saw the letter he had started to Scarlett.

_Good thing I didn't actually give her this!_ He balled up the paper and threw it in the trash. He stood up and went to the window to open it for some air.

"Rhett dear" he heard his mother call from the hallway outside his door.

Rushing to the door he opened it, "Yes mother?"

"Would you like to come down for dinner or shall I have a tray sent up to you?"

The wind gusted through the open room and Rhett replied "I am tired, but I will join you for a little while."

"Okay dear." She said and kissed her son on the cheek then walked away.

Rhett went back over to the desk to see the wind had moved blown his book open, but failed to see a piece of paper that had found its way to the floor near the desk.

He sat down to write.

_I am tired of these foolish games. I need to be finished now with this sick addiction. _

_I think perhaps I shall go to Boston this week..._

Then he remembered he told his mother he would be down for supper and closed the book and put it away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Diary,_

_I arrived in Charleston and with little to do, I am staying here at the Butler Home, but to my horror, Rhett is not here!_

_I came all this way, and Rhett is gone! How could this be?_

_He couldn't have known I was coming could he?_

_Dear Diary, _

_I have been so busy the past few days, visiting people and shopping and all sorts of things. I never knew there was so much to do here in Charleston. It may not be so bad after all! Rhett came back and he was very surprised to see me, he has been acting strangely. I am not sure what to make of it. He has been relatively pleasant but distant. He won't sleep in the same room with me. I don't know what to do..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Rhett darling, we are going to town, would you like to join us this morning?" Eleanor asked from Rhett's doorway.

"No thank you mother, I am going to stay here and catch up with some business before I have to leave."

"Ok dear. Will we see you before you go?"

"Yes mother, I will say goodbye first."

"Ok dear."

Rhett turned back to the paperwork on his desk and stared at it for a while.

He looked at the window and decided to go see if the women had left already. As he heard chatting on the street he went over and saw his mother, his sister, and Scarlett followed by the maids walking down the street.

He returned to the desk and took out his journal.

_My god! I am still in disbelief that Scarlett is here. In Charleston! She hates Charleston. Just when I was starting to get back on track she shows up here! I never really expected her to ever do something like this..._

_While it is touching, I can't go back to the way I was before. I have stopped drinking so much and I am focused on my family and my landing, my gardens and my other projects. How dare she come in and throw my world off balance like this. Although it is very touching...sometimes I can steal a look and she looks like she is trying so hard to be this person for me. But that is not who she is. Why is she playing this charade? It's not going to work. I would be willing to bet money on it. ... I would be willing to put her to the test. She is the same person she has always been, greedy little thing. _

He smiled affectionately and continued writing.

_I will come back to this book with news that she accepted an offer she couldn't refuse...and we shall see how deep her affections really run..._

_one month later_

_I knew it!! I knew it! It has been a month since I planned to hang bait in front of Scarlett and she took it! Hook line and sinker! I knew she only cared about money. I offered her a half million dollars to go away...and little glutton took it. The only condition is I have to be nice and play good husband for the season. That I can do; then I can get back to my life before. She then has to go back to Atlanta and leave me alone._

_I am so foolish for hoping, I just am thankful that I didn't hope too much. I knew better...for once in my life I knew better!_

_When the season is over..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Hello readers. **

**This is an intermission. Well not really, this is a time warp to the end of the season. The events that happened in the Novel Scarlett take place exactly the same. For those of you who haven't read the book, here are the highlights that will matter in this story.**

**Rhett and Scarlett play out the season of balls and parties playing the happy couple and Scarlett and Rhett seem to be getting along well. When the season is over, before Scarlett has to leave, she talks Rhett into taking her on a little boat for a ride. They are having a wonderful time and Scarlett is beautiful. Then they come into a storm and they get roughed up. The boat capsizes and Scarlett almost dies. Rhett saves her life, he gets them to shore, they make love on the beach, and Rhett found himself compelled to admit to his loving Scarlett. Rhett says it was a celebration of life and Scarlett was triumphant over death; and that happened was a mistake. When they arrive back to the house, he makes sure she is taken care of then he leaves. He leaves her a note that says he must not ever see Scarlett again and that he will wait till he has word that she has left. He will give her the money and that will be the end of it. Scarlett decides not to stay around and be lovesick like she was the last time, referring to the night of Ashley's party and he 'took advantage of her' when in reality, she was consenting. She mopped around for weeks, but this time she was not going to. She knew that he loved her and no matter how he tried to deny it she was not going to go for it. This time he was going to have to come after her. She left a note with Rhett's sister for Eleanor, but Rosemary decided not to give it to her out of spite and misguided loyalty to her brother. So she left to go visit her grandfather for his birthday and this is where we find ourselves now. This is where the story leaves off from the novel Scarlett. Enjoy... REVIEW PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading! Please keep reviewing; I need to know what you think!! Thanks!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In Savannah at the house of Grandfather Robillard...**

_Dear Diary, _

_I know Rhett loves me! This time however, I can not just sit around and do nothing. He left me and told me to leave. How could we have a connection like ours and he just ignore that? I know that I am loveable, but I am sorry Mister Rhett Butler, you are not going to treat me that way anymore..._

_I arrived this week to the home of my Grandfather Robillard. He is quite an imposing figure. He doesn't scare me the way he scares my aunts. I think he is interesting. _

Scarlett closed her beautiful book and decided to look around the house. She had never seen a house that was entirely pink before. It interested her to know who these people were. Her grandparents...

There was a picture of Solange Robillard that was very beautiful but different than the picture at Tara... It's a pity no one ever speaks about her.

Scarlett went through the house and looked at the different rooms fascinated at how beautiful everything was. She noticed that the rooms were dusty though...She would have to have a talk to the staff about that. It would not due if Rhett came for her to have the house looking unkempt...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Rhett arrived back in Charleston, he had sent word to Atlanta for Scarlett via Henry Hamilton, however he found out that Scarlett did not return to Atlanta...

_Where could she have gone? Oh well no matter. She is gone. She is gone... Funny I kind of got used to having her around. _

Rhett shook off the feeling of regret that was starting to creep in on him.

_I did the right thing. She could have ruined everything I am working for..._

The thought kept coming back though that she left... _I don't need her. I am Rhett Butler, I don't NEED anyone!_

Rhett started to resolve he would amputate her from him...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlett had been at grandfather's house for several weeks and things started to change while she was there. She ordered the snobby black butler to change grandfather's food; she made the staff clean the house to the order of pristine. It made her feel good to run the house. She had seen her mother oversee goings on of her household and now she felt like doing it herself at least while she was here. She liked ordering people around, especially her grandfather's staff because they were really rude, and didn't like Scarlett at all. This fact interested her grandfather. Scarlett even took up learning a bit of French while she was at the house so she would be able to somewhat understand Jerome and her grandfather when they spoke however realizing it would be a while before she could understand them.

Scarlett sat down at a desk in one of the drawing rooms with her journal and began to write...

_Dear Diary,_

_This house is too quiet for me..._

_It is a fine house, but there is no life in here at all... it feels like a tomb. My poor grandfather, he needs life. He needs activity, a reason to go on living...he needs to get out of this house. I know he goes to church weekly, but that is no where near enough. He needs to do more with his time. He sits in his room and does nothing. He sleeps and stares at the walls, it's like he is waiting to die...that is so sad. _

_Maybe I will go to him and see what he is doing._

It was after dinner and his food was satisfactory, in her opinion.

She went to the door and tapped softly.

"Entré Jerome." The old man said.

"C'est moi, grandpère" she said.

The old man was quite surprised to hear her reply in french.

"Yes young lady? What is it? I did not send for you..."

"Oui, I know grandpére. I just wanted to come see how you are this evening and ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"I was hoping that I could read to you, I know you must be bored. Perhaps we can read together..."

The old man opened his eyes and looked at her. Why was this creature showing interest in him? What did she want?

"What is it you want young woman?"

"Why grandfather, I only want to keep you company..."

"Well, if it pleases you, there are books in the library; you can read to me if you choose. But I will be sleeping."

Scarlett quickly went down the hall to where she thought he said the library was. She opened the door to see a beautiful huge room. This room was pink and white, with a giant door in the back of the room. She figured the library was through there. So she closed the door behind her and went to the large doors. She opened the doors to find it was a bedroom. There was a bed that looked fit for a queen and it had large red velvet curtains around the bed. There was a beautiful wardrobe and a grand portrait of what had to be grandfather when he was very young. He stood uniformed and quite handsome. He had black wavy hair and green eyes. He stood what seemed to be quite tall, and next to him sat the most beautiful creature Scarlett had ever seen. She reminded her of herself but far more elegant. She was very slim and petite. She had dark black curly hair that fell gently around her shoulders with a white gentle white flower that she figured could be a orchid and hypnotic green eyes... It was her grandmother Solange. She had on an amazing white gown with an empire waist, diamond encrusted bow beneath the bust long white gloves that looked very elegant against her alabaster skin and sat on a small settee. These were maybe the two most beautifully dressed and imposing figures she had ever seen. When Scarlett snapped out of her daze she realized she was in her grandmother's boudoir. She quickly exited the room and the outer parlor careful to make sure that no one saw her, and she found the library which was across the hall.

She picked a book and returned to her grandfather's room. Sure he was kind of mean, but that was because he was old. All he needed was some affection. That she could do. He was the only person left to her that she could love. He may not love her in return, but she would rather stay here, and try to find out about these amazing people that she knew nothing of, rather than go back to that tomb she called home in Atlanta.

Pierre did not know what to make of his granddaughter's interest in him or her actions, but he saw something that he could use. He was tired of this life and was ready for it to be over. Besides the fact that she reminded him so much of the beautiful wife that he had loved so much, it was quite amazing that she had a granddaughter that resembled her so much...

_Solie... _the old man thought affectionately of the woman who haunted his dreams...

That night Scarlett awoke from a sleep disturbed by images of the portrait she had seen earlier that day. It was the middle of the night and the entire house was asleep. She decided that she would go back to the room that she stumbled into that afternoon...

When Scarlett opened the door to her grandmother's room she was greeted with the same smell that her mother used to wear, and immediately she fell in love with this woman, her grandmother, that she never knew. She set the lamp on a table in the room and just admired the general splendor of it. AS she looked around at everything that was perfectly in place, she walked over to the dressing table and sat in the seat where Solange used to peer at herself while getting ready. An eerie feeling enveloped her as she opened the drawers of the old dressing table. She opened the antique jewelry box and found a small key in it. Scarlett looked at the old key and held it in her hand for a moment then returned it to its home. As she continued looking through the drawers she found an old dusty book, with pages browned from antiquity. She opened the pages gently to find delicate writing.

_...My father is impossible! I shan't marry the Duc d'Bourbon even if I must die! How could he bear me hence to be with so horrid a man? If my father had love for me as well as I love him he would never have asked me to do such a thing! Why should he want to send me into a household so dangerous as that, to which I would have to go, only through pure obedience and against my own inclination. It ought not to make a difference who I marry; being the youngest It is of little consequence... father is simply determined to ruin my life. Were I Juliana I should understand. She has obligations. I do not... I refuse to be controlled in such a fashion!_

Scarlett looked up in wonder. What a precious book she has found. The journal of her grandmother she was certain. She would have to read it from the beginning. Who was this Duc d'Bourbon, and why did it make a difference. Wait! Isn't that name of the royal family in France? _If I had been paying attention during my lessons I would have had a better chance of remembering..._Scarlett scolded herself.

Scarlett opened another drawer to find several other books that looked similar to the one she was holding.

Looking briefly through those, she found that they were all journals of her grandmothers. Scarlett smiled in delight as now she would have a window into the past, into a woman who completely enthralled her.

Scarlett took the book she was reading back to her room to continue to read.

The following day Scarlett went in to see her grandfather.

"Good afternoon."

"Yes?"

"I came to visit with you." Scarlett said and went over to the bed. She laid the book she was reading with him the previous day on the bed and pulled up a seat. She leaned over and kissed her grandfather on the cheek and sat down.

Though quite taken back by the action, he said nothing.

She read to him for a while until they were interrupted.

Jerome knocked on the door with a letter for Scarlett.

She took the thick envelope from Jerome and thanked him, excused herself from her grandfather and went to her room.

Hoping the letter was from Rhett, it was only from Uncle Henry stating that Rhett sent the money in gold, along with divorce papers, and he would have nothing to do with it. She looked at the bundle of papers that accompanied the note to see it read that the state of South Carolina was beginning the process of granting a divorce to Mister Rhett Butler.

Scarlett fainted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please Review! Please Review! Please Review! **

**Good, bad, whatever. Let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kendra, thanks so much for the helpful review, I will fix that straight away and I will work on the dialog and connection for the audience. Here come more descriptions for you all.**

**Lady Beckett, thanks for the correction. I do not speak french very often, you are correct, it is the way you said. Thank you. I will fix that, and feel free to correct any french you see in the future. But it will be limited because I do not speak it fluently. Thanks so much for the constructive criticism; I do want to get better. **

**Kitty Cat, I know, sorry to break your heart! But I promise it won't be broken in vain.**

**Renash, yes you are correct...however this chapter will clue you in.**

**Love you guys! Keep reviewing, and I will keep writing and trying to getting better!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlett awoke in her room on her bed with cloth on her forehead.

She blinked a few times then sat up and looked around the room trying to recall what had happened.

She saw the papers on the desk and recalled immediately what had happened. Tears welled up in her eyes and overflowed down her cheek. She bit her knuckles and slid back down into the blankets. She looked up at the design on the ceiling suddenly wanting to be in the scene she beheld. It was a scene of angels. There were some playing harps and some floating. But there was one in particular, a fat baby angel with curly blonde hair, lounging on a couch of cloud. She looked completely content lying on her belly with her hands on her face sort of propped up with a look wonder and daydream in her eyes.

_She looks like she hasn't a care._ Scarlett thought to herself.

Tears spilled over and she cried her self back to sleep. She could not bear thinking, and the only thing she could think of was that horrible word...Divorce.

The next day Pierre called for Scarlett.

Scarlett dressed simply and sophisticated for her grandfather.

She went to the door and knocked softly.

"Entré Scarlett." Pierre replied to the knock.

"Oui grandpére, you sent for me?"

"Oui, entré s'il vous plaît."

She entered the room to see her grandfather dressed in a scarlett red satin robe and sitting in the bed propped up on several pillows. She was surprised to find as well a man in the room dressed in a dark suit, holding some papers.

It was odd for her grandfather to ever have company, so this was most odd that he was here, now, when he had sent for her.

"Scarlett ring for Jerome."

Scarlett went to the bell pull and had barely touched it when Jerome opened the door.

"Jerome, see Mister Jones to the Drawing room. I will send for you when I am ready." Pierre told his butler.

"Scarlett, come here and bring a chair, I have much to say and do not want to strain myself."

"What is it grandpére?"

"You have had some disappointing news as of late."

"Yes..." Scarlett replied and her gaze fell from his to the elaborate blanket that covered the old man.

"I am sorry Scarlett that you are going through this. This is a difficult time for you. It is my hope that you will not continue with this divorce."

Scarlett sat quietly for a moment, not sure whether to be upset about him butting into her affairs, or touched that he is concerned. She decided to go with the concern instead of the other.

She returned her gaze to his to find his eyes were kind. A lighter green then when he was younger, but very sharp. His gaze was inquiring, not loving, but interested.

"Believe me grandpére, it is not my desire to continue with it either, however, when Rhett is determined, there is nothing that will bar his way."

Tears started to well up in her eyes again.

Pierre, noticing her obvious pain, decided not to aggravate the situation and changed the subject.

"Scarlett, I would like to ask something of you."

"What is it?"

"I would like to ask you to stay here with me and see to the order of my house. I am not asking you out of duty, or even the goodness of your heart. If you stay and run my house to my liking and see to my needs, you will be my Heiress. I will leave my entire estate to you."

Scarlett was stunned; she did not know what to say.

"Your heiress?" Scarlett asked in amazement.

"Yes."

She was obviously puzzled, so Pierre continued.

"Do you not know? Had your mother never told you?"

"I am not certain to what it is you are referring grandpére."

"Well," Pierre began, "first, my name is Jacques Pierre Auguste Frederick William Robillard, Duc de Berri. I married Catherine Solange Marie-Anne, Duchesse de Berri... Should you choose to be my heiress, you would inherit not only my estate here in America and throughout Europe, my money, and my title. You would also be the heiress of the estate of your grandmother, The Duchesse Catherine Solange de Berri."

Scarlett had no words, she just kept her eyes with that of this man, this stranger before her who was her grandfather.

"I suppose it would be fair to let you give you more details before you decide..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I own nothing, don't sue.**

**This is only fiction, (some of the French family names are family names from France, but the characters are 100 percent fictional.) It's just a story, so enjoy, don't get too technical, because I'm not. I am researching it a bit, but it is just for kicks...**

**How do you like it so far?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is a quickie. See you all next week.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Scarlett sat on the edge of her seat as Pierre began.

"I married Solange against her family's better judgment. However it was in their interest so they bequeathed me the family name, and I was granted the title, while she was born with it. She inherited extensive property upon her marriage and even more upon the untimely death of her parents. Those were strange times in France, and she wanted to get away from what had happened, and get away from what the rest of the family wanted her to do, so I offered to bring her here to America."

Pierre studied Scarlett's face but was unaware of the expression on her face.

"So your last name is not really Robillard?" she asked finally still enchanted.

He was rather taken back by this question. After all that and she wants to know about my last name??

"Here in America that is my last name, however that is not the case in Europe."

Scarlett's trance broke and she realized she had a decision to make. Would she accept the proposal of this man that sat in front of her or would she go on about her life? _What life?! _She thought sarcastically.

She thought for a few minutes more trying to grasp what he had just told her. Her family was practically royalty. Her eyes sparkled at the thought of being hailed as a Duchesse. _Oh fiddle-dee-dee, I don't live in France. I live in America. _She thought as she waived the idea out of her head. Then her mind switched to think how much money she would have. More than Rhett could ever have! Then her gaze returned to the old man in front of her. He was lonely and sad over his dead wife. _Now I am all that is left to him besides my two ninny aunts. Poor old man...I'll take care of you._

She looked at her grandfather deep into his eyes before replying.

Then she broke her gaze from his and dropped her eyes to look for his hand.

She rested her hand on his and looked back into the eyes of her grandfather. "I would be happy to accept your offer grandpére, on one condition."

The old man raised an eyebrow and almost smiled .

"And what would that be young woman?"

"Will you help me with my french? I can not rightly call myself a French Heiress if I can not speak french..."

This time the old man did smile.

"Oui mademoiselle." He replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note to readers:**

**It's a shortie for since I won't be updating tomorrow.**

**Review please, please, please. I need to know how you feel about it so that it doesn't turn corny. I hate corny stories. But I got something up my sleeve for you, so dont worry. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello readers! **

**I had not intended to post this chapter yet, but I feel it important to address something brought to my attention. The title of my story; it is in the state of flux. I do not want to confuse it with the story 'The Lady' by another fanfic author. So I changed it to "Cathrine Scarlett" however I feel that I will change it again as soon as I can land on what I want to change it to. Sorry for the confusion. **

**As for the similarities in the story, that is random, and the story will not be like the other story 'the lady'. There are only surface similarities and that is it. I mean honestly, you are bound to run into some of the same things when you have lots of people writing about the same person with the same background. **

**Thanks for reading, and keep reviewing. **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlett had enjoyed a private dinner with her grandfather in the dining room; they ate mostly without conversation. After he finished eating, he excused himself and went back to his room. Scarlett walked through the house with a different feeling now. This was now her house. She had a different type of interest in it now. She was to make sure everything ran smoothly. She was to accept guests; she was now the lady of the house.

As she walked though, she went upstairs to the fifth door on the left...her room. She entered the room that she had been only occupying for the past few weeks with a sense of well being. For the first time she appreciated her surroundings. She noticed the vault in the ceiling was off centered which added to the depth of the angel scene. Then she saw the angel she favored the most. Recalling how different she had felt since the last time she gazed up at that little fat baby. Now, though still devastated about Rhett, she wasn't as misplaced as she was earlier that day...

She approached the desk, sat down and took out her journal.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the day that I agreed to take care of my grandfather. I am not exactly sure what I've gotten myself into..._

_Yes, he is grouchy and can be very unpleasant. Like the night of his birthday dinner. I never dreamed anyone could be so ungracious. That being the case, he does have a gentle side. He must have, for my grandmother to have come to love him so... Sometimes I can see something, reminiscent of affection, perhaps affection that used to be there a long time ago... _

_In truth, I am not certain why I accepted his offer. I think maybe because he is so alone here, and he has no one. Maybe I said yes because I feel so guilty about Mother...and Melly...and Mammy...and Bonnie...and Rhett..._

_Maybe I can make atonement. Whatever the case, this shall afford me the opportunity to get to know him better. Perhaps we can even be friends, after all we are family...I suppose the least I can do for all the wrong I have done is to make his last few years pleasant..._

Scarlett put her journal back into the heavy mahogany drawer and pulled out her grandmother's journal. She looked at the brown pages with the very beautifully neat cursive and imagined what this magnificent woman who wrote these words would have been feeling...

_How am I to proceed this way? I am Solange! I am not the type to ever put up with this treatment! I know he did not mean to hurt me, and I know he was only trying to make me understand... I suppose it was my own fault. I should not have provoked him. Maybe I will go to him and see if he is feeling better now, maybe I can apologize. ..._

_First I should however, put on a shawl to cover up these marks, mother would be furious..._

Scarlett put down the book in horror! Someone abused her grandmother!! How could this be possible? Who would ever do such a thing! She guessed it was her father. There was not enough description to tell though...

_What a horrid parent_ Scarlett thought to herself. _How could anyone treat their own family that way??_ Scarlet thought back to the time that she struck her sister when they were working in the field in the hot summer sun at Tara... _I wasn't really abusive that way though. She was speaking against Tara and against Pa and Ma...Mother... Mother... What would mother think now, to know that I willingly decided to take care of her father. Would she be proud of me? Would she think me foolish? Or would she think me loving and kind like she was? I hope she would think of me as kind. I have to believe that she would understand, and be proud of me. _

Scarlett sighed and put her grandmother's journal away. She walked around the room for a few minutes before heading to bed. Tomorrow she was planning on practicing french with grandpére. She was sure that her mother would think of her as elegant for learning such a refined language...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhett stood on the terrace outside of his room finishing watching the embers on the end of his cigar as they turned into ash and fell. It was a peaceful evening in Charleston as the sun set on the city he loved so dearly but at the same time he was not so sure about. He saw from his balcony his mother and the other ladies from the Confederate Home Society, including Anne. They walked together toward the house on the brick sidewalk chit chatting among themselves about the improvements being made, and about how generous Rhett was for contributing to the society.

"You know Eleanor" began Sally, "it is only because of your wonderful son that we will be able to have a place for so many more children."

"I know, he really is something, isn't he?" agreed Eleanor about her beloved son.

"He really is" agreed Anne.

"It is a shame that his wife left him..." said Sally bluntly.

"I know. I do not know why she left or where she went off to, or how she was able to get a divorce..." Eleanor said realizing she pinned it on Scarlett for getting the divorce, knowing full well that she would not be able to, but someone like her son would be able to pull the right strings to do such a thing. However not wanting that knowledge out, she figured it would be better to pin it on her, instead of possibly diminishing her son in the eyes of her friends, when he was working so hard to get their approval.

Rhett stood up on the balcony and smiled just a little at the sound of the lie that just slipped passed the lips of his dear mother.

"She divorced him!" said Susan one of the newest members to the quaint little group.

"She surely did. Now she is off to god knows where doing god knows what with god knows who!"

Anne was not aware that Scarlett and Rhett were divorced until this moment. She was beyond thrilled to know that the man she secretly loved since the day he returned was now available... Now getting him...that would be the tricky part...but nothing she felt that she could not handle...

She smiled mischievously as they approached the house.

Rhett only noticed how much she looked like Melly from where he was standing...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**REVIEW PLEASE! I really would like to know what you think. Good, bad, one word, a paragraph, whatever. Just don't be too mean... Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is a mega chapter for you guys! I was inspired today.**

**Thanks for the Reviews. This is for you all who wanted to see what happens next...**

**Disclaimer: Yes you will notice that I again have a circumstance from the novel 'Scarlett' in this chapter...**

**I own nothing, do not sue! Thanks.**

-----------------

Anne entered the house with the other ladies and she rang for tea.

"Thank you dear" Eleanor commented.

Anne simply smiled. They all sat down in the drawing room and talked among themselves of the changes that would soon be taking place.

Rhett however decided it was safer to stay up in his room.

He paced the room for a few minutes before landing at his desk to write in his somewhat neglected journal...

_I do not know where to go from here. I thought that what I wanted was to be free of Scarlett, and now that I am, or will be in one more month, I do not know what to do... I have spent so many years loving her that I am quite lost without having her to love... It was to her that I want to go to in the middle of the night and soothe her when she awakes from a nightmare. It is her smile that I have wanted to see for so long. _

_Although, it is strange that she is not in Atlanta... I wonder where she went to..._

_She is probably somewhere in some dark room drinking..._

Rhett reached for the decanter on his desk without even realizing it and poured himself a drink, took a swig...then continued to write.

_I am not the one who will be weak. I don't give a damn where she is. I don't care! I must not care! This time it is her loss. She is going to be the one at night longing and wondering what I am doing. This time I will not be the one. She doesn't need to explain anything to me anymore. She is the one who left me alone. I would never believe her should she tell me I am the one she wants. If so, she would not have left. I will not be the one missing her. I will not be the one to drown in sorrow. She has a lot of nerve to come here after me, make all those proclamations and then she leaves. Now I am the one done with her... this time, she will be the one to cry for me. This time she has to learn the hard way. She seems to only learn the hard way. She will never be a part of me again. Was I supposed to feel sorry for her? I am glad to be done with all the lies and her taking advantage of me. If I ever do find myself married again, it will be to someone sweet, and kind, who will love me back..._

Rhett closed the book with an air of determination and put it away. He decided he would go out and not cower in his room like a chastised little boy.

He grabbed his coat and his hat and headed for the door.

-------------------------------------

"You know, it is just as well to make it so all the boarding rooms are upstairs and the classrooms are down stairs." Sally suggested.

"Well I do agree that would be the most advantageous use of space, but the rooms downstairs would make really nice receiving rooms and we could just put more children to a room and use some of the upstairs rooms for classrooms instead." suggested Carol.

"Well why do we not just keep the school at the same location and they could walk to class in the morning. We do not have to have it all at the same location." commented Anne.

Just then, Rhett passed by the drawing room.

"Rhett, perhaps you could give us your opinion before you leave" Sally called out to the handsome gentleman passing by their door...

"I do not know that I would be of much help to you lovely ladies, but I shall try." Rhett said fondly.

"Ok we have a bit of a quandary," started Eleanor, "since you were so kind to buy a new location for the school children, we were thinking on moving the school to the new location, but then we were not sure what to do about space, because while there is enough space for the children to live and for the school, we are also wanting to use the rooms for receiving. However, Anne suggested that we keep the school location where it is, and have the new house for just living and receiving quarters. What do you think we should do?"

"Well what is the reason that you wanted to move from the old location?"

"It was definitely too small." commented Sally.

"Too small for classes, as well as living?" asked Rhett.

"Well the rooms are just generally small and cramped." commented Emma.

"So the children will be cramped, is that so bad?" asked Emma. To which she received some rather odd looks from the rest of the ladies.

"So how about having the school at the new location and remodeling the old house to make it fit for a school?" suggested Rhett.

"Oh but that would be too expensive for the society to pay for, we will just work out what we have." said Sally.

"Oh non-sense, I insist. Whatever it costs, I will pay for it. It would not due for the children to have to learn in uncomfortable surroundings, we want them to learn and enjoy learning right?" declared Rhett.

"Oh but darling-" Eleanor started, but was cut off by Rhett.

"I've decided. I will call on my architect and have him arrange to meet with you ladies to see about planning for the changes. Does that solve the problem?" Rhett asked

"It surely does Rhett. Thank you so much, I am overwhelmed I do not know what to say! I have no words!!" piped Sally.

"That's a first" commented Eleanor, to which everyone had to have a good laugh.

"Well ladies, if you will excuse me."

"Thank you again Rhett" said everyone.

"I will be home a little bit later mother."

"Ok dear. Goodnight."

"Eleanor, I cannot believe your son!" commented Carol after Rhett had left and she heard the door close.

Eleanor could only smile; she was overwhelmed at her son's generosity as well.

"Yes Rhett truly is a marvel" agreed Margaret.

Anne sat quietly, completely enthralled by the man she hoped one day to call her husband. He was such a gentleman as far as she could see...this she could use to her advantage...

Suddenly it came to her, she knew how she would get this wonderful man; it was just a matter of arranging the right...ah, circumstances...after all was it so bad to give fate a hand?

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Grandpére, I am so glad that you have decided to join me today. I must admit that you are going to turn heads. It is said you haven't left the house for a reason other than church in over 10 years. And now, you have come out walking with me every day this week."

"I suppose that's true Catherine. However, I am feeling like leaving the house. I suppose you have made me feel better."

Pierre told his granddaughter.

The Savannah sun was setting low and the air was very pleasant. Scarlett and her grandfather walked around the block together. She wore a pretty white dress that had lovely blue flowers on it, accompanied by a shawl, a bonnet, and white gloves. She had her small hand neatly tucked in her grandfather's elbow as they strolled along together.

Scarlett noticed that her grandfather had started calling her 'Catherine' she was not sure why he was doing that, but she did not mind it. She felt it refined. It started during their french sessions. She figured perhaps it had something to do with the fact that one of her grandmother's names was Catherine. Though she was named Katie Scarlett, it could be Catherine. It was rather an honor when she thought of it that way, to be connected to the elegant lady that she enjoyed learning bits and pieces about through her diaries, preserved in the face of time.

It had been three weeks since she had agreed to be the chatelaine of the Robillard house. Quite surprisingly, since she had shown interest in her grandfather, he did something she could not have expected. He was nice. Then he spoke, interrupting her train of thought.

"Catherine, how would you like to grant my last dying wish?"

She smiled, not at all worried by that expression. Whenever he wanted something, he would ask her that. The first time he said that, she was worried that he felt as though life were leaving him, but then she realized it was just his way of trying to charm her to do whatever it was he wanted. Last time it was to read a particularly boring book, but he enjoyed it. So she did not mind.

"And what would that be grandpére?" she asked sweetly.

"I want to be buried at home."

She looked at him a bit puzzled.

"...In France."

"France?"

"I had all but given up hope of ever returning, but now that I have you, I was hoping you would accompany me and let me live my last few months there. I am ninety-five; after all, I doubt I have very much time left."

"What would we do in France?" she asked most intrigued.

"Stay at one of the estates. It would help your french progress at a most accelerated pace."

Scarlett smiled at the old man. "You do not have to convince me grandpére, of course we can go. As soon as we get back, I will make the preparations."

Pierre smiled and they walked the rest of the way in silence, except for the occasional greeting to someone in passing.

------------------------------------------------

March 15, 1874, Scarlett and her grandfather left for France, exactly one week after he suggested it. They rode on the ship François Louis to France. It was a grand ship to be certain. She stood on the deck watching the shore get smaller and smaller. Her grandfather was in his cabin resting, where he would no doubt spend most of the trip. He had arranged his affairs with Mister Jones to make sure everything would be taken care of in his absence and transferred to his granddaughter upon word of his death. He was leaving America once and for all. He was all the happier for it. America held nothing for him since his beloved departed years before.

Scarlett felt a bit queasy in her stomach and for the life of her could not figure out why. The Francois Louis was most steady. She never had been seasick, not even when she went sailing with Rhett.

Scarlett dismissed it as nerves. She had reason to be a bit nervous. She was leaving everything she had ever known and only 29 years old. This was a good change. She had long since decided to leave behind the past. The only thing she regretted was leaving her children. But they were settled at Tara, and besides, her grandfather would not have reacted well the idea of them accompanying them. She decided that if she were to stay in France for an extended period of time, then she would send for her children, if, they wanted to move abroad.

_No sense in worrying about them now, they are okay and I am already on my way. The only thing I can worry about right now is seeing to my grandfather. I should go see how he is doing... _Scarlett thought to herself.

When she reached his outer suite, she doubled over in pain and fell to the floor. She quickly got a hold of herself only to have to run to the restroom.

After she finished depositing the entire contents of her stomach into the privée, she wiped her mouth and sat covering her stomach. Slowly she started realize...this is how she felt the last time...she was pregnant!

--------------------------------------------

**Review please. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks a ton.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to the reviewers! Inspire16: I took what you said into consideration...It is true that they did not use swearing when the book was written, and it seems reasonable that they did not use such language in everyday life in the time period. So I revised the chapters that had the word, and replaced it. Hopefully you will find it truer to standard now. **

**Thanks everyone for reading, I am glad that the story is being well received. As for cancat90, I understand your plight...you will just have to read and lets see what happens... I have taken your request into consideration...but I can make no promises... evil laugh.**

**Enjoy everyone. Keep reviewing. Every single one is special to me. **

**Here is another chapter, especially for those of you who review.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Scarlett upon returning to her state room decided to catch up on some reading. She had brought a few of the journals of her grandmother that looked less fragile. Here she found an interesting passage...

_Here duplicity passes for wit, and frankness is looked upon as folly. I am neither cunning nor mysterious. I am often told I lead too monotonous a life, and am asked why I do not take a part in certain affairs. This is frankly the reason: I am old; I stand more in need of repose than of agitation, and I will begin nothing that I cannot, easily finish. I am now too far advanced in years to learn things so difficult. Why should I torment myself by day and by night? I seek only peace and repose; all that were mine are dead save for Pierre, and he is all but lost to me... For whom should I care? My time is past. I must try to live smoothly that I may die tranquilly..._

Scarlett sat and thought to herself... _Truer words have never been spoken... You can be as two-faced as you want to be, as long as you are clever about covering it up..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne walked along the sidewalk contemplating how she would carry out her plan. She knew that Rhett was oh so caring and ready to help.

A picnic! That is a perfect plan...ahem_ idea_ (she corrected herself). I will plan a picnic for this weekend. A 'Thank you' picnic for Rhett, for everything he has done for the Society.

Anne busily hurried back to the orphanage to make a list of things that would be needed and to enlist the help of the other ladies to plan the 'picnic' for Rhett. There was plenty to be done before the weekend came...

Anne approached the Butler home to tell Eleanor of the picnic and get her ideas. Maybe it would be best if the picnic were a surprise... in that event, it would be best if Eleanor got her son to come. Just in case he was too modest to want to come to their modest party for him...She just had to get him there...

"Good afternoon Anne" Eleanor greeted the young lady in the drawing room.

"Good afternoon Miss Eleanor, how are you feeling today?"

"Quite well, thank you for asking. It has been a bit draining with all the preparations for work on the school, but I am feeling a bit rested today."

"That is good. Listen, I wanted to let you in on something. Rhett is not home by chance is he?"

"No, he is out right now."

"Ok good. Here is the thing. We are planning a surprise picnic for Rhett this Saturday afternoon. Since he has been so kind, it is the least we can do. We did not want to do anything too big, just cozy to spend some time and show our gratitude." Anne explained.

"What a lovely idea. He is sure to be most taken with your kindness Anne."

Anne blushed at the compliment and tilted her head down.

"Oh miss Eleanor how you do run on." She cooed.

"So what can I do to help?" Eleanor asked.

"Well do you think you would be able to get him to the park without letting him in on the surprise?"

"Well I surely think I should be able to handle that."

The two ladies continued to talk amongst themselves about the details of the little party. Anne was so thrilled with herself. This was sure to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of the picnic was sunny. The park that Anne chose was lovely. It was on the edge of town. There was a large field of green grass with a large gazebo in the center. It was used for out door receptions and retreating from the summer sun. On the edge of the park began a lovely forested area that was preserved even in the face of the war. It had tall imposing trees to be sure. Throughout the park there were random benches to sit and enjoy the scenery.

Eleanor succeeded in getting Rhett to the park under the pretense of wanting to go for a walk with her son. Rhett was happy to oblige and they arrived together to find the white gazebo in the center of the park decorated with balloons and streamers and a banner saying "Thank you Rhett!" When he went up the four short stairs entering the large party scene, he was immediately surrounded by the children and the members of the Confederate Home Society members and the teachers from the school. They enjoyed good food and good company.

Anne took the opportunity to bend Rhett's ear for some advice.

"Rhett, would you mind giving me a few moments?"

"For the lady who arranged all of this, but of course miss." Rhett said gallantly.

Anne blushed and dropped her eyelids, they way she had seen Scarlett do when she was being sweet and charming. Anne, however, was about as charming as a snake.

"Walk with me?" She asked shyly.

"Sure. Tell me what's on your mind."

As they started to walk around in circles where the others were she began.

"Rhett, I need your help with one of the boys. Kevin. He is getting older, he is thirteen now and I am not certain what to do about his moods. He gets really angry sometimes. Not at the students per say," she added quickly noticing Rhett's obvious concern, "not at me either, particularly, but at himself. Whenever he makes a mistake or he gets a lower grade than he is hoping for, he is really hard on himself."

"Well sometimes that's normal. There is not much to worry about."

"Well that's what I thought too. Except he is really hard on himself, he blames himself for everything. The way he happens to be with us is that he was orphaned recently actually. There was a fire at his home and his mother, father and 3 younger sisters died in the fire."

"That's terrible. Why does he blame himself for that?"

"Well his father came home drunk one night. Which was nothing unusual, but Kevin had been reading by candle light in one of the back rooms. When he heard his father, he left the candle and went to attend to his father. His dad hit him for some reason and the girls saw. So Kevin took the girls upstairs to put them to bed and ease their minds of what they had just seen. He neglected to go back downstairs to extinguish the candle. He had decided to just stay in his room and not risk upsetting his father further. He stayed with his sisters for a little while then went to his room to go to bed. Somehow, the house caught fire from his lamp. He and his mother got out of the house; however his father had passed out and did not even know there was a fire. His mother went back for the girls into the flame engulfed house, but never returned."

"How tragic that must have been." commented Rhett.

"Truly, because no one could say for sure how the fire was started. It could have been his father who started it" said Anne.

"Now, I have noticed that there are suspicious marks on his arms. He thinks no one notices, but I notice."

"Do you think he is doing that to himself?"

"I think he is. Rhett would you just talk to him, get to know him. I think you would be a great role model for him. He needs someone to look up to, someone who is strong and not afraid; someone who can take charge of their life. I think that you would be wonderful for him."

"Of course Anne, I would be happy to. I will talk to him now. Point him out for me."

Anne looked around the park briefly not seeing him...

"I... don't see him...Oh dear. Rhett... I don't see him..."

Edward looked over seeing the look of worry on her face and went over to offer assistance.

Anne saw him approaching and thought, _Blast what does he want? I have Rhett just where I need him..._

"Rhett, Anne. What's the problem?"

"We are looking for Kevin, have you seen him?" Rhett stated.

"I saw him a while ago. He went off by himself I think..."

Rhett looked at Anne with worry clearly stated on his face.

"Let's go look for him!" Rhett suggested.

_This is exactly how this is supposed to be happening, but without Edward here! How can I say no after that whole story!!! Blast you Edward, you are ruining everything!_ Anne thought with most agitation!

Anne, Rhett and Edward went off in the direction Edward saw him go..."Off that way, into the woods..." Edward confirmed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So let me know what you think! I am so proud of this chapter!!!! It has a little bit of everyone's advice at work. I can't wait for the next chapter! Shoot,_ I _hope I update soon! lol! **

**Flood my inbox, seriously, or else I won't post the next chapter...It's ready you know...(evil laughter fills my ears!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reading!!! Thanks for reviewing...I love you all!!**

**Cornorama, wow! Thanks for the awesome review. Great info! **

**My reviewers, your wish is my command...here is the next chapter... **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Scarlett considered the words of her grandmother that she had just read once more...

_Here duplicity passes for wit, and frankness is looked upon as folly. I am neither cunning nor mysterious. I am often told I lead too monotonous a life, and am asked why I do not take a part in certain affairs. This is frankly the reason: I am old; I stand more in need of repose than of agitation, and I will begin nothing that I cannot, easily finish. I am now too far advanced in years to learn things so difficult. Why should I torment myself by day and by night? I seek only peace and repose; all that were mine are dead save for Pierre, and he is all but lost to me... For whom should I care? My time is past. I must try to live smoothly that I may die tranquilly..._

Scarlett sat in wonder..._ Could this really be the same woman? She sounds so different... So..._Scarlett could not quite put her finger on it..._not defeated, but subdued..._

_The woman I've come to recognize from her writing is so different here. She seems so tired. And how in heavens name could she feel as though Pierre was lost to her. All anyone observes is how much he loved his wife..._

She continued to read the next entry...

_Today I am feeling nostalgic. I saw a woman pass by my window who reminded me of a dear friend from long ago... whose name was Beauvais; she was a very well-disposed person: the King fell in love with her, but she remained firm against all his attempts. He then turned his attention to her companion, Fontange, who was also very pretty, but not very sensible. When he first saw her he said, "There is a wolf that will not eat me;" and yet he became very fond of her soon afterwards. Before she came to me she had dreamt all that was to befall her, and a pious Capuchin explained her dream to her. She told me of it herself long before she became the King's mistress. She dreamt that she had ascended a high mountain, and, having reached the summit, she was dazzled by an exceedingly bright cloud; then on a sudden she found herself in such profound darkness that her terror at this accident awoke her. When she told her confessor he said to her: "Take care of yourself; that mountain is the Court, where some distinction awaits you; it will, however, be but of short duration; if you abandon your God He will forsake you and you will fall into eternal darkness."_

_There is no doubt that Fontange died by poison; she accused Montespan of being the cause of her death. A servant who had been bribed by that favourite destroyed her and some of her people by means of poison mixed with milk. Two of them died with her, and said publicly that they had been poisoned._

_Fontange was a stupid little creature, but she had a very good heart._

_She was very red-haired, but, beautiful as an angel from head to foot._

Scarlett chuckled to herself and put the diary away. What a life her grandmother had... she looked forward to understanding more about her as she went to where she had lived, and see the places she must have seen.

Scarlett wrapped her arms around her waist and looked down at the life that was growing in her.

She started rocking from side to side, the way she had done so many times with Bonnie. "Hello precious. Mommy loves you. There is so much you are going to see. Mommy is going to give you the world."

Pain suddenly struck Scarlett deep to her heart. Rhett should know. _Rhett should be here with me._ She pushed the thought from her mind..._Oh there is no sense worrying about that now. He divorced me... What am I supposed to do, go to his doorstep and look like some fallen woman? I should go tell grandfather...or maybe I should tell him after we arrive..._ _We are going to have to think of something..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun was setting behind the clouds, Carol saw Rhett and Anne go off toward the woods, and she knew that was her queue to start the game of hide and seek.

_What is Edward doing with them? That wasn't part of the plan..._Carol thought to herself. _Oh well no matter._

"So everyone, we are going to play a game of hide and seek! Is everyone ready???" She called out to the kids.

"Yeah!" they all yelled excitedly.

Anne heard the cheers of the children in the background... she was going to have to work quickly to rectify the situation at hand...

"Maybe we should split up..." suggested Anne.

"Good idea. We'll cover more ground. Why don't you two go that way and I will go this way." Rhett said.

Anne closed her mouth quickly. _Wait! That is not what I meant! Blast!_ She thought to herself.

Edward noticed the look of concern on her face. Mistaking it for worry about Kevin, he said, "Don't worry Anne we will find him."

She only looked at him and shook her head in despair.

"Okay kids," called out Emma "head for the woods, and I will count to one hundred!"

The kids all dispersed running and screaming for the trees.

"One...two...three...four..." Emma began.

Meanwhile...

"Anne, there is something I want to tell you." Edward began.

"Edward not now, we need to find him." Anne said with irritation, knowing full well they weren't going to find him at all. He had headed in this direction all right, but cut through the woods, and probably was back at the orphanage reading a book by now!

"I love you."

Anne stopped dead in her tracks.

"W-w-what did you say?" Anne stammered.

Edward looked at her with all the love he had been concealing since the day he met her.

"I love you."

Anne was speechless. She just stared into his eyes. Again misinterpreting her reaction, he stepped closer to her, and put his arms around her and kissed her.

Rhett rounded a tree to see the embrace from a distance.

"Miss Anne what are you and Mister Edward doing?" asked one of the children who was looking for a good place to hide...

Anne's face flushed hot red. She felt the blood rising to a boil...

She whirled around breaking their embrace only to see more children show up and to her horror Rhett approaching... and Carol with a look of utter confusion.

Against her will and completely out of despair, Anne fainted.

Edward quickly caught her before she was able to fall to the ground. He swung up her legs and carried her gallantly from the woods out toward the gazebo, meeting Mrs. Anson on the way.

"Miss Emma, Miss Anne fainted." piped one of the younger children.

"What happened?!" Emma asked quite worried.

None of the adults knew what to say...this was grave. Anne's reputation would be ruined forever if Edward did not marry her. It was already bound to be a huge scandal, because there were so many witnesses. Edward would have to marry her or his reputation would be ruined as well, as well as the reputation of the Confederate Home Society.

One of the little boys Tommy said "We caught them kissing."

That is not exactly how Rhett or Carol would have stated it, but it was the truth...

"Then she saw us, and then she fainted." He finished.

"Ok boys and girls, it's time to go home." Eleanor said in a hushed voice.

Miss Eleanor rounded up the teachers to take the children home.

"We were looking for Kevin." Rhett informed the group.

"Kevin..." Sally said just arriving to the park, "Kevin was at the home when I stopped by about 20 or 30 minutes ago."

Rhett looked a bit puzzled and glanced at Edward who was still holding Anne. Edward just shrugged his shoulders and headed for a park bench to put down the still incapacitated Anne.

"Is he okay?" Rhett asked seeking the confidence of Mrs. Brewton.

"Sure, he seemed okay. Why would something be wrong?" she asked a bit confused by Rhett's concern.

"Well Anne was telling me how he has been a bit off lately. With the fire and all..."

"What fire?" Sally asked.

"The fire that killed his mother, father and sisters" Rhett explained.

"Kevin's family didn't die in a fire" Sally started, "he was an only child, and his mother died giving birth to him. His father was killed in the war. He has been with us since the war began. His father left him with us since there was no one to care for him, and he never returned...We found his name on a casualty list some time after Appomattox..."

"Does he have scars on his arms?" Rhett asked?

"Yes he does, but those were from when he fell out of a tree playing with some of the other children. Other than a few scrapes and bruises, he has some of the smoothest skin I have ever seen." Sally said. "Rhett, what's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing, I think I may have been confused." Rhett took out his watch.

"If you will excuse me, I was unaware of the hour, I must go. I have a meeting with the architect in a half hour."

"Ok, I will let everyone know. You go ahead."

"I will send for the doctor, where shall I send him?" Rhett asked.

"Oh, send him over to my house. I will take her to my house. Thank you Rhett."

"No problem." Rhett said, taking his hat. He kissed his mother goodbye and left her with Anne, Edward and Sally.

_That's a mess I am glad that I can walk away from..._Rhett thought thankfully to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Quite honestly, this chapter works out this way because cancat90. :) Since you didn't want to see them get married... **

**Good riddance, devious, conniving pretending little wench! Anne is gonna get exactly what she deserves...Trying to trap our love like that!!!**

**In all honesty I was planning on making them get married, but I worked out how to have the desired effect without the vows... hahahahahahah! I am an evil genius! Just wait... hahahahahhaha!! **

**Ok, if you review, I love you more than if you don't :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I love you all so much, that I posted two chapters in the same evening.**

**Enjoy...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Scarlett lay awake not knowing how to be as happy as she knew she wanted to be. The only thing she could feel was the empty place in her heart. The constant realization that it was her own love of something that was non-existent provoked actions that drove away her love was enough to drive her to madness...

She recalled back to when she really knew it was Rhett that she loved... She decided that these ruminations were worth writing down, so she would be able to know and put a finger on it in the future...

She got up out of bed and turned up the lamp, sat at the desk, and took out her journal.

_The first time I realized I loved Rhett was the morning after...The morning after he... _She could not bear to write the words she was thinking... Then she smiled. _Well, if you are consenting...It's just rough... that's when it's the best..._She blushed at her own thoughts.

_I remember lying in the bed and humming a song. ...that was me. I wept with delight when he gave me a smile...and oh how I would tremble with fear at his frown... I loved his smile. Why didn't I tell him then? I just reacted to what he said. I shut myself down. I only allowed myself the smile I had felt cross my face. I wanted to take him then and ravish him once more..._

_Then when he returned from London... I should have told him then how much I loved him. I should have run to him when I had the opportunity. That's when my heart was open for him completely...My heart was so full for him. I would throw myself in his arms, if I but had the chance. Now the only one keeping me company is this heartache. It seems to come to me whenever he leaves me. Though this time, I am the one who left him... I only did what he asked me to do. He asked me to leave. I know that I have to live alone now, but I would do anything for him. If alone is what he wants to be, then that's all I can do...is leave him alone._

_I tried to tell him. I went to him to tell him. I humbled myself. I gave all of myself. But he didn't listen. Now I am alone at this crossroads. I tried to tell him what was on my mind. How can presume to say I am only after what I cannot have; he does not know what I am feeling. He thinks he knows everything about me. He thinks he knows me inside and out. But he is so wrong. He didn't listen to me, to the words inside my heart. I am more than what he thought he saw in me... Now it is up to me to be moving on. I may not know where I belong, but I am moving on..._

_Now I am changing... somehow I will be better I am...for my precious growing in me. Somehow I will find a way to understand the way I am. I will change... I am changing. Everything somehow will become more clear, from this moment on. I have to work it out for my baby. I have to do it for her. I have been such a fool. I won't ruin everything for you my love..._

_I have been in such darkness, I have been so blind, but now I can see. Now I am changing. I am changing for you my precious baby. I will be better than I am for you... You will help me start all over again. It's going to work out this time. This time... this time, I am changing. I am not going to just have you and leave you somewhere. I will change my life for you, I make you this vow. Nothing's going to stop me now. _

Scarlett closed the book firm again in her resolve. She had a reason to go on; a reason to quit wollowing. She had a reason to look ahead to the future. To her future. She had this wonderful treasure in her. She would give her baby girl everything she could. All the love in the world, anything she could...She would even find someone to be a good father for her...

Scarlett knew that she could not be sure it was a girl, but she gave that idea to her mind. Perhaps if she believed enough, it would be a girl...a girl with charming green eyes like her own and raven black hair.

She would give her baby all of Europe. Rhett had been so determined to have his place in dinky little Charleston among 'decent people'. Scarlett was going to give her daughter a place among Kings. Rhett couldn't give her that!

A smile crossed Scarlett's lips and she was most satisfied with her realized purpose...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne awoke looking around not entirely sure of her surroundings...

_I had such a terrible nightmare..._she thought to herself.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily, more in a tone speaking to herself than actually asking someone. She looked around the room and realized she wasn't in her bed... She sat up in the bed and blinked a few times not recognizing the room at all. Anne put her stocking feet on the floor and felt a bit light headed as she stood. _Where am I?_ As she went for the door, Sally opened the door bearing tea.

"You're awake." Sally said entering the room. "Lay yourself back in that bed at once, you've been through quite an ordeal."

Anne went back to sit on the bed.

"What happened?" Anne asked as she lowered herself onto the bed.

"That's what we would like to know..." Margaret said following behind Sally accompanied by Eleanor.

"What do you mean?" Anne asked not entirely sure of what they were speaking of.

"We were at the picnic and the children went off to play hide-and-go-seek, and as it is told, they found you and Edward kissing in the woods. We did not see that however, but Edward did carry you back from the woods because you had fainted. So Rhett sent for the doctor, and we brought you here. The doctor said that you were fine from what he could see, but he would stop back by after you woke up if you were feeling ill." Sally reported.

To Anne's horror, it wasn't a nightmare that she had remembered. Well it was not a nightmare that she would just be able to awaken from anyhow.

"Edward is downstairs waiting for you." Eleanor started, "we have heard his side of the story, and it fits with what the children say they saw."

Anne just sat on the bed speechless with a blank look, not really sure how to react to this development.

"I am sure you will want to see Edward, there is a lot for you both to talk about." Sally suggested. "When we left him in the drawing room, he was talking wedding plans with Carol."

The ladies could tell from the look on Anne's face that what Edward says and what the children said they saw was true... There would be no 'fixing' this...

This scandal was probably halfway to Atlanta by now. At least Edward is looking forward to marrying her instead of refusing...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello my happy readers...**

**X D hahahahahah!**

**A pox on the phony king of England! Ooo da lolly oh da lolly.**

**Ok am I the only one enjoying this a little too much??**


	16. Chapter 16

**So here is another...**

**-----------------------------------------------**

_Dear Diary, three weeks ago I left America. I can not even believe it has been three weeks. There are no words for where I am, for the beauty I have seen. France is beautiful to be certain, but at the same time it is ghastly. It seems there are constant wars everywhere! There is always upheaval of some sort or another in this country. Grandpére and I arrived yesterday to the estate. The trip was much harder on him then he would like to let on. He has been asleep since he settled into his room. This estate is called Chateau Amour Perdu. It means 'lost love' I believe is what he said. On the way here, he told me how Solange's father, Gaston, gave it to his wife Aimee after the loss of their first child. He brought her here to recuperate. It is the perfect place to do so. It is nestled in a forest, almost completely hidden. There was a stream that ran behind the great house where she would have been able to rest enjoying the warmth of the air, without the assault of the sun. It looked like a secret castle nestled in the trees from the drive where approach is made. _

_Upon our arrival the staff came out to present themselves. There were three rows of people. The men were dressed in black suits with white gloves and the ladies had on black dresses with white aprons and white gloves. Pierre nodded upon walking by them. One of the men assisted him to his room. _

_Well I should go see to grandfather._

Scarlett closed her book and put it on the desk. Just then she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." She called out. _Oh, that's right, they speak french..._

"Entré" she called this time.

"Oui mademoiselle, vous avez un visiteur" the girl stated.

Scarlett had to think for a moment... "Oh ok, merci." She replied.

_How could I have a visitor?_ She wondered to herself.

Scarlett left her room and descended the marble staircase. In the drawing room she found a stately looking older woman waiting for her.

The woman wore a plain maroon dress and her hair pulled back into a bun at the nape of her neck. You could see streaks of silver in her deep auburn hair, she did not look old but she did not look like she ever had any fun.

"Bonjour Catherine, my name is Evelien." Stated the woman.

"Good afternoon, my...-" Scarlett stopped short totally confused.

Evelien continued noticing the puzzlement on Scarlett's face.

"Your grandfather sent for me and let me know that he was coming, and you his granddaughter was going to be joining him. He notified me that you are his chatelaine for all of his estates, and that you are his heiress."

"Oh I see. Well come in please." Scarlett invited the lady to have a seat in a cozier drawing room one that already had a fire going. Scarlett rang for tea upon entering the room and sat down with Evelien.

"So, I am sure you are wondering why I am here." Evelien said.

"Actually, I recall grandfather mentioned someone would be coming to meet me, but he did not mention your name." Scarlett replied.

"I see. Well quite simply, I am here to assist you."

"Will I be in need of assistance?"

"You certainly will. First, because, as you may have noticed, all of your staff speaks french. Your grandfather informed me that you would practice some french with him, but that you do not speak it fluently."

"Yes that is very true." Scarlett agreed.

"In addition, I will be helping you fill your time. You will need to learn a lot if you plan to take your place in society."

"My place in society... Do I have one reserved for me already?"

"Actually yes, you do. When you become the Heiress, there will be quite a bit to do, if you choose to take full advantage of the situation. In addition, you should probably be wearing black starting now..."

"Why would I do that?" Scarlett asked, somewhat intrigued by this bossy woman.

Evelien cast her eyes to the floor, realizing that Pierre did not tell Catherine that he had told her of her ... condition...

Scarlett could tell from Evelien's sudden silence, that her grandfather told her something delicate.

At that time, there was a knock at the door.

"Entré" Scarlett called.

"Votre thé, mademoiselle" said the young maid.

"Merci." She replied.

As they waited for the maid to leave the room and close the door, Scarlett prepared cups of tea for herself and Evelien.

"Do you take sugar?"

"Oui, s'il vous plaît."

"One lump or two?"

"Two. Merci."

"Exactly what did he tell you?" Scarlett asked.

"He informed me of your ... situation." She answered simply.

"Oh, I see... The, uh, entire, situation?"

"Yes."

_That god awful, nosy old man! He should be glad I don't smother him with a pillow..._ Scarlett snarled to herself.

"Well let me set a few things straight." Scarlett began, taking control of the situation.

"My name is Scarlett. Not Catherine. And I am not thrilled that my grandfather has spoken to a complete stranger of my situation...I realize I am in a bit of a pickle, but believe me, I will be able to handle it myself. Thank you very much."

Evelien saw that she had struck a nerve, and she wanted to make sure she did not rub her the wrong way.

"I beg your pardon," she began, "I meant no disrespect. If you do not mind, why did he write me telling me your name is Catherine?"

"I was born Katie Scarlett. He has started calling me Catherine, and I have had not issue with that. I must say also, I did not mean to snap at you."

"Oh, that was nothing. Perhaps I should call again tomorrow after you have had some time to think."

"That will be fine or if you like, I can have a room prepared for you, and you are welcome to stay, I know it is quite a ways out to town."

"Why thank you. I would be happy to accept your invitation."

"Ok, if you do not mind, I will retire for the evening. I will see to it that you have dinner prepared. Perhaps we can talk in the morning over breakfast?"

"I look forward to it."

Scarlett left the room and gave word to Lydie her head housekeeper to make all prepared for Evelien.

Scarlett went to check on Pierre and to have a few words with him if he was awake. Fortunately for him, he was still asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlett went to breakfast the next morning fully invigorated.

She entered the dining room to find Evelien waiting at the table with coffee already.

"Good morning Evelien."

"Good morning... I am sorry, what should I call you?"

"Well funny you should ask." Scarlett said sitting down across from Evelien.

Scarlett motioned for coffee from the butler, and began as he poured her coffee.

"Well I do want to take full advantage, as you call it, of the situation at hand."

Scarlett turned her attention to the butler, _"that will be all, thank you. I will ring when I am ready for breakfast to be served."_ She said in french.

"Wow, I am impressed" Evelien said.

"How close was I?"

"Actually not too bad."

Scarlett smiled then continued. "You may call me Catherine. In fact from this point forward that is all that I shall be known by. I want to give my baby a life that even I never dreamed of having. I also want to make sure that...no one... will be able to take her away from me. So, the best way to achieve both is to assume this new identity that my grandfather has given me."

"That is wonderful news, because your grandfather has already made some necessary preparations to that effect."

"What do you mean?" Scarlett asked warily.

"Well, in order for you to be a lady of accomplishment, you will need to be tutored again. You will need to learn all the behavior of the french upper class. You will need to have a tutor to teach you to be fluent in French, and teach you some Latin and some Italian. You will need someone to teach you to play the piano. And while you are doing all of this, you will need someone to assist you to run the house and accept the visitors and so on. You will have more time to devote to studies at this point because while your grandfather is ill, he will be here resting. When he is feeling better, he wants to go London to help you take your place. Meaning he will attend a limited number of social functions with you and reconnect with society before he dies."

"And how do you know he wishes this?"

"Because I told her." Pierre said entering the dining room.

Scarlett immediately rose to assist her grandfather, and the butler pulled out a chair for Pierre to sit in.

After sitting in the velvet covered dining chair, Pierre began to speak.

"Catherine Scarlett, you are my granddaughter, and I have grown fond of you. It is not my desire to see you live the rest of your life making excuses for a slum of a husband, who after a pitiful attempt at restoring his reputation, goes off and repeats the same mistake."

"What are you talking about?" Scarlett asked.

"I received word from your aunts on our way here of a widely known scandal that they heard from whoever those busybodies hear from, he found himself in a scandal involving some young woman and she was compromised. The lad tried to patch it up by marrying her."

Scarlett sat stunned, so Pierre continued.

"So, you see, it would be better if you say your husband died prematurely maybe by some accident or illness, and you go into mourning. Then when you have completed the allotted time, then you will be free of all reproach. I have made arrangements for you to accept your name and your title now. In three months time, we shall go to a ball in London, and you shall receive your first taste of European society. It is nothing like that ridiculous society in Charleston. So take care to apply yourself to learning these next three months, and listen to Evelien. She is the daughter of my late wife's most trusted companion. She can teach you everything you need to know."

Scarlett had no idea how to even begin to process this barrage of information that was just wielded in her direction. So she deferred. She squared her shoulders and determined _I can't think about Rhett now...I'll think about that tomorrow._ She was not about to embarrass herself.

"I will do whatever needs to be done." She stated.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So let me hear from you, or else I am liable to think you don't like it. **

**Cheers. **

**Shall the next chapter be about Rhett?? Would you all like that?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am touched. Thanks for the love. Cornorama! You rock for knowing what I was talking about!! **

**At the request of you dear readers, here is a chapter about Rhett...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhett found it a cruel irony that as hard as he worked he still found himself in the midst of scandal. He realized it was not as bad as it could have been.

Rhett held suspicions about Anne now, it was a horrible thing that happened, but why would she lie to him like that; making up an elaborate story about a boy, and going on a wild goose chase only to find that the boy had gone home. Rhett had done some asking around only to find that Kevin was a truly docile boy and he was very loving to the other children and a favorite of all the teachers. There was an incident that prompted him to leave the room crying, but he was just a boy. It just didn't make sense...

Rhett had been approached uncountable times in the two weeks since the incident, and asked about what had happened. Rhett tried to tell the story without betraying the fact that the reason they were out there was phony. Anne had enough problems on her hands. Though Edward agreed to marry her and the wedding was a mere two days away, her reputation would be forever diminished in the eyes of the old Charleston society.

Edward asked Rhett to be his best man in the ceremony, because he really respected Rhett, the fact that he had no male family members to attend conveniently slipped his mind. In addition, in light of the situation, it would really help if he would consider doing it. Rhett was happy to oblige.

---

There was no time for an elaborate ceremony; there were just the members of the Confederate Home Society and Rhett present at the Justice of the Peace. Under the circumstances Anne looked lovely. She entered the room wearing a lovely gown with bead embroidered flowers along the waist. She wore lovely white gloves and carried Camellias as her bouquet. She had borrowed the gown from Margaret since she had no time to have one made.

Her hair was a river of curls in such a way that she had never worn it prior to this event. As Rhett saw her approaching them his breath was taken away, for he did not see her, he saw Scarlett on the day they had been married. He quickly snapped back to reality but was shaken for the rest of the day.

That evening he jotted down some thoughts about the day...

_I do not know what is wrong with me. Today I stood as best man for Edward, but the most unsettling thing occurred. It was almost like I was sent back in time to when I married Scarlett. _

_How did I get this far away from where I wanted to be? There was a time I would have done anything to hear the words that Scarlett came here with. It wasn't just her words. She did everything while she was here that I wanted her to do then, all those years ago. _

Rhett opened the desk drawer to see a folded bunch of papers. He took them out and unfolded them. They were his divorce papers; signed and official. All he had to do was deliver them back to his attorney. He had been debating whether or not to go through with it. There was something in him that just couldn't give her up all the way.

_Perhaps I was hasty to leave her this time. She had done nothing really. I suppose I was just too much of a coward to admit to myself and to her that I was lying to both of us about not wanting her anymore. I do want her. I need her. Perhaps I should go to her...to back to Atlanta, and see if it is foolish to hope that she may want to try again... I can't just give up on her, on us. If I gave us up when there is still a chance... that would be unforgivable and totally my fault. Giving up is just too much to bear..._

_Though, I do not even know if she is in Atlanta... I guess I can go, and find out when she will be back. She has to go back home sooner or later..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sorry this one is so short, but I will make up for it soon, just think of it as the prelude...Love Y'all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**You all make my mornings so great! I love reading your reviews. :)**

**I'm so glad that you like the story.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rhett packed a bag for a trip lasting for about a week. He figured by then, he would have a good idea about Scarlett, and if she was willing, perhaps she could come back with him to Charleston. He was not exactly sure how he would smooth things over with his mother though. Since Scarlett left without so much as a word to anyone...at least he wouldn't have to worry about Rosemary at present, being that she was touring Europe. Rhett thought about it for a moment..._I think she should be in Germany sometime around now..._ Rhett had been reluctant to arrange for his little sister to go on a tour, but it made her so happy. He would have preferred to go with her.

At least she went with trusted friends, for that fact, he was ok with her going without him...

Rhett decided not to worry about what to say to his mother just yet. After all nothing was decided. He had to accomplish first things first; going to see Scarlett.

Rhett took out his watch and saw he should get going in order to make the train on time...

---

When Rhett arrived in Atlanta the usually busy city seemed different on this trip. He could not exactly put his finger on it. He passed by the familiar site of the store before heading to the house. _Looks busy as usual_, he thought to himself.

As he pulled up to the house, the air seemed abnormally still and he had an eerie feeling about him. He went up to the front door to find it locked. He unlocked the door, and took his things up to his old room. _Perhaps she is still out of town. _He contemplated. Rhett decided to go check with Uncle Henry to see where she was. Surely she wouldn't leave on an extended trip without notifying her trusted lawyer who handled her finances in her absence.

---

"Good afternoon Cap'n Butler, what can I do for you?" Henry Hamilton's secretary asked.

"I am here to see Uncle Henry." Rhett replied.

"Well, he is right in his office, why don't you just follow me."

The swarthy young lady opened the door to Henry's office and said, "Uncle Henry, Cap'n Butler is here to see you."

The old lawyer stood from his desk to greet Rhett.

"Captain Butler, what a surprise to see you. Please come in and have a seat."

"Why thank you."

"I can not rightly say that I know why you are here Captain Butler, I told "Scarlett that I would have nothing to do with this divorce."

"Don't worry Henry; I am not here on business."

"Oh well in that case, tell me how you have been, how is the new wife?"

"I beg your pardon; I can't say I know what you mean."

"Miss Anne Hampton...and you..." Henry said a bit confused.

Rhett let out a loud whooping laugh.

"That wasn't me; that was the poor fool Edward Cooper. Anne Hampton is Anne Cooper now."

"Oh my, well I guess rumors get all twisted around. Everyone seems to think that it was you who got doped."

"Is that so?" Rhett asked a bit amused.

Rhett let out another bit of laughter before continuing, "Well I guess that it is good that I returned to see to my wife then. Do you know when she will be returning to Atlanta?" Rhett asked.

"I can't rightly say that I do Rhett. The last time I saw her was before she went to Charleston. The last I heard from her, she was in Savannah. She asked me to 'close the house up' and leave her other business things with my associate while she was away since I told her I did not prefer to handle her business any longer."

"She did not mention when she would be returning?" Rhett asked.

"No, I can't say that she did."

"Ok then," _I guess I will just have to wait for her, I am sure she will be back_, Rhett thought to himself; "thank you, Henry, you have been most helpful."

"I wish I could do more for you son." Henry said fondly.

"But you have done plenty, thank you kindly for seeing Scarlett through these times. She will land on her feet."

"You take care of yourself then Rhett. Do you mind my asking what your plans are?"

"Oh well I will probably stay around Atlanta for a bit and wrap up some loose ends, then head back to Charleston."

"Ok, well I will see to it that the house is staffed for you again."

"Why thank you, you save me a great deal of trouble."

"My pleasure Captain Butler."

Rhett rose and shook Henry's hand and went on his way back to the house.

_Strange...what could she possibly be doing in Savannah? I wonder if she thinks I am married to Anne too..._

Rhett returned to the house to spend the first night alone in the big house.

Rhett went around lighting the candles throughout parts of the house, so it wouldn't feel so empty.

_I hope Henry will hurry with getting staff back in this house. It feels entirely too empty..._

Since he had nothing to do really, he decided to look through each room. He really hadn't done that since they moved here, except the one or two parties that he attended here. After the first one or two, he was way too disgusted with the people that came traipsing through the house.

He started downstairs and walked through the drawing rooms. The house seemed different without a lot of light. Taking an elaborate candelabrum with him throughout the house, it seemed it was a place he never had been before. The paintings, the furniture, everything... This house seemed so foreign without the people that he had loved being here.

Rhett entered into Bonnie's old playroom that was on the first floor. You couldn't tell that it was her old play room by looking at it. It had been turned into another drawing room. Shaking off a shudder, he moved on. As he approached the stairs, he recalled the many nights he carried Scarlett up the stairs. A faint smile crossed his lips as he mounted the giant staircase. He decided to go to her room. Such a familiar path...

He opened the door to be enveloped by her smell. He closed his eyes and breathed it all in. He walked through to the closet and found some clothes still hanging. _Ghastly things!_ He said to himself. He looked around and saw some pretty hat boxes. _Such a pack rat... Did she ever throw anything away?_ He saw a box that was different from the rest. It was a square red velvet box. For some reason he felt compelled to take it down.

He put the candelabra on the table and reached up for the box, carefully withdrawing it from its place among the other nick knacks, he lowered it to himself. With one thumb he lifted the top to reveal paper...

He let the lid drop back into place and picked up his light and took both out to the main bedroom.

Rhett placed the candelabra on the night table and sat on the bed with the box. He placed the top of the box next to him on the bed. From what he could tell it was a box full of envelopes, perhaps letters. Each one neatly placed behind the next full to the point of not being able to fit anymore.

Taking out a small stack, he glanced at the front of the envelope, then the next, then the next, and the next; heat swiftly rising to his face, he quickly pulled out another group...seeing the same thing... he would soon find, throughout the whole box, the same thing...

They all were addressed the same in Scarlett's beautiful script to the same person...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for the reviews. Love you guys...**

**So how did you like this chapter??? (Big Smiles!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone, I return, since you insist. :) And since I love your reviews!  
**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Rhett glanced away from the pile of letters toward the window...

The sun had already set but the sky was still rosy... too bad he did not have that same warm feeling in his heart... Rhett sat on the bed dumbfounded.

He opened the first letter and began to read.

_My darling, _

_I find it impossible to express to you what I am feeling. It seems that time is always against us. Will we ever be able to be together? There are moments that we share that are amazing, and then other times that we pass as strangers. I wish you would just hold me, love me, and understand that I need you so much. It is because of you that my heart beats. I see you through eyes I never knew I had. I see you with so much love. If only I could show you how much you mean to me. But it seems that we will never be able to meet in a time and place in our lives where we will be free to explore the possibilities. Is this my fault? Or is this your fault... I could easily say it is your fault, but truly, is there fault? My heart is broken for you. I live here in this life of my own making, and you are off living your life. Will you ever know what I am feeling for you? _

_Longing to be truly yours,_

_S._

Rhett felt a stab of pain to his heart. Were all of these letters going to be the same?? _How could I be so stupid?_ Rhett thought to himself...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlett sat at a quiet dinner with her grandpére and Evelien who had been invited to stay at the Chateau. Afterward she retired to her room and decided to take an evening nap. She would have slept the whole night, but awoke around midnight with a stabbing pain...

She woke up feeling a horrible ache in her heart. She turned on to her side and felt a terrible longing for Rhett..._if only he could feel what I feel... would he understand? If our hearts could communicate, would you know it was me speaking? _

It was only in these dark midnight hours that Scarlett would allow herself to think about her lost love...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rhett opened another letter...he simply had to know what it said.

_My Darling Rhett,_

_Again I find myself at a loss for words. Perhaps that is why I write you letters. I just cannot find the courage to give them to you. You are in London at this time, and I am so lost without you. My darling I have such wonderful news! We are going to have another baby! I cannot wait for you to come home so I can tell you. You'll be so thrilled. I know how you love babies. You were just so cute when Bonnie was born. _

_I could kill you for leaving me here, like this. How could you make love to me and then run away. Whenever you leave me, I am only left with this heartache. _

_You can do whatever you like Mister Rhett Butler, but I love you and even if you leave me all the time, I will still be here. I love you and you're gonna love me. How can I tell you? There are times I think I should go, but we share something special. We are connected. I hate waking up and finding there's nobody there. I refuse to live without you though. Please come back home to me darling. I sit here writing you a letter that somehow I probably won't give you, and I find that I am mostly talking to myself. Maybe I am just making my resolve to stay with you. Sometimes when I am angry I want to leave while you are gone, and let you wonder where I am when you return. Never fear though, I would never do that to you. Nothing short of you divorcing me would make me leave you..._

_Darling come home soon. You are going to be a daddy again. _

_Forever yours,_

_S._

Rhett placed the letter carefully back in the envelope. Tears spilling down his cheeks, he returned his gaze to the window. All trace of sunlight gone...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love you guys! Have a good day!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Good morning everyone! Here is your requested update... **

**Much love.**

--------------------------

Rhett returned to the letters after having a drink and changing his clothes.

He sat on the bed and picked another letter out of the pile. He gently unfolded the pages to be greeted again with his name...

_My darling Rhett,_

_I am sorry I cannot tell you these things, I'm afraid I don't know how. Sometimes I do want to cry on your shoulder, but I cannot. I came out with my feelings once before, only to be passed over. I suppose you can say I do not trust very easily. How could I? I do not even know where to begin. _

_I know you like to spoil me, and I know that you are fond of me, but I can't find the strength to let you in only to find you don't really love me. Your words are burned into my memory... "I'm not in love with you anymore than you are with me." Somehow it is easier to live in my fantasy where I cannot really be hurt. I can stand not being with Ashley, but I could never endure open rejection from you. If you did love me, you wouldn't be so cutting..._

_I suppose in writing, I find release for feelings that should be expressed, but I would not be able to bear it. Not only not having you return my feelings, but then to bear the utter weakness of having opened..._

_I will never be that weak. I do love you, more than you will ever know. _

_My pa told me never to let a man see you cry, only to show your soul to the earth, the earth would not reproach you for being open, he said._

_I guess you have taught me too, 'keep your cards close to your vest', you would say. _

_As I look at some of the letters that I had written to you since I realized how much you mean to me, since...you left for London, my heart aches with sorrow._

_Once more, I am sorry Rhett. I just can't get past it. _

_Forgive me..._

_Perhaps one day, you will come to know the truth. _

_Yours,_

_S._

Rhett could not bear to read any more of the letters.

He covered himself in her blankets and slept in her bed that night...and the next...

He waited patiently for her to return, he spent the empty nights in her bed...but she did not return that week, or the next.

Rhett decided to leave word with Uncle Henry to notify him by telegram the moment she returned to Atlanta...

Seeing as how there was nothing for him in Atlanta, he would just have to wait for her at home; in Charleston...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlett had been in her new life for almost 3 weeks.

Her life was extremely busy. She had lessons everyday for several hours, and her french was coming along nicely. She felt that she would be ready for the presentation that her grandfather was going to prepare for her.

They had also figured out Scarlett's cover story. Her husband had died a year earlier from on a trip to England from Cholera, and she would be in mourning for another 4 months.

They were already having a dress prepared for the ball according to European fashion. She was excited... The drawing for it was so elegant.

The top was low off the shoulder bordered in delicate black lace. It had 4 layers in the skirt and had a high waist. With this particular style of dress you would not be able to see Scarlett's budding belly. The dress was a compilation of different weight silk, and satin, with a stiff undergarment to give the skirt shape instead of the wire hoop. She also did not have to wear a tight corset with this dress which was also much better for her.

Even though it was a black gown it was amazing.

It was a philanthropic enterprise, for the restoration of one of London Society's most cherished estates, and Evelien had arranged for Pierre and Scarlett to attend as honored guests because of a generous donation on their behalf.

At the ball she would have the opportunity to meet some of her grandfather's acquaintances. She could hardly wait...but she was thankful for the time, because it gave her opportunity to prepare.

Just three months away...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know you all want him to go after her, but he can't yet, sorry. But perhaps I can find a way to get you to their reunion faster... but not yet...**

**I hope I cleared up the weird situation factors... (Since I have a habit of reaching...) Thanks for the reviews as always! I usually write after having read what you all think. So thanks, keep it up, and so shall I. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews as usual! Here is the weekend update.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Rhett returned home to Charleston with a profound sadness. How could he have not seen Scarlett's love? His first night back home he took out his journal again...

_It's been weeks since I have written..._

_It seems that I am fortune's fool. It seems I had Scarlett's love and did not even realize it. I returned to Atlanta only to find an empty house and a box full of letters that she had written to me in my absences, literal, emotional and otherwise. Looking back over had happened, I think perhaps it was after Bonnie was born and I found she was still wanting after that wimpy Wilkes that I emotionally shut her out. I spent time away on business and it did not seem to matter. I failed to realize when I returned from London there was something different..._

_Perhaps I did not allow myself to hope because I did not want to be the fool again... Now I may have lost her forever..._

Rhett closed his journal took one of the letters he had brought with him. He caressed the paper with longing. He opened his journal to place the delicate note in the back...

There he found a letter between a few of the final blank pages.

_My Dear Rhett,_

_Thank you so much for coming to see Mammy. She wanted to wait for you so much. I knew that you would not let her down. My darling, I am so sorry about what has happened to us. Please let me try to make it up to you. I know you don't put much stock in words, so let me show you my darling. I love you. I will do anything..._

Rhett found himself at a loss. How did this note get here? How had she put it there? Had she seen the rest of it? When? How?

Completely distressed, he reached for the decanter only to draw his hand away...

_Poison..._he thought to himself. Rhett acknowledged that it was the liquor that had helped blind him; the liquor and his own stubbornness that had blinded him to Scarlett's love, to the fact that he had needed her. It had also blinded the pain that she had caused, but the pain of being alone, and having lost her, and the fact that she loved him and he lost her – sent her away – hurt even more.

He would get through this emptiness, and somehow he would find a way...but he would do it without the crutch.

One month passed, and Scarlett did not come...

Two months passed and she didn't come... Three months... and no sign of her...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scarlett had prepared for this evening for so long and now it was finally here.

She peered into the looking glass impressed with the image that greeted her.

She could hardly recognize herself.

The dress had come out better than she had imagined. The dress was accented with the family jewels that had been retrieved on the way to London. She wore the tiara that she had seen her grandmother painted in back at the house in Savannah. Her eyes were set ablaze because of the emerald and diamond necklace with and matching earbobs. They contained the mystical, illusive blue that only the most precious emerald stones have.

She wore one long black satin glove and held the other to show off that she allowed herself to wear Rhett's ring since no one would recognize it or her accompanied with a breathtaking emerald and diamond cuff.

She was beautiful.

Her trance was broken by a tap at the door.

"Entré" she called out.

"Your carriage is here milady."

"Merci."

Scarlett descended the winding marble staircase of the mansion that they leased for their stay to find her grandpére waiting at the bottom of the staircase. He stood there in a black tuxedo with a top hat and cape with white gloves waiting for her.

"You look lovely my dear." He said as she took his offered hand and greeted him with a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Merci." She replied.

Scarlett and Pierre arrived at another mansion where the ball was being held.

It was so beautiful. Scarlett could not believe this was her life now. From one mansion to the next, Scarlett found herself more and more in awe.

There was one giant crystal chandelier after the next. However, the one in the center of this ballroom far outweighed any that she had seen previously.

If she were to ask, she would have found out it was almost 1 ton and just shy of 400 candles illuminating the most desired crystal in the world.

It was the most magnificent thing she had ever seen.

All chattering ceased as the imposing couple entered the luxurious scene. The crowd parted as they were announced entering the grand ballroom.

"Monsieur Jacques Pierre Auguste Frederick William Robillard, Duc de Berri."

"Madame Catherine Scarlett Francoise Adelina Louise Robillard Butler, Duchesse de Berri."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Love to the readers and reviewers! Hope you like this installment. **

**We moved along a bit, as you see...I hope that is agreeable with everyone... As for Scarlett's name, it is more french now in the same order of her grandparents... Like her grandfather, she has this name when in Europe and abroad, but her other name in America, Katie Scarlett O'Hara Kennedy Butler. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello darlings! I just wanted to fix up an issue.**

**Scarlett's cover story does not fit. You will see the revision in this chapter.**

**Also there is a name that I shall explain. The estate name that is introduced in this chapter is Berrier Hall. It sounds like Bear-y-ae. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Love everyone.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Scarlett and her grandfather sat together at an especially reserved table for them. Since Scarlett was in mourning, she did not spend the evening dancing as she would have liked to do. She sat aristocratically with her grandfather and answered questions and politely greeted all the people that came to meet her and see her grandfather.

She went through the motions of, 'Yes, this is my first visit to London', 'no actually, we will be leaving this week for France' and 'thank you for your condolences'. She explained that her husband had gone missing during a boating trip that had taken together about 5 months earlier. They had enjoyed a romantic time, but were disturbed by a storm. He tried to navigate to shore, but the boat capsized and she washed ashore, however he didn't. She told it about a dozen times. That should be enough to get it around.

Pierre introduced his granddaughter to several influential people that he had known in the past, and they were happy to meet her, and complimented Pierre on his lovely granddaughter.

After sitting at length and meeting people Pierre decided it was time to go. Scarlett was very tired and was happy to oblige.

Later that evening she made some notes in her journal.

_Dear diary,_

_What an elegant evening it was to be sure. I really enjoyed the role. I felt positively regal. When grandfather wanted to leave I was actually very thankful. I have been feeling very tired lately. I will be looking forward to getting back. It has been three weeks since he last checked on me. He will be meeting us at the estate in Paris. I am a bit worried. Since my last miscarriage, I have to be careful…_

She wanted to write more, but she was just so tired, and she had to prepare to leave the next day.

One week later…

Scarlett, Pierre, Evelien and the entourage arrived at _Berrier Hall_.

The day after their arrival, the doctor came to visit Scarlett.

"Pardon Duchesse, the doctor is here to see you."

"Thank you" she replied in French.

Scarlett sat up in the bed and waited for the doctor to be showed in.

"Good morning Duchesse" Dr. Gustav said cheerfully.

He was an older gentleman with white hair and a kind face.

He was a rather short man, a bit overweight for someone in healthcare, but Evelien trusted him and suggested him. So she was happy to have his care.

"Good morning doctor."

"And how are we feeling this morning?"

"This morning, very tired. I have been feeling very tired lately."

He took out his stethoscope and checked her heartbeat. He then put the cold metal to Scarlett's swollen belly to check the heartbeat of the baby.

"Well the heartbeat sounds a bit weak."

Scarlett was worried at the sound of that since she did have a miscarriage before. Dr. Mede did say that she wasn't to have any more children. But she was strong; she would be able to do it.

"I am going to recommend that you stay on bed rest." The doctor advised.

"Bed rest?! For how long?"

"I am afraid until the baby is born. I do not want you to risk loosing it. I think that you should be okay. I am going to give you some medicine to take that should help the baby be strong."

"Do I actually have to stay in the bed?" She asked hoping for a favorable response.

"Well, no not exactly. Just really take it easy. I want you laying down a lot. You can sit outside by the pond, or out by the river. But I don't want you in a carriage anymore. It is too risky."

"Well okay, whatever you say" she replied.

She didn't really mind, because she had to stay away from social gatherings anyway, seeing that she had to stay in mourning anyway.

"Ok, I am going to go check on the Duke now."

"Ok doctor. Thank you so much."

Doctor Gustav entered Pierre's room to find the old man sleeping.

He gently woke the old man to find he was not doing well at all.

The old doctor determined that Pierre would only have a few weeks to a few months left at best. All the traveling was taking its toll on him.

He left word that he was absolutely to stay on the estate until he was feeling better…

The next week, Evelien had arranged for a sculptor to come and do sculptures of both Catherine and Pierre, before Pierre was gone…

Pierre died two months later peacefully in his sleep.

The morning that he had gone, Evelien came with a note to Scarlett.

"Madame, Pierre instructed me to give this to you after he went."

The envelope simply said "To my darling Granddaughter"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope this one is okay for everyone. Moving along. **


	23. Chapter 23

**General Disclaimer. I own nothing. Don't sue! **

**Ok, moving on... **

**Thanks for the love. Here is some in return. :)**

**------------**

Scarlett wiped her eyes free of the quiet tears to open the note.

_Catherine Scarlett,_

_First and foremost, I will to take the opportunity to say a most profound thank you. You did indeed make my last few months most enjoyable, under the circumstances. My heart had closed and was devoid of emotion. I had not intended to allow it to feel anymore. However spending these past months with you, listening to the gentle sound of your voice, and the care that you have demonstrated made it impossible for me not to love you. I especially enjoyed our past few weeks of reading together and spending time in each other's company. You truly are a jewel..._

_I have something that I need to share with you. It was impossible for me to share it with you before, but I could not die without having told you. It is something I learned far too late, and it occurred to me, if you could learn it earlier, than at least that would not be two lifetimes wasted. _

_I loved your grandmother, but I failed to show her my affection. We had lived a fine life together. The truth is my heart was removed from her. I had done everything that she wanted and I wanted to make her happy, but I did not give her my heart. It was not until I lost her that I really understood how much she really meant to me. I lived the rest of my life regretting how I had treated her, and wished desperately to make it up. Unfortunately I had been unable to. She was gone. I tell you this because, though I do not know what happened in your marriage, I really want you to find love again. I can see that you lost a love, but I do not want you to die regretting. It is my last wish for you to find someone, a man, whom you can love. I am not asking for it to be breathtaking, but I want you to live your life to the full. You have so much to give. I know that because of how much you gave me, only a little more than a stranger. I had asked you to stay with me, but I did not ask you to love me. That is what you did. I am forever in your debt. I love you my darling child and I leave you with this last piece of advice. The greatest thing you will ever learn will not be how to make money, or even how to keep money. The greatest thing you will ever learn, that I could ever impart to you would be this: Simply to love, and allow yourself to be loved in return. When you allow yourself to be loved in return, you are in fact, trusting someone else with your faults. You are giving them a license to hurt you but trusting that they won't. This is the hardest thing to do, and if you can learn it and accept the love, you will have conquered the battle that most refuse to fight. Living life without love is not living. Most simply exist thinking they have a full life, but in truth, they are missing most of life. _

_The love that you have to give is a treasure; a treasure that you gave to me, and I was not able to return until now. I have a token of this affection, of this treasure you have bestowed upon me, to leave with you. _

_Take it with my warm affection._

_Goodbye._

_If only briefly given, please accept my love._

_Grandfather Robillard._

Scarlett wiped her eyes free of the tears that stained her face once again. She had no idea her grandfather was capable of such feeling, and she was able to glimpse in that moment how Solange could have felt so alone. He loved, but was incapable of showing the affection he had come to feel. Even at last, he was unable to show it. Why could he have not told her he loved her before he had died? All he had to do was call for her. Was it that so difficult?

Scarlett found with the letter what seemed to be instructions.

She followed them and they led her down the hall to his room.

"_At the desk near my bed, open the right hand drawer and reach in the back, there you will find a small box." _The note continued.

She found a box, and within it there was a rather small key.

The note continued, "_take what you find and unlock the box on the desk on the opposite end of the room."_

Scarlett looked around behind her, at the other end of the massive room there was another table with a silver box on it. The outside was beautifully carved vines and leaves. In the center of the top of the box there was a single rose. She placed the key in the lock and turned it gently. As she opened the lid, the box started to make music. It was the most enchanting thing she had ever seen.

Inside she found a delicate Emerald and Pearl necklace. It had ten beautifully smooth cabochon emeralds and a pearl teardrop pendant. There was a note with it.

It read:

T_his is the necklace that your grandmother wore the day she married me. I give it to you, and hope you will wear it the day you are married._

_-Pierre._

Scarlett locked the box and took it back with her to her rooms. She placed the lovely gift on her wardrobe and put the key on a chain and wore it around her neck. She returned to bed and wept for the loss of her grandfather, wishing she could tell him how dear he had become to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes you may notice the inspiration from the lyrics of Nature Boy. That is my favorite song to sing. **

**Enjoy. Look forward to the next installments! I've got lots coming up for everyone. Until next time...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone! Here is your update, just because I love you so much!**

**French help for you who do not know how it sounds... Marquis de Maintenant sounds like – Mawr.kee. de. Man.thae.nahw.**

---------------------------------

Evelien arranged the funeral to take place 3 days later. Since they had known he was slipping all was made prepared before hand.

They had a beautiful service for the Duc d'Berri at Berrier Hall where he had requested. Scarlett recognized some of the people that came to give their condolences but there were mostly new faces. Though Pierre had only been back for a few months there were still around 700 who came to pay their last respects to the old man. But of all of them, one stood out in her mind as foremost; a man that Pierre had pointed out at the benefit in London.

"Evelien," Scarlett asked, "who is that person over there?"

"Whom Milady?" Evelien asked.

"The man, over there, in the uniform."

Evelien glanced in the direction Scarlett was looking then glanced down as she replied.

"Why, that is the Marquis de Maintenant. His name is Marcos. His mother is from Spain and his father is British. He was a favorite of your grandfather when he was young. He is also obscenely rich."

Almost as if his ears were burning Marcos looked in Scarlett's direction...

He was tall. He stood almost 6 feet tall, and had dark hair that caught the light like satin. He had hazel-green eyes and a breath taking smile. He was amazing in form and grace. His body was that of Adonis, oh to be Aphrodite...

Scarlett caught his eyes by accident and dropped her gaze with an honest, light blush for having been caught.

"How old is he?" She asked Evelien.

"Mid to late thirties." She replied.

He looked no older than mid-to-late twenties she thought to herself.

He ended his conversation and came over to bid her 'hello'.

"Good day Duchesse." He said in Spanish. Scarlett was taken aback. She was not used to the sound of Spanish, but she had been learning some Spanish in her lessons.

"Good day. Marcos is it not?" She responded mimicking his accent.

"It is indeed." he replied in English.

He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow and lowered his face to kiss her hand.

"I am profoundly sorry for your loss Madame. Your grandfather was a great man."

"Why thank you. He was fond of you too."

That admission provoked a debonair smile that almost took her breath away.

"If you will excuse me, I must retire. It was a pleasure to see you again."

"No believe me, milady, the pleasure is mine; and I hope it will not be the last."

He kissed her hand once more to bid her farewell.

When she had left the range of the most amazing man she had seen in years she admitted to Evelien, "I must retire. I am feeling a bit faint."

"Yes milady. I will see you to your rooms."

Scarlett thought to herself, he may be even more beautiful than Rhett. Granted there would never be anyone as amazing as Rhett...

The next three weeks Scarlett would have liked to think of the beautiful man she had encountered but could not. The only thing she could think of was how much pain she was in. She only had 5 and a half weeks left until she was full term, but something was wrong. She had never been this tired before. She had begun throwing up again as though it was morning sickness all over again. The doctor had come several times only to say she needed rest.

She was in such a fright, that she had a nurse move into the mansion, just in case the baby came early. It was a good thing she did...

**---------------------**

Scarlett awoke in the middle of the night with terrible pain in her belly and contractions. She reached the bell pull next to her bed to call for Evelien.

She was in the room within a few minutes.

"Yes milady?"

Scarlett held her belly and was in tears but not crying.

"Call for the nurse please. I am having contractions..."

Evelien ran out the room to go fetch the nurse and send someone for the doctor just in case.

Evelien returned with the nurse a few minutes later with fresh water and rags.

"Tell me what's wrong." The nurse said.

"Contractions from what I can remember." Scarlett said, "The problem is I am not due for another six weeks."

Maria, the nurse, and Evelien propped Scarlett up with more pillows to support her back, and gave her a drink of water.

"Thank you." She managed to say between tears.

Maria felt around Scarlett's belly.

"The baby is very low. I think she may come tonight." Maria said.

She looked at Evelien and said, "We should call for the doctor."

"I already had someone go fetch him, he should be here soon." Evelien replied.

Scarlett yelled for the pain of the next contraction.

Evelien pulled out her pocket watch to check the time, and see how far apart they were.

Maria proceeded to arrange the sheets in order to check Scarlett's progress. The action of lifting her legs, caused her water to break and bring on another contraction, then Scarlett began to cry.

"Do you have anything to help her with the pain?"

"I do, in that bag right there, the vile in the small pouch. Place a few drops in her mouth. It should help." Maria said.

"I am not crying for the pain...my bed is ruined!" She said with a bit of laughter in her voice.

"Don't worry; I will have it changed for you with one twice as comfortable." Evelien said.

To which Scarlett smiled then her face crumpled back into a grimace because of the pain.

"Will you be able to bring the baby, if the doctor is not here in time?" Evelien asked of Maria.

"Of course, if it is necessary." Maria said.

Evelien gave Scarlett the drops and some water; then proceeded to cool her forehead. While Maria prepared to prematurely deliver the Duchesses' baby.

"She is already 8 centimeters." Maria said with amazement. _How is she not screaming already?_ She wondered to herself.

As if reading her mind Evelien said to Maria in French, "She has more strength than any of us know."

"I can understand you, you know." Scarlett said in French.

To which the ladies smiled, in admiration, because of this remarkable woman.

"Catherine," Maria said slowly, breaking the rules by calling her by her first name, "You will have one or two more painfully strong contractions, then, I am going to need you to start pushing."

--------------------------

**By the way, Marcos is a real person, a friend of mine from Spain. He actually looks the way I described. He is delicious! Not rich that I know of, but hey can you really have it all??? You can in FANFICTION! Lol!**

**I am glad that you all like it so much. That makes me happy.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Ok, I am easy, here you go… but only the birth!!**

**I will try to update tomorrow too.**

**Enjoy.**

…

-----------------

Scarlett had never felt such pain rake through her body. She screamed as she had never screamed in her life…

Evelien held her hand and coached her to breath and Maria counted.

"Okay Catherine, this is it. PUSH!!!" Maria nearly yelled.

"That's it! That's it, keep pushing!!"

Scarlett pushed and pushed, and finally gave up.

"You did it!" Maria said calmly. She cut the cord and Evelien started to wash the baby.

"Catherine" Evelien said, "You have a handsome little boy."

Scarlett let out a cry.

"I know you wanted a girl, but its okay." Evelien said soothingly.

"Not that…" Scarlett said. "The pain…" and she started heaving.

Evelien looked at Maria, and Maria looked back under the sheets.

Scarlett was still bleeding too much. Then it happened…

"Catherine listen to me." Maria said slowly, "Can you hear me?"

Scarlett nodded her head. "Um hum."

"Honey, I need you to hold on. Stay with us… I need you to keep pushing. You have to get the sac out."

Scarlett didn't ask, she just let out another yell. "Rhett!!!!" His name practically echoed out to the countryside.

"Keep pushing Catherine!" Maria commanded.

Scarlett gave one more good push, crying and screaming, then she couldn't anymore.

…

"Catherine?"

"Catherine, can you hear me?"

Scarlett's eyes fluttered and she opened them wearily.

"The baby is dead." She said.

"No! No! Honey, the baby is alive." Evelien reassured her.

Evelien showed her the beautiful baby boy in her arms.

"Look honey. He is alive."

Scarlett smiled weakly, "He's alive?" She looked to Maria for conformation, to make sure she wasn't delusional.

"Yes. In fact, you not only have a beautiful boy, you have a beautiful baby girl too." Maria said bringing her daughter to meet her mother.

Evelien placed the boy in Scarlett's one arm and Maria placed her daughter in the other.

"I have two?"

"Yes, you had twins."

Scarlett looked at the bundles newly placed in her arms, and was beside herself.

"Okay you need to rest now." Evelien said and Maria nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she is right, you need your strength back as soon as possible."

The ladies took the babies back from Scarlett to finish measuring them and cleaning up.

"How bad is it? Will I ever be able to have children again?"

Maria looked at her and said, "I don't see why not, you made it through this pregnancy just fine. You are a strong woman, and as long as you take it easy, you should be fine. But just concentrate on getting better before you plan on having any more babies." She said with a laugh.

"Okay." She said with a smile and drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------

**Surprise! Was anyone surprised??? I wanna know!! Who was surprised???!!!**

**Love you guys, see you later!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yay!! I am so glad I surprised everyone!! I've been busting for that one. I started writing this story because I wanted her to have twins! ;) Thanks for lovin' the story, and thanks for the lovin'.**

**Here is some for you.**

**------------------------------------------**

Scarlett woke up several hours later to see Evelien and Maria with the babies rocking them.

She moaned softly to let them know she was awake.

Evelien looked up from the precious boy she was holding.

"Good afternoon mommy." Evelien said sweetly.

Scarlett pushed herself up gently to sit a little higher in the bed. Maria put the little girl in her crib and went to assist Scarlett.

"Dr. Gustav came by while you were sleeping." She said as she propped some pillows up behind Scarlett's back and head.

"High time he showed up. Is he still here?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, he is reading in the drawing room just outside." Evelien answered.

"You may show him in."

"Yes Madame." Maria said.

"Well congratulations Catherine. Well done." Dr. Gustav said entering the room.

"It was only because of these two wonderful women."

"I am sorry I was not able to be here sooner. I came as soon as I received word."

Scarlett did not reply, instead she reached her arms out wanting a baby.

Maria brought over the baby girl.

"What's her name going to be Duchesse?" Dr Gustav asked.

Scarlett looked down at the bundle in her arms. The little girl had black hair just like her parents. Her eyes were tight shut, for she was still sleeping. She was so small, and her skin was alabaster. She looked at her for a while forgetting all other people in the room. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

_Oh Rhett, how I wish you were here to see your beautiful baby girl._

_All that I did wrong, I will make right in my children..._she vowed to herself.

"We shall call her Camellia." Scarlett said with love.

Dr. Gustav took out his book to write down her name.

"What will her full name be?" he asked.

Scarlett paused and smiled then began, "Camellia Katriane Ellenor Robillard Butler."

The doctor raised his head quite impressed.

"That is quite a name." Evelien commented.

Scarlett smiled again.

"My late husband used to grow Camellias. They were his treasure. I didn't understand how much they meant to him. Even though he can not appreciate it, I hope to make it up to him..."

Camellia's name had other meanings too.

Katriane meant pure and clear. Scarlett felt she was given a fresh start and wanted to reflect that in her daughter. Ellenor was a combination for her mother and her mother-in-law, without the love from both of those women, Camellia may not have been born.

Overall Scarlett was pleased with her daughter's name.

"And, how about your son?" the Doctor asked after making his notes.

Maria exchanged babies for Scarlett so that she could look upon him while naming him as well.

She was sure he would look just like Rhett...as she gazed upon her son his name just came to her. "Rhett Mathieu Pierre Robillard Butler II."

As the doctor made his notes, he mentioned, "they will both have your title, so 'de Berri' will follow their names."

Scarlett smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

He smiled and closed his book.

"Ok." He said, "I will register their names and births and you will have their birth certificates in a day or two."

Dr. Gustav put his writing down and went over to check on Scarlett's condition.

After examining her, he determined she would need a few weeks to recover properly so that she would not risk not being able to have more children.

"So continue to take it easy, and perhaps hire another nursemaid so babies will be equally taken care of until you can be up on your feet. I will send over a wheelchair for you so you can take fresh air, but I do not want you walking around for at least a few weeks."

"Ok, doctor. I promise."

She reached out for her son, and began their first session of feeding.

Scarlett was never so happy in her life...

There was only one thing missing...

---------------------------------------------

**K, love you guys. Gotta run. Hope there aren't too many errors in this chapie. But I wanted to give you all your fix.**

**By the way Mathieu in Rhett Junior's name means 'Gift of God', and Pierre means 'a rock'. So very rich names for her children. **

**I haven't decided if we should call Jr. by Rhett or by Mathieu. **

**How bout we make it up to you...let me know what you prefer and I will take it into consideration... **

**See you soon!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello there my pretties! How are you? Thanks for the reviews!**

**---------------------------------------------- **

Rhett stared out his window at the sky changing color with the sunrise. He had spent the past three months going to and from Atlanta, waiting for Scarlett to return. At length and as a last resort, Rhett decided to ask his mother. If he could not find her, then she certainly would be able to. There was just something he felt that made him need to find Scarlett. He was not certain why, but he was starting to worry...he continued to stare out at the sky just thinking...

_There is something that is bothering me. How could she just disappear? Where could she have gone? She isn't at Tara, she just disappeared. _

Finding the right time to ask his mother for this favor would be a little tricky so as to not arouse suspicion. Maybe at breakfast...

Rhett dressed for the day and headed down to breakfast.

"Good morning Rhett dear" Eleanor said to her son as he entered the dining room.

"Good morning mother. How was your rest?"

"Very pleasant thank you; and how was yours?" she asked in response.

"Okay."

"Still not sleeping well?"

"No not very well."

"Are you still worried about her?"

Rhett's eyes opened wide...how could she know that he was worried about Scarlett? He hadn't said anything.

"Yes," he admitted finally, "I just want to know how she is doing and where she is."

"Well no need to bother yourself son. She will be back on the boat this morning."

Rhett looked a bit confused.

"How do you know that? She sent word and you didn't tell me?"

"Oh, did I fail to mention it? I am sorry, please don't be upset. When you see Rosemary, please don't tell her that I forgot, she told me to expressly tell you hello and she misses you and can not wait to see you when you pick her up." Eleanor apologized.

_Rosemary! Of course! How could I be so stupid!_ Rhett chastised himself.

"Of course mother, don't worry. I won't mention it. What time does the ship arrive?" Rhett said recovering from his shock.

"When I checked yesterday at the dock they said it should be arriving around 10am this morning."

Rhett looked at his watch. He still had a few hours. He decided he would find another time to talk about Scarlett, and he would go get his sister some flowers for her arrival.

Rhett and Eleanor finished breakfast chitchatting about the things they thought Rosemary would have seen and how much they had missed her presence until Rhett had to leave.

Rhett went and bought his sister their favorite flowers, Camellias, and her favorite chocolates.

He arrived at the ship landing just as the passengers were coming off the ship.

Rosemary saw her brother at the end of the pier and all but ran to greet him.

"Rhett! You came!" She said as she reached him.

"These are for you." He said handing her the gifts.

"Oh, thank you, you are so sweet to me!"

She put the presents down and gave her brother a big bear hug.

"I missed you so much!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you too, little one. Come, I have Sally's rig, we have come to take you home."

"Sally is here too?"

"Yes she is, and she is liable to chew your ear off for making her wait so long to say hello to you." Rhett said with a chuckle.

Rosemary gathered her things, and Rhett took most of it from her.

"I will come back for your trunks a bit later, but let's get you home, mother is anxious to see you."

As they approached Sally Brewton's carriage, Sally got down greeting Rosemary.

"Rosemary, it has been so long! How are you darlin'?" She asked coming for a hug.

Rosemary hugged her back tightly. "I missed everyone so much. I did not realize how home sick I was until I was on the boat back."

"Well how was it? What was most outstanding to you?"

"Oh my, far too much to say right now, but the art is amazing!! And the way people live? I have never seen such homes in my life. We went on an estate tour in London, Paris and Rome. I can't wait to tell you."

Rhett interrupted. "Well you will have to, Mama's waiting. You can tell us all at the same time. I am sure she is having everyone over for tea right now."

"Oh ok!" Rosemary said. She hugged Sally again and got in the rig.

Rhett joined her quietly in the rig.

"What's the matter Rhett?" Rosemary asked her brother. She could always tell when something was wrong.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

"You should try that on someone who doesn't know you. Come on, it's me. You could always tell me."

"Oh, it's just that I am worried about Scarlett."

Rosemary's head jerked back not expecting to hear that name; "Why would you be worried about her? She left you..."

"But I don't have any idea where she is, it has been months and she isn't in Atlanta and no one there knows where she is."

"She's with her grandfather in Savannah." Rosemary blurted out. As if to try to catch the words before tumbling out of her mouth she clapped her hands to her mouth, but it was too late.

-------------------------

**I know I am evil, but I couldn't resist. (Evil laughter fills the room.)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry I know that was mean! But I couldn't help it. Lol!**

**----------------------------**

"Would you mind repeating that?" Rhett said calmly.

Realizing she totally was busted she just decided to come out with it.

"She went to her grandfather's house when she left here." She replied.

"And exactly how do you know that?" He said evenly.

"Because she left a note" Rosemary said looking away from her brother.

"She left a note." Rhett repeated.

Rosemary did not say anything.

"And...This note is where??" Rhett inquired.

"Ok, I'm sorry! She left a note with me for Mama, and I thought you would be better off not knowing."

Rhett didn't say a word.

"So I burned it." She admitted quietly.

"You what?!" Rhett said raising his voice. He did not mean to raise his voice, and lowered it immediately.

"You, what?" He said again calmly.

"I'm sorry Rhett." She said simply.

Rhett did not say another word to her the entire way home.

At least he knew where he was going to look next...

They arrived at the house, and true to Rhett's prediction, there was the usual crowd at the house to welcome Rosemary back.

They sat in the drawing room while she told tales of her adventures.

Rhett went upstairs to change his clothes for his trip over to grandfather Robillard's house.

On his way down he stopped in to let his mother know where he was going, but he decided to wait until Rosemary took a breath from this tale.

"The estates are so grand! You would not believe your eyes!" Rosemary was saying.

"The lords of the mansions are so grand, and you never even see them! You can go tour the estate and look at the paintings and sculptures. And the gardens! Oh my goodness I have never seen such gardens in my life! They are like mazes! You can seriously get lost in them! The most amazing one I was able to tour was that of the newly named American Heiress in France; Berrier Hall. She is a Duchesse! She made a stupendous contribution in London to an Art society and everyone says she is amazing and wonderful, and rumored to be the richest widowed American woman in all of Europe! The Estate is a practically a museum. It is so amazing! It is said to be second only to that of the estates of the Royal household, rumor has it she is kin to the royal family 4 generations past. Her name is Catherine Duchesse of Berri."

"Wow, did you meet her?" Margaret asked.

"No. I didn't even see her. She doesn't have any portraits up yet because she has only been back in France for a few months."

"What else did you do?" Sally asked.

Rhett decided that was a good time to sneak in a word to his mother.

He leaned down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"I will be back in a while; I am going to Savannah on business."

"Okay dear."

"Make sure to send someone for Rosemary's trunks."

"Okay. I will."

"I will see you a little later Rosemary." Rhett said coldly, and kissed his sisters cheek.

She knew he was still seething, and she couldn't even meet his eyes.

"So tell us more, did you go to the countryside too?" Sally asked.

Rosemary continued to tell about the beauty she encountered as Rhett left.

He was going to Savannah to find Scarlett...

At length, he arrived to the grandiose pink Robillard house, only to find it was empty. Through the windows downstairs he could see the furniture was covered with sheets.

He turned down the walkway to walk down the street.

She obviously was not here. Then he arrived at another conclusion. Check with the Aunts...

_This is ridiculous! Where in heavens name could she be!_

He returned the way he came to go back to Charleston. He would have to ask his mother to find out now...

"Mother can I speak with you?" Rhett asked her as soon as he returned home.

"Sure darling, what is the problem?"

Rhett chuckled, "Why do you assume there is a problem?"

"You are my son, I know you. I can see clearly there is a problem."

"Rosemary told you?"

"That too."

Rhett chuckled again.

"Yes, I have a problem. I cannot find Scarlett."

"She is not at her Grandfather's house?"

"No. Everything is covered. No one is living there now."

"Why are you looking for her? She left you."

"I made her leave mother." Rhett confessed and sat down on a couch in the drawing room.

Eleanor closed the doors and sat down next to her son.

"What dear?" Eleanor asked confused.

"I made her go. I thought that is what I wanted. The truth is I can't live without her. I need to know she is okay and where she is." Rhett said with his head lowered and his shoulders a bit slumped.

"So what do you intend to do?"

"I don't know. I keep checking for her in Atlanta and she is not where she was supposed to have been." He said running his hands through his hair.

"Would you like me to check with her aunts?"

"Would you please?" Rhett said looking up at his mother.

She saw in his eyes such pain and the beginning of tears.

"Surely, I will go right now. You just wait for me here. I will have dinner sent up to your room."

Eleanor got up, ordered dinner for her son to be sent up to his room and left for Pauline and Eulalie's house.

-----------------------------

**K, love!**

**See you guys later.**


	29. Chapter 29

**This one is a monster for you update mongers:)**

**Hope you enjoy. **

**------------------------------------**

"Eleanor" Pauline exclaimed "to what do we owe this privilege."

She was joined at the door by her sister in tying her robe.

"Ladies, there is no use beating around the bush." Eleanor started as she accepted the invitation into the house.

Eulalie led the way to the drawing room while Mrs. Butler took off her bonnet.

They all sat down and Eleanor began. "I am here for Rhett. He only came to me as a last resort, and I know this is really bothering him. So that is why I have come to you."

Pauline and Eulalie sat with baited breath.

"Do you know where Scarlett is?"

"Scarlett?" Pauline asked. "Why is he looking for her? Isn't he supposed to be happily remarried?"

Eulalie touched her sister's leg for getting out of line.

"Pardon Pauline" Eulalie said, "She has no right to be so abrupt. She is just a bit upset at what Rhett did to Scarlett."

Eleanor was truly confused at this.

"Whatever do you mean?" Eleanor asked.

"Why, Anne. Did she not marry Rhett after he divorced Scarlett?" Pauline asked.

"My heavens No!" Eleanor said. "Why would you think that?"

"That is just what I heard." Pauline said.

"You see, I told you sister, that we should not have believed that story so easily." Eulalie said in a quiet bickering tone.

"But Mrs. Johnson has never been wrong before."

"Oh I doubt that Mrs. Johnson has _never_ been wrong sister." Eulalie retorted.

"Well obviously sister, you know I did not mean _never."_

"Nevertheless we should not have written that to grandfather without finding out for ourselves, I told you this."

"Yes, sister, but may I remind you, you told me after I already sent the letter."

"I am sorry to interrupt," Eleanor said to which the sisters stopped instantly. They never meant to bicker in public, not that Eleanor was hardly 'public'.

"Oh, excuse us Eleanor," Eulalie said glaring at her sister. "It's just that Pauline wrote to our father telling him that Rhett remarried and I am certain he told Scarlett."

"Oh dear, well that won't due. We shall simply have to inform them of the truth. Where are they?"

"I am not certain." Pauline said breaking into tears.

"What's the matter?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh, its father..." Eulalie began "we found out recently that he died."

"Oh my gracious. I am so sorry."

"Scarlett was with him, somewhere in Europe. You see, when we wrote to him of Rhett to his home in Savannah, we received a note back that the message would be forwarded to him, since he had already left by ship for Europe with Scarlett. We do not know exactly where she is now. I received a letter from her a few months ago telling us he passed. She could be anywhere by now."

_Of course I wouldn't realize they are in mourning, they are in their robes..._Eleanor told herself.

"Where was the funeral held?"

"France as Pierre requested." Pauline said bitterly.

"You see, sister is upset, because apparently Pierre asked Scarlett to grant his dying wish, which was to be buried in France, and in turn he gave everything to Scarlett; even this house." Eulalie commented.

"Oh dear. What will happen?" Eleanor asked.

"Nothing. Scarlett let us know in her letter that nothing will change for the worse, and she also has made arrangements that everything we'd need will be taken care of through her attorneys here; the same one as father used. She also has given us more money than we will ever be able to do anything with. She is very kind, she always has been to us; she even tried to make it look like it was fathers wish for what she did, but if it was then it would have been in his will as opposed to something she had to write to us in a letter. I just don't know why father was so mean to us?" Eulalie said close to tears.

Seeing that Pauline would begin crying again, and Eulalie was liable to join her at any moment in her tears if this conversation continued, Eleanor decided it was time to go. She noted the time was around eight, and she did not want to be walking back home when it was too dark all alone. Rhett would never approve...

"Ladies, thank you for receiving me I know the hour is late, I will leave you. Again I am sorry for your loss. Please accept my condolences." Eleanor said.

"Oh anything for you Eleanor" Eulalie said and Pauline smiled in agreement.

The sisters saw Eleanor out and she headed back home. It wasn't the best news, but at least Rhett could stop worrying...

Eleanor knocked on Rhett's door to inform him of the news.

"Come in." Rhett said.

She found he was sitting in his room with his sister. He was sitting in his arm chair, and Rosemary was on her knees as if begging for forgiveness.

"Rhett please, I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you." Rosemary was saying in the middle of an apology.

"I know. ... Get up. Mama just came in." Rhett said a bit uncomfortably.

Eleanor just stared a bit amused at the scene in front of her.

"I don't care, I am not moving until you forgive me." Rosemary said stubbornly.

"Ok fine, just stop groveling."

Rosemary threw her arms around her brother. She just couldn't stand for him to be mad at her. She simply adored him.

"What happened?" Rhett asked.

Eleanor asked with her eyes if it was okay to talk about it with Rosemary in the room.

"Oh, its okay, I would rather you both know so that there won't be anymore ...misunderstandings" he said as he enunciated the last word, to which he received a look from his sister.

Eleanor smiled and took a seat.

She took a deep breath then began.

"She went to Europe with her grandfather."

"Really?" Rosemary said loudly.

"Europe?"

"Well according to her aunts, Pierre wanted to go home to be buried."

"Wow..." Rosemary said.

"That's not all," Eleanor continued. She looked at Rhett with some sorrow in her eyes. "She is under the impression that you are married to Anne."

"Why would she think that?!" Rosemary exclaimed looking at her brother.

Rhett proceeded to tell his sister of the plot that Anne hatched to try to get him to marry her, and how it ended up falling back on her.

"Humph, serves Anne right, I say." Rosemary commented.

"Well," Eleanor continued "Scarlett's aunts got the story confused, and told their father, who in turn told Scarlett."

"Actually the story was twisted out all the way to Atlanta" Rhett said with a bit of laughter in his voice.

"What's funny?" Rosemary asked.

"Noting, just ironic that's all." Rhett said running his right hand through his hair.

"I am afraid that's not all" Eleanor continued.

"What! Did she get married and is pregnant?!" Rosemary said a bit sarcastically.

"No. Her grandfather died." Eleanor said evenly.

Suddenly Rosemary felt like a jerk.

"Oh God" Rhett said "I knew she needed me. I should be with her."

"So what are we going to do?" Rosemary asked.

"I'm not sure..." Rhett admitted quietly.

"Well I say go find her." Rosemary said decidedly.

"But where?" Rhett asked.

"True. You can write and ask if any one has heard of her. I am sure she can't be there and no one know of her."

"She did always have a flare for ostentation." Rhett chuckled.

"I do have a friend in London, who can ask around for me." Rhett said after thinking for a moment.

Rhett sent a letter to his long time friend Stewart. If she was there, he would know, since he had family in both London and Paris.

---------------------------------------------------

Scarlett spent the next few days in bed with her new children next to her and in constant attendance were the nurses. Maria stayed with her and there was a new nurse Gretchen.

She was feeling okay under the circumstances. She slept with her stomach bound to help it return to normal size. She had to receive help when she wanted to sit up, but she always stayed in the bed, she would be happy to get up out of bed though.

She found extreme joy talking to her new babies Mathieu and Camellia.

They had such beautiful clear skin, and big eyes. They too were born with blue eyes, but they had started to change already only slightly. She was excited to see what color they would change to.

Mathieu was a fierce eater, while Camellia only ate about half as much as Mathieu.

Two weeks later the doctor said she could get out of the bed. She was so happy that it was a big deal. Maria helped her bathe, and washed her hair for her. Though she was not her ladies maid, she was not uncomfortable since she had seen her at her worst...in labor. Besides Scarlett had given Marianne, her ladies maid, time off since she was going to be staying in the bed. So she might as well have a vacation.

Scarlett put on a fancy robe and she and the children were wheeled out to the terrace to enjoy the lovely scene.

There was a large pond out in the back of the estate. There were black, white, and black necked swans on the pond. There were a few little chicks on the pond with their families and she looked down at her own little family and suddenly felt more longing. Wade and Ella...her conscience stabbed her. Her other children should be here. She decided in that moment, to send for her other children. As soon as she got back, she decided, she would write to her children.

She also felt a reoccurring stab in her conscience about Rhett. Part of her wanted to let Rhett know that he had children. She had brought her journal out with her. She decided to write, perhaps that would help her sort things out.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am overjoyed at with my babies. They are so wonderful. I feel terrible though. Rhett should be with his children. But what if he doesn't want to have anything to do with them? Nevermind the fact that he doesn't want me anymore, after all he is married, but shouldn't he know his children?_

_I know it is my duty to marry again so that my children will have a father, but I just don't know. Marcos has been writing me lately and he is sweet in his letters. He doesn't even know me and he already feels he is attaching himself to me. He wants to come and see me, but I won't allow it. At least not until I am back on my feet and looking my best again..._

_I have decided to send for my children. I am happy about that. It took me too long to come to that decision. They need to be with me. I will take care of them and love them. I just never gave myself the chance to love them. I am sure Ella would love living life like a princess, and Wade. He will grow up and can be whatever he wants to be. I hope they will have me... _

_Perhaps I can find a way to let Rhett know..._

_I really do not want him here with his wife, so perhaps just letting him know without him knowing where I am will be sufficient. I would not be able to bear seeing him with her..._

Suddenly Mathieu cooed and she was distracted. She put the book down and picked up her son.

"Yes my love?"

He opened his big eyes to her and she could see for the first time in the light they were turning green.

"You're gonna have green eyes like mama." she said kissing her son.

"Won't you be the envy of everyone in France." she said in a baby voice with a big smile on her face.

Camellia started cooing at the sound of her mother's voice and wanted attention too.

Scarlett put Mathieu on her lap and reached over and picked up Camellia too.

"Yes my love? Don't get jealous, I love you too!" she said in a baby tone. Camellia smiled at her mommy showing her gums.

Scarlett let out an open laugh to match. She moved Camellia so that she could she her daughters eyes in the light as well.

To her astonishment they were an almost violet color. She had never seen eyes that color in her life.

"Wow my precious, you are one stunning little girl. I think you may do more damage with your eyes than mommy ever did with hers." She said proudly.

For a change Camellia wanted to eat first.

She put Mathieu back in his stroller and started to feed Camellia and sing her a lullaby.

As she looked at her daughter drift off to sleep, she wished she could look up and see Rhett standing there, looking over her shoulder.

_Rhett should be here...with us..._ She thought to herself. A tear slipped down her face. She silently scolded herself for allowing the self pity.

Maybe she would let Marcos come and see her and the babies after all...

-----------------------------------

**Hope you all enjoyed your monster update!**

**Have a good weekend!**

**Thanks for the reviews. I am so happy everyone loves this story. I love writing it.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello everyone, I would like to thank my regular reviewers and my new reviewers! I am happy to see what you think. I am glad you all love the story. I am a reader who reviews every chapter almost. So, feel free to send me as many reviews as you like as you are reading. **

**Renash, you crack me up! I am happy you are happy with the story so far. Sorry for being evil. I wasn't even trying on that last chapter. LOL! **

**-----------------------------------**

After feeding the children and putting them to sleep, Scarlett just sat and meditated for a while in the sunlight and fresh air before going inside to write the necessary letters.

When she was wheeled back to her room, she stayed in the wheelchair and sat at the desk to write her letters before going to sleep.

First she decided she would write to her children.

She took out a few blank sheets from the desk and readied herself.

_Ella my darling,_

_There is so much I want to tell you, but I will wait and simply tell you this. _

_I love you darling. I want you to come live with Mommy... I am sending for you my dear and we will be together soon. I have lots of surprises for you when you get here. Darling, I will make it up to you for not being there before. I love you._

_Love Mommy._

There was so much she wanted to say to her daughter, but she was too young to really understand, and a letter would not do it justice for the little girl, so Scarlett decided that was sufficient for now.

Next was her son...he would be able to understand more of a deeper letter, but she still decided to keep it relatively light.

_Wade my son,_

_Hello darling Wade. I want to first apologize to you. I should have been there for you more than I have been in the past. There is so much that I want you to know about me and about where you come from. I want you to come and live with me now and choose the future of your dreams. I am sending for you and your sister and I want you to protect her on your way. Prissy is going to come with you. Don't worry my dear everything will make sense when you arrive. I love you and I can not wait to see you again!_

_Love, _

_Mommy._

Next was a letter to her sister.

_Dear Sue,_

_I want to thank you for everything that you have done for my children. You are a wonderful mother. I hope one day to be a good mother like you. You have my eternal love and gratitude for all that you have done. As a token of my appreciation, I have enclosed the deed to my portion of Tara. I have kept it close to me all these years, but I want you to take mine along with these instructions to my bank in Atlanta. I hope in some way it will make up for things and in the future I hope to be able to do more. _

_I am sending for my children in order to take them off of your hands. Prissy will be traveling with them so don't worry. When you have will take the attached note to the bank in Atlanta, he can travel with them and put them on the train to Charleston. Arrangements are already made. They will be met at the station in Charleston. _

_Thank you again. Take care of yourself Sue. I love you._

_Love,_

_Scarlett._

_p.s. I have enclosed an envelope that I would like Will to leave in the care of Henry Hamilton, in Atlanta. Please find it sealed and leave it that way. Thank you kindly._

Scarlett enclosed the deed to her portion of Tara. She recalled that she had intended to take it from her one day, but now everything was different. She also enclosed a letter to her bank explaining the check she had written to the order of Will Benteen in the amount of Twenty-Five Thousand Dollars.

It was every penny she had horded over the years. She felt mixed feelings parting with it, because she had earned it with blood, sweat, tears and her reputation. However she did not feel too bad because she had so much money. She still had the money from Rhett, and the money and property her grandfather left her made her richer than Rhett, she was certain. She didn't know how much Rhett had, but she knew how much she had...

A smile crossed her lips; then she went to the next letters.

She had decided to send someone to go meet her children in Charleston as opposed to have someone there meet them and risk it getting back to Rhett.

She thought about sending someone all the way to Tara to get them, but this was good enough. They would be supervised the whole way.

Her next letter was easy.

_Marcos,_

_Thank you for your many notes. Yes the babies and I are fine. Babies?! Yes, I had twins. They are Mathieu and Camellia. They are so beautiful. I would love to invite you to come and visit them. They are enchanting. You may let me know when you would like to join us for a weekend here at the estate and I will have arrangements made for you. _

_I look forward to seeing you as well._

_Catherine_

Her next letter was going to be a bit more difficult.

Rhett...

She decided to have it left in Atlanta without a postmark, that way he would not be able to track it. She took a deep breath and began.

_Rhett,_

_I do not know when you will receive this note, but there are a few things that I must say to you._

_First and foremost, congratulations on your marriage, I hope you will find all the happiness I never gave you._

_I am so sorry for the way things have turned out. Please accept my deepest most sincere apologies. _

_I know that you do not want me, and I'm not wanting or asking you to want me anymore, but the reason I am writing is to let you know something that you have the right to know._

_I got pregnant by you. On September 15 I had your twins, a boy and a girl; Mathieu and Camellia. _

_I am telling you so that you will know. It is fair to let you know. _

_According to your last words to me, words that you could not even say to my face, you must not and will not ever see me again._

_You cannot find me Rhett. Do not try. It will do you no good. _

_You will find that I will notify you if something happens to the children needing your attention, but for now everything is fine. I am able to provide amply for them and they will want for nothing. _

_Take care of yourself Rhett, and I hope that your future life gives you happiness._

_Scarlett._

Scarlett looked down at the words satisfied.

She folded the letter and folded another blank sheet around it. On the outside of that sheet she wrote: Mr. Rhett Butler; then put it in an envelope. On the outside of the envelope she wrote: Henry Hamilton, please send to house on Peachtree St. for Rhett when he returns. She sealed it and put it with the other letters that she had written that were all going back to America.

She put them all in a big envelope and addressed it to go to Tara.

Scarlett was sending them by way of personal messenger to Dublin to be sent from there just in case Rhett found a way to find where it came from, it would only lead him to Ireland.

She would have her children with her in perhaps two to three months.

There was lots of time to get well and go shopping for the children and make their rooms prepared.

Exhausted she wheeled over to the bell pull.

She needed get these notes on their way and she needed assistance to get into bed. She was ready for rest now.

"Yes milady?" Gretchen said coming to the door.

"Hello, I'm ready now. These here are ready to go to Dublin, and this one here is for the Marquis de Maintenant."

"Ok, I'll take them to Evelien for you."

"Ok, thank you."

"Are you ready to get in the bed now?"

"Yes please, I'm so exhausted."

"I'm sure you are. It was a long day for you." Gretchen said helping Scarlett get into the bed.

"You rest, and I'll see to these." Gretchen said.

Scarlett was halfway to sleep before Gretchen was halfway down the hall.

She was ready to get rested and get well; she was going to be having company soon.

--------------------------------------------------

**K, my loves, take care today. Hope you enjoyed this installment.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Good Morning! How is everyone doing? Here is an update for all you wonderful readers!**

**Enjoy...I know I did.**

**---------------------------------------------**

The morning Scarlett received word that her note to the Marquis had been delivered, she was in a good mood. Giddy even. The thought that a handsome gentleman would be coming to visit her gave her energy to try to walk for the first time unassisted. Since she was able to sit up by herself she positioned herself at the edge of the bed near the post. She was a bit nervous about it, but she was determined. She planted her feet and slowly rose. Her legs were weak and it made her stomach ache and her head swim to stand, but she made herself do it. Slowly she took a step away from the bed keeping her balance by holding onto the bedpost. She felt a bit light headed and decided she would eat something first before continuing. She returned the step backward to the bed and sat down again. Scarlett realized she didn't have as much pain as she thought she would have, but she would need to eat more to have her strength. She rang for breakfast and decided to feed the babies while waiting.

After she ate breakfast she tried standing again and was much better at it this time, she even walked unassisted around the room.

Scarlett got back into bed decided it would be good to get the doctor's opinion...

"The doctor is here milady" a servant said as she showed the Dr Gustav into Scarlett's room.

"Why good afternoon Doctor. How are you today?" Scarlett said with cheer in her voice.

"I am very well, thank you, how are you feeling today?" He replied.

"I'm wonderful! I wanted to see what you thought about me walking..." She said with nonchalance.

"Well I don't know about that your ladyship; I think perhaps you are too weak still."

With that Scarlett moved the blankets off of her legs and easily placed her feet on the floor. She stood up and walked to the bureau turned around flashed him a smile and walked back to the bed.

The doctor stood speechless.

"I suppose that means its okay then?" She said.

"Well, I suppose so. Just take it easy. I don't want you to jeopardize your health, or any future babies. I have left a rather stylish cane with Evelien for you. I was expecting you to need it this soon, but use it, at least for a couple of weeks."

"Ok, I can't argue with that." Scarlett said sitting back down onto the bed.

"Well then, let's have a look at these children while I am here." Dr. Gustav said.

He took out his stethoscope and listened to the heartbeats of the children and their breathing.

"Sounds good," he began "I was worried because they are premature, but they seem to be very strong like their mother."

A look of pride splashed against their mother's face as she looked at her precious children.

"Well then I am on my way Duchesse, take care of yourself, and I will see you in a few weeks."

"Okay Dr. Gustav, thank you."

"You are quite welcome your ladyship."

Scarlett felt so great she decided she would put on a nice robe and prepare for a walk outside in one of the gardens.

------------------------

Marcos was sitting to a late breakfast with his mother Isabel Marchioness de Maintenant.

Isabel was a wonder. She had light olive skin and raven black hair. Her skin was smooth like silk. In her youth, her beauty had surpassed that of all she encountered. She always had a sort of sad look, as though she suffered profound loss but she still had a smile that could light up a moonless night. Her eyes were black like rare coral, and were she to point them in your direction you would find yourself wanting to be hypnotized by her. Though older now, she was still a wonder to behold. She spoke little, but was very observant and wise. She had only one son but had been married six times. Upon the death of her last husband she decided to be finished with it. She was tired.

Marcos and his mother were staying at their estate in Paris. Since they had come for the funeral of their old friend Pierre, they decided to go ahead and stay for a while. They moved around between their estates frequently. Marcos had business and social obligations and since his father died, he found it his duty to keep his mother entertained and he would feel so terrible for leaving her alone, she would be so lonely. So she traveled with him between their four most favorite estates: London, Paris, Madrid, and Dublin. When he had other things to attend to she would usually be at the nearest one until they had to travel to a different region. This morning she noticed something different about her son. Since his father's death, his face was always a bit clouded. He and his father were so close, but since their arrival in France he has had more light in his face and eyes.

Her suspicions were confirmed that morning at breakfast...Something was definitely going on with her son.

"This arrived for you sir." Said a gentleman in french to Marcos bringing a silver trey with a single envelope on it.

The handwriting was beautiful. _Marcos, Marquis de Maintenant_

He mumbled a 'thank you' in response and took the letter. It was not his habit to open letters at the table while sharing a meal with his mother, but he was intrigued by the handwriting. He opened the letter to find it was from Catherine. His face lit up and a smile crossed his lips as he glanced over her invitation.

He rose from the table and excused himself from the presence of his mother, kissing her cheek and promising to return soon.

He would go right now to see this woman who had captivated him.

------------------------------

Scarlett put on a corset for the first time since having the babies. She used the services of one of the other ladies maids in the house since hers was still out. She put on a scarlet robe and brushed her hair out loose and wavy. She knew she was supposed to be wearing black, but she wasn't going anywhere, and she was in an amazing mood. She was feeling healthy and she was looking forward to her walk that she was planning on in a garden. She would do as she pleased in her own home.

Gretchen wheeled her and the babies out to the terrace where Scarlett had spent lots of time.

Scarlett took a deep breath enjoying the smell of the fresh air. It had rained that night and the air still had a smell of rain though there was not a cloud in the sky. It was chilly out but it was beautiful. She pulled the collar up on her robe so it came up toward her ears. She stood from her chair and stood for a few minutes at the rail.

The wind blew her hair back from her shoulders and she closed her eyes drinking in the breeze, lost in the moment.

"The queen of England herself would trade everything for but a moment to be as beautiful as you." She heard a voice say almost in her ear.

She whirled around startled half to death. Loosing her balance she nearly fell, but Marcos caught her in his arms, taking her breath away.

---------------------------

**Love everyone! Hope you all like this one!**


	32. Chapter 32

Marcos swept Scarlett off her feet and as he held her for a moment she blushed fiercely and lowered her eyes from his penetrating gaze, "thank you kindly monsieur" she said.

His eyes rested on her rising breasts and returned his gaze to her face where she met his hazel, grey eyes "You're most welcome Duchesse." He replied.

He gently placed her in her chair and kneeled beside her.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked her.

"Very well, thank you. How about yourself, how are you today?"

"I was pleased to receive your note, I must say."

"I'm please to see you accepted my invitation."

"How about these beautiful children of yours he said shifting his attention to the precious bundles nearby."

He picked up Mathieu first not know which one was which.

"Tell me" he said to the bundle "what is your name?"

Responding to the different voice, Mathieu opened his eyes to see who disturbed his sleep.

"That is Mathieu" Scarlett said moving her chair closer to him.

Marcos turned to let Scarlett look upon the face of her son with him.

"He is truly handsome." Marcos commented. He looked at the baby and then at Scarlett then commented "I take it he takes after his father."

Scarlett was instantly lost in thought with the sound of that, gazing at her son. Remembering herself she replied "yes, he does look a lot like his father." Realizing he was liable to loose her to thought, he changed the subject. "So what are your plans for the future Catherine?"

She sighed and thought for a moment.

"Well do you really want to know?" She asked tilting her head upward looking at him at an angle.

"Of course, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." He replied.

"Well," she began, "I was planning on taking a walk through one of the gardens and then having lunch on the terrace." She said with a smile.

Marcos chuckled at that, "That sounds most lovely" he said honestly.

"Would you like to join me?" She asked.

"Nothing would make me happier than to spend the day with you."

She cocked her eyebrow at his inviting himself to the rest of her day.

He was certainly charming. That much was very clear; not that she minded being charmed by this intriguing man who seemed very interested in her.

------------------------------------

Rhett was getting impatient with the fact that he had not heard back from his friend Stewart, but he also realized that there were a lot of factors involved. He decided he needed to make himself busier.

He had wanted to devote more time to the acquisition of race horses. For some reason he wanted to go to Atlanta, because he had gotten used to going to check for her there, but since he knew she was in Europe or at least was a while ago, he felt there was no need to go...but there was something that made him want to go, and he wasn't sure why...

------------------------------------

For the next three weeks Marcos came to see Scarlett every day and they would walk together in the garden and she would hold his arm as she regained her strength. They would have lunch with the children and would talk about random things of little importance.

She found he was most agreeable in everyway except one. He wasn't Rhett.

-----------------------------------

It was a brisk day in November when word from Scarlett arrived at Tara for her children. Sue Ellen heard a horse coming up the drive and went to go see who was coming to Tara. It was no one in particular but he came with a long envelope, with her name on it. She recognized the handwriting immediately and a scowl crossed her face. She was in such a bad mood that day that she didn't even thank the messenger.

Sue Ellen was usually in a bad mood these days. Troubled by morning sickness again, she was two months pregnant with another. She was so tired of having babies, and she wasn't sure how she would manage. Will was already so busy and she had to take care of her own children and Scarlett's. Her nerves were raw. How could she have allowed Scarlett into tricking her into taking care of her children? She was so angry with her that she wasn't going to open her letter.

She threw it down on the hallway table and went on about her business for the morning. She had to do the laundry, prepare the dinner for the army of people she had to feed. She and Delilah usually did the cooking, because that was one thing that Sue enjoyed was cooking. She also had to do whatever else needed doing. She looked at the letter one last time, gave a huff and went on without thinking of it again.

Wade came in the house that evening after having finished with his uncle in the fields and was about to run upstairs to change for dinner and he saw the letter on the table not too far from the stairs. He recognized his mother's handwriting immediately. He loved his mother even though he didn't see her very much. He knew that she didn't like to be bothered, so the most he felt he could do when she was around was to be quiet, maybe that would make her happier. He took the letter to his aunt since it had her name on it.

"Auntie," he started as he entered the kitchen.

"Um" she said without looking up. She was working on tasting the food making sure it had the right flavor.

"There is a letter here from mother."

Sue did not respond.

"Can I open it?" He asked a bit anxiously.

She waived her hand to let him go ahead. She could not deny him. She wished she had children who cared as much as he did about his mother. Wade never spoke of her, but Sue could tell those days after Scarlett left, he was sad, and did not speak to anyone, just worked the land hard and studied some. She only found out from Ella what was wrong with him.

Wade opened the letter to find other envelopes inside the long envelope.

One was addressed to Sue, one to Ella and one to him.

"There is one for you and Ella and me" he said.

"And I" she corrected him.

"Do you want me to read you yours first? It is kind of thick." He said.

"Fine." She said.

Wade opened the letter and found it had a few legal looking papers and a written note.

Wade started reading: _Dear Sue,_

_I want to thank you for everything that you have done for my children. You are a wonderful mother. I hope one day to be a good mother like you. _

Sue stopped what she was doing and was puzzled. She wiped her hands on her apron and came over to Wade to take the letter and read it herself.

Wade did not mind, he wanted to read his anyway.

Wade opened his letter while Sue read hers.

As he read the words his mother had written to him, tears began to fill his eyes. His mother wanted him and his sister and she wanted to be with them, to live with them...

His excitement was broken when his aunt fell to the floor.

"Auntie!" he exclaimed.

Delilah came running in from right outside the back door of the kitchen. She scooped up the woman and put her in on a couch in the living room.

"Wade go fetch me water and some rags. Be quick now." She said calmly.

Wade ran off to do the woman's bidding.

Sue's eyes fluttered open and she tried to sit up from the somewhat uncomfortable position she found herself in on the couch.

"Easy now." Delilah said sweetly.

"What happened?"

"We was fixin to ask you the same thing Miss. You fainted." Delilah said.

"It's Scarlett. I think she's gone mad!" Sue Ellen said.

"Her letter, where is her letter?" Sue asked.

"Its here, you were holding it." Wade said.

Will appeared from the fields, and inquired "is Sue okay?"

"Yes sir, she's fine. Just had a shock that's all." Delilah said.

Sue jumped up off the couch and rand to her husband. "It's Scarlett. She said she is sending for her children, and she gave me her share of Tara and a check for twenty-five thousand dollars."

Will just stood there not really sure what to say.

"Honey, you have to take the children to Atlanta and put them on a train to Charleston and take this note to Henry Hamilton. He will go with you to the bank and see to it."

"When can we go?" Wade said anxiously.

"Well I reckon we can go as soon as you want."

"Can we go today?" Wade asked.

"No, I don't think today son, but tomorrow. You go tell your sister."

Wade ran off to go tell his sister and Sue and Will talked some more as Delilah went off to go finish preparing dinner.

-----------------------------------------

Rhett received word in mid November that Stewart his friend had never heard of a woman named Scarlett Butler or Scarlett O'Hara. He had been to all the fashionable events that someone like her would attend, and was sorry to inform Rhett that as far as any of his friends know, she wasn't there.

Rhett was truly irritated. It had been nagging at him to go check Atlanta again for the past few weeks. So he decided just to satisfy it and go check. Perhaps she had returned after the death of her grandfather.

He decided to go perhaps in a day or two...

-------------------------------------

**Hang my pretties!! (hahahahahahahah)**

**Love you guys! Bum bum bahhhhhmm!**

**If you need a refresher of the letters, check chapter 30. They are written there.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Good Morning my friends... Brace yourselves.**

**------------------------------------------- **

The next morning Wade and Ella were ready for their trip as the sun was rising. They were both excited to go see their mother. Wade went down to the kitchen to find Will eating his breakfast.

"You're up early this mornin Wade." Will commented. "We can go as soon as your sister and Prissy is ready."

Just then Ella popped her head around the corner as red as a beat.

Wade jumped up to see what she was doing.

He laughed as he found her dragging a bag with all her belongings in it.

"Silly." Wade said lovingly.

Wade ran upstairs and grabbed a trunk for his sister. After bringing it downstairs he put her things in it for her, and she kissed him on the cheek.

It wasn't typical of him to be sweet, but since his mother had asked him to protect her, and he was going to live with his mother he was feeling in a particularly generous mood.

Wade tussled his sister's red locks and ran back upstairs to get his things.

He returned with a rather small bag of things.

"Where's the rest?" Will asked.

"This is it." He replied.

"You ain't got no more?"

"No sir, just this stuff here."

"Well okay then, if Prissy is ready, let's get goin, I got the rig pulled up front already."

Sue Ellen came downstairs with the baby to see her nephew and niece off.

"Bye then darlings." She said cheerfully.

Wade looked up at her with suspicion.

"Darlings? Are you okay auntie?" Wade asked.

"Of course, why shouldn't I be young man?" She said pinching his cheek.

"Come hug your auntie!" She said with glee.

Will, Wade and Ella just stared at her.

Ella was the first to go hug her aunt goodbye.

"I will miss you precious little things!" She said and hugged the children.

"You don't even like us Auntie." Ella said pushing her away.

"Non-sense!" She replied.

It was true that she had only ever been irritated with them since the day they arrived, but somehow, she was in such a better mood. And she had twenty-five thousand reasons for being in such a good mood.

"Come on, I reckon we should go, so you can make your train. Where is Prissy?"

"I's a comin'" She said coming down the stairs.

Will saw the three of them onto the morning train and went off to handle the rest of the business. He had to go deliver the note to Henry Hamilton and go to the bank with the old lawyer.

After getting everything worked out he headed back for Tara.

Uncle Henry decided since he still had the keys for the house, to just go leave the note there. Captain Butler came by often enough that he would find it, and he would not have to have anything to do with it. He left it at the house on the way back from the bank.

Scarlett and Evelien had arranged for an escort for her children to meet them in Charleston.

He had been waiting for them for a few days since the boat arrived. He left word with the train station manager that he was expecting the children of the Duchesse de Berri and gave them a description of them and the woman they would be arriving with. Upon their arrival they were to be taken by carriage to the Grand Hotel Charleston.

When the children arrived they found that their mother was not at the hotel as they expected, but there were a bunch of people they didn't know. They were shown to a fancy room with presents and beautiful fabric draped over couches and all sorts of things. There were large mirrors everywhere on brass stands. Plush couches with stuffed toys and books and toys on them were all over the room.

"What's all this?" Wade asked Stephen the gentleman who met them at the hotel as their escort.

"Well, I will let your mother explain fully when you see her, but what I can tell you, is that your life will be completely different now." Stephen said with a french accent. "You are to have all new clothes made for you while you are on your trip."

"Our trip to where?" Wade asked

"My dear boy, do you not know? Your trip to France."

"FRANCE!" He practically shouted.

"Ssshhhh. You do not shout! You are a young man of privilege now. Yes, your trip to France. That is where your mother lives, and where you and your sister will live."

The children were speechless.

"The boat leaves in two days, but until then we need to at least make you look presentable. You will have clothes made for you but for now, some clothes were brought, and hopefully they will fit. Come, come, you must take off these Rags at once! Paulette! Here! Take the children."

They were ushered into the beautiful busy room and instructed to put their things down. They were bathed and fittings began and in between fittings they opened presents sent from their mother.

For the next three weeks the children would be busy. Scarlett had thought of the plan and found it perfect. They would be kept so busy, that they would not even leave the hotel, and when they were on the boat, they would be busy with instructors and tutors and presents and fittings and clothes that no one besides the people in their entourage would see them. They would have lots to learn in order to be fit to be children of privilege. The trip over seas was the perfect opportunity to begin their instruction. They would not be too bored, they would stay out of mischief and most of all that way it would be little if no risk of the fact that they came through Charleston and it getting back to Rhett where they were going. Rhett seemed to have eyes everywhere...

Rhett went to the station to take the afternoon to train to Atlanta to go check on the house and see if Scarlett was there.

Upon his arrival he found it was the same as when he left. He walked around and noticed nothing different. He was about to head back out to the train station but decided to have one drink before he left. He had stopped drinking all together, but for old time's sake, he went to the decanter in the dining room. There against the crystal decanter he saw Scarlett's handwriting...

Rhett ran over to the letter and stopped short. He couldn't imagine what it would say. He reached out for it and read his name. Mr. Rhett Butler.

It wasn't even in an envelope. How did it arrive...? _She _must_ have brought it_...he thought to himself.

_And I wasn't here! I should have been here! I knew it!!_ He scolded himself.

He unfolded the first sheet of paper that only had his name on it.

He began to read. He sat down in one of the high-backed dining room chairs.

_Rhett,_

_I do not know when you will receive this note, but there are a few things that I must say to you._

_First and foremost, congratulations on your marriage, I hope you will find all the happiness I never gave you._

"Damn it Anne! This is your fault!" He cursed into the air.

He continued to read...

_I am so sorry for the way things have turned out. Please accept my deepest, most sincere apologies. _

_I know that you do not want me, and I'm not wanting or asking you to want me anymore, but the reason I am writing is to let you know something that you have the right to know._

"That's not true my darling, I do want you!" He said to the letter but to no avail.

Tears filled his eyes...remembering how he left her with only a letter...

The next words took his breath away...

_I got pregnant by you. On September 15 I had your twins, a boy and a girl; Mathieu and Camellia. _

He read the words once more and felt his hands drop into his lap and tears spilling down his cheeks.

He couldn't even begin to grasp what she had just said in her letter. Rhett took out his handkerchief and wiped his eyes, and forced himself to read the rest...

_I am telling you so that you will know. It is fair to let you know. _

_According to your last words to me, words that you could not even say to my face, you must not and will not ever see me again._

_You cannot find me Rhett. Do not try. It will do you no good. _

_You will find that I will notify you if something happens to the children needing your attention, but for now everything is fine. I am able to provide amply for them and they will want for nothing. _

_Take care of yourself Rhett, and I hope that your future life gives you happiness._

_Scarlett._

Rhett had no strength to read it again. He could hear her voice saying each word. They burned into his head like an iron.

_This is my own fault..._he folded his arms on the table and dropped his head down onto them and wept.

He wept for hours.

When it started to get dark, he went up the stairs. Each step was like a knife into his heart. He walked like a dead man into Scarlett's old room. With almost no consciousness he stripped himself of all his clothes and climbed into her bed. He covered himself in her sheets, finding that they no longer held her sent...

He cried into the pillows until he fell asleep...


	34. Chapter 34

**This one goes out to Renash...****Keep your chin up and I pray you have strength for the trials you face...**

**Thanks also to Stahlut, Toru12, Caroline, and wickedlady, Billy Bob, aej1085, TEXASTIFF, Cancat90 and Rose.**

** You guys are my most faithful reviewers. I am happy that you are liking the story so well. I always look forward to hearing what you think. **

**  
**

**Thanks for your reviews! **

**  
**

**--------------------------------------------**

Rhett woke the next morning exhausted. He saw the letter next to him and felt strength leave him again. He turned away from the letter and got up to go bathe and try to shake the feeling. After he returned in a robe, he approached the bed and dropped to his knees feeling short of breath. He climbed back into bed and went back to sleep. He slept for the rest of that day and all night only waking to silently weep.

He woke the next day with a clear head, since he went through his ordeal without touching a drop of liquor. He had not even had the drink that he was going to have when he went into the dining room...

He made his decision. He just simply had to find her. Now he had three reasons to find the woman he rejected and make her believe he loved her still.

He dressed early that morning and headed for some coffee Uncle Henry's office...

Rhett was puzzled after finding out that Henry had dropped the note off, and the note came by way of Will, while bringing the children to Atlanta to go by way of train to Charleston to live with their mother. He did not know what to make of it. So at the moment Atlanta, once again, held nothing for him; so he went back to Charleston...

Wade and Ella one day after having arrived to Charleston were not recognizable by first sight.

Ella had her curly red hair orderly and in pretty curls with ribbons in her hair. She wore simple black frock, since she now had to assume mourning of her great grandfather for a few months. Wade wore a nice suit that fit him. When he looked in the mirror he did not recognize himself. His hair had been cut and he looked like a little gentleman for his trip overseas. His shoes were shined and he felt as though he raised a class or two. He almost immediately attached himself to Stephen and started to adapt his air. Ella was a bit more hyper than Wade was, and he tried to calm her down, but to no avail.

They prepared to leave the hotel for the ship.

The children and their entourage left the hotel in several carriages making for quite a scene.

They arrived to the ship and were escorted to private suites for them, their servants, tutors and seamstresses.

They had everything they would need, a private cook, a private deck to enjoy the scenery, six suites and even a pianoforte for practice.

On the train Rhett contemplated what all of this could mean...

The children were leaving Tara to be with their mother. Obviously she wasn't there. So she would have had to send for them. So she was not here. They went by train to Charleston. He knew she wasn't there. The logical thing would be that the children would be sent to Charleston to leave by ship for Europe. So she must still be there. He would be sure to find them on the ship; two awkward children with a darkie. How hard would that be to spot? He would be sure to find her one way or another.

Rhett arrived home in Charleston late that morning, it was cloudy and foggy and cold.

"Rhett darling, are you okay?" Eleanor asked truly worried about her son when she learned he was home.

He was in his room packing.

He looked up his eyes still puffy, but dry.

"Rhett, what has happened?" Eleanor asked.

"It's Scarlett, I must find her."

"Have you found where she is?"

"No, but if she is in Europe, I can find her."

"How darling?"

"I don't know," He said placing things in his bag furiously. "But I know I can. I could always find her." He didn't really care to notice that she had never been 'hiding' from him before.

"I am leaving right now; the ship is boarding right now. It goes to Dublin then England. I will go to London and start there."

"Darling is that the wisest decision?"

"Mother," he looked up, tears returning to his eyes "she had my babies."

"What dear?"

Rhett pulled out the letter from his left jacket pocket and handed it to his mother.

She slowly sat down on the bed as she read the words written; then she understood the desperately devastated look in her son's eyes.

"There's more" he began.

He stopped what he was doing and called for his sister.

After she joined him he began.

"I need to tell you the truth." He started.

"The truth about what?" Rosemary asked.

"Scarlett and I; our marriage. The truth is, for years she loved another man. I married her knowing that. I would get angry with her when I felt she wasn't _with_ me...So I would leave. I would go to other women... I would go to other countries...For years we lived this way. She would be distant, and then I would distance myself. I thought I could make her love me. There was once that I hurt her. The only way I knew how and I did. But I felt wicked and dirty, and vulnerable after so I left the next day for London and I took Bonnie. For three months I was gone, without writing, without connection. I had intended never to return, but Bonnie wanted her mother, so I decided that it was best if I took Bonnie home. When I returned I found out that Scarlett was pregnant, and that is the day she had the accident. That was my fault. I don't know that I ever told you. She fell down the stairs after I said something cruel and miscarried. Dr. Mede said she would never be able to have children again. I was so frightened that she had died, and I realized how much I cared for her. I thought we could try again. It just wasn't meant to be. For years I believed that she never cared. After Bonnie died I thought there was no way we could make it. The day that Melly died I decided to leave her. I had made up my mind."

Rhett paused not really knowing how to continue. He spoke softly and slowly to unburden his heart and soul on his mother and sister. Perhaps they would understand...

"When she came here, I didn't know what to do. When she was professing love for me, I couldn't believe her. Part of me wanted to, but I just couldn't. It couldn't be that easy. Just wake up one day and decide you love someone. So I pushed her away. I had to get her away from me, otherwise I would have fallen in love with her again. So I made a deal with her to leave. I paid her off. She didn't want to do it, but I left her little choice. She took the deal, and then we played 'happy couple' for the season. The day we had the boat accident, when we made it to shore, we fell upon each other and I knew that I needed to get away from her or else I would never be free of the pain and lies. When we returned, that is why I left. I only left her a note, and told her not to find me and I would never see her again. I expected her to go back to Atlanta, where I could keep an eye on her. I had no idea where she had gone until Rosemary returned and told me what happened."

Eleanor and Rosemary remained silent.

Rhett continued with ragged breath.

"Since she left, I found letters from her since the time I had left for London and took Bonnie. They were letters of expression. She told me of her love, she told me of her hate. She told me of her hurt and her anguish. She told me of the times she longed for me and the times she was angry that I wasn't there. She told me of the baby and how excited she was to tell me. She did not give them to me because she was afraid, and was not sure how I'd react. She didn't know how to trust me. And really I didn't give her a reason to trust me with her feelings. I took care of her and gave her whatever she wanted, but I never let her into my heart and know what I was feeling.

That is why I am telling you all this. I didn't let her love me, the real me. I do not want to make the same mistake again with you. Also, I don't want you to hate Scarlett. You both mean the world to me, and so does she.

I have to find her now since she had my twins."

Rhett's voice was almost hoarse from telling the dark past he never wanted to admit, but if he was ever to move on, he needed to face his past, and let his family know really who he was, and why he needed redemption.

Realizing he was in a hurry, he got up and continued packing.

Rosemary ran to her room and returned with a small notebook.

"There is something else that I must confess then."

Rhett turned from his dresser to look at his sister.

"When we were at Dunmore Landing the night with all those men, remember?"

"Yes..."

"I told Scarlett something that changed her. I told you we wrestled but I didn't tell you why I won. I told her that you didn't want her and that you had told me so. After she heard that, she just seemed kind of dead that night."

"I remember..." Rhett said.

"I'm sorry, she just wouldn't stop."

"Don't worry, Rosemary, it's not your fault. It is mostly my fault."

"I want you to take this, it has all the people that I met and their addresses, perhaps they can help you find her."

He accepted the offered notebook from his sister and kissed her.

"Hurry! You have to make to boat." She said.

He kissed his sister and his mother, closed his bag and took his hat and coat.

He went down the stairs and out the door and disappeared into the fog on a mission.

-----------------------

**Ladies and Gentlemen, let's hear it for Captian! Rhett! Butler!!!**


	35. Chapter 35

**That is a good question about Prissy. I wrote in an answer for you- no name person -...**

-------------------------------------

Rhett made it to the ship with only seconds to spare. He situated his things in a suite in first class and prepared to look for the children.

He roamed around decks and through dining rooms but there was no sign of them at first.

He was not worried because they had a long journey in front of them, he was sure to run into them if they were one the ship.

Unfortunately for him but lucky for Scarlett, the children or Prissy would not be seen that day, or that week or any week while on the ship. They were kept under lock and key, however too busy to realize that they were missing out on seeing Rhett.

--------------------------

Scarlett was anxious to know when her children were coming. She was also feeling a little anxiety about sending for the children's mammy along with them. However she soon quieted her fears by remembering the reasons she sent for Prissy along with the children. It would have been improper to send the children on the train from Atlanta to Charleston without a suitable escort. Wade was too young to do the looking after alone. In addition to that, however, she considered Prissy. Prissy had always dreamed about going to a foreign country. This was the perfect opportunity...besides; the children would be more comfortable with someone they knew as things changed around them. Having someone that they were comfortable with would help them immensely adjust to their new surroundings. Scarlett did not fear too much about anyone recognizing them once they were on the ship because they would all be undergoing tutelage, so they would not be roaming around getting into trouble.

Scarlett just wished she would receive word already...

One morning while Marcos and Scarlett were having their walk through the gardens they were approached by Evelien.

"Milady, this just arrived for you." She said "I knew it would make you happy so I wanted to bring it myself."

Scarlett received a wire from Stephen saying that they were on their way.

"What is it?" Marcos asked.

"My children are on their way." She said with a smile.

"Wade and Ella; how marvelous!" He said.

"I know! I can't wait. Want to do some shopping with me?"

"You know I'd love to." He replied.

Scarlett was so excited; she went on a shopping frenzy for her children. She had all kinds of things brought to the estate to choose from and bought whatever things she thought would amuse her children. From books to two separate pianofortes for her children. She had been wrestling the idea for months whether or not to get them ponies. At length she decided to go ahead and get them. They would just have to learn to ride, while always being supervised. She realized that being in society means going on hunts when they were older, and it would not due for the children of the Duchesse of Berri to have children were not educated on how to hunt.

When she started to search for ponies for the children, she decided to find herself horses as well. This spurred a hobby of horse shopping.

Scarlett was also getting excited because she only had four more months of mourning. It was too soon to start party planning, but after her children settled in she was planning a welcome party for them. This would be the children's first taste of society. She realized they would not have social obligations for years, but it was important for them to learn how to behave and to speak, as well as practice dancing with multiple partners.

She was also excited to have her children with her because they would be able to spend Christmas together. She was planning on being so busy with them, that she would not notice missing the season of parties because of being in mourning, but it would be a wonderful time for bonding.

The children with their new brother and sister and with their mother...

One afternoon after choosing toys for Ella, Marcos came up with what he thought was a brilliant idea.

"Darling, I have something to tell you."

"What?" Scarlett said putting down the doll she was holding.

Marcos took Scarlett's hands, "I was dreading saying this, but I have to go back to London soon."

"Oh no! When do you have to leave?"

"This week...in three days actually." He said dropping his gaze from hers.

She snatched one of her hands from his grasp and hit him on the shoulder without much force "and you are only telling me this now?"

"I know, my darling, I am sorry. But let me make it up to you."

She just looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"Well?" She said.

"My darling, I would love to invite you and your children to my estate in London."

"Really?" She said quite surprised.

"I would also love for you to meet my mother." He said.

"I would be honored."

"What I am asking, is will you come with me to London."

Scarlet was speechless.

He pulled her close to him and held her. He spoke into her hair and ear,

"You could come with me now, and we can go meet the children in England instead of here in France. I'll see to everything, just say yes." He said with pleading in his voice.

He moved her away to look at her, and he repeated quietly "please, just say yes..."

She looked at him deep into his eyes before replying.

"Yes." She said simply.

"Yes, I will come with you."

He picked her up and spun in a circle then put her down and kissed her, she kissed him back, but not with her whole heart. She no longer had a whole heart...

-------------------------------------

Rhett was disappointed that he did not find the children on the boat with in the three weeks to the trip to Europe. He could not figure why they would have been on a trip to Charleston and not be on the boat.

He decided to send a wire back to his mother and ask her to keep an eye out and her ears open. Perhaps check with the aunts again.

He decided to disembark in France, get his bearings, settle in and start his seemingly impossible search.

While Rhett was on the boat, he wrote letters to the all the contacts that Rosemary had given, him explaining his search; when he got off in France, he planned on sending them.

------------------------------------------

The ship arrived in Liverpool and Scarlett and Marcos went to meet them. Scarlett waited in the carriage at first. When it was time to disembark the crew had orders to have the children of the Duchesse d'Berri disembark first with their entourage without disturbance from the other passengers. It was quite a procession. People were gathered on the decks and held behind a red rope. There were all kinds of whispers about what was going on, since there were about 40 people with them between the cooks, the servants, the tutors, the seamstresses, and the valets sent to help with the things that needed carrying. The children went out first dressed in their mourning garb. Wade wore a black suit, and Ella wore a black dress with a light veil over her face, and they were accompanied by Stephen.

Rhett had heard of the commotion and decided to stay away from it, but watch from an upper deck. He could see in the distance the carriages that was with the entourage and saw a particular one that had two foot men outside of the door; then he observed the door of the carriage open. However he was too far away and the door was in the way of him seeing who got out.

Scarlett put her hand out and received help out of the carriage and saw her children approaching. Ella broke out in a run toward her mother and Wade picked up his pace, but did not run.

Out of the carriage followed Marcos. He stood by Scarlett with his an arm around her waist.

She wore black and her face lightly veiled as well, as was the custom for mourning.

Rhett saw the children heading for the carriage and all of their people putting their things in their carriages.

He smiled to himself thinking one day that will be me with my family, if I can ever find them...

Ella hugged her mother and Wade did likewise.

"Darlings, how I have missed you, I have so much to tell you. First I would like you to meet Marcos." Scarlett said.

Marcos kneeled down and introduced himself to Ella.

"Hello there young lady."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am your mommy's friend. My name is Marcos. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." She said and curtsied like she was taught.

He stood up and then introduced himself to Wade, and Wade shook his hand while a little suspicious.

Rhett looked on then turned from the scene he beheld in the distance and went inside. He stopped short, and thought, could that possibly have been Wade and Ella?

No, there would be no reason for such a procession for them. No matter how high and mighty Scarlett thought herself, even that was beyond her. He looked back not seeing them anymore, only seeing the massive line of carriages start to leave and other passengers starting to head down the plank onto the pier.

He couldn't help but wonder, but decided to not worry about it. He went to go ready his things. The next stop was France in a few hours...

--------------------------------------------------

**You didn't think I would make it that easy did you?!**

**(Evil laughter fills the air!)**

**Love you guys, hang on!... its just getting good!! LOL! (The next chapter is ready for you too...But I need to hear your voices!! Shall we throw poor Rhett a bone???)  
**


	36. Chapter 36

**Wow, mixed reviews... Throw Rhett a bone, don't throw Rhett a bone... Poor guy! I feel bad for him...He _has_ come _all _this way. I say he gets a bone...**

**Thanks for reviewing...I decided to upload this chapie, while I figure out what happens next. I kind of like being a chapter or two ahead of you guys, but I guess I will thorw you a bone too. **

**Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------**

Rhett upon arriving in Paris checked into a hotel and went straight off to send his letters. He went to go visit in person, a few of his old friends, to see if they knew anything about Scarlett. He found that no one knew of Scarlett but everyone seemed to love to talk about this mysterious French-American Catherine d'Berri.

_I am here in France trying to find any trace of Scarlett and I just am having no luck at all... I have asked everyone I can think of. I can't accept that I won't be able to find her. I have always been able to find her. _

Rhett sat at a bakery on a street in Paris and picked up a news paper that happened to be sitting in a rack in the corner.

He looked through it and landed in the society column. There were wedding announcements and ball announcements and then he noticed that the paper was old. He was just about to put it down when something caught his eye.

It was a piece on art in Paris and the restoration of one of London's oldest historic buildings. Plans were being made for renovation thanks largely to the generosity of the Duc and Duchesse d'Berri. He recalled Rosemary mentioned that name...

The piece continued to talk about how Barrier Hall was becoming one of France's most decorated estates for art thanks to the investment of the new Duchesse.

Rhett felt he had time to spare, and he appreciated art. Perhaps he would go for a visit to this Barrier Hall while he was here in town before going to London...and see what all this fuss was about.

--------------------------

Macros, Scarlett and the children arrived at the Maintenant Estate in London where Scarlett prepared to introduce the children to their new siblings. Marcos would allow them their time to bond while he went to go see about his mother.

The pulled up the long drive and the children stared out the window in sheer awe. They had never seen such a house before. This house made the house in Atlanta look like a doll house.

They went in and Marcos escorted them to their rooms, he kissed Scarlett on the cheek and left them to talk.

"I will see you for dinner guapa." He said after kissing her cheek.

"Okay guapo." She replied. She blushed, she loved when he called her guapa, because it means beautiful in Spanish.

After he closed the door, Wade said "why does he call you Catherine, mother?"

"Well that is part of what I have to tell you. Sit down and I'll begin."

The children took a seat and she sat in-between them on the couch.

"He calls me Catherine because that is my name now. I came here with your great grandfather Robillard; remember I took you to meet him before?"

"Yes, I remember," Wade said, but Ella did not remember, she was too young.

"Well, he asked me to take care of him before he died and I agreed. He then gave me everything he had when he died. I became his Heiress. Do you know what that means?"

"Is that like a princess?" Ella asked her mom.

Scarlett chuckled, "well in this case it kind of is sweetheart. You see, Grandpére had a lot, a lot of money, and he gave it all to me. He also had a fancy name and so did your great grandmother. So grandpére gave me a fancy name too, like mommy is going to give you."

"Is that why the pretty man calls you Catherine mama?" Ella said.

She smiled. "Yes dear."

"What's my name gonna be?" the little girl asked.

"What is your name _going _to be?" She corrected.

"Going, to be..." Ella corrected herself.

"Well we will decide that in a little while darling; for both of you." She put her arms around her children and felt Wade stiffen up.

"What's the matter Wade?" Scarlett asked.

"Why do you let that man call you darling?" He said a bit agitated.

"Well because he is very special to me."

"Isn't Rhett supposed to be special to you? Isn't he the only one who is supposed to call you that?" He asked indignantly. "You can't just go replacing people you know. How do I know you won't replace me?"

Those words stung her to her heart. She was going to have a problem she could tell. If he was reacting this bad to Marcos, how would he react when he found out he has a little brother...and sister?

"Well, let me help you understand." Scarlett began.

"Your step father and I are not married anymore. He has another family now. He had to go away. Do you want me to stop living my life because someone stopped loving me?"

"He stopped loving you?"

"Yes he did sweetheart. That is why I found someone who does care about me; but I would never replace_ you_. I _could _never replace you. You are my first born son. I brought you here, to Europe, to be apart of my life. I want you and your sister to be apart of my life. I want you to feel your family around you and to be proud of your family and where you come from. There is a lot more that you will learn in the next few months about our heritage and your great grandfather and great grandmother. I will share it with you. But before that there are two more people I want you to meet."

"Who?" Ella said.

"Your new brother and sister."

"Did you _marry_ him, and he has kids?" Wade said hesitantly.

She smiled. _Smart boy_ she thought to herself.

"No, I did not. They are twins, and Rhett is their father." She said simply.

Wade did not understand and Ella was barely listening.

"You wait here, and I'll be right back." Scarlett said.

She exited the room and came back with the two babies in her arms and one of the nurses.

Wade and Ella both ran over to her and the babies. Scarlett returned to the seat and let Wade take Mathieu and Maria took Camellia and helped Ella see her.

Scarlett looked over Wade and Mathieu.

"His name is Mathieu. Well his full name is Rhett Mathieu Pierre Robillard Butler d'Berri, and her name is Camellia Katriane Ellenor Robillard Butler d'Berri but we call her Camellia."

He looked up from the bundle.

"You are his big brother, and I'm going to need you to protect him and teach him and your sisters. I need you to be a part of our lives now."

Scarlett got off the couch and kneeled at her son to look at him square in his eyes.

"Wade, I'm sorry I left you and I am sorry I wasn't as good a mother as I should have been, but I am different now. I have changed. I have always wanted to love you and be there for you, but now I will be. I love you and will always love you. Okay?"

His eyes filled with tears.

"Okay." He said simply. He wanted so much to believe her.

Scarlett kissed her children and motioned for the nurse to come take the babies.

"Now, I have something else for you."

"More?" Ella said with question in her voice not believing.

"Yes more precious. Come with me." She said.

She took her children's hands and went into the next room where there were so many presents the children could not believe their eyes.

She kneeled down beside her children and told them, "These are all for you. Wade yours are on this side and Ella yours are over there."

The children ran off in their directions and started opening presents. When she rose, Marcos was standing by her side.

"How did it go?" He whispered to her placing his arm around her waist.

She turned toward him placing one of her hands on his chest. Still looking at the children she replied, "I think it went okay." As she started hearing gleeful cries and seeing wrapping paper start floating around the children, she laughed quietly to herself enjoying the successful reunion.

-------------------------------

**We're gettin there guys, just hang on...**


	37. Chapter 37

**YOU BETTER HAVE READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS ONE. IF YOU DIDN'T YOU MISSED SOMETHING...(obviously!)**

**If you did read chapter 36 then ok, here you go...**

**Here is the next. Enjoy...MONSTER POST!!!**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. This one goes out to my loyal reviewers! You guys are the reason this story is still going... and at the reason for my updating pace...Thank you so much. Have fun...Hang on though, if you go too fast, you will fall off the killer cliff at the end of this post...lol...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! **

**Brilliant, brilliant! Brilliant!! I tell you! GENIUS I say!! **

**(AHEM) Sorry, I am okay now. A little too excited... **

**---------------------**

Rhett returned to his hotel room to finding a wire from his friend Stewart, inviting him to a hunt in London.

RHETT COME TO HUNT AT MY ESTATE AT YOUR EARLIEST CONVENIENCE STOP

I'VE INVITED ALL OF FASHIONALBE LONDON AND PARIS STOP

IF SCARLETT IS HERE SHE IS SURE TO COME OR PERHAPS YOU WILL FIND SOMEONE WHO KNOWS HER STOP

Rhett immediately packed a bag, deciding to keep his room at this hotel, and headed for London.

-----------------

"Catherine darling," Marcos said coming into her room early one morning, "I will be going to a hunt at my friend Stewart's estate. I know its only satisfying my fancy to invite you, but I wanted you to know I would love it if you would join me."

"Thank you for the invitation. Actually I think I am going to take the children home."

"Really, why?"

"Oh, I have things I need to attend to in Paris, and I want Wade and Ella to start adjusting to a routine and get settled in."

"Well that is reasonable though I can't say that I like it."

"When will you be leaving Marcos?"

"After breakfast actually."

"If I had known, I would have got the children ready so we could ride with you." Scarlett said.

"Oh, don't worry darling, I will come see you when I am finished with the hunt."

"Ok, I would like that."

Marcos leaned over and kissed Scarlett goodbye then was gone.

That morning, Scarlett readied the children for their trip back home to France.

-----------------------

Rhett arrived at Stewart's home and was greeted by Stewart as soon as he heard Rhett had arrived.

Stewart found Rhett touring the grounds near the stables.

"Captain Butler! How good it is to see you!"

"You too Stewart, how has everything been?"

"Everything has been great. I have been working on my stables; I would love your opinion. Walk with me?"

"Sure."

"How is your search coming for Scarlett?"

"Just started." Rhett replied.

"Too early to tell then."

"At this point."

"Well, come, I want you to take a look at my new acquisition."

Stewart and Rhett rounded a corner coming to a horse with her head out of her stall.

"This is she. She is an Andalusian. Her name is Tormenta."

"She is magnificent." Rhett replied truly in awe.

Stewart opened the gate to let Rhett have a better look at the awe inspiring creature.

"She is. She is more than sixteen hands. Sixteen and three to be exact. I do not usually get Andalusian horses, because they tend to be sweet for my temperament. I love horses with attitude, but she is an exception. She is fierce, she is fast, and she loves speed."

"How fast would you say?"

"Well, they are not usually bread for racing, but she might have it in her blood. I am thinking about breeding her. I do have a few Thoroughbreds that I am definitely planning on breeding. I hear of a breeder in France that has been working with the Duchesse d'Berri building her stables with the best blood to be had. She recently has acquired three new Andalusian stallions. I am eager to see them; perhaps we can produce a colt to be feared on the track, but will definitely do some Thoroughbred breeding . The Duchesse also has six Friesians. One is said to be near eighteen hands, black and awesome."

"Wow, this Duchesse sounds like she knows what she is doing. I keep hearing about her. I was going to check out her Estate but then I got your wire."

"Well, we can go together when we are finished with the hunt this week."

"Sounds good."

Rhett and Stewart continued to walk along and talk about horses and Stewart introduced Rhett to people along the way back to the house.

"You go ahead and settle in Rhett." Stewart said leading Rhett back up to his quarters. "Dinner is at seven, and we will be hunting tomorrow after breakfast. More guests will be arriving today and tomorrow so the first official hunt will be in two days time."

-----------------------

Scarlett upon arriving home the first thing she did after seeing to the children and getting their things situated was to take them on a tour of their new home.

She showed them the rest of their wing, where their studies would be; the rooms that they could use to entertain guests and introduced them to their personal servants. Next she showed them the south wing, where they could get used to seeing lots of fancy people when Scarlett would have balls in the future.

She decided to show them the stables and gardens since they were off out of the south wing.

She also decided to let them meet the horses and get familiar with the trainers that lived on the estate as well and to choose their ponies.

As they walked from the gardens toward the stables the children scaled the building with their eyes. It was huge.

"Is this the house for the horses mommy?" Ella asked.

"Yes darling, this is where the horses live."

Stable was hardly the name for it. It was so clean and well maintained. The pathways were brick laid. The stalls were cleaned several times a day. It hardly even smelled like a stable.

Each stall had a fantastic view; whether it was of the river running out by the stables, or if it was of the fields that the horse could look forward to visiting every day, or the perfectly manicured courtyard with the giant fountain. The primary stable was three stories tall. The main floor could hold up to one hundred horses comfortably. The second level had the horse's food, so that bails could be dropped down to each individual stall, and the third level was where some of equestrian staff lived. There was also a separate house for the equestrian staff and a third stable. There was a separate carriage house as well, where the carriages were parked and cleaned and waiting for use.

When Scarlett entered from the gate with the children, word was sent and the ponies were brought out for selection for the children. As they arrived in the courtyard, the ponies were pranced around the children, and then brought to a stand as they were given the opportunity to inspect and choose.

Scarlett was a bit nervous, but decided this was the right decision. No sense being hampered by fear. The right precautions were simply always to be used.

They continued to walk the grounds and went back to the house for lunch.

-------------------

The morning of the hunt after breakfast Stewart sought out Rhett.

He had a friend he wanted him to meet.

"Rhett, I am glad I have found you. Walk with me, there is someone I would like you to meet."

As they walked Stewart explained.

"This gentleman is a good friend to have. He knows everyone it seems. He may be able to help you find your Scarlett. He happens to be a personal friend of mine."

They approached a gentleman speaking with some ladies and gentleman. When he became aware of Stewart's presence, he turned around...

"May I present Captain Rhett Butler; Rhett this is Marcos, the Marquis de Maintenant."

------------------------

Scarlett took some alone time while the children were studying to write.

_Dear Diary..._

_I am truly conflicted. My children are here and I am wonderfully happy about that. I am conflicted over Marcos. He is truly a wonderful man. He is funny, he is sweet, he is kind and great balls of fire, is he beautiful! But he's not Rhett. I can accept that. I am developing feelings for him and we spend lots of time together. I just don't love him. I realize I can't have the man I love, but I do not even know if I would want him. I mean suppose by some miracle he decided he wanted me, I don't know that I would take him. After everything we have been through, I am finally getting my life together. So why would I have pause about Marcos. I could be happy with him. He even has me speaking Spanish a bit now. If he told me he loved me, would that make me happy? I would like to think so, but really. I can't have what I want, and do not even know if that he is still what I want. _

_I refuse to be leftovers that were once tossed then he changed his mind and decided he wanted to finish. I am worth more than that! I deserve more than that. Don't I? I mean shouldn't I?_

_I guess in reality I do not even really have to worry about it. That is not a decision I am faced with. All I have to worry about is would I say yes to Marcos...if he asked me..._

_-----------------------------------_

**Hello there... (smiles) . LOL. Don't hate me because I am beautiful...Psych! Go ahead and hate me. Shall we see an interchange between Rhett and Marcos...**

**I bet you wanna see it...**

_**OK YOUR MONSTER CLIFFIE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE... BUT INSTEAD, YOU GET THIS... **_

_**DOUBLE POST...**_

_**(Technically this is chapter 38...)**_

**Today's lesson...**

**Keep your friends close and your enemy closer...**

**Or is that Respect and Honor...maybe that is tomorrow's lesson!**

**OH WHATEVER! HAHAHAHAHAH! ...By the way, if you hated Marcos before you are really gonna hate him now...**

**----------------------------------**

"Marcos, it is a pleasure." Rhett said to the man in front of him.

"No, the pleasure is mine." Marcos said giving Rhett a firm hand shake.

"So, Stewart tells me that you are searching for an American woman by the name of Scarlett O'Hara."

"Yes, I am. She was Scarlett Butler, but she may be going by her maiden name of O'Hara."

Marcos thought for a moment, and then responded "No, the name does not ring a bell."

"Do you think the Duchesse may know her? I know that you two are...close." Stewart asked.

Marcos smiled at the thought of his Catherine.

"I will ask her, but she has been spending very little time being social these days."

"Duchesse?" Rhett asked.

"Oh, yes. The Duchesse d'Berri, you recall I mentioned her."

"Yes, she seems to be the talk of all Europe." Rhett said.

Stewart decided not to make known that Marcos was seeing her; if he wanted it know he would say something.

"So tell me, how is it you come to be so well known Marcos?" Rhett asked.

"Oh you know, Rhett, it's all about who you know. One thing leads to another." He said and flashed him a smile. Marcos' grey green eyes showed bright flex of gold in the sunlight. While he looked particularly well today in his hunting attire he bent over to kiss the hand of a lady that was leaving the conversation he had previously been a part of.

"It was a pleasure meeting you again Marjorie, please tell your husband I look forward to his recovered health and joining us on the next hunt."

The woman blushed and walked away and Marcos turned his attention back to Rhett and Stewart.

Automatically Rhett just did not like this guy. He was too smooth, too suave. He had the nerve to be so good looking and have an accent and be so damned charming. Rhett did not usually dislike someone or even feel threatened by someone, it was beneath him. But for some reason, he just did not like this particular guy.

"So how long have you been here in London?" Rhett asked.

"Oh, I come and go. My family has holdings here, in Spain, France and Italy."

Seeing that people were getting ready to start the hunt, they walked over to their mounts.

"Shall we?" Marcos said mounting his horse as though he were born on one.

"Nice horse." Rhett said to Stewart.

"Actually he is mine." Marcos said. "His name is Sultan."

Rhett looked at his horse trying not to be envious. Sultan was a powerful seventeen and two hand seven year old; bred for his sport. He was the color of the sunrise on a misty day. His main and tail were perfectly braided and his muscles twitched with anticipation of the coming hunt.

Rhett mounted his horse effortlessly and said, "To the hunt; may the best man win!"

To which the men replied "To the hunt!"

Sultan took the jumps as though he were totting on clouds. He sailed through the air effortlessly. Marcos and his wonder won the hunt without even a contest.

Upon arrival back at the mansion Rhett rode up behind Marcos. "Congratulations, that was a quite a fine ride you had."

"Thank you kindly, I saw you too. You aren't too bad yourself."

"That was nothing compared to your ride."

"Oh, I wish I could take all the credit. The truth is it was mostly the horse. I got him from the best stables in France."

"Let me guess" said Rhett.

"The Duchesse d'Berri" they said in unison.

"I may have to see what she can do about a race horse. I am working on my stables in America. I would love to enter the racing world again, but I refuse until I can place a bet on my own horse."

"Well she is a good one to see. She seems to have a lot of connections. She got one of the best breeders in the business. He was unknown until he was recruited; now her stables are of the most well known throughout Europe."

The men dismounted their horses and walked on together for a moment...

"So tell me about this Duchesse." Rhett said.

"Well she is amazing, beautiful to be certain, rich, pretty much the envy of every woman and the desire of every man." Marcos said proudly.

"...and your connection? Stewart said you are close."

"Well let's just say she is taken." Marcos said with sophistication, and a smile snuck out the side of his lips.

"So you are in love with her I gather..."

Marcos' eyebrow skidded upward threatening to give away his position..."I used to think differently of American women. But this one...she is unlike any woman I have ever met." Marcos was starting to get lost in thought, mostly talking to himself, "she is fearless, tenacious and her beauty is beyond compare...her hair is raven black and her eyes are green like the purest emerald..."

The color drained from Rhett's face. _It couldn't be possible..._

_**------------------------------**_

**I hope that was to everyone's liking...**

**Shall we proceed?? Or take a break...**


	38. Chapter 38

**...Took you long enough. Good lord, keep up! Gosh!...lol...**

**Today's lesson: Knowledge is power.**

**Proceed at your own risk... The fall at the end is deadly...**

-------------------------------

Immediately Rhett assumed a poker face. He could not do anything about the drained color from his face, but he would have to maintain his composure...

Marcos returned from his daydream noticing Rhett's change of appearance.

"Well she sounds like a wonder. I would love to see her stables though." Rhett said with a cool tone changing the topic from her beauty.

"Yes she truly is, and her stables are indeed amazing. If you like, I am going when I leave the hunt to her estate. If you like you could join me."

"Actually Stewart and I were planning on going as well."

"Well wonderful, we can all go together and pay her a visit." Marcos said hoping Rhett would agree.

There was no obvious reason why Rhett could refuse his offer. Besides, this would afford to see the depth of the relationship that Marcos declined to speak about.

Marcos was not sure about Rhett. There was something about him, and he wasn't sure what it was.

Scarlett had never mentioned Rhett to Marcos up to this point. She had never told him about her identity change, she had not even disclosed her married name to him. The only thing he knew was that her husband had been lost at sea, presumed dead. Marcos noticed something different about Rhett over the next few days; he was distracted and very reserved. He spoke little to anyone. The change occurred during the conversation about Catherine, Marcos was certain.

Marcos wasn't sure what he was hiding, but he planned to find out.

---------------------------------

Scarlett decided to go for a ride one afternoon. She just wanted to feel the power of the horse underneath her and go for a trot with him. It had been a while since she had been regular on a horse, really since before the war. But she felt it was long enough after giving birth to get back on a horse.

She walked through her stables with her riding habit on. She was torn between her two favorite horses; an Andalusian Stallion and a Friesian Stallion. They were both magnificent creatures. The Andalusian that had her heart was seventeen hands and had dark cool eyes. He was usually calm, steady, and sweet. The only time he would display his raw power was when he was galloping. She had seen him in a gallop and had to have him. She had yet to ride him when he was galloping, up until this point her health did not permit it. His name was Zephyrus.

She walked by Poseidon and gave him an apple and decided to ride Zephyrus today.

After someone tacked him up for her she prepared for a ride to help clear her mind.

She rode around on the estate for a while then out into the woods. At first they were just trotting but she got the urge...

She slowed Zephyrus down to a halt. She lifted her skirt and swung her leg over to sit straddle. Though completely unladylike, she felt much better. It was impossible to be one with the horse sitting sidesaddle. She breathed deeply and Zephyrus felt her legs grip a little tighter around his waist. He started to walk on, and then she asked for more. He walked into a trot and Scarlett bounced in time with him remembering how to post in a straddle position. She freed one hand from the reins to release her bonnet. Scarlett pushed the bonnet from her head letting it fall behind her onto the ground and felt freer than before. She asked for just a bit more from Zephyrus gripping her knees tighter against his pulsing body. He responded well, he picked up his pace just a touch until she asked for more. She leaned down into him and told him softly in his ear, "Come on Zephyrus, show me why I named you the god of wind..." ... she pushed harder and called out in a tone a touch higher "get up!" Immediately he took off in a canter quickly moving into a gallop. Scarlett held on moving forward with the horse. They moved as one being, she would push harder and he would give her more. Her hair loosened from its constraints and flowed with the wind. They moved to a constant beat. The sound of his hoofs as they hit the ground was like a drum. Her heart matched the pace of his pounding the ground. Then she squeezed a bit harder and he took off into a whole new gear. He moved faster than she ever imagined. They moved over the hillside coming to a river where he slowed to a stop.

Scarlett caught her breath and sat tall on the horse as he moved near the water. She felt so alive and free. A smile crossed her lips and suddenly she wanted to ride the beast. She let Zephyrus take a drink then turned him back toward home. They cantered back to the stables and she returned the horse to the master.

She smiled a dangerous smile, her hair wild and free, and her eyes glowing. She dismounted the horse and handed him the reins, "Bring me Poseidon."

The man quickly took the horse and handed him to another hand for cool down and a rinse and went to fetch the monster horse.

Poseidon the Friesian that had her heart was a magnificent creature. She had given him his new name because it was fitting. He was just under eighteen and two hands. He looked like he could crush anything he stepped on. He looked even bigger with Scarlett's tiny body on him, but she had to have him. It made her look more delicate and him more fearsome. She was sure when they rode they would strike fear and awe into anyone who beheld them. Poseidon was truly a god among horses. His coat was flawless it shined like a buffed onyx crag reflecting the sun. Scarlett adored his temperament. He was cool and collected, but could be fierce and unpredictable at the same time. She always had to keep her wits about her in order to maintain control of him. She loved this horse deeply.

Poseidon's eyes had a dangerous look in them today. Scarlett smiled at him when he was brought out to meet her. His tack was brought and the master ordered a regular saddle instead of a side saddle since seeing Scarlett arrive astride.

"Here you go milady" he said handing her Poseidon's reins. With the look in her eyes and the look in Poseidon's the horse master could not tell who truly the most dangerous creature was.

The master offered her a step up and she sat atop the awesome creature.

His mane looked like silk in the sunlight and his eyes like black glass. He breathed deep and Scarlett felt a shudder roll through her spine. He puffed air out of his nose and it looked like a puff of smoke, though it was just his hot breath in the cold air. She truly loved this creature beneath her. She walked out onto the same path that she had just been on with Zephyrus and started in a trot. They trotted on together as the sun was setting. She stroked his mane with her gloved hand and leaned forward.

"Take me." She commanded softly. The words meant nothing. It was the force Poseidon felt from her legs that gave the command of what she wanted. Immediately he moved into a floating gallop. He was even faster than Zephyrus. He moved through the woods, and without Scarlett asking he sailed over a jump. She was shocked, she had not wanted to jump, but this horse had a mind of his own. Suddenly she wanted to slow down. She tried to pull back on the reins, but Poseidon was not having it. He moved faster, and Scarlett just decided to hold on and take control and ride it out. Poseidon moved past another jump though it did not exist. She sailed through the air as having wings. Over three more jumps in succession though they were twigs in his mighty path he moved past them. Poseidon stopped short of a tree moving to the side of it causing the dirt in his path to fly then his slowed down his pace a bit, only to pull into an all out gallop again. Scarlett sunk down low and moved with the horse feeling her heart racing thinking she would die before this was over until the river showed itself. To which Poseidon decided it was enough. He slowed down to the shore of the river and drank.

Scarlett's hands trembled from the rush and she was truly frightened but amazed. She realized she was never in control of this horse, and the thrill of it made her love him all the more. She couldn't get her nerves to quiet from the turmoil they had just undergone. When Poseidon finished drinking, she turned back for the house. She kept the reins tight and they trotted back without event. She had regained her composure by the time they reached the stables and her eyes were brilliant against her alabaster skin chilled from the cold.

"Good ride?" The master asked.

The look in her eyes gave him his answer.

"It was incredible. His name is fitting." She simply replied.

Poseidon was the name of the mythical Greek god of horses.

Scarlett had diner with the children and went to up bed early that night.

Before retiring, she noted, that perhaps Marcos would be arriving soon.

The next morning Scarlett dressed in her scarlet robe and had Prissy curl her hair. Just in case Marcos came back, she wanted to be looking her best. She felt invincible now that her waist had returned to almost its normal size. When she wore a corset, you could not even tell she had given birth to twins.

She put on light jewels and a small tiara in her hair. She wore also the lemon oil that she had found. The sent her mother wore, she discovered, was really reminiscent of what Ellen's mother had worn here. She felt the circle was completing itself.

Scarlett looked truly amazing this day...her beauty far excelling any previous.

Scarlett had grown up, now a woman, able to face whatever was sent in her direction. Scarlett was a tower of strength, beauty, grace, and poise.

She could not have planned it better had she known what the day had in store for her...

Scarlett ate breakfast with her children that morning in the dining hall in the east wing. It was the next best thing to eating on the veranda, but it was too cold outside for the children. She would have done it and enjoyed the crisp morning air. It was strange that there was no snow on the ground yet, but it was cold enough for it, so it was far better to keep the children inside.

Evelien entered with flowers for her.

Scarlett smiled knowing immediately that it was from Marcos. She read the card.

_To my darling Catherine,_

_One day away from you is too many. _

_- Marcos_

She placed the card back with the flowers, and placed them on the table.

"Marcos is in the primary drawing room here in the east wing. He requested to see you."

Scarlett got up from her meal excusing herself from the children.

"Mommy will be back darlings."

"Ok, mother." Wade said and Ella smiled.

She joined Marcos in the drawing room and he swept her off her feet kissing her.

Placing her back down to the floor he released her. "How I missed you."

She smiled. "I missed you too." She said kissing him again. "Come, I am having breakfast with the children."

"Oh, I will my guapa, but first I must beg your forgiveness."

"Whatever for?" She said.

"I brought guests with me."

Scarlett looked a bit embarrassed. "I should change my clothes; you know I am supposed to be in mourning still."

"Oh, you are in your own home, it makes no difference."

"Very well then." She said.

"They are just in the other drawing room. Allow me."

Marcos went to go fetch the other two guests that were on the other side of the wall.

Scarlett went to the mirror to adjust her tiara and fix her robe. She pinched her cheeks and flashed a smile to make sure she didn't have food in her teeth.

Scarlett turned around to face what she never thought possible.

"Catherine, allow me to present my good friend Stewart Fredrickson and my new friend Captain Rhett Butler."

-----------------------------------

**Ok, who is dying...?**

**I need a vacation...**

**Everyone hurry up and read and let me know when you are done, I am dying to give you the next chapter!!!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks everyone for your reviews! I am overwhelmed! I am so happy everyone is lovin the story!**

**By the way Poseidon was the god of both the sea and of horses... :) I did my research, of course..:) **

**Here is your update!!  
**

**This one is a monster...**

**Today's lesson: Turn the other cheek.**

**------------------------------------------- **

Scarlett met the eyes of her former husband Rhett. Her eyes grew brilliant, her face grew pale and her gaze did not break from his.

He stood with his shoulders square and she met his stance with her own in silence.

Relaxing, she turned her attention to Stewart, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is mine, I have heard about your endless wonders from Marcos here."

"Captain Butler, what a completely unexpected surprise." She said with excitement and happiness in her voice.

Marcos joined Scarlett at her side. Scarlett looked up at him and returned her gaze back to Rhett.

"You're acquainted with Captain Butler?" Marcos asked.

"Why yes! Of course..." Scarlett said carefully. "You would be surprised."

Turning her attention to Rhett she said "Rhett, how wonderful it is to see you again!"

She glided over to him took his hands and greeted him with a kiss on each cheek.

"I thought you didn't know the Duchesse" Marcos said suspiciously.

Scarlett spoke before Rhett could speak. "He wouldn't know me by my new name. We haven't seen each other since before I became my grandfather's heiress and Duchesse of the house of Berri. He fell off the face of the earth, and now he is standing here, I simply can't believe it!" She looked Rhett in the eyes and said slowly with honey in her voice, "it's so rare an occasion to receive such a wonderful gift, to have such an unexpected reunion with this dear man." She turned back to her guests, "Would you gentleman mind giving us a moment..." she asked cheerfully.

"Certainly Catherine." Marcos said about to walk away.

Scarlett caught Marcos by the hand and squeezed it. They exchanged a look and the two gentlemen left the room.

Scarlett walked away from Rhett toward the mirrored wall looking as if to pour a glass of water from the drink cart, and waited for the door to close.

Rhett opened his mouth to speak, and was silenced.

"Don't speak. Follow me." Scarlett said her tone having changed to ice.

She led the way to an adjoining drawing room and went through that room to another drawing room. After Rhett followed her in through the door she closed it behind him and walked up to him. He turned to meet her face to face where he received the hardest slap of his life.

Scarlett held her stinging hand at her side, poised to take another shot if he spoke out of line.

"Choose your words wisely Rhett, I am certainly not to be trifled with or in the mood for games. What the hell are you doing here?"

Rhett suddenly felt a chill of irony crawl down his spine. This felt familiar, but this was not Charleston and it wasn't his house. It wasn't even a house. He was in France... at Scarlett's mansion, she was a Duchesse and she was in control...

Suddenly _he_ wondered what he was doing here...

His mind worked furiously. He had thought out what he would say, but all words failed him at this moment.

"I have three reasons" he said at last, "you and my two children."

Scarlett folded her arms and turned from him; she faced the window that looked out into the green house and walked over toward it.

"I would have come for you even if you didn't have my children. I came for you."

"I'm not yours anymore... besides, what about Anne?"

Rhett dropped some papers on the table he was standing near. Scarlett heard the sound but did not turn around.

"It would be impossible for Anne and me to be married because I am already married; to you. Anyway, that wasn't me; that was Edward who she married."

Scarlett turned from the window to face him again. She walked over to the table to inspect the papers he laid down. She looked at what he dropped and saw they were the divorce papers.

She threw the papers back down onto the table.

"So! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I couldn't go through with it Scarlett. I couldn't. I don't know why..."

When she said nothing he spoke again, "That's not true. I do know why. No matter how hard I fought it, I need you. I have to have you with me. I love you."

She turned her back on him before speaking again.

"I guess you are the one with the misfortune this time Rhett. That ship has long since sailed." she said with a sneer.

She walked away from him back toward the window.

"Don't Scarlett. You can say whatever you want, but I am not leaving you. Please don't walk away from me." He said in a near whisper.

"_Me. ...Walk away_? _...From you_? " She said in disbelief. "I haven't." She said with a cool tone and turned back to face him with danger in her eyes. "You walked away from me Rhett." She paced back and forth then said it again "_You _walked out on me... _Again_. You couldn't even tell me to my face you coward; you left me with a note. _A NOTE!_ _... Then _had the nerve to tell me not to try to find you and you would never see me again. I have since moved on Rhett Butler. I'm different now. I've freed my heart and mind from the pain that was constantly my love for you. Now, I have no more pain in my heart for you. I had to move on without you, I had to make due respecting your wishes."

She shook her head in pure disbelief.

"I respected you" she repeated. "I didn't try to find you, force myself on you, nothing."

She turned and walked back up to his face close enough to smell his breath in her nose. She looked up into his eyes with her eyes a green flame.

"I respected your wishes, why couldn't you respect mine?" She said in an angry whisper.

"I don't want to hear it." She said sharply before he could reply, turning and walking away from him. "You came to see your children. Fine! I won't try to keep you from them. You won't be able to take them from me. Not here. I might as well be a queen as far as you're concerned. So I'll allow you to visit them. Supervised. But that's it. I'm finished with you Rhett. I have had to mend my heart too many times over you. I refuse to go through it again, just because 'you _couldn't_ do it'. I am not paying for something you couldn't do. There is plenty you can't do, and I won't pay for any of that either. I happen to have the affection of a truly wonderful man, who is amazing in his own right. I don't need you anymore. When I did need you, you weren't even a puff of smoke. You were simply none existent. Marcos on the other hand, _He_ won't leave me. Marcos is wonderful."

She passed him to walk away from him and leave the room, but he grabbed her arm as she passed. He locked her in his embrace and kissed her gently then more firmly. She allowed herself to relax in his embrace without struggling but did not kiss him back. When he released her she looked up at him, stepped back, and swung and slapped him harder than she had before. She met his eyes with her own icy eyes and blush blotched face wishing she could spit venom into his eyes. She turned to leave and spoke once more without turning to see him as she arrived at the door. "Return tomorrow and I shall arrange for you to see your children. Speak of our connection to no one. Now I am the one who has a reputation to consider. I've worked really hard for what I have now, and I don't want you ruining it. I will find the words to tell Marcos what he needs to know and if I find you've said anything, I promise you will live to regret it Rhett."

She closed the door behind her. She crossed the next room slowly and regained her composure. She went back out to the drawing room where Marcos and Stewart were and they stood as she entered the room. She flashed a smile and Marcos ran to her side.

"Darling, I am sorry, I must retire, please return tomorrow with your friends." She said with controlled words.

"I am afraid that won't be possible." Stewart commented.

She looked a bit puzzled.

"I am afraid a snow storm has descended upon us." Stewart said.

Scarlett left the room and went to a room that had a window to the outside to see that Stewart was right.

Evelien had notified them while she and Rhett were talking...

Scarlett rang for Evelien.

"Don't worry, milady, we are having quarters prepared for them just in case it does not melt away by this evening." Evelien reported.

"Fine, put them all in the farthest wing from me, and have the babies guarded. I am going up to my room; I will send for you in a while and fill you in. I fear it is going to be a long day..." Scarlett said evenly.

Scarlett went up to her room and closed the door. She looked down at her hands; they were trembling and her breath was ragged.

She locked the door and ran to the bed throwing herself across it. She wept into the pillows like a baby.

Rhett sat in the room where she had left him alone with his thoughts, alone with his desire, and alone with his determination. He was not going to let her push him away. He had to make her understand. He loved her still...and he knew she loved him no matter what she said to try to shield herself from him. He sat there realizing that they are the same person in so many ways. Those were the feelings _he'd_ had, what _he_ had felt, those were words _he_ had uttered to her, knowing full well he loved her then, but too afraid to let her in. Now she was doing that to him. He would show her that it was okay to love. He finally understood. He understood her dream of the searching in the mist, she was searching for him and after she had left he was searching for her. He would help her overcome her fear of loving him, he would help her trust him...somehow he just had to find a way... He loved her and she loved him he was certain. They would be a family again.

Rhett returned at length to the drawing room where the other two gentlemen were.

He found a servant waiting for him instead.

"Sir, it is snowing and you will be with us until it lifts. May I offer you something while you wait? Or perhaps you would like to join Stewart on the tour?"

"Sure, I would love to look around." Rhett said.

"Very well sir, please follow me."

------

Marcos had gone to see to Scarlett.

He went up to her wing and asked for an audience.

Evelien knocked on the door to announce him.

"Very well, show him in" was Scarlett's response to Evelien.

Scarlett met him in her drawing room outside her bedroom after brushing her hair and drying her face.

"Darling, what is the matter?" Marcos asked.

"Sit down, please." She asked.

She joined him on a settee to explain.

"I am about to reveal something to you, and I hope you do not get too angry with me" she began.

She took a deep breath and began to speak the heavy words of her heart "Rhett was my husband. I had told everyone my husband was lost at sea over a year ago and presumed dead. I could simply say 'it seems he is _not_ dead' and leave it at that..." Scarlett stopped speaking. She thought for a moment then continued... "but I _want_ to tell you the truth." She paused again, deciding that it was the best to be upfront and honest. Completely honest. "That was just a story to hide the fact that he divorced me."

Scarlett proceeded to tell Marcos everything: From their sham of a marriage, to the death of their daughter; her love for Ashley, to the driving away of her husband; her realized love for Rhett and his rejection of her; the miscarriage the abuse, the longing and the fear. She told him of the death of Melly, the begging for Rhett to stay, the death of her Mammy and the return of Rhett. The lie he told and the pain of trying to rebuild a life, her ruined reputation in Atlanta and her trip to Charleston to get him back, their shipwreck both literal and metaphorical. She told him of their love after the wreck and his leaving, the note he left and her going to her grandfather; her inheritance and identity change due to his sudden divorce, the rumored remarriage, and the fact that now she learned it was a misunderstanding, the fact that he didn't go all the way through with the divorce and the fact that he had supposedly come back for her and his children.

Marcos sat stunned and did not know what to think. He was furious at Rhett and sympathetic for Scarlett.

He finally spoke.

"So are we a lie?"

"No. We are not a lie. My feelings for you are true, but I do still have feelings for him..."

"Do you love him?"

Scarlett looked down into her lap and said in a near whisper "Honestly...I never stopped loving him."

"Well it seems you have everything" his eyes growing cold, his tone growing colder.

"I didn't say I was going to take him back" she pleaded taking his hands. "Rhett is notorious for wanting things he can't have. Who's to say when he is through with me he won't leave me again. I am not a rag to be used then thrown away." She withdrew her hands from his fearing the worst... That the truth would cause Marcos to turn away from her as well...

Marcos took her hands back into his and spoke up, "Then don't go back to him. Don't tell anyone who he is and just make him go away. No one would believe anything he says. He can't prove anything. You are Catherine d'Berri not Scarlett Butler."

"True." Scarlett stood up from him and started pacing. "I don't know what to do."

"Does he know how you feel about him?"

"Not since he left me in Charleston...well we did have some words a little while ago...and I did slap him a couple of times..." she said with a slight grin escaping her lips.

Marcos smiled.

"My darling, you have to tell him the truth or make him go away. The decision is yours; no one can make it for you."

"I know..."

"Go to him and talk."

"No! I don't want to see him!"

"Darling you must."

--------

As Rhett toured Barrier Hall, he saw the richness Scarlett had inherited and was in awe of the beauty and detail. He was brought to the wing with the sculptures and paintings.

He walked around absent minded noticing pieces here and there, but then he saw the sculptures of Scarlett and her grandfather.

The plaque beneath hers said Catherine Duchesse of Berri. Her sculpture was made out of Italian Marble. It was a simple bust sculpture but it was like a cloud of beauty emerging from stone. Her hair cascaded down around her shoulders though having lifeless eyes it lent plenty to the imagination to picture this amazing beauty...

"The Duchesse just recently had this bust done along with this painting." The guide mentioned, and Rhett's attention was turned to a portrait by itself on a wall.

Scarlett stood alone wearing a white dress that was form fitting, worn off the shoulders and the length to the floor with a small train. She looked into the distance having dropped a single scarlet colored rose from her gloved hand. Her gloves went above the elbow and buttoned down the under part of her wrist. Her hair was swept up and she wore a perfect Camellia blossom in her hair and an eighteen karat gold diamond and ruby necklace and simple ruby earbobs. She looked almost sad in this pose but had the faint feeling of a smile on her face with slight anticipation in her eyes.

The rose lay at her feet with drops of water on the pedals.

Rhett stood staring at the painting for sometime lost in thought until he was joined by the lady herself...

She appeared at his side without his realizing her presence.

"Would you care to join us for lunch?" She said startling him.

"Scarlett."

"Catherine" she corrected "...Do not _ever_ call me Scarlett."

"You have a wonderful estate here." He said trying to lift the mood.

"I'm glad your powers for observation are so keen. Follow me." She said coldly.

They met Stewart and Marcos for lunch in the dining hall in the south wing.

They ate lunch and spoke little. Rhett received the dirtiest looks from Marcos and Stewart was completely oblivious to what was going on.

Stewart kept most of the small talk going with random conversations from the strangeness of the weather to the recent breeding trends of horses. He had a one track mind. He just wanted to go out and see the stables.

"If you like, I can take you out to see the horses?" Scarlett suggested.

"I would love to." Stewart responded.

At the end of lunch they retired to one of the drawing rooms, and Scarlett suggested going out to the stables. Stewart readily agreed.

Marcos and Rhett stood as Stewart and Scarlett prepared to leave the room, "Rhett, would you mind having a word with me while they go out to the stables?" Marcos asked.

"Certainly."

Scarlett was not too thrilled with that development.

"Actually I would love for you to see the new colt Marcos." She said turning in his direction.

"We will join you, but there is a matter that I would really love to take the opportunity to chat with Captain Butler about."

Scarlett walked up to Marcos and glared at him "I would prefer if you came with us," she said in a hushed tone.

"And I promise you we will join you shortly, but first we must speak." His tone changed. His jaw clinched and somehow she knew not to push him further. His eyes locked on Rhett's. She had never seen Marcos behave this way. He was commanding and it excited her. She backed down and hoped for the best.

Scarlett joined Stewart at the door and made their excuses for them with Stewart and headed for the coat room to get the proper outer garments to go see the horses. It was snow stormy outside...

Rhett and Marcos stood at almost the same height and Marcos' gaze was locked on Rhett's, his jaw strong and his fist clinched. Rhett did not know how much Marcos knew, but he was about to find out...

-------------------------------

**Woah! Watch out! That cliff came out of nowhere!! LOL! **

**This chapter is dedicated to all strong women who know who they are; who can make it once they have been walked out on. This one goes out to every woman who has not had the chance to stand up to an ex. This one goes out to _all_ the survivors! **

**To _all_ who survived and who are different now.**

**Renash, keep your chin up girl! I will see what I can do. Maybe I will be inspired and post another chapter before the day is done, but if not, 'check up on it' tomorrow. :) Much love!!**

**-Tari **


	40. Chapter 40

**I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM DONE WITH CHAPTER 40!! I just came up with this capie today. I hope you like it. Happy spring break everyone!! (good lord, i posted more than 6600 words today. Is every one satisfied yet??)**

**///////DOUBLE POST ALERT////////...This is the second post for today...GO READ CHAPTER 39 FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want a review on 39 then on 40 to know that you didn't miss anything... If you don't I wont give you double posts anymore, so that no one misses anything... That is fair warning! ;)   
**

**This one goes out to Renash...There is hope...**

**Today's lesson: Respect and Honor. Underestimate not the power of Love...**

**---------------------------------**

Marcos and Rhett stood face to face, eye to eye.

Then Rhett assumed his trademark smirk. "So, what is it that you need to talk to me about?" He asked relaxing the tension.

Marcos held Rhett's gaze and his position. "I know all about you Rhett Butler. Catherine told me everything."

Rhett raised an eyebrow. "Did she now? Did she also happen to mention that her name is _Scarlett_ among the '_everything'_ that she told you?" He asked sarcastically.

"In fact she did. She told me about you leaving her too. She told me everything."

"I find that hard to believe, Scarlett is hardly known for being honest." He said mockingly.

Marcos wanted so much to knock that sneering grin off his face! But it was beneath him to touch him.

"How dare you come here, and assume she will just come back to you. Do you have any idea what that woman has been through?"

"I do." Rhett replied simply.

"I love her, and I will not stand by and just let you hurt her again." Marcos said still poised to throw a right hook.

"I am not here to hurt her." Rhett said honestly. "I love her."

Marcos lost his control and slammed his fist into Rhett's face across Rhett's left cheek. Rhett took a step to the side loosing his balance. He turned his face back to meet Marcos' face, his lip bleeding.

Rhett touched his hand to his lip seeing the blood on his fingers. _Is this the THIRD time I've been hit today??_ He rubbed his fingers together with a touch of blood between them then looked back at Marcos and a smile snuck out the corner of his lips. Rhett turned on his right foot and swung with his left fist across Marcos' face. He used his left, because he did not want to render him unconscious or worse with his deadly right.

Marcos swung around and fell to a knee. Marcos, down on the floor, took out a handkerchief from his pocket and coughed some blood out of his mouth into the white linen.

Marcos' mind was racing and took the few moments to make sense of all this... Somehow, Marcos knew that Scarlett needed to be with Rhett. She was just so stubborn. Too stubborn... hurt and afraid... From what she had said and mostly from what she did not say, he knew that she longed for Rhett and needed him more than she was admitting. He knew, because she always seemed just out of reach, like she was forcing herself to live a life that she had no other choice but to live. Suddenly in these moments, it all made sense. She was with him because she could not have her love. Rhett... Accepting more than the defeat of the punch Marcos reached a new resolve...

Slowly, he stood, and stared Rhett in the eyes. Rhett was ready to block another swing.

The two men stared at each other for what seemed an eternity.

Finally Marcos spoke. "Why should I let you have her?"

"She is my life." He said simply. "Besides, if you don't then I shall have to kill you."

Marcos touched his hand to his bleeding mouth again "That presents a problem. I happen to enjoy living..." Marcos looked again at his hand and looked away turning his back on Rhett.

"She won't be easily persuaded." He said finally.

Rhett did not say anything.

"But I will help you convince her." Marcos said turning around. He reached his hand out for a hand shake.

"Why should I trust you? And why are you suddenly so eager to help?" Rhett asked.

"Because I love her too, and I know her better than she thinks." He said simply and waited for Rhett to take his hand.

Rhett shook Marcos' hand firmly and the two men reached an understanding.

The two men talked together until Scarlett and Stewart returned from the stables.

"That was quick..." Marcos stated in between laughter as Scarlett and Stewart entered the room.

"I believe we are in for a blizzard gentlemen." Stewart said moving toward the fireplace that offered warmth and relief from the cold he suffered.

"Exactly _what_ is going on here?" Scarlett asked the two men who seemed way too friendly with each other under the circumstances.

"Oh, Rhett here was just telling me a story of his blockade running. This man is truly insane sometimes." Marcos said trying not to resume his laughter from Rhett's story.

"Don't I know the depths of his insanity..." she said suspiciously.

"Catherine, would you mind if I had a word?" Marcos said moving away from Rhett toward Scarlett.

"Certainly" she said moving away from the gentlemen and Marcos following her.

"So are you going to talk to him?" He asked in a whisper.

"No!" She replied in an urgent hushed tone.

"Well are you going to let him meet his children?"

Scarlett felt a sinking rock in her stomach. She had nearly let herself forget for a moment.

"Yes, I suppose so..." Scarlett looked past Marcos to Rhett and Stewart standing by the fireplace.

"Keep Stewart entertained for me, and I will take him now...might as well get it over with."

"Okay good." Marcos said.

"Stewart, have you seen the sculptures yet?" Marcos asked moving away from Scarlett toward the fire place.

"You simply must..." Marcos said.

"Rhett, come with me please." Scarlett said airily.

Rhett moved away from the fireplace and followed Scarlett out of the room.

Scarlett thought about having the children moved so that Rhett would not know where their rooms were... but then decided to have Wade and Ella say hello first and then bring the babies to him.

Rhett was taken to the rooms where the children were doing their studies.

Rhett waited in the outside room while Scarlett went to fetch the children.

Wade was sitting at a desk working on a drawing in one room and Ella was sitting at the pianoforte in an adjoining room.

Scarlett entered the room where Wade was drawing. She approached him from his back. She leaned down to see what he was working on.

"Why that is a handsome drawing Wade..." she said next to her son.

He looked up and smiled. "Thanks mother."

"There is someone who is here to see you darling." She said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Um hum. Go get your sister and come out and see."

Wade got up from his seat and walked to the other room to get his sister and come meet their visitor.

The children opened a door to see Rhett on the other side of the room near the fireplace.

"Rhett!" Ella shouted and ran over to greet Rhett.

Wade was a bit more reserved. He walked over to him and looked at him. Rhett was down on a knee hugging Ella and said hello to Wade.

Wade was not sure if he was going to be angry with Rhett or if he would give in and go hug him.

At length Wade smiled and gave Rhett a hug.

Then he moved away.

"I'm mad at you." He said.

"Why ever for?" Rhett asked in mock disbelief.

"You left my mother. I'm angry with you, but I am happy to see you."

Rhett was shocked at the response he got from the young man.

Scarlett had since left the room to go get the babies and bring them to the next room for them to meet their father for the first time.

"Well," Rhett started, "I am angry at myself too, but I will try to make up for it. Okay?" He asked and winked at Wade.

Wade smiled "okay, I suppose we shall see." He said in his most noble air. Rhett was again impressed by the response from the young man. He was taking his new role seriously and well. He would be an aristocrat in no time at all.

Scarlett appeared at the door seeing her children with Rhett touched her and made irritation come up into her. She did not allow herself to enjoy the moment. She was too hurt...

"Captain Butler," she said.

He looked up at Scarlett and gave her a winning smile.

She turned from him...it would take more than a white smile...

"Can we get this over with?" she asked somewhat under her breath with her back toward him. He got up and came over to her.

In the room he saw two cribs that had been moved into the room for the babies.

She led him to the couch. Gretchen and Maria, the nurses, were in the room and two men stood by each door.

Scarlett motioned at Gretchen for her to bring the babies.

Scarlett took a deep breath and prepared.

Gretchen brought over Mathieu first.

"Thank you." Scarlett said, "Its okay, will you have everyone wait outside?" Scarlett requested.

"Certainly milady." Gretchen replied.

Gretchen motioned for everyone to leave the room and showed Wade and Ella back to their studies.

Scarlett handed Mathieu to his father and uncovered his face.

When she heard the doors close she spoke.

"This is your son. His name is Rhett Mathieu Pierre Robillard Butler II. We call him Mathieu."

Rhett looked up at Scarlett with tears welling up in his eyes and had no words.

Scarlett spoke to her son.

"Wake up precious, meet your daddy." She leaned over and kissed her son's head. "Open your eyes precious."

Responding to his mother's voice, the little boy grinned and his eyes opened revealing the emeralds beneath the lids that were his eyes.

Rhett's breath was taken away and tears spilled down his cheeks.

He finally spoke.

"You named him after me?"

Scarlett shifted uncomfortably. She hadn't intended to tell him that, she just forgot...

"He's beautiful" Rhett said shifting his attention back to his son.

Scarlett looked down at her precious son and the proud father that was sitting next to her. After a few minutes of Rhett just staring at the beautiful boy in his arms, Mathieu started crumpling his face and sniffing for milk.

Scarlett smiled.

Rhett wasn't sure what he wanted and looked a little lost.

"He's hungry." Scarlett said feeling Rhett's slight tension.

"Shall we call for the nurse?"

"No need."

Scarlett arranged her self to feed her son. She felt that this once, she would let his father be present for this moment, who knows if he would ever have another opportunity. Scarlett took the baby from him and a blanket; she covered herself and let Mathieu latch on. After making sure she was properly covered, she moved the blanket to let Rhett see his son eat.

Scarlett could see the shock on Rhett's face.

She had never breast fed her other children. He did not know she was capable of such motherliness.

"Don't look so surprised Rhett." She said.

"I'm sorry, it's just that-"

"I know."

They both chuckled and let it go. While Mathieu ate, Rhett just savored every moment. When he was finished eating and burped Scarlett moved to put him back in his crib. She could see the disappointment in Rhett's eyes. He wanted more time with is son.

She spoke as if having read his mind, "I know Rhett, but I had to put him down so you could meet your daughter." Rhett caught his breath. Completely enraptured with the idea of having a son, he nearly forgot there were two.

Scarlett moved closer with Camellia and placed her in his arms and uncovered her face.

She was already almost awake. Scarlett spoke gentle words to her daughter. "My love, my precious, meet your daddy." The little girl shifted around, and Scarlett smiled. She kissed her daughter the way she had kissed her son and the little girl's eyes opened revealing her violet eyes. Rhett was shocked at the color of his daughter's eyes.

"Her name is Camellia Katriane Ellenor Robillard Butler."

"She is amazing." Rhett said.

"She truly is." Scarlett agreed.

"Thank you." Rhett said looking up at Scarlett again.

"You're welcome." She said simply.

"Her name..." Rhett commented.

Scarlett shifted a bit.

"You are amazing..."

Scarlett said nothing.

"I love you." Rhett said finally.

Scarlett closed up. She rose from her position and moved away from him.

She waited near the small fireplace until Rhett was ready to move on. Unfortunately, that would be a while.

And all the while she could not get the pounding words out of her head...

'I love you'...

Scarlett felt she had no reason to believe him...he was just in love with the idea of his children...

It was his children he wanted, and not her. She reasoned in her head, _He probably only feels that he needs to convince me so that he can be with his children...otherwise why did he only show up after I told him he was a father..._

Disgusted, a wall started building around her...

Scarlett excused herself and had the nurses stay with Rhett, while she retired to her room.

Scarlett returned to her room and took out one of her grandmother's journals...

Scarlett took the old journal of her grandmother and went to the part of the mansion that she enjoyed so much. Her grandmother's quarters in the north wing. She went by way of the back passages since they were quicker. Scarlett situated herself on the bed that at one time so many years ago her grandmother had occupied as a girl. Since living here, Scarlett had found other journals left here by her grandmother from when she was a very young woman, before her marriage to her grandfather Pierre.

She took the book and opened the delicate pages and settled on an entry that caught her attention...

_I had no inclination to cause him any vexation, and therefore preferred exercising my own patience. When I had anything to say to the King, I requested a private audience, which threw them all into despair, and furnished me with a good laugh in my sleeve. Being the wife of a young nobleman has its advantages... though I am only fifteen, quite a young bride in such a high position; the youngest to have ever held this station...and my husband quite young as well. Were it not for the death of his own father, he would not have had to advance so much so quickly..._

_The little dwarf (the Duchesse du Maine) says she has more courage than her husband, her son, and her brother-in-law put together; and that, like another Jael, she would kill my husband with her own hand, and would drive a nail into his head. When I implored my husband to be on his guard against her, and told him this, he laughed at my fears and shook his head incredulously. Why should he not believe me? She would tell me these wretched things to intimidate me, but she underestimates me. I do not believe that the Devil, in his own person, is more wicked than that old Maintenon, the Duc du Maine, and the Duchess. The latter said openly that her husband and her brother-in-law were no better than cowards; that, woman as she was, she was ready to demand an audience of my husband and to plunge a dagger in his heart. Let any one judge whether I have not reason to fear such persons, and particularly, when they, have so strong a party. Their cabal is very considerable; there are a dozen persons of consideration, all great noblemen at Court. The richest part of the people favour the Spanish pretensions, as well as the Duc and Duchesse du Maine; they wish to call in the King of Spain. My brother as too much sense for them; they want a person who will suffer himself to be led as they, please; the King of Spain is their man; and, for this reason, they are trying all means to induce him to come. It is for these reasons that I think my young husband is in so great danger._

Scarlett placed the book in her lap not even able to grasp the type of life her grandmother had lived... She skipped ahead a few pages to read some more...

_I return home to be a widow already. How in life can one be so lost so young? I warned him not to be to trusting, not to listen to those who were cunning of tongue... I tried to prevent his horrible murder... _

_Now I return home, the ladies of the court tell me to count myself blessed, being freed from this life of treachery and deceit. I cannot, however, I cared deeply for Sebastian. Though not the love of shining tales, he was kind, and he tried to be a good husband. He was far too young to be caught up in that ridiculous mess. Barely even twenty. My parents care not for my loss, they knew somehow something like this would happen, and true to prediction, I am a wealthy widow. Sebastian went against his advisor's wishes giving me all he had since his father and mother had died. I cannot imagine my father would have planned on this happening and why he would give me away at such a tender age..._

_I shall never love. For what worth is it?_

Scarlett wanted desperately to know how her husband had died and why, but Solange had not written of it. She was close enough to know the Queen? How is that possible...But she had not written of that much either neither did she speak of her husband any further on the pages to follow...

Scarlett felt that in some way she and her grandmother were connected in that they were both widowed very early in life. She felt a sorrow for her grandmother's pain and decided that it was enough. She would deal with the present instead of wondering about the past further.

Scarlett rose and returned to her part of the mansion...where she had some real issues to deal with.

Upon returning to her room she jotted down some notes before seeking Rhett.

_Dear Diary,_

_Rhett is here. How is this even possible? I have wanted this for so long...but I just can't allow myself to be so naive to think he actually wants me... How many nights did I want to hear the words that he loves me...? How many times have I prayed. How much did I want it when I was in Charleston...but we are not in Charleston anymore. We are in France. I have a new life now. That isn't to say that I would not love to be with him, because I would be lying to deny that...but how can I know he wants me and not just his babies and he will deal with having me...I would not be able to live with the fact that he puts up with me in order to be near them..._

_I still am so much in love with him, it hurts... I learned how to live with the hurt and to function, even be happy. But now I have Marcos...I love him... I do love him...but I don't love him the same way I love Rhett..._

_I can't face them... I simply can't... What if I make the wrong choice? But I have to do something. How does one live life like my grandparents loving eachother, living together and not knowing the depth of love the one has for the other..._

Scarlett silently promised both her grandmother and her grandfather not to make mistakes they would have warned her against. If only she could figure out what she was supposed to do, what she was supposed to believe...Pierre would be furious with her for being a fool again, and Solange would be disappointed at her for not appreciating true love...

Why did this have to be so difficult?

Scarlett adjusted her robe and her brushed her hair up.

She decided to go announce the hour for dinner and come and dress for what could prove to be a very uncomfortable dinner with her stranded guests..._  
_

-----------------------------

**:) Hope you all liked this chapter...**


	41. Chapter 41

**I am overwhelmed with gratitude. I am glad that everyone loves the story so and is enjoying the developments. **

--------------------------

Scarlett found Marcos and Stewart in the library reading and let them know when dinner would be.

Marcos stood up before Scarlett left the room to seek out Rhett.

"Catherine wait" he said coming to her position.

She turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Can we speak for a moment in private?"

"Of course" Scarlett replied. She led him into an adjoining private reading room off the library. It was lit by dim candles and reflections of the flames from the hearth danced on the walls. Marcos led her by the hand over to the fireplace after closing the door. He took his free hand and grasped around her head and kissed her tenderly one last time.

Scarlett smiled. "What was that for?" she asked sweetly.

Marcos looked at her deeply... "No reason."

Scarlett still smiling asked "Why should I believe that?"

"Very well then, the truth is I really think you need to work this out with Rhett. Scarlett he loves you."

Scarlett's eyes widened, unaccustomed to being called Scarlett by Marcos.

"Please, just talk with him and be honest. You will live to regret it if you push him away this time..." Marcos said.

"Why are you advocating this? What's in it for you?" She asked suspiciously.

"The knowledge that you are happy. Granted that won't keep me warm at night, but you mean a lot to me. If I thought I was keeping you from your true love, your soul mate, I would never be able to live with myself. I would have liked to believe we are soul mates, but that simply is not the case. I want to keep searching for mine. And I truly want you to be with yours Scarlett."

Scarlett just looked at him.

"So, I am sorry, but I won't be able to see you anymore."

"You are seriously breaking up with me, in attempts to get me to be with him..." Scarlett said in disbelief.

"Yes my darling. I could never forgive myself for standing in the way of true love...Go to him...go."

Marcos walked to the door. He turned to Scarlett and said "if I find out that he has hurt you again, I will slit his throat in his sleep, and sweep you off to an Island in the Mediterranean." Then Marcos exited the door closing it behind him leaving Scarlett with her thoughts.

She stood at the fireplace staring into the flames.

_How is this happening? I can't believe that he would do that. I want to believe Rhett loves me, truly I do... I simply can't..._

Scarlett stood alone by the fireplace for some time. Just lost in the flames not really settled on one thought...

--------------

Rhett sat with the children simply watching them sleep. He had to find a way to make Scarlett believe him...

As he was lost in thought he received a most unexpected visitor.

Pansy opened the door.

"Mister Rhett."

"Pansy! Why hello."

"Good evening mister Rhett." She said with the accent of the ignorant slave south gone.

"How are you?" He said striding over to her.

"I am well mister Rhett, thank you sir."

Rhett surprised her by hugging her. She accepted his hug half heartedly, feeling awkward.

"Congratulations mister Rhett on you being a father and all."

"Thank you." He said simply.

Pansy looked around seeing the maid.

"Mister Rhett, I need to speak with you privately sir."

"Pansy, your English is amazing."

"Thank you sir, I've been studying. I learned how to read." She said happily. Pansy led Rhett into another room down the hall from where he had been.

She looked around and stepped inside and closed the door.

"Mister Rhett, I'm about to do something really bad. If Miss Scarlett found out... I should just get back on a boat to America and join the Klan to try to hide from her..."

"Pansy, what in heavens name are you talking about?" Rhett asked truly confused.

"Mister Rhett, I know what has been going on. I know why you are here, and I know that Miss Scarlett told you she didn't love you anymore... Mister Rhett, that's not true. I've seen you two for years, and the truth is I feel really bad." Pansy turned from Rhett as tears started to well up in her eyes. She continued "Prissy told me about the years while I was at Tara with the children and she wanted to do something about what was going on. She wanted to tell you the truth then. She wanted to tell you about when Scarlett wanted you, when you had left for London, how devastated the Missus was, but she couldn't. When Scarlett was sick she called for you, she wanted you desperately, but she couldn't bring herself to tell you. Prissy wanted to say something but she couldn't interfere." Pansy turned around to face Rhett tears shining in her eyes. "When I told Prissy I was coming here, she told me all this. She told me to help Miss Scarlett because she would eventually die without you. She almost did die. She almost drank herself to death. Then one day she stopped and never started again. That's what Prissy told me. Since we have been here, she has been well but if you leave... This is the best way I can figure, is by letting you see who she really is. Please don't leave her again Mister Rhett." Pansy was in tears over the heaviness of her heart.

Pansy lifted her dress to reveal a pocket in her under slip.

"Well that's handy." Rhett said.

"It helps when you are sneaking food around." She said with a stifled tearful giggle and pulled out Scarlett's journal and handed him the gentle book.

"Please don't tell her I gave this to you...You have to give it back to me..."

Rhett walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

Pansy was still uncomfortable, but she hugged him in return.

"I will take care of it...Thank you." Rhett said simply.

"You're welcome Mister Rhett."

Pansy left the room by a secret door to go back to where she was supposed to be hopefully without anyone knowing...but she knew better than that. Everyone knew everything...and she was proof of that...

Rhett pulled a chair to the hearth, with his back facing the door, he opened the book. He closed it immediately not sure if he was really ready to see what was within the pages...

Slowly he opened the pages and began to read...

-------------------

Scarlett realized she still had to find Rhett and dress for dinner. She went on her way to go find him...

At length she entered the room where the children were, but Rhett was not there.

"Do you know where Captain Butler went off to?" Scarlett asked Maria who had taken Gretchen's place.

"Not sure milady, I think he went down the hall. If you don't mind while you are here, the babies are hungry."

Scarlett smiled. "Of course I don't mind."

Scarlett took a while and fed the babies then went off to find Rhett.

... Rhett was reading in the same position that he had been before. He was lost in wonder.

Scarlett opened the door to the study that he was in, seeing the high back chair by the fireplace, and him sitting in it with his back facing her.

-----------------------

**Monster Cliff!! Have a good weekend everyone!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hehehehe! Okay, Yes I am evil. Sorry...ok not really. I can't help it, I just happen to be good at cliffs!**

**//DOUBLE POST ALERT///**

**This is the second post for today.**

**I mean it...Really!! RrEeAaDd the chapter Before!! This will suck if you missed it... **

----------

Scarlett stood at the doorway with Rhett sitting there. She stood there for a few minutes without speaking, just thinking... _Should I tell him what I went through or not... I suppose one day I might, but not right now... Now isn't the right time..._

Scarlett did not care to wonder if there would ever be a 'right' time for that. She spoke after standing there for a few moments more.

"Rhett, dinner will be in an hour."

Rhett's eyes grew wide, for he did not know she was in the room. He closed the book and slid it down the side of the plush seat he was sitting in and rose to his feet quickly, but not too quickly as to cause alarm.

"Okay, I will be down."

Scarlett was too far away, and the room too dim, for her to see his face was streaked with tears.

He turned from her and sat, hoping not to arouse suspicion.

She noticed something was odd, but did not want to press him. If he would let her get away with out pressing her, she was happy. She took the moment to leave the room.

"Scarlett" Rhett called out, but she had already left.

He rose to his feet to see she was no longer present in the room.

He sat back down and waited a few moments before reading further.

------------------

Scarlett went to her room to change for dinner.

She wore a black velvet dress robe with emerald jewels and her hair swept up and braided forming a ball in the nape of her neck off to the side with a single twisty curl emerging from the ball of hair and a delicate simple tiara. She was beautiful, sophisticated and reserved looking.

She went down to dinner with her children and guests and enjoyed a quiet dinner. The children chit chatted with Rhett and Marcos. Stewart watched the interchange and contributed here and there. Scarlett was mostly silent, her eyes burning green.

After dinner was over Marcos offered to read to the children, and Stewart offered to go with them. Rhett took the opportunity to ask Scarlett for a moment.

"Rhett, please, I don't have anything else to say to you." Scarlett said.

"Please. You don't have to say anything."

"No, I have to go feed the babies."

"Please, just give me a moment."

"Very well then" she replied.

"Can we speak privately?"

"I would rather not." She stated.

"There is something that I want you to take...please will you come with me?"

She looked at him exhausted from the war within her.

"Very well, let it be as you wish."

She followed him out of the dining hall. Rhett led her to his room.

"I would rather wait in the hall." She said.

"Very well then" Rhett said.

He went in his room and returned with a leather book.

He placed the beautiful leather journal in her hands.

"This is the best thing that I can do to show to you what is in my heart." He said.

"I love you, and I am not afraid."

She looked at the book recognizing it from Charleston. Then pushed it back.

"No, I can't accept this." She said.

"Please, you must."

"No."

Rhett took Scarlett by the hand and pulled her into the room.

He closed the door and turned to face her.

"Scarlett, for years I have hidden myself from you, I have been afraid of letting you know my feelings. There are words from my heart, that for years, I have been unable to say."

She turned away from him.

"Rhett, no. I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me."

"I know. Darling I know your fear. I know your hurt, I know your love."

Scarlett kept silent.

"I know how you missed me when I left you and went to London; I know how I hurt you when I returned. I know that you were telling me the truth when you said you wanted me but did not think I wanted you. Darling I know everything."

She turned back to face him, her face pale.

"I found the letters in Atlanta at the house in your closet, I read them. I read them over and over. I read them in your room, lying in your bed, wishing for you. I also have this." He went to his bureau and brought back her journal and handed it to her.

"I want you to know all of me and what I have been through, the way I know what you have been through. I want you to know my vulnerabilities. I want you to know the truth. I want to be completely open and honest with you. I'm not afraid anymore. If I were to stand before you completely naked, I would be no more open than after you read this..."

Scarlett did not know whether to be furious on not. She took both her journal and his from him. "I have to feed the babies now." She said and left the room.

He stood there wishing he could just hold her. Before he would have just closed up, but now he realized how afraid she truly was. He just had to give her time. Perhaps that was it. He decided to wait for her. Right here. He would wait.

Scarlett went to feed her precious babies and try to sort through what had just happened. She took Mathieu first and latched him on. As he was eating she opened Rhett's journal. There was a loose piece of paper.

She decided to read it first.

_My darling Scarlett. I love you. This is a token, a gesture of the trueness of my affection. Darling I have missed you so. I do not know how I had ever planned on living with out you. Please read these pages and know what I was feeling. I desperately hope you come to understand the pain I was going through, the fear I suffered and why I pushed you away. I have more than one volume and if it pleases you I will give you those too. Please just don't turn me away. _

_You are my life; my happiest moments were incomplete if you were not with me. You are my sun and my rain; you are my reason for living. I am so proud of what you have become and how you have grown. My life will be incomplete if I cannot have you. I want to be everything for you; I want you to come to me, to lean on me, to depend on me. I will shelter you with all I have. I am so in love with you, my life, my love, my Scarlett._

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_Until I die._

_Rhett_

Scarlett's tears fell on the baby and she could not even move.

She read through random pages, and saw anger, and hate. She saw fear and passion. She read about times that he had watched her sleep wishing to caress her. She read about the time he wept naked in her bed...and could read no more.

She put Mathieu back in his crib and asked Gretchen to burp him. She left the room and ran to Rhett's door. She stood outside the door for what seemed an eternity.

Only she could do it. Only she could move past her fear, her pride her anguish and open the door.

She took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

But Rhett was not there.

She walked in the room and looked around and did not see him.

She turned to leave the room to find Rhett standing right in front of her.

Her eyes were slightly red which made the green more brilliant and tears sliding down her cheeks.

Rhett stood silent almost touching her. She stepped back and looked up at him.

She ran her hands up his chest and slowly circled her arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged her back fully embracing her. He moved back and caressed her face before taking her lips with his own.

Scarlett pushed him back while kissing him till she felt the wall behind them and pushed her body weight into their kiss. Rhett begged full entry into her mouth and she took his kiss with full willingness that she had longed for, for so many nights.

She moved away only because of needing desperately for air.

"I love you too." She said simply.

He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips again.

"Rhett Butler, if you ever leave me again, I promise, I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands!" She said with a grin.

"My darling, if I left you, I fear that I would have to hide for the rest my life from everyone who knows me." He said with laughter in his voice.

After kissing more and at length, Scarlett finally broke away...

"I have to go feed Camellia, would you like to join me?" She asked.

"I would love to." He said.

"How much do you like her name?" She asked as they walked down the hall.

"It is very beautiful. Tell me honestly, why you named her that way."

"Your flowers" she began... "I had not allowed myself to hope you would come, but she is a flower. Your flower. Katriane means pure and clear. I have fresh start. I figured since I would not have a fresh start with you, in her, in both of our children really, I would have a fresh start to change, to right the wrongs. I suppose that is why I told you about them; because someone who truly loves would not hold something like that back out of spite."

They moved near the baby who was sleeping...

"Ellenor for both of our mothers" she continued, "they both helped me so much and without either of them, she would not be here..."

Rhett was speechless.

"Mathieu got his name for you, and Mathieu means gift of God. He truly is. I love my son so much. Pierre for my grandfather which also means 'rock'...My grandfather was a rock for me. He helped me more than I could ever have told him. Mathieu will also be a rock. Strong steady..." Scarlett looked up at Rhett and smiled "like his father." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you so much my dear. I love their names. You truly are amazing. I thought that I knew you now, but I see how wrong I am, there is so much more. I only scratched the surface."

Suddenly a smile stretched across Rhett's face.

"What are you thinking?" Scarlett asked.

"Well it just dawned on me..."

"What?"

"How rich we are..."

Scarlett laughed out loud waking Camellia.

"Oh, my dear, you have no idea how rich we are."

Scarlett lifted her head receiving another kiss then attended to Camellia.

--------------------

**Well, how did you like it?**

**First of all, I would like to dedicate this story.**

**I DEDICATE THIS STORY TO TRUE LOVE.**

**True love is worth fighting for, worth risking everything for.**

**This story is dedicated to Renash. Thanks always for your reviews. **

**Keep fighting girl! **

**This story is dedicated also in part to the ones who have lost their true love. To the ones who have no hope, for whatever reason of getting it back...**

**To the ones who have lost and have the opportunity to get it back...**

**Fight hard for it. Don't let it go with out being able to say, I have no regrets...**

**This one goes out to the fighters, to the survivors...**

**To those who have been crushed by love...**

**Don't close your heart. Where there is life there is hope.**

**My favorite lyrics come to mind...**

_**The greatest thing you will ever learn is just to love and be loved in return.**_

**The End...**

**Or...**

**Shall I continue...after all they have an entire lifetime to lead...**

**I always hated that the book ended where it did. You spent the whole book waiting for them to finally be together, and then only to get it at the very end then it's over!! What a jip!**

**So then we are continuing on? Great, I am glad we are all agreed. **

**I may take a break for a few days, I am emotionally exhausted...**

**Love you guys...**

**Keep your thoughts coming... adventures you would like to see. I know I am still intrigued with the grandparents too... the other estates...her coming out of mourning and doing the season...the kids growing up... Going back to Charleston... vindication in Atlanta would be nice... Still got some Tara stuff... Just regular life stuff...**

**Might be interesting no? **

**Hey here is a question...where is Rhett's heritage from... All I remember was something about pirates...**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello everyone, I am back from vacation! I won't be updating as fast as I was before I am sure, but I will try to keep it going for you. Thanks for reading and as always, I love your reviews. Keep story ideas coming...I am a bit lost on where to go, but I would rather go along and figure it out along the way as opposed to skipping it all together. **

**Happy reading...**

------------------------------

Scarlett had finished feeding the children as Rhett watched fully amazed. They sat mostly without talking until Rhett finally broke the silence.

"So what are we going to tell your guests?"

"That is a good question...I am not sure. Let's just go down and see what happens..."

Rhett smirked at her intrigued by her continually.

"Ok Mrs. Butler, lead the way."

"Would you like to tuck your children in?" Scarlett asked.

"I'd love to."

Rhett secured the blankets around the babies and walked with Scarlett out of the room.

She walked down the hallway with her shoulders square thinking rapidly...

_What the hell am I going to say? I haven't a clue. I don't even know what to think much less what to say to anyone...My husband returns to tell me he hasn't divorced me and he loves me and wants to be with me and his children...Oh well...no matter...the only thing that matters is that he loves me..._

She looked up at her side to see Rhett and smiled.

Rhett smiled back at her with admiration clear in his eyes...in pure wonder he thought about his wonderful wife whom he had found once again...

_How many times I have thought 'what a woman' but really, she is amazing. I have found her at last. I can't even believe it. Is it possible she is more beautiful than ever? As always brave and courageous, what a life we will have...I can't wait to take her home to Charleston..._

Scarlett's words broke his thought. "I can just tell them... that my husband came back from the dead."

"Dead!..." Rhett said in shock.

She looked up at him puzzled then realized he probably didn't realize she was in mourning...

"Yes dead. Do you think I wear black just because it makes me look slender?" She said mockingly.

"Care to explain how I died?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Scarlett chuckled. "I told people that you disappeared during the boat wreck we had. I washed ashore and you never turned up. We presumed you were dead..." she said looking him up and down, "it seems you are not so dead after all..." her desire written clearly in her expressions.

Rhett returned her expression with his own.

"So tell me about my funeral." Rhett asked.

"Didn't have one." Scarlett said with an air of nonchalance.

"You didn't have a funeral for me?" He asked surprised.

"No." Scarlett rounded a corner and announced "here we are" trying to hide her smile.

As they approached the double doors to the drawing room where Marcos, Stewart and the children were, Scarlett took a deep breath and swung the doors open.

"Darlings, it's way past your bed times..." She called to her children.

She saw Marcos reading a story to them sitting by the fire.

Marcos looked up at them seeing something was different.

"Come kiss your father." She said to the children receiving the oddest look from Stewart. Rhett raised his eyebrow, stunned, and looked at her clearly in shock. The kids ran over to Rhett and he stooped down to hug and kiss the children.

"Are you staying with us?" Ella said.

"Yes darling, I believe I will."

"Want me to take you up to bed?" He asked Ella.

"She smiled and jumped in his open arms.

He lifted her up and followed Wade out of the room.

Scarlett stopped him by the arm and kissed him on his way out.

After Rhett closed the door with an obvious smile on his face, Scarlett turned to the baffled men in front of her.

"Stewart," she began, "Rhett is my husband who has been lost to me for over a year."

"I thought your husband had died..." he said confused.

"As did I, but it seems he has not, and he has been searching for me this whole time."

"Well that is wonderful Scarlett. I am happy for you..." He said looking at the reaction of Marcos.

Marcos went over to Scarlett and took her hands and kissed her cheeks.

"As am I," he said with a smile.

"Well it's late and I'm going to turn in. See you gentlemen in the morning?"

"Bright and early, hopefully the snow will have lifted by then..." Stewart said.

Scarlett went out and called for the man servant attending to show the gentlemen to their rooms and whispered something else to him.

Scarlett went up to kiss her children goodnight and found Rhett tucking in Ella while Wade was in his room preparing for bed.

Wade was in his bed writing in a journal. He decided to keep one after he found his mother writing in hers one day. She never knew that he saw her, but since that day, he decided to keep one as well.

_Mother has accepted Rhett back... I don't know about it. He has left her before. Like the time he came to Tara for Mammy and promised to take care of her, but he left. He even told her he was lying. What makes this any different? What if he leaves us again? How can he just say he has changed, what will keep him from changing his mind again? I know I would never do that to anyone. That is horrible and cruel. Why should I trust him? I have no reason to trust him anymore... Ella is so accepting... She is a fool. Just like my mother..._

Wade heard footsteps outside his door and quickly closed the book and put it under his pillow. He turned as if he had been sleeping, he looked behind to see his mother and Rhett enter the room. He turned his back on them once again. Scarlett took a deep breath and headed over to her son.

"Wade?" she asked.

"Um." He mumbled.

"Darling, do you want to talk?"

"No."

Scarlett looked up at Rhett.

"Wade..." Rhett asked.

Wade remained silent.

"Wade, how 'bout we talk tomorrow? Would that be okay?"

Wade remained silent.

"Well goodnight dear." Scarlett said and kissed her son.

"We both love you very much." She said to her son.

Wade continued to remain silent.

They left the room together and walked until Scarlett stopped.

She looked up at Rhett and he understood her worry about her son.

He hugged her close and spoke into her hair.

"Wade just needs some time to adjust."

"Adjust to what?" She said with a sigh.

"He is angry with me." Rhett confessed.

"Why would he be angry with you?"

"For leaving you..." He said quietly.

Scarlett did not say anything.

"I will talk to him, he just needs some time."

"Well okay then...I am exhausted... let's get some rest."

She led Rhett down the hall to her rooms. She opened a door that was adjoined to her main suite where Rhett saw his things in a grandiose gilded room similar to hers.

"Wait, how did you-?" Rhett said confused.

Scarlett just raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

She entered his room with him and he looked around at the beautiful, huge room. It made all his other rooms look like hotel rooms.

"Fit for a king?" she asked.

Rhett just looked at her speechless.

"How did I what, get your things put over here already?" she inquired with a grin, "I have my ways."

He pulled her in close to him where she accepted yet another kiss...

She pulled away from him just a bit to look up into his eyes, "Haven't you had enough kissing for one evening?" She asked mockingly.

"Never..." he replied pulling her back into his chest.

------------------


	44. Chapter 44

**I am happy that you are happy to read on. :) **

---------------------

The next morning Wade woke up early as was his custom. It took a while for his inner clock to adjust to the time difference, but he was back to waking up before the sun rose. He put on his robe and paced around his room for a while before deciding to go for a walk around Berrier Hall.

Wade bundled up a bit since there was a definite chill in the air. He had started to become accustomed to taking the back passages around. He left by way of a secret door out of his room up some stairs to the third level of the manor. He entered into the main hallway and felt an eerie presence about him. Wade shook off the chill and began to wonder down the hall. He opened a door on the right hand side that as far as he knew it may not have been opened in years.

Wade pushed the heavy, creaking door open and placed the candelabra high so he could see into the room...he could see that all the furniture was covered. The room was dark but you could see streaks of sunlight start to come into the room from the windows. It felt as if the room was smoky, but it was only cloudy because of the dust.

Wade closed the door behind him noting where he was, for he didn't want to get lost...

Wade took a turn around the immense dwelling noticing the intricacies on the walls and in the furniture. He raised his light to see a painting on the wall of people he did not recognize. They were a fine looking from far away, but as Wade stepped closer he noticed that the woman was beyond plain. In fact, she was rather ugly. The woman in the portrait sat beside the man and the gentleman was rather short. They were dressed very well but did not smile. Wade stood intrigued by this odd couple. The woman had her hands folded in her lap and wore a plain white and burgundy dress. The man stood with his shoulders square and his chin and brow imposing wearing a plain black suit, white collar, and very thick mustache.

Wade moved from this room to an interior room to see more of the same covered furniture and a very large bed. There were randomly placed desks in the grandiose room. This room had more windows than the one previous. Wade moved toward a window and pulled the curtain back to see the sun light, but was unable to see the sun. This room looked down on a courtyard that he had never seen before. Letting the curtain drop back into place he moved near the desk. He opened a drawer to find random loose papers in the drawer and took them out to read them. He found that they were letters, but he was unable to because they were written in French and his French was not good enough to be able to understand the scribbled words.

Wade placed the papers back into the desk and left the eerie room.

As Wade closed the door, air whistled through the crack sending a chill down his spine. He decided that he had done enough lurking and it was time to go back. Wade returned down the hall back to the hidden stairs quickly, the door closed just in time to miss seeing the figure that appeared down the hall looking for the disturbance...

---------

Rhett opened his eyes remembering where he was. He looked to his side to see Scarlett still asleep nestled in the pillows and the blankets near him. Rhett turned on his side and just stared at her with such loving eyes. Rhett took a deep breath and pondered.

_After so long of wanting her I have her...what will the future hold for us? _

_God she is beautiful...so much life, so much heart, so much strength...so stubborn...I hope we can make it this time..._

Rhett rose from the bed and went to his room to dress and prepare for breakfast. He worried a bit how things would work out between them. Though they had changed, and though they were going to be honest with each other about their feelings, they still had a lot to work through...and big decisions to make...He wasn't so sure how she would take to the idea of going back to Charleston, but she would come around...he was sure she would...she had to...

Scarlett felt Rhett leave the bed and she turned on her other side...

She didn't want to wake up yet. She preferred the dream. When she woke she knew that there was reality to be faced. She was happy to have Rhett, but that would mean more changes, and she was finally getting used to things calming down. Nothing would change how happy she was for Rhett, but still, after so long of hardening herself, it wasn't as if she could make all the pain disappear. Scarlett decided that thinking had ruined any hope of more sleep... so she rose and sought out her journal...

_Dear diary._

_What am I going to do? I have grown used to having to take care of myself and think of my children, but now I have someone else to consider...What if Rhett doesn't want to find a place in MY world...what if he wants to take us all to that horrible Charleston!! No! No! I refuse to go back there. They were all double faced, lying, devious, conniving guttersnipes! I refuse to raise my children there. Besides, their future is here. There future is French..._

Scarlett took a deep breath to calm down a bit. She was very adamant about her children growing up french and privileged among high society. Surely Rhett would understand that and help. He would see things her way... he simply had to...

--------------------

Wade returned to his room and stoked the fire, determined that he was cold... He dressed for breakfast and decided to take out his books and do a little bit of studying of french. Hopefully he would learn quickly to be able to read french...he wanted to know what those letters said...

Wade sat and studied until he was inturrupted by a servant at the door.

"Young sir, breakfast with your parents will be starting soon." the man servant said in french.

"Thank you. I will be down soon." Wade replied in french.

_Parents indeed..._Wade thought to out loud, after the servant left.


	45. Chapter 45

**Okay hello. I know I have fallen off the map. But someone so nicely asked for an update, so here is one. I know it is short. **

The next few months were a blur for Scarlett. She had so much adjusting to do with Rhett moving in and planning to come out of mourning. She and Rhett were getting along well for the first while. She would try to control her temper and not bring up the past, and she recognized Rhett doing the same. They reached a silent agreement, not to bother with things that were touchy for them and to simply focus on the children. In fact Scarlett was very busy. Scarlett was planning a ball. It was now less than a month away and she was in the midst of choosing a tiara for Ella when Rhett came in to the study where she was meeting with a jeweler.

"Scarlett, do you have a moment?"

"Only a moment" she said not looking up from her choices in front of her.

"Can we speak in private?" he asked.

She looked up at him a bit annoyed.

"Not right now Rhett, I still have to choose this tiara and go through names still for Ella and Wade. I am circling around a few choices, but I want to be certain."

"Names for what?" Rhett asked.

"Great balls of fire Rhett! Could you at least pretend that things that go on in my life interest you? Their french names. They are receiving their titles and they have to be ready by the time of the ball. I still have to notify my lawyer so he can make all the necessary arrangements. I have so much to do; I really can't talk about this right now. What do you need?"

It seemed Scarlett was always short, but she has been even less patient lately with her temper. Rhett figured whatever he wanted to say could wait.

"Nevermind..." Rhett was going to leave but instead he decided to try a bit harder than that.

"Can I help you choose?" he asked instead.

She looked up at him a bit surprised.

"Sure."

He walked over to the table and looked down at the choices she had before her.

"Which one do you like the most?" Rhett asked.

"I don't know...I am torn between these two."

He looked down at them both.

"They are both lovely." He commented.

"Lots of help you are." She said chuckling and smacking him gently in the stomach.

He laughed and mockingly pretended she hurt him.

"We'll take them both" he announced to the jeweler.

Scarlett looked up surprised at him.

"Well she will need more than one, and Cami will need them too when she grows into them."

"Cami?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes, don't you like it?"

Scarlett chuckled.

She nodded agreement to the jeweler for the choices.

"What else do you have in there?" Rhett asked, "This lovely lady deserves a present."

"Rhett, please, don't." Scarlett said.

"And why shouldn't I?" Rhett asked motioning for the jeweler to bring out more.

He showed some necklaces, and some bracelets of Sapphire and Ruby, Onyx and Diamonds and other precious gems.

Rhett chose a diamond and sapphire bracelet and matching necklace and earbobs for his queen.

Scarlett thanked him with a big kiss and the jeweler excused himself from the scene since they obviously didn't care that he was in the room.

"What else do you have to do right now my pet?"

"Um, names." She said collecting herself.

"Shall we?" Rhett asked offering his arm to lead her to her study.

She smiled up at him before apologizing. "I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"That's alright my love."

"What did you want to ask me anyway?"

"Oh its nothing."

"Tell me." She asked insistently.

"Mother sent me a letter. I wrote her that I found you and she is aching to see the children." Rhett began hesitantly.

"Well she is welcome to come anytime. Maybe she can be here for the ball." Scarlett offered.

Rhett considered. That was generous. Perhaps that would be good. It would be harderfor her to reject the wishes of his mother and him together in front her. If his mother asked for the family to move back to Charleston which is what both Rhett and Eleanor wanted, it would stack the deck more in his favor of her saying yes... _Yes. That is a good place to start,_ Rhett determined...

"That would be great, I am sure mother would love to accept your invitation; Rosemary too?" Rhett asked.

"Sure, if she would like to come she is welcome, and Margaret even Ross if he is agreeable." Scarlett said knowing they wouldn't come.

"Well you certainly are full of surprises."

"Like you. You think you're so clever." Scarlett said with a smirk on her face.

She had a funny feeling and there had to be a reason he went off and spent so much money on jewels for her for no reason...

Rhett didn't say anything and just smiled.

He would have to develop his little plan in order to get her back to Charleston. He would have to let her play queen for a while so that she would be able to return to the boring life of the south. Maybe not forever, but at least for a while...

They arrived at Scarlett's study and looked through names for a while until Scarlett went to go feed the babies.

Rhett had a while to sit and think... He realized for a moment, he didn't really have much to do. He didn't really have a place in this world of Scarlett's making. He would be happy to go home. But until that time, he would be happy to have his family here with him. Maybe he wouldn't be so bored. Rhett took the opportunity to write to his mother. He wasn't sure however what to tell her. He hadn't mentioned who Scarlett was now, and the life she was living; that she was the Duchesse that Rosemary was raving about... How would he break that news to them...what would they tell everyone back home...

----------------------------------

**So its short... Sorry. I still have a severe case of writers block. So now you have a chance to help me. When you review, throw me some ideas and maybe I will update sooner than a month from now. Lol! Sorry. I just don't like writing when nothing flows. My boyfriend left for two weeks and I know anguish is coming... maybe I will be able to write more, or maybe I will write more when he comes back and I am happy... who knows. But send me ideas please! I am so worn out. **

**Unless we don't need to keep this story going...  
**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello again, its me. How is everyone doing today?**

**------------------------- **

Rhett sat staring at the blank paper for a little while not knowing where to start, then Scarlett entered the room.

"Finished with the babies?" Rhett asked.

"For the moment, they are asleep."

Scarlett noticed Rhett attempting to start a letter. "Taking care of some business I presume?" she asked sweetly.

"No, not business, I was preparing to write my mother." Rhett confessed.

"Won't sending a letter take too long?"

"True." Rhett said thoughtfully.

"Why not send someone to send her a wire to come to you." Scarlett suggested. "Why don't you write a wire for her, and I will have it sent today she should get it within enough time to be on the next ship I should think."

"You are a marvel my dear. That is a wonderful idea."

Scarlett propped herself on the desk while Rhett wrote a short note for a wire. When he was finished he handed the note to Scarlett.

Scarlett took a pen and wrote a note as well.

Scarlett pulled a cord near the desk and a few minutes later a uniformed man appeared at the door.

Scarlett spoke to the man in french, "Please take these and have them sent immediately with the most haste. Thank you."

"Of course madam" was the man's response, taking the note from her.

Rhett looked at her with undisguised amazement in his eyes. He was still not used to her speaking french with almost everyone but him and the children.

Rhett and Scarlett returned to looking at names for the children.

After deciding on suitable sounding names, Scarlett wrote them down in the letter to her lawyer and prepared it for sending. She also wrote it in the journal she kept at her desk.

"I believe dinner should be ready by now." She said with a sigh.

"Tired my love?" Rhett asked.

"Yes, just a bit. I may take a holiday after this ball and retire to one of the villas I have yet to visit."

"How many do you have?"

"How many do we have?" She corrected.

Rhett smiled. "Sure."

"Oh, there are three in the country here, one in Spain, one in Italy, a house in London, and there are a few others, but I am not sure about them."

"So all of this was your grandfather's?" Rhett asked.

"Well yes and no. Most of it belonged to my grandmother and great grandparents. Grandmother Robillard inherited all of her parents estate and holdings upon the death of her parents and Grandfather was willed it all when she died. He in turn gave it all to me."

"Dare I ask how much it is all worth?"

Scarlett blushed. "Ladies don't deal with such things. My advisors handle all of that." She said girlishly.

"There isn't a chance that you would let someone handle your money and you not account for every penny."

Scarlett laughed out loud. "In that you are correct my dear."

They both chuckled a bit then Scarlett excused herself to go change clothes for dinner...without answering his question.

They sat to a quiet dinner then retired for the evening.

Scarlett sat in a library down the hall from her room with a cozy fire and her journal.

She made an entry for the first time in a while.

_Dear Diary,_

_So much planning to do. The ball is getting so close. I dont know if I am going or coming. My dress is almost finished. I have a fitting tomorrow for the gown. I am really happy about it. I look like a royalty. Sophisticated. Very different than those dreadful clothes I used to wear. Simply lovely. It is my first ball out of mourning. Since it is my ball I plan on doing what I want. _

Scarlett looked up from her book thinking about her gown and smiled. She was sure that she would be the most beautiful she had ever been in her entire life, she was sure.

She continued writing...

_I did something rather funny, I told Rhett to invite his family to the ball. I don't know if they will come. I am almost sure that Ross and Margaret won't come. That disgusting thing. I think I would have to shoot him or something if he were in my house. I do hope that Eleanor and Rosemary come, it would be nice to see them again... It would be nice to try to get to know Rosemary some more. She was a sweet girl. Needs some help on her appearance though. Perhaps we could find her a husband here... hum. That would be a fun project. Not like I have enough things going on right now..._

Scarlett jotted down some other random things about the babies and encounters with Rhett then closed her journal and went off to bed.

Rhett was sitting in his room listening for Scarlett to return, while writing in his journal.

_I sent a note to mother today inviting her and the family to come for a visit. I can't wait for them to arrive. I hope that Ross doesn't come. It's not that I dislike my brother, it's only that he is such an ass. He ruins everything and he is such an embarassment. It is much easier to love him from afar. I think this is far enough away. As long as he stays over there, I can love him just fine. Besides, I don't think this situation would make him feel any better. He might just go off and kill himself after seeing how well Scarlett is doing and has done for herself without my money... Besides. I know what he did to Scarlett. Mother told Rosemary and she told me even though she was sworn not to tell me. I could kill him for putting his hands on my wife. Even if I was mad at her. He has no right to touch her boots! Oh well, I am sure he will decline the invitation anyway...Oh, I should have the dressmaker start a gown for Rosemary...  
_

Rhett's writing was disturbed when he heard the door to Scarlett's room close.

Rhett closed his book and got up. He put on his robe and went to the door that adjoined their rooms. He knocked softly, a knock that Scarlett had come to recognize. A smile spread across her face as she called to her husband in french "entre". He smiled and pushed the door open.

"Going to bed so soon are we?" Rhett purred.

"Unless you had something else in mind, yes, I am rather exhausted." Scarlett replied.

Rhett went to her from behind and engulfed her tiny frame in his embrace gently nuzzling her neck.

"But I could be persuaded otherwise." She said with a smile as he continued kissing her neck.

"Ummm." he moaned into her hair.

"I was thinking Rhett, I should talk to my dressmaker tomorrow and have her start a gown for Rosemary, do you think you could help me with her size, I truly wouldn't remember exactly."

Rhett smiled into her neck.

"Have you been reading my mind little miss?" He asked.

Scarlett chuckled "If so, right now, you are a nasty thing" she said wickedly.

To which he picked her up and dropped her onto the bed.

---------------------- Later the next day in Charleston...------------------------------------

Eleanor was sitting to tea, when a knock came at the door.

Rosemary went to answer the door since she was close.

She returned with the telegram that had been delivered from her brother and a gentleman who had a message.

Eleanor opened it while Rosemary stood to see what the fuss was about.

"Is it from Rhett? Are they coming?" She whispered to her mother.

Eleanor read quietly then answered. "No, it seems that we have been invited to France."

Then the man spoke. "Madam, your arrangements have been made for you. When you are ready, simply come to the Grand Charleston Hotel, and ask for me, and I will accompany you on your journey. The ship leaves five days hence."

The gentleman placed his card on the table and showed himself out.

Rosemary looked at her mother and asked "did he just say 'hence'?"

"The note is from Rhett. He says that we are all, including Ross and Margaret invited to come stay in France with Rhett and Scarlett and the babies." Eleanor said ignoring the comment.

Just then Margaret and Ross entered the door.

"What's this about going to France!"

"Excuse me?" Eleanor said in a most irritated voice.

"Some fancy person came to the house with a fancy telegram telling us we were invited to France and everything was arranged for us." Ross accused.

"Where is my proper hello? You really need to stop making a habit out of this Ross." His mother scolded.

"Sorry mama." He said and came over and bent down to greet his mother with a kiss.

"Sorry" Margaret said silently to Rosemary and Eleanor.

"Well? Do you plan on accepting your brother's invitation to come meet him and his wife and new babies in France?" Eleanor asked.

"Babies? Who's the father?"

"How dare you insult your brother and Scarlett in that way." Eleanor said truly upset.

Ross didn't respond to the correction.

"Well sure, free trip around the world. Why not." Ross said sarcastically.

"Really, we can go?" Margaret asked.

"I am only accepting, because they probably are expecting me to turn it down."

"Very well then, prepare your things; the gentleman said that the ship leaves in five days." Eleanor said.

Rosemary was giddy with joy; she loved Europe and couldn't believe she was getting to go back so soon. Perhaps she could find a reason to stay there.

----------------

**Ok, don't get used to the quick updates...**

**This one just happened to come out...**

**Much love.**

**Tari**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello again, ****it's me. How is everyone today? Here's a shorty. Thanks for the Reviews!  
**

------------------------------------

Scarlett spent the next few weeks preparing the house for the arrival of her guests. She readied state rooms for her mother in law and very nice rooms for Rosemary with sitting rooms for entertaining guests. Scarlett was so into making a good impression she convinced Rhett to go on a shopping spree with her to buy presents for his mother and sister.

"Rhett what do you think of this bonnet for your sister?"

"Far to fancy, doesn't your taste ever change?"

"Oh fiddle dee dee Rhett, this bonnet is beautiful. It's you who needs to change your opinion."

"I know my sister, she will never wear that!"

"Well, I am going to introduce her into a different society; she needs to dress the part if she is going to get anywhere here."

"What do you have cooked up in that pretty little head of yours my dear? Rosemary is just fine. She has a society at home that I am sure she loves very much and doesn't plan on leaving."

"Well maybe she would change her mind if she found someone who she could love and who would love her?"

"Oh no, tell me you are not playing math maker..."

Scarlett put the bonnet to the side, she was sure it would go simply beautifully with the dress she was having made for Rosemary. She moved over to picking gloves.

"Rhett, please, you know I am no good at any of that." She said brushing off his remark, knowing full well she was going to try to find a match for her sister in law.

"You used to be a better liar Scarlett." Rhett said teasingly.

"Do you like these gloves?" She asked ignoring his comment.

"It's all far too fancy. She won't wear it."

"Funny, that is what I told you about mammy, and you got it anyway, and she did wear it. Thanks for making up my mind for me."

Rhett simply smiled, and let it go. He was just too in love with this little thing in front of him, so determined to assimilate his sister into her world.

Little to Rhett's knowledge, Scarlett was having lots of new clothes made for Rosemary, since all those drab clothes would do her absolutely no good here. Then it dawned on her, both Eleanor and Rosemary would need jewels for the occasion and whatever other occasion coming up. Perhaps she would go to the family vault and choose some...

Scarlett picked up a few other pairs of gloves, since she had come to be a firm believer, you could never have too many pairs, and one always seemed to disappear.

"Would you like to stop for something to eat darling?" Scarlett asked moving over to parasols.

"Something tells me this is going to take a lot longer?" Rhett said.

"Oh fiddle dee dee." She said ignoring him.

"How much longer _is_ this going to take?" Rhett asked with only slight annoyance in his voice.

Scarlett smiled and turned to face him. She looked at him for a few moments before slowly crossing the short distance between them and pushing herself up into his face to kiss him.

Rhett smiled back at his love. "Sure, lunch would be lovely my dear."

"Wonderful." She said going back to her decision making.

After picking a few parasols she moved over to a huge selection of fans.

"Tell me which ones your mother would like."

"Mother has never been much into fans." Rhett admitted.

"Well, it's the fashion here. Not even for the heat in the summer, but fans are simply add art to conversation. You can express yourself so much better with a fan."

"Really? How's that?" Rhett asked.

Scarlett picked up one and spread it in front of her face, looking at him over the top of the lace.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled. Rhett could not see her smile, but he knew.

"Very well explained my dear" he said moving closer to take her in his arms.

"Rhett, no, what will they think of us?"

"I don't care." He said his voice husky in her face.

"Well I do." She said and pushed him away.

Rhett laughed a quiet laughter that he would have let been a roar anywhere else.

"You little hypocrite!" Rhett laughed, to which she whipped the fan closed and popped him on the arm with it.

"You see. Every woman needs a fan." She said turning from him and putting the fan back in its place.


	48. Chapter 48

"Are we there yet?" Ross asked for the millionth time.

"No dear. The next stop will be ours." Eleanor said patiently, already regretting the fact that Ross had come on this trip.

"I am so sick of this _boat"_ he said with distain.

Eleanor just ignored him and continued with her sewing on the deck of the grand ship. She was anxious to get there as well. She simply couldn't wait to meet her grand children.

Rosemary was off somewhere reading her book trying to pass the time. She felt a little uneasy with the other passengers because they were all mostly rich snobs, so she contented herself with her books for most of the trip, while Margaret had since taken to drinking in secret, this trip was already too long for her. Somehow she had to find a way to get away from this dreadful husband she had found herself married to.

"So how long is this trip going to be anyway?" Ross asked annoyed. He couldn't even remember why coming on this trip was a good idea.

"I really can't say Ross, I don't know." Eleanor said trying to stay calm. Just then Rosemary came rushing over.

"We're almost there. I heard them say we would be docking on time, by tomorrow morning."

Eleanor's face brightened up.

"Come, let's get our things ready." Rosemary said excitedly even though they would still have a few hours left on the boat."

She helped her mother up and went to the rooms to ready the rest of their things for their departure.

Ross went back to his room.

"Margaret!" he yelled, not seeing her.

She was sitting in the bed chambers and was very surprised to hear him. She quickly tried to hide the bottle she was drinking from and fix her hair, to no avail. He walked in on her with the bottle.

"What's that?" he said knowing full well what it was.

"I...ah..." Margaret stammered.

Ross walked over to her and took the bottle from her smelling that she was saturated in the smell of the alcohol.

"You call yourself a lady?" He accused.

Ross threw the bottle across the room and backhanded Margaret in the face.

She lost her balance and fell to the floor with tears instantly streaming down her face.

She shot back a look of anger in her eyes, only to receive another slap in the face.

"Don't you look at me like that again! I rule this house and you will do as I say and you will respect me! Now go clean your drunk self up and wash that mop you call hair. We are arriving already. And hurry up; I don't want anyone to know you were like this. Don't embarrass me!"

She was a bit dazed still so Ross forced her up.

"I said get up!" he said roughly raising her to her feet, he pushed her to the bathroom to bathe and change, "Now hurry up, you slob!"

Margaret looked at herself in the mirror noticing the swelling. There was no way she would be able to hide this from them...

---------------------------------

Rhett sat to a quiet breakfast waiting for Scarlett to finish with the babies.

Scarlett was on her way down the hall when Evelien joined her.

"I have just been notified that the ship arrives tomorrow morning." Evelien said.

"Thank you. Please tell Captain Butler. He is in the dining hall. I will wait for you." Scarlett requested.

"Yes Your Grace." She said, and went off to attend to it.

Evelien entered the dining hall to see Rhett with the newspaper.

"Sir"

"Oui, bonjour Evelien" Rhett greeted in french to her surprise.

"Surprise, you are speaking french. I wanted to inform you sir that the ship arrives tomorrow morning."

"Thank you so much Evelien."

To which she excused herself to return to Scarlett.

She nodded when meeting her in the hallway.

"Thank you." Scarlett said then went into the dining hall to join her husband.

"Good morning Rhett." She said cheerfully.

"Good morning my dear." He replied.

"Anything interesting in the world out there?" She asked commenting on the newspaper.

"No not much there, but plenty here. The ship arrives in the morning, did-"

"Oh really, how wonderful! Are you going to go meet them?" Scarlett asked cutting him off.

"I would love to. Wonderful. Would you like that I wait for you here?"

"Why?" Rhett asked a bit surprised.

"Well, you wont be having alone family time with them for a while I am afraid, and you will probably need some time explaining things. I should think it would be easier. And I wouldn't take offense."

"You wouldn't?" Rhett asked.

"Not at all darling!" She said as she received her platter for breakfast.

Rhett stood up to go over to her and kiss her.

"You truly are amazing. I love you so much." Rhett said.

"And I, you" she said, receiving a kiss.

"I think we will stay in town for the day and be along the following day." Rhett said.

"Okay, if you like you can stay at my preferred hotel in the city. It is always prepared for me or my guests." She offered.

"That would be fine my dear."

"I will send word with Evelien to have them prepare for you."

As Rhett was leaving the dining hall Scarlett called out.

"Darling, while you are gone, I want you to think about something and let me know what you think when you return."

"Surely, what is it?" Rhett responded.

"How you would feel about accepting my title as your own." She said with a bit of hesitance. "You don't have to answer now, just think about it."

"I don't need to think about it. It is a part of you. You are my life and I am adjusting. It would be an honor."

Scarlett jumped up from the table and ran to her husband and threw her arms around him.

"I love you so much."

Scarlett left her food on the table and went to Evelien's office.

"Evelien, I need you to send word to my hotel that my husband will be staying for an evening with his family; whatever they need. Make the order for the Duc d'Berri. Also, send word to my lawyer, Rhett will be taking my title as well."

"Very well, milady, it will be done, just as you say." Evelien answered.

Scarlett went to her room to her jewelry chest to get her grandfather's crest for Rhett then went to Rhett's room.

She tapped on the door and he opened to her.

"Here, I have something for you." She said.

He invited her in and she showed him the small box.

He opened the box to see a ring he did not recognize.

"This is the Berri crest. I was going to give you grandfather's ring. But instead I had it remade especially for you in platinum. But it does have the original stone that has been passed down to the Berri men though the generations." She said with a smile.

It was a magnificent platinum ring with an emerald stone. "The stone is Emerald because that has been and still is the favorite stone of all the Berri women, including myself." Around the stone, it had a very intricate design that was the crest of the house of Berri.

"The last king of France said platinum is fit for kings. You are a king as far as I am concerned; therefore, it is fit for you." She said to her husband.

"Thank you my dear, I am most honored." He said truly sincere.

"Your arrangements are made for you at this hotel," she said giving him a card with the name on it and the address "simply tell them you are the Duc d'Berri and watch the world cater to you." She said proudly.

Rhett laughed. "You are loving this aren't you?"

"Every moment, I love feeling like a queen." She said with a chuckle.


	49. Chapter 49

**REVISED CHAPTER…**

**Hey yall! Thanks for the reviews! Rach! Whats up girl. Just wait, the trouble is a comin... What's goin on everyone else... This chapter was fun to write because of how mean the Butlers were when they thought Rhett and Scarlett were divorced...who's gonna have to eat crow now? Lol. Heheehhehehehehehehehehe ok. I'm enjoying it a little too much no?**

**Enjoy. This is another cutesie chapter. Until the tension and other...stuff...comes.**

**---------------------- **

Rhett went to the hotel to make the arrangements before his mother and sister arrived. It was near the old palace that had since been turned into a museum.

He walked into the imposing building and asked to speak with the overseeing manager.

The clerk noticed the ring and hurried off to do Rhett's bidding.

The manager came hurrying out.

"Yes your Grace, it is an honor to have you. My name is Pierre and it will be my personal pleasure to serve you for the stay of you and your guests. The suites have been prepared for your guests. Let me show you, right this way."

He hurried people out of the way and quietly ordered boys ahead of him to open the doors.

As they arrived to the suits, they were met with great approval.

"This is the personal suite of her Grace the Duchesse du Berri. Since she purchased and renovated this marvelous hotel, we made her private quarters especially for her." He clapped his hands and more doors were opened to show the extent of the suites available to his guests.

Rhett was sure all of this was completely unnecessary, but did not say anything except 'Thank you'.

"No, thank you sir, it is our pleasure." Pierre replied.

"I will be by with my guests, as soon as they arrive."

"Yes your Grace. Would you like to have dinner prepared and served upstairs; as I am sure they will be exhausted?"

"Yes, that would be most agreeable. Thank you." Rhett said in reply.

"Ok, let me show you the way to the private dining hall. It is just through here."

---

Margaret looked into the mirror after having covered her bruises much better than she thought she would be able and prepared to leave the ship and see her brother.

Rosemary came in to join her just as she was finishing.

"Margaret, we are getting ready to get off, are you ready?" Rosemary called into the room.

"Yes, I'm coming right now."

"You look lovely," Rosemary said honestly.

"Why, thank you." Margaret said, accepting the complement.

"Can I take anything for you?" Rosemary offered.

"No, I don't believe so. One of the stewards came in and took all my things already."

"Oh, sure."

..Knock, knock...

"Mademoiselles, it is time. Please follow me." A gentleman in a black suit with white gloves said at the doorway.

"My husband Ross" Margaret started-

"Is already on his way" the gentleman finished.

The ladies followed him out realizing that they were the first to leave the ship and everyone else was held waiting until they and the gentlemen with their things had all left the ship.

At the end of the plank Rosemary saw Rhett standing there waiting for them.

Rosemary ran ahead to greet her brother.

"Rhett! You came!! How lovely it is to see you!" She exclaimed hugging her brother.

"And it is wonderful to see you too little sister."

"Rhett darling, how wonderful it is to see you"- his words were cut short as he caught sight of his brother and his wife.

Ross had a smug look on his face as he came down the plank and Margaret had a look of uncertainty.

Rhett quickly remembered himself and went to greet his mother.

"Mama, you are here finally." He said close to tears.

He embraced his mother for several moments, using the opportunity to collect himself and greet his brother.

"Ross and Margaret what a surprise! How wonderful for you to be able to join us here." He said with honey coated words.

"Dear big brother, thank you for the invitation."

"Actually, you will want to thank Scarlett, she thought of inviting you herself." Rhett said proudly.

"And where is darling Scarlett?" Eleanor asked.

"She is waiting for you at the...house."

"I was hoping to see the babies though." She said with slight disappointment.

"Don't worry mother, you will have plenty of time with them" Rhett said with a chuckle. "We have a long trip in front of us though. We travel now to Paris; we will spend the night there, and then be on our way in the morning for the rest of the trip."

"Oh, I see. Well I understand, that would have been a long way to bring them only to go right back." She commented.

"Come, I have our accommodations all prepared."

They followed him out to the carriages and they along with there things were taken on their way to the hotel.

Rhett spent the several hours of the carriage ride trying to find a way to break to them the news.

They talked about the trip over and some of the Charleston gossip. Then the perfect opportunity presented itself when Rosemary noticed Rhett's ring.

"Oh, my god! Rhett let me see your ring. My goodness, that is amazing."

Rhett chuckled and gave her his hand.

"Wow, what a beautiful emerald. What is it made of? I have never seen a metal like this before." Rosemary said.

"It's called Platinum." He said.

"It's magnificent. Is it your new wedding ring?" She asked.

Eleanor took his hand to look at the beautiful ring too.

"No actually, it is a gift from Scarlett. It is the crest of her family. Actually I have wanted to tell you. Scarlett is not the same Scarlett who left Charleston over a year ago."

No on said anything so he continued.

"She is an heiress..." He said hoping that Rosemary would catch on...

But she didn't.

"She is the Duchess du Berri" he said simply.

Rosemary's eyes grew wide in astonishment.

"Wait a minute...the same..." she began.

Rhett nodded his head.

"But she..."

Rhett kept nodding his head in agreement.

"But I thought she..."

Rhett filled in all the gaps for them.

"She moved with her grandfather here to take care of him and grant his last dying wish. He willed her a fortune. She has since increased that fortune as you will come to find out and is one of the most powerful women in France, I am coming to see."

"Well yea she is! I heard all about her when I was here! Her grandfather made a huge contribution to the renovation of the old palace that is being turned into a museum!" Rosemary said as they pulled up to the hotel.

"Are we staying here it looks like a palace?" Rosemary asked excitedly.

Rhett was truly marveled by his sister's enthusiasm. He never had seen her this way except at Dunmore landing.

"Yes, this is where we are staying for the evening. We will be on our way tomorrow. If you are hungry, I have ordered a private dinner already or you can go straight off to sleep, however you prefer."

Eleanor got out of the carriage and Rosemary followed, then Margaret and Ross did not. No one besides Rosemary said anything regarding Rhett's news. Ross' face was dark in the corner of the carriage.

"Are you coming?" Rhett asked.

Ross eventually came out of the carriage after trying to collect himself.

Never had he known such anger and jealousy and envy. Not only was his brother sickeningly rich and good looking, his wife was back with him and beautiful and wealthier than he.

They entered the lobby of the hotel and waited. They were completely unnoticed until Rhett entered in with his brother.

As Rhett walked up to the desk, he was noticed, and Pierre the manager came out in his hurried fashion.

"Your Grace, I am so happy that you are joining us."

Rhett presented his family to him so they would be known. They looked amazingly out of place in the fabulous hotel, but you wouldn't have known by the reaction of the manager.

"This is my mother Eleanor, my sister Rosemary, and my brother and his wife, Ross and Margaret."

"It is a pleasure to have you staying here, please, let me show you to your suites. If there is anything that we can get for you please let any of us know, but I am here personally to see to whatever you need."

After bowing and scrapping, he showed them to their suites.

Rhett stayed behind with Ross to see what the problem was.

"You seem to have a problem, would you mind telling me what it is?"

"What was his problem?" Ross asked.

"He's just groveling, that's his job."

"Why? Because your wife is rich and powerful?"

Rhett laughed at his brother's disgust.

"And? How long do I have to put up with this display?" He asked truly irritated.

"Oh dear, it's only just begun..." Rhett admitted and walked away.

"Just shoot me now and get it over with." Ross said in an undertone skulking after his brother.


	50. Chapter 50

**REVISED CHAPTER...**

**Hey yall. Here is another...(wow today is to be an occassion! this is the 50th chapter! i had no idea we would be going this long! thanks to all you reviewers, truly you have been the fuel for this story, because if it werent for you, i wouldnt have kept up with it for this long! that is for sure!... hope you enjoy this installment. its gettin thick...)**

**-----**

Rhett sat at dinner with only with his mother and sister, Margaret stayed in her room instead of joining the rest of the family, and Ross spent the evening in the bar...

"So, let me get this straight" Rosemary said after finishing a light salad, "Scarlett is the American Duchesse that everyone has been fussing about?"

"Um hum" Rhett mumbled from behind a napkin.

"Where do you all live?" Eleanor asked.

"In a mansion" Rosemary offered.

"That would be an accurate description of our home." Rhett said with a smile in his voice. "There is something else I have to tell you." Rhett mentioned.

"What?" Rosemary said on the edge of her seat.

"Well, the reason for the invitation and the hurry, is because there is to be a ball...actually, Scarlett is holding the ball. It is for several reasons, but one of them is to introduce her children into society under their new titles. So it is a ball for them; also for Scarlett since she is just coming out of mourning for her grandfather."

"Wow, a ball, when is it?" Eleanor asked.

"Next week." Rhett said.

"I didn't bring fancy clothes for a ball with me?" Rosemary said.

"Nor did I..." commented Eleanor.

"Well, no need to worry. There are an assortment of garments that you can choose from at home. Hopefully, there will be something that you will feel comfortable in." Rhett said delicately.

-----

"Milady, Marcos is here to see you." Evelien announced to Scarlett as she was sitting in her study.

Scarlett looked up from her papers truly astonished.

"Really! Please, show him in." Scarlett said truly surprised.

"Catherine darling! How lovely it is to see you again." Marcos said entering the room.

"What a surprise to see you." Scarlett said greeting her former boux with a hug and a kiss on both cheeks. "To what do I owe this privilege?"

"I was in town, and I could not be in Paris without coming to say hello to you."

"Is that so?" she said not truly believing him.

"Yes, why is it that you look as though you don't believe me?"

"Because I don't. I happen to know that you have been in Paris a few times in the past month, and I haven't seen you." She said quickly, realizing too late that she was revealing she was keeping up with his comings and goings.

Marcos raised an eyebrow noticing as well, "Alright, I confess..., so I also have another reason. I know your ball is next week, and I plan on being there, but I was hoping to solicit an invitation for my cousins. They are going to be in town with me as well. They don't know anyone, and what a better place to meet everyone worth knowing than at your ball." He said sweetly.

"Well of course they can come. How silly of you to think you had to ask me."

"Well, quite honestly, any excuse I could have to chat with you I would use. I would have stopped by before, but I didn't have a good enough reason for the intrusion."

"Oh fiddle dee dee, a visit from you is never an intrusion. So tell me what is new with you?" Scarlett asked.

"Oh, just my cousins" Marcos said. "They are keeping me busy. Off here, and over there, and lets do this and that. I love having them. We used to be inseparable, so much so that everyone thought we were all brothers."

"So what are their names?" Scarlett asked perching herself on her desk across from Marcos.

"Enrique and Marco." Marcos said.

"Well now that is going to get confusing." Scarlett said smiling.

"Yes, you're correct about that. It is a popular name in my family, I have two other cousins named Marco as well. But you can call Marco, Nicolai. He goes by both."

"Are they as stunning as you?" Scarlett asked slightly flirty.

Marcos blushed and gave her the look that used to melt her to pieces. By looking at us you would think the three of us are brothers as opposed to cousins I'm afraid."

"Oh, fiddle dee dee, there can't be more men as handsome on you in this whole world." Scarlett tossed back.

After a few moments of silence, Marcos asked the question he really wanted to know for a long time.

"How is he treating you?"

"Like a queen." She said quietly. "I really am very happy. Actually he is out picking up his family. His sister and his mother will be joining us here for a while." Scarlett said.

"Is that so? Well I look forward to meeting them all at the ball."

"And they will look forward to meeting you too. Rosemary has been here before, but this time, she will be seeing it differently."

"Well, my dear, I must leave, but it was lovely to see you again, I will be seeing you next week."

"And I will be seeing you next week."

He came close and placed his hands on her little shoulders and slowly traced his hands down to hers and smiled a truly honest, caring smile.

He pressed his cheek to hers on one side and lingered then to the other side and lingered for a moment before confessing, "I've missed you" in close to a whisper near her ear.

Scarlett closed her eyes hearing the sound of his voice and all the memories of him washed back over her and a chill went down her spine all the way to her legs.

Marcos stepped away from her quickly and showed himself out without looking behind to see her still standing there.

After a few moments Scarlett went back around to the other side of her desk back to her work.

She sat there fiddling with papers trying to find her train of thought, and found she was longingly staring at the place he was just standing...

With a sigh she forced her mind away from Marcos.

_Rhett..._ she thought to herself, then she smiled. _Rhett... _she took another deep breath and thought his name again.

The feeling in the pit of her stomach went away and she returned to work before heading to feed the babies.

Her guests would be arriving in the morning, she needed her rest.

---------

**Watch out for that treacherous heart, it'll get cha every time...**


	51. Chapter 51

**REVISED CHAPTER..**

The carriage pulled up to Barrier hall as the sun was overhead.

Rhett helped his mother out of the carriage for her to see three rows of servants waiting to greet them and Scarlett descending the stairs to come greet her mother in law.

As Scarlett approached she saw Eleanor step out of the carriage and Rosemary followed. However Scarlett was flabbergasted to see Margaret and Ross step out of the carriage following them.

_Great balls of fire, what is HE doing here? _She thought to herself.

Scarlett kept her cool and did not even let her surprise show, she only faltered in step. No one even noticed except Rhett...

Scarlett greeted her in laws with hugs and kisses, except Ross. She simply gave him a courtesy hug.

"Eleanor, I am so happy that you and your family have been able to join us!" She said with all the honesty she could muster. She found truth in her words and said them with heartfelt sincerity. "Welcome to our home, Barrier Hall."

"Scarlett darling, it has been an age. How wonderful you look my dear." Eleanor said.

"Rosemary, how wonderful for you to come as well, please, make yourself at home."

"Scarlett, you have a magnificent home. I have been here to visit before, but I did not know it was your home." She said after embracing her sister in law.

"Margaret, and Ross, welcome to our home." She said simply.

Rhett greeted his wife with a hug and a kiss.

"It's been too long." He said in a quiet husky voice, near her face.

"It's been two days." She replied, matching his quiet tone and with a smile.

"Like I said, too long..." he said flirtatiously before kissing her again.

Margaret looked on longingly and Ross looked away in disgust.

Rosemary blushed and Eleanor was fully approving of seeing her son so happily in love with his wife, after so many years of waiting...

After he was finished greeting his wife, they led the way inside.

Upon entrance to the house, Eleanor was greeted with a surprise. Her grand children were all waiting inside in a line.

She greeted the Wade and Ella with hugs and kisses then met Mathieu and Camellia.

Rhett took Mathieu from the nurse and Scarlett took Camellia.

"This is Rhett Mathieu Pierre Robillard Butler II" Rhett said proudly introducing his son to his mother. "We call him Mathieu."

"And this is Camellia Katriane Ellenor Butler, whom Rhett likes to call Cami and whom I like to call Camille" Scarlett said showing her daughter to Eleanor.

Eleanor greeted her grandbabies with tears in her eyes. Scarlett handed her Camille and escorted them all to the closest drawing room that was prepared for the guests with tea and cake while their things were taken up to their suites.

They all sat around the babies, while Ross stood near the hearth trying to control his temper... he wasn't angry for any particular reason other than pure, blind, jealousy.

"So Rosemary" Scarlett began, "tell me about your last visit here. What did you think?"

"Oh it was fantastic. I have never seen so much beauty and ancient art and fabulous structures in my whole life as when I toured Europe." Rosemary said joyfully.

"Did you attend any balls or parties while you were here?" Scarlett asked dropping a lump of sugar into her tea.

"Not one, I wanted to, but the people I was visiting didn't really have presence on the social avenue." Rosemary said mimicking Scarlett adding a lump of sugar to her tea.

"Well it would be my pleasure to introduce you to society." Scarlett said taking a sip.

Rhett listened intently for his sister's response.

"Well I don't know. I don't really care about the social aspect of Europe..." she said, and Rhett smiled triumphantly.

"I happen to know of a few gentlemen whom are looking forward to meeting you, but they are very high on the social ranking. They hold titles in fact, but I don't know that you would be interested in meeting them then if you do not care to be apart of social life." Scarlett said with mock regret.

Rhett's attention perked up when he heard Scarlett mention men for his sister. ...What was she cooking up beneath those raven black curls?

"Well, I didn't say I was totally disinterested." Rosemary said recanting.

"Um..." Scarlett mumbled taking another sip of hot tea, "well they are rich to be sure, and very handsome. They will be attending the ball next week."

"Ball.." Rosemary said... "Oh that's right, Rhett did mention it."

Scarlett smiled softly at her husband, and he returned the soft smile, with a hint of mischief in his look, knowing what was coming...

"I have some clothes for you to look at and try on...see if you like them."

"That sounds lovely Scarlett, thank you."

"I have clothes for you too Eleanor, and Margaret, you are welcome to come see if there is anything you like as well. We can do that tomorrow, after you are all rested."

Eleanor was too enthralled with her grand children to even hear the conversation.

"Where are Wade and Ella?" Rhett asked.

"Doing their studies" Scarlett replied.

"Would you all like to see your rooms?" Scarlett asked.

"I would love to take a bath," Margaret said.

"Sure, I will have that prepared for you." Scarlett said after rising and pulling a cord.

"Is there anything I can get for you Ross" Scarlett said with sweetness in her voice, trying her best to be civil with the one man she hated almost as much as those damn Yankees.

"A gun." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Scarlett said pretending she was straining to hear what he said, but knowing full well what he said.

"Um, some Rum." He said louder.

Rhett just shook his head in disgust.

"Well let me show you to your room, there are ...ah... refreshments there for you." She said tactfully.

Scarlett showed herself out of the room to meet whoever was sent to answer the call.

"Please prepare a bath for Miss Margaret and a drink for her husband. I believe he would like some Rum." Scarlett said in a hushed tone speaking french.

Slowly the rest of the family exited the room.

"Madeline here will show you to your rooms. If you need anything just ask. She understands english, but speaks very little." Scarlett said.

Madeline curtseyed and led the way. Rhett remained with Scarlett and the babies.

"Its time for you to eat, isn't it." Scarlett cooed to Mathieu, whom she was holding after the rest of the family was on their way.

"Does my Mathieu want more breakfast, does he? Yes he does" she cooed some more to her son.

She looked over at her daughter, whom Rhett was holding. "Does daddy's girl want more breakfast too? Humm Camille?" She asked her daughter receiving a smile from both her and Rhett.

"Camille?" Rhett asked "I love it."

"Camille is perfect for your name isn't it. Yes it is." He cooed at his daughter receiving a smile in return as well.


	52. Chapter 52

**Revised Chapter...**

Following a light lunch Scarlett went to go spend some time with her daughter.  
"Are you excited about your party Ella dear?" Scarlett asked her daughter.  
Ella smiled up at her mother as she was being dressed for the final dress rehearsal before the ball.  
"What is your wish little duchesse?" Scarlett asked her daughter. "I don't know." Ella said with slight question in her voice. "Well what does my little princess want to be when she grows up?" Scarlett inquired. "Um, I wanna be…I don't know what I wanna be." Ella said. "You do not know what you want to be." Scarlett corrected. "Oh, sorry mother. I do not know what I want to be." Ella said correcting herself. "That's fine Ella, you have plenty of time to think about it. How do you like learning your different languages?" Scarlett asked inspecting the gown. "I like it a lot." Ella replied in italian. "Oh, listen to you." Scarlett said impressed. "I made a sculpture for you mother." Ella said. "Did you now my precious?"

"Yes. Do you want to see it?"

"I would love to see it Ella, just as soon as we are finished here. Will that be alright?"

"Ella nodded.."

"Do you like your dress?" Scarlett asked Ella.

"I look like a princess in one of my books." Ella said proudly. "Yes you do ." Scarlett said approvingly. "So show me your curtsey for the guests whom you will be meeting." Scarlett asked. Ella put on her best manners and curtseyed for her mother and walked around with her head held high, just the way she had been taught. "Very good darling." Scarlett said approvingly.  
Scarlett gave her approval to the dressmaker and followed by inspecting her gown. As she was putting the dress away, she had an unexpected visitor.  
Rosemary stuck her head in the room. Scarlett may I come in. Scarlett was quite surprised at the intrusion, because Rosemary wasn't announced.  
"Surely, please come in." Scarlett said. "I heard you talking as I was walking around, and I just thought I would pop in to say hello." Rosemary explained. "Well it is just fine that you are here, you can pick your dress then if you would like."

"Sure I would love that." Scarlett kneeled down to her daughter, "do you mind if I spend some time with Aunt Rosemary to pick a dress, then we can go look at your sculpture?"

"Sure mother, can I watch?"

"Of course you can."  
"Come with me Rosemary, I will show you the way." Scarlett said. Scarlett led her back to the closet with the ball gowns in them and asked the attendant to lay out the selected gowns for Rosemary to choose from.  
There were quite a few. Rosemary was surprised indeed, for they were so different from the type of gowns that Scarlett had shown up to Charleston with.  
"This is one that I had made especially with you in mind, if you don't like it, I wont be offended. Your brother said that you would never wear such clothes…" Scarlett admitted.  
Rosemary just looked on in awe as the clothes were shown to her.  
"Would you mind having these shown on models." Scarlett asked the dressmaker since she was still there with her staff.  
"Yes your grace." The lady said and curtseyed.  
"Come, lets wait out here." Scarlett said and led the way out to the outer room to await the demonstration of clothes.  
They took seats on the couch and waited. Then Rosemary crossed a line she had been shy about but knew she needed to cross…  
"Scarlett there is something that I need to say". Rosemary began. "Really, what is that?" "Well it's about before…I have a confession actually." Scarlett's attention was perked and she turned to face her sister in law. "I did something I shouldn't have done…I did a lot of things I shouldn't have done…I just wanted to apologize." "What ever for Rosemary?" Scarlett asked puzzled. "Well…I sort of…I interfered in something I shouldn't have interfered in. I didn't tell anyone when you left that you were leaving and I didn't deliver your note like you asked for my mother." Rosemary said with a heavy heart.  
Scarlett wasn't sure what to make of the confession…should she be angry with her or should she just forget it…  
Scarlett didn't say anything.  
"I am so sorry Scarlett, it's only… well it's that I thought I was doing Rhett and my mother a favor. I didn't know how badly it would affect mother. I truly had no idea, and once I got rid of your note, I couldn't really just come out with it, but it has been bothering me ever since Rhett told us how he really felt about you…and I wanted to apologize myself…please don't be mad at me." Rosemary said with tears starting to well up in her eyes.  
Scarlett let out a sigh. "Don't worry about it, what is done is done, you cant change the past, even if it was bad and you thought you were doing right. Everything is fine now." Scarlett said and held out her palms to her sister in law.  
Rosemary grasped her hands then scooted closer and hugged Scarlett, a gesture that she was most unprepared for.  
"Thank you so much for forgiving me Scarlett. I truly hope we can be friends." Rosemary said honestly.  
"I would like that." Scarlett said.  
Then the first dress was presented. It was a pretty gown, but not to Rosemary's liking.  
"What don't you like about it" Scarlett inquired. "I don't know, its just too frilly." Rosemary said analyzing the gown. "Would you please model the purple gown." Scarlett asked. "Ooh, I love purple. What color purple is it?" Rosemary asked. "Well its more of a lavender than purple per say." "Really? I cant wait to see it"…

----------------  
Margaret was in her room with her husband waking from a nap. She rose to find her husband drinking again.  
"I really wish you wouldn't drink so much, especially here, what will they think of us?" Margaret said carefully.  
"Does it look like I care what you think you old hag!" Ross snapped. "If I wanted your opinion"… he paused for a moment "wait, I would never want your opinion, so shut up!" He said and poured another drink.  
Margaret turned her back on him and silently wept. What had she done to deserve such a horrible man. All she ever wanted to be was loved by him. She would have done anything for him. She thought he was the better brother. How did Scarlett end up with all of this? She didn't do anything to deserve it. She had a horrible reputation, she treated her husbands horribly. But now she had the love of the better Butler, beautiful children by him, his money, and a ton of her own. It simply wasn't fair. She would hate Scarlett if it was in her nature…but somehow, she couldn't hate her for what she had, she was just simply miserable.  
There had to be an alternative to living this way…

Just then, Rhett knocked at the door.

"What?" Ross sneered.

"It's only your brother." Rhett replied "is everyone decent?"

"Yes" he drawled.

Rhett opened the door to see his brother with his glass of whiskey.

"You know that poison makes people turn against you." Rhett said.

"Really now, what would you know about it little brother?" Ross retorted. "I didnt come up here to argue with you" Rhett stated "I only wanted to let you know that dinner will be in an hour. Good afternoon Margaret." He said and dismissed himself.


	53. Chapter 53

**REVISED CHAPTER…**

--------

Scarlett sat in her room after a long day with the family. She was happy that she was making some progress with Rosemary. She finished writing in her journal and glanced over some of the written pages…

Her eyes glued to the page when she saw the name of her dead daughter… She knew there was only heartache with the words, but she read on anyway…

_I am so lost. My Bonnie… I didn't love her enough when I had a chance to love her. I didn't love Rhett enough. I didn't love Melly enough, or my mother, or my mammy. How could I have gone so wrong? I miss my darling baby Bonnie. _

Tears welled up in Scarlett's eyes and tears dropped onto the page where tears had previously fallen.

Scarlett's mind flashed back against her will…

"_Mother, will you read me a story?" Bonnie asked her mother._

"_Not right now Bonnie, why don't you go out and play." Scarlett replied not looking up from her work. Children were such a nuisance to her. She only liked Bonnie more because she was pretty, but she still was annoying. Why couldn't she just go play or something…? It was bad enough that Rhett made her take her daughter out and be social and act like a mother. Its not like she hated her or anything, she just wished she would go away…_

"_Mother, when is Daddy coming home?" _

_Scarlett winced at the sound of that question. Damn girl. Why did she have to remind her… she was trying to forget…? Scarlett had another drink, then another quickly following that one._

"_Mother, will you come outside with me?"_

"_What?!" Scarlett asked exasperated, who let this child out of her play room anyway…_

"_Daddy won't let me go outside by myself, and mammy is busy…"_

"_Oh fiddle dee dee" Scarlett said under her breath. _

"_That's ridiculous, go ahead and play outside, just don't go anywhere off the grounds, go play out back."_

_Bonnie ran out from her mother's presence. She walked around the trees barefoot and played by herself to no ones notice. She found a nice little hiding spot between bushes and under a tree. She cuddled up to the trunk of the tree and wept. Why didn't her mother pay her any attention? Just overhead the sky darkened and thunder boomed out through the sky. Bonnie was terrified of thunder but she was also too afraid to go back in the house, so she stayed outside, safely by the tree in her hiding place. It poured for over an hour, and Bonnie stayed by the tree. _

"_Mrs. Scarlett, have you seen Bonnie?" Mammy asked sticking her head in the door to the study._

"_No." Was Scarlett's reply. Mammy knew better than to bother her when she had been drinking so she left without another word. _

_Mammy looked all over the house, knowing her little lamb was afraid of the storm. The boom of the thunder echoed through the house. Mammy looked in all the rooms in all of the child's usual hiding places, but was unable to find the little girl. After about an hour of searching and enlisting the aid of the other servants to look around and check outside, Mammy decided to ask Scarlett one more time. _

"_Miss Scarlett, we can't find Bonnie anywhere. Have you seen her today?" _

_Scarlett looked up from Rhett's picture slightly dizzy. She stood up and looked at mammy before fainting. _

_Mammy went for one of the men servants to carry Scarlett to her room. It wasn't too unusual for Scarlett to pass out. When she was under a lot of stress she would drink then pass out. _

_At length the rain stopped Bonnie's teeth were chattering from the cold. She decided it was safe to make her way back to the house. Moving along the grassy yard back toward the house, Mammy saw the little girl from a window. Mammy went downstairs to get her precious, only to see her faint before reaching her. _

Scarlett's mind flooded with memories. She felt so horrible. She only knew what her little girl had been through because she was told. Rhett was so furious with her when he finally did return. How could Scarlett be so horrible a mother? Bonnie almost died from that day…stricken with pneumonia and so young. Rhett yelled at her for days, until he finally wouldn't even look at her. When Bonnie was finally well, Rhett took her to London.

Scarlett's mind flashed back to the horror.

"_Mammy has she woken up yet?" Scarlett asked ashamed._

"_No'um. Doctor says she still in a coma."_ _Mammy replied, also furious with Scarlett._

_Scarlett paced back and forth outside the door afraid to go into the child's sick room. _

"_You know, it wouldn hurt you none miss to go'n an sit wit miss Bonnie." Mammy said to Scarlett most outspokenly._

"_But I just can't" Scarlett said with her head down._

"_You is her mother miss Scarlett. You needs to start ackin likes it miss Scarlett. Just love her a little of what you loves yourself and you would be doin her a favor miss Scarlett" Mammy said and walked away from Scarlett._

_Scarlett was terrified of Rhett, he was in there at Bonnie's side, where he had been since he returned and found her ill._

_Scarlett opened the door ever so slightly and peeked in the room to see Rhett sleeping in the chair he had pulled along side the bed._

_Scarlett crept into the room and stood by the other side of the bed and looked down at her daughter and over at her father. How was it so easy for Rhett? Was she a bad person for not loving Bonnie the way Rhett did? Scarlett lowered herself to her knees and held her little girls hand and spoke softly. _

"_Bonnie, I am so sorry, this is all my fault. If you wake up, I promise I will try harder. I promise." Scarlett wept silently at her daughter's bedside vowing somehow she would be a better mother to her. _

_Rhett stirred disturbed by Scarlett's presence, but Scarlett did not see him stir, because her head was down crying. _

_Rhett opened his eyes to see Scarlett on the other side of the bed._

"_What are you doing Scarlett? You've done enough damage. Just leave." _

"_Rhett, I'm sorry, I just…" Scarlett tried to say but words failed her._

"_Why don't you just get out. You don't love her or me, just get out."_

"_I won't leave. This is where I should be. I know what a mother is supposed to do, my mother tended to sick people all the while I was growing up." Scarlett said in her defense._

"_Sick people…Supposed to do?!" Rhett shouted getting up moving over to her. "Do you hear yourself?! You are the most unnatural mother I have ever seen in my life Scarlett! You are a disgrace to your sex!" He said shouting in her face. " No woman should ever sound the way you sound, haven't you any maternal instincts at all? If you cared about Bonnie or me even a fraction of how much you care about yourself or about money the world would be a better place, and your daughter wouldn't be here on her deathbed, and I wouldn't be out all hours of the night with…" Rhett cut himself short of finishing._

"_Well why don't you just say it!" Scarlett shouted. "Go ahead, admit it to my face you son of a bitch! Tell me you sleep with whores every night whoever will take you from that one legged prostitute to that Belle."_

_Rhett slapped her across the face and knocked her to the floor._

_Scarlett grabbed onto the side of the bed to lift herself up and left the room._

_Rhett turned his back to her leaving and saw Bonnie looking straight at him._

Scarlett opened her eyes returning to reality when she heard a little knock at her door. Ella stuck her head in the room.

"Mommy, will you come read me a story?"

"Surely darling" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What's the matter mommy?"

"Nothing darling." Scarlett said getting out of the bed taking her daughters hand. "What story would you like me to read?"

"The little princess." Ella said.

Scarlett looked down and thought of Bonnie. Everything she was doing, she could not give to the one who had died, the one who changed everything…

Scarlett knelt down beside her daughter and looked at her.

"Ella, I'm sorry I wasn't there before, but I am going to make it up to you okay?"

"What are you talking about mother?" Ella asked.

"Nothing dear." She said and hugged her little girl close. She may not be the same child, but Scarlett promised herself and all of her children, she wouldn't make the same mistakes again.

-----------------

**Hello all, thanks for reading and thanks for your reviews. I am working on revising the story, due to some conversational errors and whatnot. Thank you for the comments and following the story. I am glad that you like it. A few things to clear up. I have received a few reviews claiming that it is not believable that Scarlett would be so radically different. I suppose for a normal person this could be true. But were she not so different, this story line would not work as far as I can see. The only reason she has come so far and accomplished so much is because of how different she became. Starting with her grandfather.**** Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope that you will be able to see the changes in the upcoming chapters. But I prefer to keep her loving and such because she is much more becoming that way. The other way, she was miserable and horrid to be around. We were always furious with her, but change is better for a person.**

**Thanks again for reading.**


	54. Chapter 54

Scarlett returned to her room after reading Ella her story. She curled into bed and started crying.

Rhett could hear the whimpering of Scarlett as he passed by her door… it had been a long time since he had to comfort her from bad dreams. He carefully opened the door that adjoined their rooms and saw her on the bed curled up with the pillows.

"Scarlett, what's wrong honey?" Rhett asked.

Scarlett buried her face further into the pillows.

Rhett walked over to the bed and sat beside her form.

"Darling, tell me, what is it?"

Scarlett moved away from him.

"I'm sorry. Its just that…" Scarlett began but was too embarrassed.

Rhett just soothed her by stroking her back. She moved away from his touch. "I would rather just be alone." She said.

"Don't push me away Scarlett. Whatever is wrong, we can work through it together." Rhett offered.

"I know, but the memories are just too painful." Scarlett replied.

Rhett had some idea of what she was thinking about. Out of all the things they would talk about, they would never talk about Bonnie together. She would always close up and Rhett never would dream of mentioning her.

"Well, alright then" Rhett said and kissed her on her messy hair and left the room.

Scarlett's mind was a whirlwind of memories since earlier that evening; remembering Bonnie, her sickness, Rhett's anger and disappointment. Bonnie leaving with her father… that was a sore spot. Scarlett actually thought that Rhett would not bring her back, but when she finally did return she was so happy to see her daughter. Scarlett remembered her new outlook on life, with a new life growing in her, then to loose the baby, and shortly after Bonnie. It was too much grief for Scarlett to handle alone. Perhaps she was wrong to ask Rhett to leave. For the first time she appreciated that he was there for her. Maybe she should go to him.

Scarlett dried her tears, and went and knocked on Rhett's door.

He opened readily to her.

"Yes my dear?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you away like that."

Rhett held his open arms out to her and she accepted the hug thankfully. She sobbed in his arms and he walked her over to his bed and sat her down.

"Tell me what's bothering you Scarlett."

"Memories… really bad memories."

"Memories about what honey?"

Scarlett decided to cross the line and let him in. "Memories about Bonnie."

Scarlett felt tension surge through Rhett's whole body.

"When she had pneumonia and it was my fault, then when you left with her and came back then finally when she…" Scarlett's voice trailed off. "I wanted so bad to make it up to her." Scarlett said after a moment of silence.

Finally Rhett spoke. "Those were some really bad times Scarlett, but that is the past. It wont make life any easier dwelling on the past." He said, his face dark with pain. "What counts now is now. You are mother of wonderful children. You are a mother Scarlett…"

Scarlett sobbed with her head on his lap and him stroking her hair.

"You are so good with our children now. That is what matters. What made you change?" He asked in earnest.

"Bonnie. After loosing her and loosing you… after I found out I was pregnant again. I don't know. I thought I couldn't have any more children. I am so thankful that I was able to. After the babies were born, I felt really guilty over Wade and Ella. I just had to have them with me. It feels like somehow making it up to Bonnie… I don't know"

Scarlett's sobbing subsided slowly as she and Rhett quietly talked Scarlett to sleep.

"I thought I could never forgive you" Rhett began, speaking to a sleeping Scarlett, "but somehow… I do. I love you Scarlett." He said not receiving a response from his wife.


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey everyone. I know you must think I died. Lol. No I am not dead. Just busy. Here is a short little update for you. **

------------------------------------------

Scarlett sat in her bed her head swimming trying to somehow find the pieces and put them together…

_Dear diary,_

_Only one week past since the night of the ball…I still cannot even begin to explain what happened. Everything was going just as I had planned. It was beautiful and everyone was having such a wonderful time. Even Ross was being charming… But it seems one thing led to another…_

_I suppose it all began on the eve of the ball…_

"Margaret I told you, I refuse to go." Ross yelled at his wife, his breath reeking of whiskey.

"How could you even dream of not going? This ball is the reason Scarlett brought us out here." Margaret said trying to remain calm, when all she wanted to do was scream at the top of her lungs.

"You always do this to me! You make me so angry that I have no choice!" Ross yelled about to throw the decanter of whiskey in her direction.

"Are you okay Margaret?" Rhett asked from the doorway intruding on the conversation.

Ross whirled around and hurled the decanter at his brother somewhat by accident. Rhett ducked away from the bottle, though Ross threw it nowhere near Rhett, being that he was so drunk.

"Have you lost your mind?" Rhett half asked and half yelled.

Margaret ran to Rhett. Rhett pushed her behind him to protect her and spoke evenly to his brother.

"Look here. You are ruining this trip for your wife. You are a disgrace to this family."

"You think you are so much better than everyone else, huh Rhett. I could be like you, I simply have no desire."

Rhett chuckled at this. "You couldn't behave like me for one day."

"Like I said, brother, no point…" Ross retorted. Looking for the decanter realizing he had just smashed it.

"Well alright then, how about I put a point to it." Rhett said and waited. Ross said nothing. The air was thick with the silence as Rhett calculated. There was no way he was going to let Ross ruin the evening for Scarlett even if he couldn't stand the sight of him.

"A wager" he began "you go to the ball tomorrow and behave like me for the evening. If you can do it, I will give you one thousand dollars."

Ross laughed out loud loudly. "You would through a thousand dollars at me just to ensure my good behavior, brother?"

"Not only for that, actually, I haven't the confidence that you can do it."

"Fine, we have an accord. Now if you do not mind." Ross said smoothly as he staggered over to his brother and stood in his face. His hot breath in Rhett's nose, Ross sneered "get out of my room".

He turned from his brother "…and take that weak, sniveling wretch with you. She makes me sick." Margaret turned from Ross and ran out the room crying.

"She doesn't make you half as sick as you make me." Rhett said and left the room.

Scarlett continued to write…

_I wish that somehow I could just go back and change what happened. …For all our sakes..._

Scarlett's face was numb... her fingers mindlessly wrote the next words...

_What am I going to do without Rhett?_

Scarlett stared blankly at the tear stained page and closed the book.

Only to go to sleep alone in her bed…

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoyed it. See you when I see you… I know that's an evil cliff! Guess you better hope I update again soon. hah hah hah haaaahhhhh!**

**If I dont see you, good morning, good afternoon, good evening and good night. :) **


	56. Chapter 56

After Scarlett spent the night alone, she woke the next morning and groomed. Then went to attend to the children...

"Mother, will Uncle Rhett ever return?" Ella asked.

"I don't know." She replied, the realization that those words were true stinging her to her core.

Scarlett sat with the babies feeding them thinking about her husband and what had happened and her mind raced back through time...

_The orchestra was playing her favorite waltz and she was dancing with her favorite man and everything was so perfect. Rhett gazed at Scarlett with such love in his eyes at this beautiful creature that he beheld. Scarlett wore a beautiful chiffon dress that was the color of crimson. Rhett had never seen her as gorgeous. Rhett noticed out of the corner of his eye Ross dancing with a lady who was not his wife but did not make anything of it, for Margret too, was dancing with someone not her husband. As the music ended Rhett kissed his wife then excused himself to dance with Margret, in order to see how she was doing. _

"_How are you enjoying yourself this evening sister dear?" Rhett asked. _

"_Oh, very much Rhett, I never thought that it would be such a joy, but really it is a wonderful ball." Margret replied._

"_May I have the next dance?" Rhett asked and bowed._

"_Why it would be my pleasure Captain Butler." Margret answered with a curtsey. _

_As Rhett took his position for the next dance, which happened to be a waltz, he noticed Ross approach Scarlett. _

"_May I have the pleasure Duchesse?" Ross asked nicely._

_Scarlett was hesitant but she saw Rhett looking in her direction and he nodded okay. So she acquiesced to dance with him._

"_Surely Mister Butler, it would be my pleasure." She said with sophistication. _

_As the dance began Scarlett kept an eye on Rhett while trying to avoid being rude to her dance partner. _

"_How lovely you look tonight Scarlett." Ross said trying to act like Rhett._

"_Thank you kindly sir, you do look dashing yourself." She said trying to be charming with the one person in the world she could stand the least. _

"_It is a terrible shame that I did not meet you first." He said._

_Which caught Scarlett's attention. She didn't like the way that sounded at all. Immediately her mind flashed back to her first meeting with Ross and how terribly he violated her by kissing her._

_Ross took the flush of red in her cheeks the wrong way and continued. _

"_I could show you a whole different world." Ross said closely to her ear, and kissed her neck. _

_Scarlett pushed him away and slapped him as hard as she could. There would be no way he would disrespect her again, especially not in her own home in front of her husband and all of her guests. _

_Scarlett did not back down and immediately Rhett rushed to her side. She looked up at him flustered then walked away from them both. Margret had seen the whole thing and ran out of the ball room after Scarlett._

"_I knew you couldn't do it." Rhett said in a sneer. "I may not know what you did, but I promise you will regret it." He said and walked away to go find Scarlett. _

_Everyone just stood around in a circle around Ross until a man broke through to the center and confronted Ross. A few words were spoken then the man hit Ross across the face and knocked him to the ground. Ross looked at the floor seeing a few drops of his blood there realizing it was coming from his nose. He stood up to face the man who had hit him. _

"_Tomorrow morning. Six a.m. then." Ross said and walked out of the ballroom. _

"Mother?" Wade asked entering the room breaking his mother's trance.

Realizing her son was trying to get her attention she replied "Yes dear?"

"Marcos is here."

The color drained from Scarlett's face...

--------

hahahahahah! I know. Here we go again...


	57. Chapter 57

**This one goes out to missysammy. Thanks for reviewing... here is a chappie for you. ... Dont get too used to it... I might have another one for you soon...**

**Thanks everyone else who reads. Please Review.**

**-------**

"Why it's a pleasure to see you again Scarlett" Marcos said rising from his chair.

He greeted her with a kiss on both cheeks as she replied "Well I must admit this is a surprise."

Scarlett took a seat next to him and rang for tea.

"To what do I owe this surprise?" She asked.

"I heard about what happened." Marcos said resuming his seat.

"Scarlett I wanted to let you know I am here if you need me." Marcos said.

"Thank you, but I am sure that will not be necessary."

At that moment Rosemary entered the room.

"Scarlett, this note just arrived for you…"

Scarlett rose quickly from the seat and took the note. "If you will excuse me." She said politely and exited to an adjacent drawing room, leaving Marcos and Rosemary together.

After a few moments Marcos broke the silence. "I'm sorry, my name is Marcos. If I am not mistaken, you are Rhett's sister, are you not?" he asked.

"Yes, that is correct. My name is Rosemary." She said and politely shook his hand. He took the moment to notice the woman before him. She realized his attention and asked. "I'm sorry, have we met before?"

"Yes, just briefly, the evening of the ball."

"Oh, yes, I do remember you. Please forgive me; it was such an eventful night."

"Yes it was indeed." Marcos replied as he invited her to sit down.

Rosemary sat down looking like a completely different person that the woman who had arrived all those weeks before. She sat waiting for the news from her brother. The color in her cheeks was most becoming. She wore a deep violet dress with a dangerously low neckline. Her hair cascaded in curls around her olive toned skin.

Scarlett entered the room slowly after reading the note not sure of what to say… She slowly began to speak. "Ross…" she paused. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at Rosemary… "Rhett... Ross..."

---

Five days earlier…

"Rhett please calm down…" Scarlett pleaded.

"How can you ask me to calm down?" Rhett practically yelled.

"You know your temper… please Rhett…" Scarlett asked again…

"Rhett please…" Margaret said in a near whisper.

All the Butler women were gathered around Rhett, not sure what he would do.

"How dare that bastard insult my wife, in our home, in front of all our guests, and in front of me?" Rhett shouted. "How could he possibly have the nerve?!"

"It wasn't the only time Rhett…" Scarlett said in a whisper, immediately sorry that she had uttered those words. Eleanor and Margret stared with sorrow at Scarlett, knowing what she was referring to and hoping, desperate hopes, that she wouldn't reveal the shameful secret.

"What did you say?" Rhett said catching her whispered confession.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." Scarlett lied. Rhett saw the looks on the other women's faces and demanded to know what was going on.

"Scarlett you are hiding something from me."

"Mother…Margret?" Rhett questioned.

They exchanged looks and cast their gaze down to the floor unable to look Rhett in the eyes once more.

"Rhett, you have to promise not to do anything rash…" Scarlett warned.

"Fine." Rhett practically spat.

"No, that's not good enough. You must give me your word."

"I give you my word." Rhett promised.

"Remember, you promised." Scarlett started. "I think you should sit down…" She coaxed Rhett into a chair and began.

"There was an incident. It was when I just arrived in Charleston and you were in Philadelphia, and you did not know I had come. Ross came to your mother's house…"

Scarlett tried to choose her words carefully, she wasn't sure if she should tell him that his brother was drunk and forcibly kissed her pressing his tongue in her mouth or if she should leave out the fact that he was drunk… If she didn't tell him the whole truth and he found out another way he would be furious at her for not telling him everything… he was already going to be so angry at her for not having told him before this… But then if she did tell him then that would give some reason, not nearly a good enough excuse, but at least one is held less accountable for their actions when they are drunk. Rhett would have some understanding of the lack of… shall we say self control, when he was drinking in regards to Scarlett…

"He came to the house drunk, and obviously not in his right mind… He kissed me."

"What do you mean kissed?" Rhett said rising from his chair.

Scarlett took a step backward, and continued "Now remember Rhett, you promised… He forced himself on me…into my mouth… in his kiss. But Rhett he only kissed me, he did not violate me in any other way. Your mother scolded him and everything was okay after that. He was just jealous that night and you know that when he drinks he is not rational."

Rhett's anger rose beyond control.

"He put his hands on you! He forced…" Rhett could not even think it. It was too vile. He could see the shame on Scarlett's face and he whirled around to face his mother.

"You never told me?" He accused in a voice that dripped with the sound of having been betrayed.

"How could I Rhett?"

He only glared at Margret.

"What about you?" he asked Rosemary.

"I'm sorry Rhett. I…"

Rhett interrupted her "forget it! He assaulted my wife. There is only one solution for it. We will settle this like gentlemen." Rhett said "and of course my pet, I will be keeping my word."

"Rhett what are you going to do?" Scarlett asked running to his side.

"Duel." Rhett said.

Eleanor immediately broke into tears with Margaret and they comforted each other.

Rosemary broke the other news…

"Well he will to have survived the duel he just fought yesterday…"

"What do you mean?" Rhett asked.

"Well the evening of the ball, before insulting Scarlett… He insulted another lady at the ball. I do not know her name… I recall her husband's name because I was informed. His name is Stephen. After we left with Scarlett he confronted him in front of everyone. Then set the time for the next morning… I do not know who survived… I have not heard…"

Rhett walked over to Scarlett and looked her in the eyes. He kissed her tenderly…"for your honor my love." Rhett strode away and the women were left to comfort each other and await the outcome…

-------------

**Let me know what you think.. please. do you like where this is going... bum bum bum... I know evil cliff...**


	58. Chapter 58

Scarlett stood in front of Rosemary and Marcos with the note trembling in her hand.

"It's Ross… Rosemary I am so sorry. Ross is… Ross is dead." She said stumbling through her sentence.

Immediately Rosemary's began to weaken. Marcos caught her falling body and helped her down to the seat behind them.

Marcos looked up at Scarlett with eyes full of such sorrow…

Scarlett looked at him and knew he was hiding something.

"You knew didn't you? Why else would you be here?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes I knew… actually Rhett sent me."

"What? Rhett sent you?!" Scarlett asked.

Rosemary sat silent, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Actually Rhett came to me…

Two days earlier…

It was raining the morning that Rhett rode up to what looked like the castle that Marcos called home.

He was received in his wet things as he asked for the man of the house.

Marcos arrived down stairs truly startled that Rhett was at his front door.

"Rhett, I must admit you are the last person I would ever expect to see at my home. What is it? Is Catherine, I beg your pardon, Scarlett alright?"

Rhett chuckled to himself. "Yes she is fine. Actually I am here because I need a favor."

"What could that be?" Marcos asked truly intrigued.

"Actually I was hoping you would accompany me tomorrow morning and be my second in a duel." Rhett stated.

"Is this about Scarlett and what happened?"

"Yes." Rhett replied.

"It would be my honor. Please come in." Marcos invited.

---

Marcos sat in front of the women after having told them of Rhett's request.

"So you are telling me that you were present for the duel?" Rosemary asked in disbelief, slowly starting to regain her senses.

"I was." He replied.

"What happened exactly?" Scarlett asked.

Marcos began to recount what happened that morning that would change the rest of their lives forever…

flash to the morning of the duel

It was misty out and the blue of the night started to fade as the rose color of the dawn began to take its place. They met at an abandoned dock, near the old clock tower. Rhett stood with Marcos and another gentleman in a brown coat.

"Do you think he will show up?" Marcos asked Rhett.

Rhett checked his gold pocket watch "Actually I do. He would love a chance to be rid of me." Rhett said with a slightly mocking tone. He turned to look out at the water calmly caressing the wooden planks. He found himself lost in thought. Was he actually going to shoot his own brother? At what point would he be able to be satisfied? Ross had to own up for what he did to Scarlett, but what would be enough? As these thoughts and others rose in his mind Rhett's thoughts were interrupted. He and Marcos turned at the sound of footsteps approaching on the dock.

"So you decided to show up after all." Rhett said as his brother approached.

Rhett looked at his brother to assess if he was in the right condition to carry on with this confrontation, that is to say, if he was drunk or not.

"Have you been drinking?" Rhett asked.

"And so what if I have?" Ross retorted.

"I have no intention of taking advantage of a drunken man, we might as well settle this some other time." Rhett offered.

"Please, bore someone else with your chivalry Rhett. I am perfectly capable of shooting you." Ross said.

"You would not be able to hit the broad side of a barn." Rhett slammed back.

"Shall we get this over with? The last place I want to be is near you."

"You just may get your wish." Marcos replied on Rhett's behalf.

"You brought this primped peacock for your second. I am insulted." Ross replied more to Marcos than to Rhett.

"Fine, let it be as you wish. You insulted my wife in my home. I hereby challenge you to a duel. To first blood."

"No." Ross retorted, "To the death."

"I have no desire to kill you." Rhett said.

"Well then be killed. Ten paces."

Rhett looked at Marcos, not entirely certain of what to do. If the duel were to first blood, he would be able to wound him, maintain the honor of his wife and only have to live with his brother's anger. That was nothing new. However to have to kill him made things a bit more complicated. He would not be able to face his mother if he had to kill her son.

"You could refuse, and call for satisfaction." Marcos offered. "There would be no shame in that."

"He will not accept that. He is as stubborn as an ass."

"Well what is worse? Convincing him, or killing him?"

Rhett thought for a brief moment, then turned to his brother again.

"I am satisfied. There need not be a duel. You were willing to risk your life. If I slap you, let us then call the matter closed."

"Humph, what do you take me for Rhett?" Ross asked.

"Please, do not make me kill you." Rhett pleaded.

"I would rather die, than for you to 'let' me live."

"I will not kill you." Rhett said.

"You will have to, brother." Ross said.

"You are drunk. This is over." Rhett said to his face. Slapped him and walked away. Ross took out his gun and aimed for the back of Rhett's head.

"Rhett!" Marcos yelled, for he turned and seeing him out of the corner of his eye called out to warn Rhett.

Rhett drew his gun and fired hitting Ross in the shoulder just to wound him.

Ross hit the planks and his gun fell from his hand landing near the place where he fell.

Rhett ran to his side joining him were Marcos and the man in the brown coat. Inspecting his wound he said, "He will live, I will fetch the doctor."

Rhett rose and the men followed him to the end of the plank.

Ross opened his eyes seeing his gun only a few feet from where he was. '… anything is better than living with this' he thought to himself.

He dragged himself over to his gun…

Rhett heard the movement and turned. Seeing what his brother's intentions were, he ran back over to his brother only to arrive too late. The gun shot echoed through the air and over the water as the blood from Ross' head began to pour out into the water.

-----

**Hey everyone, tell me what you think.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hello all, thanks for the reviews. I got a review that said I need more imagery and that my grammar is really bad. Yea I know. Sorry, I am lazy. I don't have any one who proofs my story, and I write it as I think it then post it after reading through it once or twice making revisions. As far as the way I write, I have the tendency to start a new line for conversation because it feels more like a script. Also, it is easier for my eye to follow a conversation that way. I will try it the other way. If it is harder to read, let me know and I will go back to the other way. As far as the imagery goes, I don't have any idea what France looks like at this time period and I guess I am kind of afraid of being so completely wrong then told about how wrong I am later. So, yea, sorry bout that. I will try. **

**Bear with me, this is only fiction; pretend its on another planet and there is no point of reference. :)**

**Thanks everyone for reading and thanks for the honest reviews. I will work on it. If you have something to say, go ahead and say it. I wont be able to read your mind and know what to change. **

**Thanks again for all the help!**

**---------**

Rosemary broke down into uncontrollable tears in the arms of Marcos as he finished telling the tale of Ross' cowardice. Scarlett looked onto the scene and felt a horrid emptiness. The only thing she could think of was 'where is Rhett?'

Marcos looked up from the sobbing Rosemary into Scarlett's eyes.

"I truly am sorry Scarlett. Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Do you know where Rhett is now?" Scarlett asked. "At the moment, no I do not know." Marcos admitted. "Wait, I do not understand something. If you knew what happened, why did you not tell me when you arrived?" Scarlett inquired. "I wanted to tell you, Scarlett, truly. Rhett asked me not to. He would have preferred to tell you himself, so sending a note and you reading it from his own hand was as close as he could come." Marcos explained. "He asked that I come here and be here if you need anything." "That was kind of you Marcos." Scarlett said. "He also asked that I give you this, after you read the other note." Marcos said arranging Rosemary so that he could reach in his pocket and retrieve the other note. Scarlett took it from him and sat down slowly. She opened the letter. Somehow Rhett's handwriting seemed to comfort her. Tears slipped down her cheeks simply from the anxiety of needing Rhett by her side.

She held the unfolded pages in her fingers and began to read.

_My darling Catherine Scarlett,_

_Have I ever told you I love your name? I love the way it looks. I love the way it sounds. I never told you enough. I am sorry. I love you. _

_Scarlett darling, I am so dreadfully sorry for what my brother has put you through. I am even more sorry that I cannot be at your side at this moment, and that I had to send someone to be in my stead. If you need anything, please let Marcos help. He is a good man and I have come to respect him. He stood by my side and more he saved my life. I will not be able to return at the moment darling. I cannot explain how it was to see my brother lying there…dead. I feel somehow it is my fault. I want to tell you the truth about how I am feeling and what I am going through. For these past few months you have been there for my every need. I have not nearly let you in enough. If I had let you… _

_Scarlett, I saw him bleeding everywhere. I will never be able to get that out of my head. I just need time to know what to do. If only I had not challenged him, if I had tried to settle it some other way… If I had only… _

_I know I am a coward for not being there to face my mother, my sister and Margret, please understand I cannot. Not right now. After so much pain I caused when I was younger, and now… to be the cause of this. It is more than I can bear. I will send you word my dear, but I do not want you to deal with this broken man that I have become. _

_Please Scarlett, try to understand and forgive me for leaving you this way. _

_Rhett_

Scarlett let the note drop out of her hands onto the floor. There were no words for the sorrow she felt inside.

_If only I had not told Rhett about Ross. If only I had not danced with Ross in the first place. If only I had not invited them… This is all my fault…_

Scarlett felt like crying like Rosemary, uncontrollably sobbing and receiving comfort. Somehow she had to be strong. She would not let anyone see her cry like a baby… Marcos, unable to control himself left Rosemary's side to comfort Scarlett. He lowered himself to her level and embraced her. Scarlett could not hold back, and broke down in his arms.

"Rhett… oh Rhett…" She cried. "He will come back Scarlett darling. Do not ever doubt that. He loves you. He will be back." Marcos soothed.

Rosemary rose in her sobbing to join Scarlett and Marcos and they all mourned together.

"Marcos?" Scarlett asked into his shoulder. "I am here." "Will you help me tell Eleanor and Margret? I cannot do it alone." Scarlett sobbed. "I will tell them for you." Marcos offered. "Oh, no. I could not ask you to do that." Scarlett said pushing back just a bit from Marcos' embrace. "You are not asking me. I am offering. I will send for them now." Marcos said joining the two women to comfort each other and went to have Eleanor and Margaret sent down to the drawing room next door.


	60. Chapter 60

_How is it possible that once again I find myself in this position? _Rhett sat thinking...

_I am here because of my doing... There is no one who is forcing me to. How is it I constantly find, I am so far away from the things that I want? But I have not the power to return. _

Rhett sat looking at the glass of whiskey that he kept filling over and over again...

So alone and not knowing where to turn he could only fall backwards through time.

It was now when his mind was so lucid that he relived his nightmares as well as his fantasies.

The room where he spent most of his time now was cold, unfriendly and dark. No one around him to distract him, or to comfort him... no one to be angry with... no one to cry with... there were only his demons he could never face down and the dying fire.

It was here where the only company he had was his misery. He gave the power over to his misery. While his mind was saturated with the drink, he was lost, conquered, tormented by his ghosts.

The voices would not stop, but he could not give up the heat that went through his body with each swig. Rhett found himself addicted to the pain.

...flashback...

"Shut up Rhett!" his father yelled at him while picking up the young Ross from the floor. Ross smiled wickedly at his brother as his father lifted him.

"Now then, are you alright son?" Langston said as he wiped the boy's tears away. "Remember, what you said about cryin papa?" Rhett said in protest. "I remember I told you not to speak unless you are spoken to, boy!" he said leaving the nursery with his favorite son.

Rhett turned his back on his leaving father and walked his little legs over to the window and stared out into the cloudy day...

Eleanor stood nearby hearing the boys quarreling and Ross taunting Rhett. Then Ross pitching a fit just to get attention and once again putting a wedge in-between Rhett and his father.

Langston never liked Rhett. Since the day he was born. In truth Eleanor knew why, while Rhett never did. She stood nearby with such a heavy heart. The truth of the matter was that though she should be happy in this new, young country she was miserable. She never felt like she belonged there... Langston was not one to even notice how she was supremely unhappy neither would it have mattered to him. All that mattered was Ross. She felt horrible for Rhett...what happened was absolutely not his fault. He was only a baby...

Rhett was in fact, a twin. ...

Eleanor recalls how excited she was to be pregnant.

Langston had been talking about having a little girl ever since they had wed. Now finally after five years of trying Eleanor was finally pregnant. She thought perhaps finally they could be happy together. How wrong she was. Langston was careful with her alright. However she had never felt more alone. He made her stay in her room and not go out at all ever. When she started feeling weak and her sickness never went away throughout the entire pregnancy Langston was frantic. He knew the pain of a family loosing a child since his mother had lost three.

Rhett had a twin sister who was born terribly ill. She died in five days. Langston always wished that the girl had lived and Rhett had died. When Ross was born he was happy to have a child that did not make him sick to look at.

Eleanor wiped her tears away and straightened her back to go to her son. She knew from the day she looked in his eyes after he was born that he would be the love of her life...

"Darling." Eleanor said entering the room with her young son.

"Hello mama." Rhett said looking at her then turning again toward the window.

She came to him and lowered herself to her knees to embrace her son.

Rhett never refused his mother when she wanted affection so he received her embrace without hesitation.

"Mama, you think papa would miss me if I was gone?" Rhett asked still hugging his mother. The question stabbed Eleanor deep to her soul. Her silence answered his question. "Of course he would miss you." she finally managed to say. "Come with me, I will make you some tea." She offered. Rhett did not want any tea. "I may have some sweet bread for you too..." she said teasingly knowing that was her son's favorite treat.

He smiled wide and followed her out holding on to her skirt.

Rhett's mind turned off the images going through his mind and he was reminded that he was in a cold dark room, not the comfort of his old big house in Charleston with his loving mother to comfort his every sadness.

He starred at the glass for a long while before filling it once again...suffocating in the intoxication...


	61. Chapter 61

It had been two days since breaking the devastating news to Eleanor and Margaret. Marco stayed on to see to anything that the Butler ladies may need.

Scarlett was beside herself not knowing how to help her beloved husband. Eleanor was constantly with the babies. Margaret remained in her room and Rosemary could usually be found keeping Marco company during the chilly daylight hours.

Scarlett stood near a window dressed in a fur-lined black wrap. The weather made for frosted corners on the windows as she tried collecting her thoughts...

_Oh Rhett my darling... How I wish to be with you to comfort you... Where on earth could you have run away too?_

That question kept circling Scarlett's mind. Where could her love have gone off to?

Scarlett decided to go see to the children and try to comfort Rhett's suffering mother.

"Miss Eleanor?" Scarlett asked gently as she entered the nursery. "Yes dear, please come in." Eleanor said sounding miles away from her normal self. "How are the babies?" Scarlett asked. "Blissful. Ignorant of what happens around them, only knowing that they are loved." Eleanor said without really feeling herself speak. She could hear the words coming out and she hoped that they were the right words. "Come sit with me a minute." Scarlett offered. Eleanor left off from hovering over the babies and sat next to her beloved daughter in law.

Scarlett wrapped her arms around Eleanor and rocked her. Eleanor held herself well accepting the comfort but not giving in to her grief.

"It's alright, you can let go...let yourself cry miss Eleanor. I am right here." Scarlett soothed. It was all the coaxing that Eleanor needed. Her shoulders slumped over and she rested into Scarlett's embrace and allowed herself to weep.

They did not speak. There were no words for this. Only the sound of the soft sobs echoed through the room.

Scarlett held her crying mother in law until Eleanor fell asleep from her own exhaustion.

Scarlett wished that she could comfort Rhett the same way. Since he refused her, she could at least comfort his mother. He would be grateful.

Rhett... where could you have gone...

Days of mourning turned into weeks. Weeks turned into a month one month into two and still no word...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Scarlett darling, I have a request" Eleanor began one morning over breakfast. Scarlett and Eleanor sat to breakfast in a cozy room that was turned into a dining area near the nursery so that the Butler ladies could all be nearby each other and the babies, with the fireplace ablaze and the terrace overlooking a garden, it was a lovely atmosphere. "Of course. What is it?" Scarlett said laying down her fork giving Eleanor her full attention. "I have loved being here with you and the babies, but I feel for poor Margaret. I don't think she is doing too well." Scarlett was not sure what Eleanor was getting at but she continued to listen without interrupting. "I just feel" Eleanor continued "that she may be better off at home... What I am getting at, is I want to take her home." "Of course. I understand completely. She would probably do better around her friends. Though her home will hold painful memories..." "That is true... I did not consider that. Perhaps she will want to stay with me at the big house." "What about Rosemary?" "What about me?" Rosemary said entering the room. "Good morning to you too dear." "Forgive me for being late and barging in like this," Rosemary said greeting the ladies with a kiss on the cheek "I was seeing my beautiful nieces and nephews. So what about me?" She said getting back to the subject. Scarlett glanced at Eleanor giving her way to explain. "Scarlett and I were just discussing the idea of returning to Charleston." Immediately Rosemary's face frowned. "Whatever for? It is far too wonderful here to leave." "Well we feel that Margaret may do better back around her friends and surroundings she is used to. Though Scarlett raised a good point, that she will not be too comfortable at home. So perhaps she will move in with us." "That makes sense. So sell the house then." Rosemary offered, removing the top of her plate, admiring the delicious looking breakfast, only slightly disappointed that it was a little bit cold. "I would not have the slightest idea how to go about that." Eleanor said modestly returning to her food. Scarlett sat shifting a bit in her seat before deciding to open her big mouth. "I could go back with you and arrange everything." She said not even believing that she was volunteering to return to that horrible place. Rosemary's face frowned again. "What is the matter dear?" Eleanor asked. " I was rather hoping to stay here with you Scarlett." Rosemary confessed. Scarlett thought about it for a moment then decided. "Well you could stay while I go. I really wouldn't mind. There is always staff enough here so that it wouldn't be improper... that is of course if that is okay with your mother. Rosemary gave a pleading look to her mother. "Of course dear, that would be fine. Scarlett you are such a dear. I admit I would be so happy if you came back with us. I so dread leaving the babies.

The children! Scarlett of course would bring the babies, but Ella and Wade. They were in the midst of their studies... "Would you mind terribly keeping an eye on Wade and Ella for me, they have their tutors who I will have come stay in my absence." "No of course not, I would love to. Its the least I can do, you are letting me have run of the mansion-" she blurted out. Eleanor and Scarlett laughed out loud at her honesty. "Very well then, I will start making the arrangements after breakfast." Scarlett said continuing to eat.


	62. Chapter 62

Dear diary,

Months have passed here in Charleston and I have been unsuccessful in finding Rhett. I was certain he had come back to Charleston to his beloved fields, but to my dismay he was not there. No one has seen or heard of him. Not Miss Julia or Robert or any of the townsfolk who would have known of his presence. Fortunately Miss Eleanor has a very capable attorney and we have left the liquidation of the house of Margret and Ross to him. That has been a weight off. My aunts will be arriving to stay with Eleanor when I travel back to Europe. My heart aches so much for Rhett… I hope he returns soon…

Scarlett closed her new velvet journal mournfully and tired. Placing the book back into the drawer of the desk in Rhett's old room, she stood by the window. She felt so near to him now but ever so far away. She remembered clearly her last visit to this house. When Rhett had spurned her. How much she wanted to be close to him and how far away he actually was though in the same room. She shook her head due to the pure irony of the situation. Now she was once again having him and yet he was so far away. Comforting herself with the warmth of her robe she realized the air was chilly. The view from Rhett's window was a nice view. Scarlett looked out over the town, the tall clock tower in the distance… the light house making its rounds… the pink of the sky from the setting of the sun… such beauty outside, and yet such emptiness inside. Hearing the babies cry in the other room shook Scarlett out of her train of thought.

----

Rhett stood on the mountainside staring up at the starry heavens. Looking, however looking in vain; looking somehow without seeing. Beyond feeling, beyond sorrow, so far beyond pain at this point he could only hope for time to keep moving. Rhett had wondered all over the country side and still came to the same conclusion… 'I really should go home'. There was nothing that roaming around like a vagabond would cure. But how could he return, how could he face the utter shame; the humiliation of the situation and then the fact that he ran away. That was the constant nagging that kept him from returning to those who loved him. Rhett looked from the beautiful sky down to himself. He was filthy, smelly, unshaved for… how long had it been? He had lost count of the time. His clothes were dirty and looked as if he had been wandering in the wilderness for years, when it had only been a short while. He turned back to head for the little town where he had been hiding out to go to bed. He was exhausted.

----

While feeding the children Scarlett was hit with a stroke of genius. If she could not find Rhett, she would get Rhett to come back… What was more precious to him than his landing? She would build a big house on the land and fix up the old shack of a house that was there. He would no doubt hear about it, and would return. Scarlett was so thrilled with the idea that she went straight away to tell Eleanor. She could not wait to get started. Perhaps she would move out there to oversee the work… then she would be there when Rhett arrived. It would take a long time for him to come, however, but that was not important. She knew it would work. Thanks to the wonderfully nosy Charlestonians.


	63. Chapter 63

**I would like to thank everyone who reads and reviews. It means alot to me that you all like the story. Lets get on with it shall we?**

**----**

Scarlett was so excited with her idea she couldn't wait to tell the family. The first thing she would have to do is send for her children so they could all be together, they could continue their studies in Charleston. She had to make prepare the house on the landing for it to be livable for them and a few servants. She had so much to think about she hardly slept at all that night.

When the sun finally rose she went to go wake Miss Eleanor to tell her the news.

----

Scarlett knocked on the door softly to her mother in law's room.

"Come in dear." Eleanor said knowing it was Scarlett.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked. "I could tell by the way you knock dear. Come in sit near me." Scarlett sat on the bed next to Eleanor. "What is it dear?" "Oh mother, I have the most wonderful news." She spit out without realizing for the first time ever she called her mother. Her eyes opened wide at realizing what she had said. She blushed and looked down. "I'm so sorry" Scarlett began. "My dear, nothing would make me happier than if you called me 'mother'. You have been as good to me as a daughter. You treat me as well as Rhett does." Scarlett's eyes welled up. She had wanted so much to have her mother back in her life. For so long she had looked up to Eleanor and tried to be like her and wanted to make her proud of her. Somehow she felt it would be like showing her own mother how much she had changed.

Scarlett broke down into tears and Eleanor held her close and Scarlett wept.

After so long of not having the comfort of her mother or her Mammy, Scarlett felt like a hole in her heart, in her soul was mended in some way.

"Darling, you wanted to tell me something. Dry your eyes and tell me." Eleanor coaxed.

"Oh mother, I do, I have something wonderful to tell you. I am going to the plantation to restore it in hopes of Rhett coming home." Scarlett said with a smile coming over her face at the thought of it.

"What a wonderful idea that is my dear." Eleanor said truly touched.

"I will send for Rosemary and the children today, I already have the letters written." Scarlett said recovering from her breakdown. "I am going to the landing to make the plans." "When will you go?" "Just as soon as I can. The sooner I start, the sooner he will find out and the sooner her will be home…" Scarlett said with hope pouring out of her voice.

"You go my dear, leave the letters with me, I will see to them. It will give me something to do." Eleanor said.

"Thank you mother." Scarlett said hugging her and getting up to go get the letters.

----

Scarlett stood for the first time in the room where 'it' had happened what seems like a lifetime ago. The cold dark room in the shed of a house on the landing held so many memories for her.

Scarlett had decided to come out to the old house on the landing to think and to lay out her plans for the future. What would be best for the camellias, where the best place for a big house would be, what else could be done to beautify the landing without changing its simplicity. To start with she came to the place where Rhett had spent so much time to collect her thoughts.

After lighting a fire she took out her journal.

_Dear diary, _

_Where do I begin to tell the story of how great my love is for my darling? The love he gives me, the love I feel what I want to do for him, where do I start? It was where I am sitting that my life was given back to me. Will our love last forever? It seems that everything is against us. I was so certain that when he had found me that we would never been separated again. How long did it last? Can it be measured by the hours that pass through a glass? _

_This project that I am planning now is more of a statement of my love for him, it is an attempt to call my love back to me. To let him know he is not alone. I can fill his soul with the love I have. I will always be here for him. Did he not know that I would be here for him? How could he have not known that together we could live through this tragedy too? Somehow I will show him, starting here. I do not feel it would be good to change this 'shack' too much though. I understand when he wants to be just in the rough, he can come here. I will just make a stash of his favorite rum, and fix a room for myself and my babies so we can oversee the work. _

Scarlett spent the next few days that she was waiting for a foreman recommended by her old friend Sam to come from Atlanta walking over the grounds. As she walked about, she took down notes of people that would need to come in to work.

There were places where there were statues that had been broken apart, (_note- there are a few wells that need restoration_.) Acres and acres of growth that was coming back that needed tending.

(_note – European landscaping would be nice… Send for Phillipe in France to come with Rosemary and the children)_ … Scarlett wanted limestone for the wells to be rebuilt and for the sculptures. While walking through the weeds and the vines, graced by a stroke of genius for the sculptures, Scarlett smiled and jotted down a note. There were walls that were fallen over and vines growing over them, beautiful in themselves perhaps she would leave them and add new walls new coves, perhaps a secret garden for just the two of them, perhaps one for the children also (note- _with a miniature door too so they would feel that only they could enter into it. That would be precious._)

One day while walking over the land, she found where the big house must have stood once. There only remains of some columns but nothing else. She remembered twelve oaks when coming back to Tara the first time and felt a wave of sadness. Shaking it off she jotted down a note. _(Import lumber from Ashely.) _

Scarlett imagined the new plantation house in her mind… A beautiful white colonial style mansion, three stories tall, columns, big bay windows with a terrace that goes all the way around the house on the two lower levels and connects with a staircase on both sides of the house… There would be so many wonderful times there at that house. Perhaps she would even live to see the wedding of Camille when she grew up, it would be wonderful to have it here, where she was created…

Breaking her day dream was the memory of the villa where the twins were born, and the beautiful lake that she looked out upon so many times. Then she recalled that there is a pond somewhere here on the grounds… _(note- perhaps a stream that connects to that big pond she saw somewhere on the grounds…)_

Scarlett wanted to go see the pond, she caught a glimpse of it once when she was with Rhett… but the sun was starting to set and she was a ways away from the little house. She decided she would go first thing in the morning toward Miss Ashley's property and see if she could find it. Maybe Miss Ashley could recommend some good help.

Feeling good, she walked back to the house full of energy to sort out her notes. She was certain she would feel tired soon, she had been walking all day.

Arriving back the house she was greeted with a surprise.


	64. Chapter 64

Catherine Scarlett

A/N: hello everyone. Yes I fell off the map for a while. But now I am back if even for a limited time.

Nice to be back. Lets see where this goes.

Scarlett entered the room to be surprised by the last person she ever expected to see.

Mrs. Belle Watling.

She wasn't sure exactly how to respond to this person she never liked before.

Belle took note of Scarlett's delayed reaction and spoke first.

"Hello Mrs. Butler." She said with as much respect as she could muster. She hated hearing those words especially passing her lips. She wanted so much to be the one to spend her life with Rhett. But now she was forced to put the years of hating Scarlett behind her.

"Hello." Scarlett replied at last.

"I'm sure yous is wonderin why I came here." Belle said moving forward with the conversation. "Mrs. Butler, I 'm in need of your help. Now I knows what you must be thinking, 'what right have I to come here and ask you for anything', but before you get all mad, you should know that its really important and you'd be doin both myself and Rhett a big favor."

"Rhett?" Scarlett said surprised at hearing her husbands name come out of her mouth, seeing as how she never heard her say his name before. "What is it?" Scarlett asked.

"Well I's been lookin for Rhett everywhere and I asked his mother through a friend where he would be, but she said she didn't know and that you would be the best person to talk to. With all respect ma'am, I wouldn't a come if it wasn't… well an emergency you might be sayin,"

"Well whats wrong?" Scarlett said loosing her patience. "Well, its… its Rhett's son Mrs. Butler. He's awful sick."

Son! Thought Scarlett. Rhett has no son by this woman.

Noticing the shock and look of horror on Scarlett's face, Belle realized that Rhett had never told her of his son by Mrs. Belle Watling.

Scarlett fought to maintain her composure as she spoke her next words.

"You and Rhett have a son together." She said out loud more to herself than really asking a question.

Scarlett sighed deeply and repeated the words again but softer to herself.

"Excuse me for a moment." Scarlett said, pardoning herself as she laid down her things moved calmly past the intruder and went to the kitchen for a refreshment of sorts.

Upon returning she found Belle seated in the make-shift parlor waiting. Scarlett sat down across from her and looked at her straight in the face.

"Tell me everything." She stated slowly.

Belle began the story of how she and Captain Butler met in the first place and how it didn't work out between them from early on. Rhett had left in a hurry and Belle was left with child. Not knowing what to do, she married and her husband after finding out the treachery was heartbroken. Her young husband put a gun in his mouth and killed himself. Not knowing what to do and how to support a child she sent her boy off to school with what little money she was able to get from her husbands family and began the life she has been leading since then. When Rhett finally returned to see her, he was shocked at the lifestyle she led, but after finding out of their child, he could do nothing but accept it. He had been supportive of her and their son, but she never quit the business, for reasons only she knew.

"He never told me any of this" Scarlett admitted more to herself than to Belle.

"Well, in Rhett's defense, I told him never to tell anyone, and he swore to me on the grave of my husband."

"What do you need me to do?" Scarlett said relatively numb.

"I need to find Rhett. He would want to know."

"I don't know where to find him." Scarlett said close to tears, but very controlled. "After his brother…died, he left." "I heard bout Ross" Belle replied "You have my condolences for the loss in your family Mrs. Butler." "What is wrong with your son?" Scarlett asked. "He has scarlet fever.' she said never realizing the irony. "The doctors have been to see him several times, but nothing can be done."

"Where does he live?" "In New York." Belle said staring at the floor.

"Well. I don't know what to tell you." Scarlett said. "It's okay Mrs. Butler. If you hear from Rhett, please let him know I need to speak with him urgently." Belle said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Scarlett asked rising with her.

"I need to head back before the tide turns. I am headed to New York to be with him for what may be…" She trailed off and broke into tears falling back into the seat.

Scarlett looked at her and felt pity for the woman she used to hate so much. Kneeling down to comfort her, she put her arm around Belle. "Don't worry, you wont have to face it alone." Belle looked up at her not really knowing what she meant. "I will go with you." She said.

"No, no Mrs. Butler, I couldn't ask you to do that. Its not fittin at all." "Nonsense. You need someone with you. We will let Miss Eleanor know, and hopefully Rhett will come back soon. Besides, my mother was a nurse. Perhaps I can help him be more comfortable. Both of my sisters had scarlet fever and my mother cured them both." Belle could not contain her relief as she swung her arms around Scarlett in appreciation.


	65. Chapter 65

While waiting for dinner for herself and her guest, Scarlett busied herself alone preparing herself and the babies for travel in the morning. She was only a little worried about how the trip would work out. Not worried for the babies, for they would be with Eleanor until she returned. She did worry however about this woman that had more to do with her husband than she had ever known. Would Rhett have ever told her? What other secrets was he keeping from her? How many others were there? Questions blazed through her mind. Scarlett moved faster and decided it better not to dwell on it now, she would worry about it tomorrow. Right now she had to get on with it. _Rhett… Where could you possibly be? How am I supposed to find you? How am I supposed to let you know? Stop it Scarlett! _She scolded herself…_No need in askin questions that have no answers now…_

_._

Rhett sat staring out the window as the world moved by him. He watched the wind blow through the leaves on the trees and wondered why he couldn't be like them. They were timeless and true. They weathered storms and remained, they survived tragedies and never fell down… How could he let so much time go by… They never buckled under pressure… How could he have made so many mistakes? How could he…

Rhett watched as the trees slowly stopped appearing and they were replaced by fields of the sun browned grass. Stretching miles and miles out. Like an endless sea, the grass too waved in the wind…

Rhett found himself hypnotized by it. As he dozed off to sleep old dreams and old memories crept in on his mind once again. Before he couldn't tell the difference between memories and the dream, he fell asleep…

"Rhett…Rhett darlin, get up…" Belle said softly to the young man laying next to her. "Rhett, ya gotta get up now… If ya don't yous is gonna be late again and you know what ya father said… if yous is late again, don't bother comin…"

Rhett stirred lazily beside Belle "But I don't wanna get up." Rhett said. He looked up at his young love with such love in his eyes. "If ya don't go, somebodys gonna figure out where ya went. An that wont do none of us no good. My father would kill ya if he found out…" Before Belle could finish her sentence, Rhett pushed himself up and kissed her silent. "Don't worry. Everythin will be fine. You'll see." Rhett said reassuringly. "Yous is awful certain." Belle said. "Of course I'm certain. You forget love, I am Rhett Butler. I will one day be the greatest captain ever to sail the seas." "You don't even have a boat" Belle said mockingly. "You laugh. One day you'll see." Rhett said pretending to be hurt.

"Oh okay. Then what will happen Captain Butler?" Belle asked. "Oh, well, we'll get married and sail the seas together." Belle hugged him with all her might and they rolled around abit in the sheets.

Rhett held himself over her suspending his upper body over hers. "Really? " She asked.

"Yes really." Rhett said trying to read her expression, noticing the change in her voice. "I love you, and we will be together forever." Rhett said. Belle smiled, feeling a bit of relief but still with something she had to tell him…

"What is it?" Rhett asked. "Oh Rhett… I don't know how to tell you this…" Belle said a bit shifty…

"What is it?" he asked more pressing this time. "Rhett… I think I's pregnant." She said and held her breath for his response…

Rhett woke up from his dream in a cold sweat. Remembering was almost as bad as when it had happened. How could he run off like that on her… _You were young, you didn't know what you were doing… how could you have known she would run off and get married! You had come back to make it right… _

Rhett tried to reason away what had happened for what seems the billionth time but in the end let it go with the same sentiment. What is done is done… I can only try to make it better… _How are you making it any better now? You left the family you made and now who knows where they are? Are you even going home to them right now? How could you leave Scarlett like that in France? _Rhett continued to scold himself. It seems he could never learn from his mistakes. He always would run away. Every time he feels powerless he runs away. _Coward…_he kept repeating in his head… Rhett fell back to sleep the same word repeating over and over in his head…_Coward…_


	66. Chapter 66

**Hello everyone****… I am returning from the dead to give you another chapter. Wow. Long time in comin… lets see where this goes. Thanks to everyone who reviews, I came back because of them. **

**Happy reading. I am glad that it is enjoyed and unexpected…**

Rhett stood in the fog at the train station after arriving in his final destination. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing… he felt had no right to do what he was about to do, but decided it was the right decision…

…

Scarlett and Belle had been riding the train for several hours in almost silence with still a while left to travel before reaching New York City. Scarlett sat near the window watching the world move by her in what seemed slow motion. How did she end up in this place? Why was she _here_…with this woman of all people.

Closing her eyes following over her past different memories surfaced… what seems like a lifetime ago, loving Ashley and allowing it to run her life… her obsession. Really her obsessions were the only things that kept her going, that kept her alive. But now to be here… how far had she come? Was she even the same person who all those years ago would not even accept money from this woman with whom she was now traveling? Belle's voice shattered the workings of Scarlett's mind.

"Miss Scarlett, do you mind if I's asks you, why did you offer to come wit me?"

Scarlett didn't really have a response to that. Why had she agreed to take care of her grandfather all those years ago?

"I don't know." Scarlett said quite honestly. "For so long, I have had no one to turn to…" she said in a tone barely louder than a whisper. "I remember how it feels to go through something so desperate…" she said in a bewildered tone… "to be so alone, and then to have … assumptions… made about you…to be outcast, shunned, abandoned..." Scarlett brought herself to look at this woman in front of her even though she had been painfully honest…

"Miss Scarlett…" Belle started and trailed off… afraid to say her next words. "I's sorry," she continued.

"What ever for?" Scarlett asked.

"I was one…. I's hated you, for so long… I loved Miss Melanie…I told her once you wasn't in the same class of people…"

Scarlett huffed as she looked out the window… "I wasn't."

Scarlett looked back at her and smiled. "The past is behind us. We are both different women now. You are a lot stronger than I had ever cared to know. But I respect people who make it through impossible situations… and are the stronger for it."

Belle smirked, "You know, Rhett once said we were a lot alike. Hard headed business women…We are more alike than even he knew."

Both women looked out the window and finished out the trip in silence.

Upon arriving in New York City, they got off the train and headed for Belle's son's house.

Reaching the house, Belle knocked on the door.

"I left him with the old man who lives next door, he was kind enough to look after him for me whiles I came down to see about Rhett since my letters went unanswered."

She knocked again… only to see a face appear behind that she wasn't expecting…

….

Rhett moved through the dense fog toward the station. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out an old tattered piece of paper. With only an address on it, he went to find out where it lead. Reaching an old store front, he went inside. "Good morning sir"

"Good morning, I am looking for a gentleman by the name of James."

"I'm sorry to tell you, that Mister James fell sick." The man said. "Sick?" Repeated Rhett.

"Yes sir, he is awful ill. He lives right next door, my father looks after him right now." Rhett's head whirled. Sick… sick… dear god. "I would like to see him." Rhett said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea sir."

"Please sir." Rhett said in a near whisper. "He's my son."

"Oh well in that case follow me."

Rhett followed the man closely as he lead the way through the store to a door that connected to the next building. He entered a room to see a young man by the looks of him laying under white blankets. An old man sat next to him in a chair vigilantly tending to him. He was changing the compress on his head at the moment.

The man who lead him through the store spoke to the old man.

"Father, this man is here to see Mister James. He said he is his father."

The old man got up and went to meet Rhett.

"Good of you to come sir, please have a seat. what's your name?"

"Rhett. Captain Rhett Butler" he said.

"Well Captain Butler, it's a pleasure, I am sorry it is not under happier circumstances. Would you like to be alone with him?"

"No, actually, I wasn't prepared for this at all…" Rhett remained quiet for what seemed an eternity in his mind… before uttering his next words…"he doesn't know me…"

Both men looked at Rhett stunned.

It wasn't till the knock on the door that someone spoke.

"Son would you go get that please." The old man asked. Then directed his attention to Rhett, "Captain Butler, have a seat here, I am sure you would like to put your thoughts together. I must go see to the person at the front door. It is probably the boy's mother." He said and quickly left the room before it sunk in on Rhett who he meant would be walking through that door at any moment. Belle… and him… in the same room with their son…

He wasn't prepared for the reality he would have to face in only moments, with nowhere to turn.


	67. Chapter 67

Where could Rhett begin? 'Please forgive me?' That would be a start. Rhett's mind raced. How would he explain his presence? His absence, his return… That he had missed her all these years… Then all the things he would like to say vanished as could swear he heard Scarlett's voice. The color drained from his face as both women appeared as if from a bad dream.

"Captain Butler, may I present Miss Belle and Miss Scarlett." the old man said entering the room with the ladies. Belle, Scarlett and Rhett stood silent as all were unprepared for this particular moment.

Rhett stood there as though he had seen a ghost. What was she doing here? How did she…? When did she…? Why did she…? As thoughts swirled, almost making him dizzy, his questions shattered into a million bits and exploded in his mind when her voice reached his ears.

"Rhett!" Scarlett was the first to exclaim. She ran to her husband and threw her arms around him.

He held her close then returned to reality realizing Belle was here as well. Scarlett released her hug kissed him tenderly on the cheek perceiving the thick tension in the room. "Captain Butler is my husband" Scarlett explained to the old gentleman. The old man looked at Rhett, then at Belle then again at Scarlett. Realizing the complications in the room, he excused himself. "I think you will all want to be alone. Please excuse me."

Belle wasn't sure what to say, so she stepped past Rhett to the bedside of her dying son, in hopes of holding back the tears she directed all her focus to James, who was sleeping through the commotion happening on the far side of his room.

Scarlett, to Rhett's surprise left his side and went to Belle.

"Belle. I will leave you with Captain Butler, I am sure you have a lot to talk about. I will just be in the other room. I will see to some tea. But first allow me a moment with my husband."

"Certainly." Replied Belle, thankful for the moments she would have to collect herself.

"Rhett, would you please help me find some tea?" Scarlett asked as she headed for the door through which she entered.

Rhett followed, numbed by the shock.

Entering an empty parlor, Scarlett shut the door after he entered.

"I should be livid," she began, "you have the floor Captain Butler, do you care to explain?"

Rhett looked at Scarlett not knowing from where came the strength of this woman he beheld.

Rhett took her hands and sat down on the sette nearby.

Rhett closed his eyes not knowing where to begin.

"I'm sorry my dear." He began. "I handled things wrong from the beginning. After Ross, I shattered inside. I shouldn't have left you."

"Nevermind that Rhett, I'm talking about Belle."

Rhett sighed deeply. "She was my first love. When she told me she was with child, I lost all control of my senses, and I left. I sorted through what I needed to do, and upon my return I found she had married. That was my fault too. I didn't give her reason to believe I would return, I kept no contact. After her husband died, I was already in a bad way and she found herself a way to take care of matters. She didn't seem to mind and I felt too horrible to try to do anything about it. I didn't know James personally his whole life. We had met on occasion and I sent Belle money for him, but we never became close. I am not even certain if he knows I am his father. I felt horrible, and I thought he would be better off without the likes of me. I came here today to try to begin to make amends, only to find he is dying. I've handled my whole life poorly. I was supposed to be your protector… for this I am profoundly sorry, I cant imagine your disappointment."

Scarlett took his head in her hands and looked him square in the eyes. "My darling, you are human. My life I handled poorly. But you never stopped loving me, neither will I ever stop loving you or feel overwhelming disappointment in you, I will love you until the day I die. I am not going to lie, it took me a while to put my head around the idea, but I will survive."

"How did you come to be with Belle may I ask?"

"You may." Scarlett said with a snicker. "She came to me looking for you. After relating why she was searching you out, I offered to come with her. Just so she would have someone. I know after Melly died, I was all alone, then I had to face Mammy dieing and was all alone again. I didn't want her to go through that by herself, so I figured I would go in your stead. Seeing as you are here, I will leave you to go speak with her. We just arrived, so I believe I will go see to some accommodations and send a wire to your mother, since she is looking after the babies. She will want to know that you are in good health. You go ahead my dear, I will see to some tea and will return in a while."

"Why Scarlett, I am amazed by you every time we meet. You never fail to amaze me my dear." Rhett rose to his feet and hugged his dear wife and nestled his face in her hair, breathing her in.

"Where do you get your strength from?" he muttered in her hair.

"You." she replied simply. "Loving you affords me all the strength in the world that I will need."

After enjoying the peaceful moment, Scarlett again broke the silence. "You should go to her, she is expecting you."

"If only I could have some of your strength." Rhett mumbled.

"Allow me to give you some" Scarlett said with a smile and took his head into her hands and lowered his face over hers and kissed him deeply. Rhett enveloped her returning her love with more feeling than he knew still resided in his body, as life returned to him, he felt a new power enter his veins, a power he had forgotten. Scarlett.


	68. Chapter 68

Captain Butler and Scarlett held each other for what seemed to be an interminable moment in time. Would they finally be able to get back to loving each other after so long apart?

"Rhett I realize something now…" Scarlett said into the silent room.

"What is it that you realize, my love?" he asked gently resting his head on top of hers.

"Loving, isn't something that turns on and off. Our journey isn't one that begins pauses, and continues, or ends…"

"Humm?" Rhett murmured into her hair, not following her thought pattern yet.

"When I realized I loved you at first, I couldn't wait to show you… then when you were gone I was waiting again to show you, and be loved by you again… I felt that my life was paused or something until we could be reunited… now I realize something." She pulled away just enough to look up into his most handsome face and searching eyes. "Loving you is my every breath. It's the reason for my existence now. That was not the case before, and I wanted you to be with me. Now I realize, I can 'be' for _you_, I can exist for you. Loving you every day whether or not we are together adds meaning to life for me. As long as I have our love, I will never be alone."

"Scarlett what are you saying?" he asked puzzled.

"I am saying that I am going home, to our babies. And I want you to stay here with Belle. Figure things out. I will still be there when you return, but I can not interfere here. Its not my place anymore. I came to stand in your stead. You are here now. I have our life to return to, and if you still want it, it will be there for you as well."

"But Scarlett, you don't _have_ to go." Rhett said feeling his chest close in. What was he going to do without her... Why would she do this now? Since when was she so damn selfless?

He wanted her to be _with_ him, not LEAVE _for_ him... This was insane!

"No, I must. That is what loving you dictates to me, my darling. This will never be finished for you, and the past closed until you deal with it. Don't run from it, like I used to. I love you enough to leave you, and I know you will return to me. I will be with our children. They are with your mother now. I will wait for you there. You can find us on your landing… Dunmore landing… but only when you are ready."

"My darling there is no one like you." Rhett choked.

"You're mistaken Capt'n Butler," Scarlett said in her best Southern belle air "'I figure we belong together, being the same sort.'" she said turning her voice to mimic his…

Rhett's booming laughter caught Scarlett by surprise.

"What a woman you are, my dear." he said before kissing her lips tenderly.

Scarlett smiled when the kiss was finished. "Okay darling. Go to her. I will see you at home."

Quickly rising on her toes to kiss his cheek, she pecked him and was gone.

***

Scarlett stood on the other side of the closed door and wiped the fallen tears from her face. She hoped that he hadn't noticed them fall on her way past him.

Taking a handkerchief from her dress, she patted her eyes and dried her wet face, in preparation for seeing Belle, one last time.

Scarlett entered the room unannounced where Belle sat beside her son's barely moving body.

Belle heard her quiet approach and got up to meet her half way.

"Thank you Miss for everything," she began.

"No, I did nothing. Please. I am so sorry for the circumstances. How is James?"

Mrs. Watling looked over at her dying son, and tears spilled over once again to her pretty features.

"I'm losing him…"

Embracing the woman who was once an enemy, Scarlett comforted her. "He will be at peace soon… in no more pain. Focus on that. And you wont be alone." she said moving Belle at about arms length from her. "Rhett, is going to be here with you, and you will take care of everything together. You wont be alone. Remember. I am going back home. All I ask, is that you please send my husband home to us."

Belle's face fell, as she crumbled to tears... again.

Scarlett held her for but a moment until Rhett appeared in the doorway. Seeing the two women together, his mind was beyond befuddled. Scarlett turned to see him and motioned for him to come over.

"Take her." She commanded. "Take care of her, but come home to me."

Rhett took the crying Belle Watling into his arms, and Scarlett eyes welled up once again. Advancing past them she left the room before her tears could betray her further.

Passing through the door as she left, came the old man with the tea.

Scarlett all but ran the entire way back to the train station, trying not to think. For if she stopped to think, the only thing she would have thought was 'what the hell am I doing, go back and get him!'

**A/N: This is for you guys, my faithful reviewers. I love you.**

**I realized I haven't really ended the story yet huh…**

**Enjoy. Maybe I will loose my writers block…**


	69. Chapter 69

Tension hung in the air, like a dense fog when Rhett decided he should be the one to speak.

"I have no words Belle. I am most profoundly sorry."

Belle dried her tears with Rhett's offered handkerchief and tried to sort her thoughts.

Scarlett's words still burned in her ears… 'send him home to me'. The feeling of hate stirred in her as molten lava stirs in the belly of a volcano, jealousy, envy… soon to be followed and drowned by remorse. Scarlett had been kind to her. Kinder than Belle had ever known or heard of. Scarlett's unexpected kindness, generosity and mildness were foreign to her.

"I had no idea where to find you Rhett. I had no where to turn. I'm so sorry…" she broke down.

"Why are _you_ apologizing to me? I am the one to blame here. No one knew where to find me. I was lost, beyond finding." Rhett found himself remembering the empty feeling that led him wandering throughout remote parts of the world, wondering what could have made him forget his family… the ones he loved.

"When I had no other choice, I went to search for you in Charleston, but only found Scarlett there. I had only asked her to tell you for me that _your son_ was ill, but she offered to come along with me and wouldn't take no for an answer."

The truth stung Rhett. He had abandoned her first. Then Scarlett. He was a scoundrel. He ran from his family when his father shunned him. He ran from Belle. He ran from Scarlett…since when was he such a coward? He vowed silently never to be a coward again. He would start now. To make it right. Starting with Belle. Somehow.

"I'm sorry Belle. That's all I can offer for the past. However, allow me to try to set it right, in the future. What can I do to help James?"

"I don't rightly know Rhett." Belle said between sobs.

'I'll send for the doctor." Rhett offered.

"We did that already Rhett." Belle said breaking free from Rhett's embrace and crossing the room to their son. "He hasn't much hope. The doctor says he has a sickness in the lungs. There's nothing that can be done for him now." She explained, taking James' hand in hers.

"I'll take care of everything." Rhett whispered.

Angered by his words, she dropped James' hand from hers and rose to her feet again.

"There's nothing you can do!" Belle snapped. "You can't buy your way out of _this_ Rhett Butler! You have to face it. He's dying and that's all."

"What do you want from me?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. What could I possibly _want _from you? Couldn't be your money, you've already _paid!_" she yelled. "I suppose I was just fool enough to think you wanted to meet _your son, _OUR son,before he died."

Tears stinging in her eyes, she turned her face from his, " Guess that was my mistake. After all, he is just the bastard son of a whore."

Mrs. Watlings words cut deep.

"Just get out! Save yourself from me, from this and get out. Get out!" she yelled.

Captain Butler stood in shock before speaking again while she strode back to the side of her son.

"No."

Belle turned her furious eyes on him with the fire of hell. "I said leave us… leave us in peace. You'll be doing him a right favor. He's better off not knowing you. He's better off dead than knowing you." she whispered " I wish I never _knew_ you."

Rhett breathed deeply, trying to shield his heart from her hateful words…

"Belle, I'm not running from you anymore. I won't leave you. If you only want me to be here, than that's what I will do. I will be here. I am here for you. If that means I have to face your hate and your wrath, I will do it. I'm not going anywhere."

Belle was about to start again when the gasping of James caught her attention.

"Don't mother… don't send my father away…" James spoke as if from the dead…

Both Rhett and Belle kneeled at James' bedside.

"Darling, you're awake."

"Mother, please. Be kind to Rhett." James defended.

"How did you… how do you…" Belle began but broke off.

"I have known Captain Butler for years. Only he's never known me." James breathed heavily.

"But how?" Belle choked.

"He was my first mate when I acquired my first ship…" Rhett interrupted.

Belle's eyes grew wide in astonishment.

A smile crossed James face as something almost of laughter passed his lips. "I didn't think you would recognize me now…"

Rhett explained to Belle, that he had been quite a bit heaver in his earlier years. "He was strong enough to break the neck of any animal that crossed him… man or beast." Rhett chortled.

"I knew then that you were my father Rhett… I had searched for you until I found you."

"But _how _did you know James, _how_?" Belle asked again in earnest.

"I found a letter from him in your bureau…"

"That was the only letter I kept…" Belle recalled in almost a whisper.

"I'm so sorry James." Rhett offered kindly. "I should have been a father to you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. When life comes at you, you handle it the best you can. You did the best you could do, Rhett, no one can ask more from you than that." He smiled weakly, and drifted back to sleep.

"Rhett, I haven't heard him talk this much or smile since I have been tending to him for the past six months."

Rhett smiled weakly, feeling in his heart the pain of torture. There was no way to make up for this. His son was dying and he was powerless.

Rhett and Belle sat quietly as they watched their son's chest barely and slowly rise from one breath to the next, praying that they wouldn't be his last.

**A/N: Let me hear you. Anyone alive out there…can anyone hear me?? Please Review!!**


	70. Chapter 70

At first the hours passed slowly between Rhett and Belle, as hurts were rehashed and spoken about for the first time in over thirty years. Then days began to pass and James grew stronger in his breathing. When Rhett and Belle realized nothing could change the past and that the future was all they could hope for, all wrongs were simply covered over with hope and a mutual love for their son. The days found him stronger and stronger as spring turned to summer. When summer turned to fall, James was able to walk around, the doctors having called his recovery a miracle.

***

The time continued to pass and James continued to improve. He was soon strong enough to be moved out to the country side to continue his recovery.

One early winter morning, Scarlett's words burned in Belle's memory…"Send him home to me." Scarlett's words hung heavily on her heart. There was no reason she wanted to give him up after having wanting him for so long, and now he was finally here… being the man she had always hoped. How could she? It would break her heart to send him away from them now. But somewhere his family was missing him, children missing their father…

Rhett sat at the small dinner table staring into the flame of a dying candle in the old country house.

"Rhett, what are ya doin'?" Belle asked gently.

The sound of her voice sent a chill down his spine. He calmed the silent convulsion with a swig of whiskey.

Belle moved from the doorway to the fireplace and stirred the flames.

She moved closer, approached and sat down beside her Captain Butler.

Emotions washed over her as she realized she would rather die than to send him away from her. Living would be pointless again. Being with Rhett made sense. He completed her and she knew that it wasn't fair…

Pouring herself a glass of whiskey and twisting lemon into it, she recalled the day that he left her…for Scarlett…

***Many years earlier***

"Rhett why are you gonna' do this?" Belle yelled throwing a glass into the flames.

"I told you!" Rhett yelled back at her "I can't live without her!"

"I can't live without you!" She cried back.

"Belle we've been through this, you and I." he said more tenderly.

"You're the fire in my veins." She whispered back into his chest while he held her closely.

"Rhett I'd give anythin' to have you darlin'. You knows that. You'se is the only one whose ever made my heart beat. It's because of you I'm still alivin!"

Rhett pulled her arms from around his neck to walk away.

"Don't you dare leave me Rhett!" Belle yelled running around to block him from the door.

"Don't you dare leave me again!" She yelled and slapped his face.

She raised her hand to swing again and Rhett caught her wrist. He lowered her hand to her side and twisted up behind her back. Swinging her back in a swift movement till she was pressed against between the wall and his rage.

"I'll haunt you Rhett. You can't leave me." She threatened.

He twisted harder. She moaned at first. He twisted harder till she gasped in pain.

She couldn't tell if it was the physical pain of her arm, or the pain of her heart breaking again. True they hadn't been together as man and wife, but he had had her, and she him. Nothing could change the intimacy of the relationship they had together over the past several years… She could feel his breath in her face, the beating of his chest, and the pain in her arm.

She lost her reason as she pressed her lips hotly to his.

***

Belle blushed at the thoughts that passed through her mind, but the pain quickly resurfaced. He had left her then, and he would leave her again.

A tear slipped out through one of her closed eyelids. She thought it would be them to survive time together… but each time she was disappointed. Opening her eyes, she ran her fingers through his hair.

So much time had passed, so many things had changed, but here they were at the same crossroads…

Rhett opened his eyes to see her burning blue eyes and the icy tears… Overwhelmed by her beauty, he kissed her… reliving a memory, they passed the night…

***

Dear Diary…

I've been so neglectful of you… it seems that I only come to write when I have to figure something out…or when I feel I need to find where I belong. Dear Diary, it's been months… almost a year… Rhett sends letters, sure… letting me know about James, his progress in his health, their hopes for his full recovery… and that's so wonderful! I truly mean that from the bottom of my heart… but I realize once again, that I'm standing here alone… again. What if he goes back to her… Rhett and I aren't married anymore and although I thought he wanted to be with me, we never reestablished that.

I remember how it felt to be standing on my own… unguided, blind, afraid. I will never be that woman again. If he wanted me, he would have been here. His children are growing and he's not even here with me… again, I am standing here on the outside…

Scarlett stood from her desk and walked out the ornate room of her French Manor to the veranda. The sun shone beautifully through the trees, making its decent, once again on another day.

Scarlett watched the sun sink beneath the trees. It seemed symbolic to her, the sun setting, and her feelings about Rhett. She had resigned to love him, and let him go… He hadn't returned, and she was faced with the reality that perhaps, she should move on…before it was too late.

Marching back to the desk to write her response to Rhett's letter she had a different thought in her head than she had been planning on writing five minutes prior…

Dear Rhett,

I love you, and I have loved you. We've made decisions and we have had to live with those decisions. I loved you and I let you go to deal with some situations… Belle and your son James … Rhett you taught me so much and you helped me to come out of myself and not be afraid… Now I realize the only thing I fear is not having you… Rhett it was you who taught me never to be half hearted. It was when I lost you that I understood that lesson. I loved you as completely as I knew how, and now I have a family. Your family. I've loved them with all my heart, but I realize that my heart is not complete. I can't love completely this way. I've been patient. My patience has reached its end. I've learned enough to know that I can love anyone, as long as they are with me. I've made up my mind to give my love to someone who wants to be here for me. I had hoped that it would be you. I had hoped that with all my heart.

I'm finished hoping and I want you to know that I have the mind to accept the proposal of marriage to someone else.


	71. Chapter 71

Scarlett stared at the letter she had written and thought about how far she had come, as a mother, a wife and as a woman.

She thumbed through the pages of some of her old diaries realizing how much like her forerunners she had been but also triumphant in seeing how much she had learned from them and grown.

A page caught her eye and the memory fluttered up like a sea of butterflies…

The move to France to be with her grandfather in his last days…

The rise in status and station…the fame that came with it and the responsibilities and the fact that was ultimately how Rhett had found her….learning of their love for one another and the revelation of his twins… Ross and that catastrophic series of events that left families in pieces… If Rhett hadn't killed him, he would have stayed with them forever… The lonely year or so of his absence and the building of Dunmore Landing… The arrival of Belle, and the loss of Rhett again…

Scarlett stared down at the scattered memories realizing something paramount. She has been alone in loving Rhett. All the time spent was time that was invested by her… the one who decided to try to 'make it up to him', but where was the effort on his part? Had she done something wrong, or left out something important? The minimal effort on his part was her sign, that this waiting around for him… sleepless nights, the hope, what was the point of it really? Couldn't one who wanted to do more find a way in a year's time? Was that so much to ask for?

Retrieving the pen, she added to her letter…

Rhett, I realize that this is not anyone's fault, but I realize that when I lost you all those years ago, when you walked out on me, that was the end for us. You were right. I had my chance when you came back from London with Bonnie, and I didn't take my chance then. All that I have done to try to get you back to try to make you realize my changes, it doesn't matter. We _are _over. It was me who failed to accept that. You have made it clear that I no longer have relevance in your life. If it was me who warmed your heart, you wouldn't have run from me after Ross. You would have forced me to stay with you and James, you would have sent for me within this past year or you would have come home. The last thing I want is you without your heart.

My darling, I see now, I have continued to be the child who thought she could 'make things better'. We are so far gone that I can't even see all the things I've done wrong. I _do _love you, but I am letting you go, because you don't love me. In this truth I see that once I was a prisoner. I locked myself in my own ideas of you in my fantasies of you and I while I failed to see the truth and the hurt of reality. I was lost in my own heart and hoped to join our hearts together, but now I'm free. Free to laugh, to cry, to love or to fly.

I wish you all the love in my heart to do whatever it is you will, to be with Belle or to roam the four corners of the globe. I set you free.

I have my children, and the rest of my life.

I belong to me.

Catherine Scarlett O'Hara

Scarlett closed the letter and placed it to be sent with the post.

Breathing deeply she felt nothing… no overwhelming sadness… no regret. It was most important to Scarlett not to feel regret. She had a long life ahead of her and she wanted to be free of the burden that regret would place in her heart.

Leaving the letter behind, she went ahead, to go be with her children.

***

Rhett awoke the next morning with Belle asleep on his bare chest.

Thoughts raced through his befuddled mind… how did he get to this place? So lost…

Belle felt him stir beneath her as her thoughts were stirring like a melting pot. Would she let him go again, or would she fight for him? Would she defend her dignity or what she thought her heart wanted… Was it a matter of winning, or was it truly him that still gave her life meaning…

Belle considered that it had been literally years since Captain Rhett Butler was an active part in her life, and she had lived a full life without him… but now that he was back, she remembered all the tenderness, all the love they used to share. Shouldn't he care? Shouldn't he have fought for us if he truly loved me? She thought to herself of different things, the hopes she had entertained and the disappointment suffered.

Couldn't he ever be what she had dreamed? Couldn't their love be tangible or was only the abandonment real? She wanted to scream, 'don't leave me', but Belle hadn't survived this long by being a woman who lived in dreams. Her innocence was shattered long ago, and returning to that state of mind was mere fantasy.

Pushing herself up from her romanticized savior, she went to dress herself. She could treat him like any other John…

Rhett rose soon after Belle left the room. Staring in the mirror, he wondered what he had become…

_I owe Scarlett better than this… why am I such a horrid man? I owe Belle more than this as well… _

Contemplating the two women in his head; Rhett realized he need to make a choice and stick to it, otherwise all his years would have been a waste. Should it be Belle or Scarlett, if he didn't do something now, he would be the same kid who ran away all those years ago, and all the turmoil would have been lost… _He_ was now his lost cause…

**A/N: Hi everyone… Thanks for being such loyal readers… Sorry it's been so long… Life happens. ******** I'm sorry it takes me so long to update, and that you may be confused… in my own life, I tend to be confused a lot of the time… but I hope it's worth it in the end. ******** I haven't decided who Rhett ends up with… Belle, Scarlett or all alone… feel free to share your thoughts… since I write for you! I was going to let James die, but someone wanted him to live… so James can be thankful to you all! ******** Personally I am through with being disillusioned by Rhett… there isn't the perfect man of our dreams, who does and says the right things… but isn't love seeing someone's core flaws and loving them anyway? I suppose the real question is "Who loves whom? In spite of everything, who is willing to give of themselves and completely accept the other? Or are they all selfish in the end?" That's life's question, and because I haven't decided for myself, I guess that's the reason this story hasn't ended yet. Lol. Thoughts?**


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

…Three months passed…

The season began to change again, bringing in fresh cool air of the winter months to come. The autumn leaves had fallen and the moon changed its position in the sky. Time was passing, just as Scarlett had known it would. Walking her precious baby daughter around by her little hands, Scarlett helped her 'sunshine' to learn how to walk. It was a little bit of a cool morning, and she bundled herself and her children up well. This was her favorite time of day, before callers started coming, before the servants were bustling around the house to distraction; when all was quiet, she could spend time with her children.

It was this still late fall morning, at her French Chateau, that she received a caller earlier than usual.

Scarlett went to one of the drawing rooms to receive her guest, giving the baby to her au pair.

The butler announced her guest. "Captain Rhett Butler madam."

Squaring her shoulders, Scarlett accepted the visit without emotion. She knew this day would eventually arrive; after all, she had his babies.

"How may I help you Captain?" she asked simply.

"Scarlett." Holding up the letter in his hands that she had herself wrote he continued "I understand you being able to move on from me. I cannot move on from you. I love you. You are the air I breathe, I cannot breath without you. I was wrong. "

Scarlett only stared back at him.

The silence thickened until Rhett spoke again…

"Say something Scarlett… what will I do if I don't have you? Don't you see how long we've chased each other? Don't you feel it still, even now, in this moment? You must care. You wouldn't have gone through everything you went through if you hadn't cared."

"That time is gone Rhett. That woman is dead."

"You rebuilt Dunmore Landing. You took care of my mother. You took care of Belle. You must still care for me. I know you do."

"You mistake me my dear," she said calmly. Walking up to him, she looked him squarely in the face… "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."

Rhett roared back in laughter.

Grabbing her from her waist, he caught her in an embrace and kissed her.

Infuriated she grabbed at his hair to yank his face from hers. How dare he just come gallivanting in here as if he owned the world, and every single woman is dying of love for him. Had he removed himself from her, she would have maintained her anger; however his kiss became more intense, his pulling her into him more urgent. In his embrace, in his love, the multitudes of wrongs were covered. Scarlett gave in. All the past wrongs no longer mattered. This mattered. Scarlett felt herself pull herself closer into him. He was everywhere, his breath, his heat, his presence. It overwhelmed her, the way it did the first time he kissed her. Being with Rhett was what she had wanted, Rhett's love. Finally he came for her, he loved her, and she would love him once more.

_THE END_

**a/n: I WOULD LOVE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT!!**

I simply had to end it! Love you and see you again… For all of you who loved the story, you will be happy to know that I will be revising and re-posting it. Not sure when I will begin that adventure, but it was very rough journey, over several years in the making and I have grown; in myself as a person, in my writing style and in my love of literature. Hopefully the revised edition will reflect that, and the story will be easier to follow. Even I don't remember it all!! LoL!! If there are any among you who would like to be my beta for the revision, please PM me and I would love to hear your thoughts. THIS STORY NEEDS A LOT OF WORK, AND I CANT DO IT ALONE!! :)

So if you would like a revision, please let me know, and any ideas, please feel free to let me know as well. I will probably leave this version up, and begin it anew under a similar title, but you will recognize it. Who knows, it may vary on the path as well… :)


End file.
